


Brighter Days

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dancing, Death, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Killing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Pet Play, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Singing, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Spirit World, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 178,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: Kuvira-centric story!!Kuvira's plan to help another nation better themselves like her nation failed. Now that her secrets are out a new door has opened for her. One that offers a better peaceful life with the new family she has gained. All she has to do get rid of her own demons and let herself be happy. Lin and Kya finally get to confess their feelings after all this time. Korra and Asami start dating and their relationship flourishes. They start to realize something is missing though. They all try to live their lives while handling the problems that came along with the new spirit portal.





	1. The Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heart like gold but break like glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150895) by [shanzsway07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07). 



> First off I wanna start off by saying I CHANGED CANON THINGS like a lot of cannon things so its my version and also I just wanted Kuvira to be happy and the leader she believed she was in her heart so if that makes you uncomfortable you can leave now. Anyway expect a lot of happy shit to come.
> 
> Lots of KYA AND LIN! They are the second main couple and I do not disappoint.
> 
> Remember this is a poly story. Kuvira x Korra x Asami. It'll start off slow with mostly kyalin and Korrasami moments. BUT those three will have a lot of interactions. Lik a lot of freaking fluff and flirting! 
> 
> Anyway I give you Brighter Days.

"Ma'am they have evacuated all of their citizens. Almost all of the citizens have relocated to the several different safety zones that we sat up. The airships and ships have also made it within the safety zones."

"Good just like we planned. Make sure everyone is looked after until they are able to return to their homes." Kuvira said nodding at her sergeant.

"That goes without saying ma'am." He said smiling at her.

"And where is the president?" Kuvira replied with one of her own.

"Scouts say he is still in his office alone. Just like you asked waiting to talk ma'am." Another sergeant answered her without looking up from his screen.

"This is going better than I hoped." She said until the Mecha suit was brought to a halt

"Um Ma'am we have a problem." Her lieutenant called drawing her attention.

"What is it?" Kuvira asked coming to stand beside her. The woman didn't have to say a thing. The avatar and others were standing in the streets a few blocks away from them.

"What are we going to do?" The lieutenant asked looking up at her.

Kuvira sighed closing her eyes as she turned away. "We are not going to do anything." She said after a moment’s silence. Before anyone could question her farther she opened a hole up into the back of the Mecha suits head. She chuckled dryly. "This thing moves so stiff but opens right up. Good thing I'm the only who can bend platinum around here."

"Ma'am?" A sergeant asked taking a questionable step towards her.

She turned back to her crew and looked at all them. "Thank you." She said smiling at them. "Thank you all for staying by my side this far along. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"It was no problem we wanted to help you Kuvira." A different sergeant said and the others nodded.

"That is why I can't let you walk the rest of the walk with me."

"Wha-" A lieutenant was cut off when a piece of platinum landed on his mouth. Soon everyone in the room had platinum on their mouths, hands, and feet.

"Deep down I knew this would happen." She sighed moving them to the hole as they struggled. "I knew they would fight back. I don't want anyone of you to end up hurt or die because of this. You all have families you need to return to unlike me I do not." She looked away when she saw the protest in their eyes. "All of you are going to return to our unarmed army for show that's siting on their borders and go back home or help out at the safety zones. You are also going to tell the scouting party to deliver my message to the President Raiko. I'm going to handle this and if they find a way to press charges I'll be the one to take the blame for all of us." She smiled sadly at the shock in their eyes. "We may be many but I am one. And it was one whose idea it was to bring about change for the better of our nation. I love my people and I want the best for you all. So if they reenact old laws. Then stand tall like I've taught you, stay together, and do what feels right. You don't always have to stop doing the right thing just because someone else thinks it's wrong." She moved them all out of the Mecha suit and removed the platinum from their mouths.

"Kuvira don't do this!" A sergeant yelled struggling in the air.

"Sergeant it's an order. Do it and do not come back for me." Kuvira gave them one last smile before ripping the platinum from them and closing the hole. She breathed through her nose deeply and squared her shoulders. "I set out to make a change and I plan on doing just that." She said marching back over to the controls.

She frowned when she realized that they had moved. "What are they up to?" She growled pressing the controls to move again. An alarm went off alerting her to a breach in the left leg. "Those sneaky pests." She said taking a stance. She swung the right arm attempting to swat the flying humming bird machine away. "Dammit!" She tsked when the arm proved to be much more difficult to handle on her own without someone at the controls.

Instead of a swinging motion the arm came down hard and heavy. She felt the explosion as it went off. She hoped she didn't injury anyone but when she looked out the window she saw Ms. Sato sailing away with her arms reached out. As if she was reaching for someone. Kuvira gasped ignoring the alarms going off around her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had taken someone's life. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had planned everything out. And everything had go according to plan up until now. How could she had let this happen? She spun around when the hatch door was thrown open. She ducked and rolled avoiding the fire that came at her.

She growled in frustration as she defended herself against the avatar. "Avatar I do not want to fight you!" She yelled with her own attacks.

"Then you shouldn't have charged into the city with the intent of causing a war!" Korra yelled back. "And you already killed a person!"

Kuvira gasped her concentration wavering. She thrown across the room by the avatar landing in the control panels. Her body pulsed and she felt the spirit energy from the spirit vines waver. "What are you and your team doing? The spirit vines are dangerous!" She yelled pinning the avatar to the roof. "Make them stop before something happens!"

"Like hell I will!" Korra yelled breaking free.

She thrust air at Kuvira and at the same time Kuvira threw a piece of metal at her. They went flying to opposite sides as the Mecha suit exploded. Kuvira groaned as she got up. She felt the spirit energy pulse again and limped off in a hurry towards it.

"Hey! Kuvira get back here it's over!" She heard the avatar yell behind her but she did not slow down. The cannon was now unstable and she was an idiot for letting it be installed. Her foot caught on a tree root and she tripped tumbling forward. When she looked up she was face to face with her unstable weapon. "Kuvira!" She turned getting to her feet to find the avatar sliding to a halt behind her.

"We got to go! That thing looks like it's going to blow up." Korra said eyeing the cannon.

"Korra!" They turned to the right to see some from the group earlier and a two of Kuvira's scouting party a block away.

"Come on let's go." Korra said reaching her hand out to her.

Kuvira looked at it as she heard the cannon powering up. "No." Kuvira said stepping back. "I made this mess so I'm going to clean it up." She bent platinum from the cannon around the avatar and sent her flying into her the group.

"Kuvira!" Kuvira shook her head at her soldiers as she bent the platinum off of the avatar. "We delivered your message!"

She smiled as she turned to face the cannon. "Good then do one last thing for me." She said looking over her shoulder as she took a reading stance. "Protect them."

Her soldiers bent an earth wall as the cannon fired. They wavered from the strong blast. "Help us!" One cried sinking to his knee as part of the wall cracked. Korra jumped to her feet and helped bend the wall but she to grunted as she felt the energy they were withstanding. The two scouts fell to their knees as the blast died away. Korra panted as she bent the wall away. They all shielded their eyes as the new spirit portal was being formed.

* * *

Kuvira slowing opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a field full of flowers. "Spirit flowers?" She mumbled as she sat up. She cringed grabbing her head. "I don't remember energy bending being so painful."

"Well that's because you've never bent a spirit portal into existence before." Kuvira looked up to see she was surrounded by spirits. She staggered to her feet but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Do not look down from us Āsupurinsesu."

Kuvira shook her head as she looked back up at them. "I do not deserve the title."

"Nonsense! You have done nothing wrong!"

"But I killed a person!" Kuvira shouted but soon regretted it as she let out a pain wheezed. She hurt everywhere.

"We spirits do not make the wrong choice when we chose people. People change. Some are good and some are bad but we never chose wrong. And you child have been nothing but good from the start. You have to put us one step closer in bringing the worlds back together. One day in time we will fully succeed in that step once again. But for now this is enough. So go child. Go and finish your life and keep proving that we made the right choice in making you the Āsupurinsesu."

Kuvira closed her eyes as she felt herself being brought back to the human world. She yelped as she fell and hit the ground tumbling over vines. She whimpered as she finally stopped and curled in on herself. "Kuvira!" She heard people yell her name but she only groaned.

Lin was the first one to make it to her. "Kuvira! Can you hear me?" Kuvira wheezed again and coughed up blood. "Shit Korra!" Lin shouted gently scooping the girl into her arms.

"I'm here!" Korra said as she kneeled beside them.

"Help her dammit!" Lin watched as Kuvira coughed up more blood.

"I can't there's no water hear!" Korra looked around desperately for any kind of water.

"J-J-Just l-let me d-die." Kuvira said coughing.

"Stop talking got dammit!" Lin growled getting to her feet. "We've got to do something!"

"Lin my stuff is at your place!" Kya shouted already leading the way.

"But the Island has more supplies there!" Tenzin shouted after them as Jinora helped him limp along.

"She'll die before we make it there!" Korra yelled back as she raced after Lin and Kya along with anyone else who could run. Korra air bent Lin's door down as the approached the house.

"In your room." Kya panted as she got a vase of spirit water off of a shelf. "Korra go bend water into the healing tub." Kya said following the avatar to the room at a slower pace. "Lin you can put her in." Kya said as she started to pour the spirit water into the barrel.

"N-no." Kuvira whined as she tried to get out of the small tub. Lin gently held her down. "I-I killed someone. L-let m-me d-die." Kuvira coughed up more blood as she started crying. "Please." She begged once more before passing out. The other three just sat there staring at the woman in shock. They jumped as a voice broke their silence.

"Is she going to be ok?" They turned to see Kuvira's two soldiers standing up against the wall as Suyin, Wei, Wing, Asami, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Ikki, and Meelo standing there waiting.

"Yes." Kya said looking back her patient. "She’s in really bad shape. Broken ribs, fractured collar bone, burns on her face and arms, and almost all her muscles are strained." Kya looked back over at the two soldiers and smiled. "She'll be better than new when I'm done with her."

They breathed a sigh of relief and bowed to her. "Thank you very much for healing her." The one on the right said as she stood back up.

"Everyone is going to be over joyed at knowing she's ok." The one the left said as he stood back up. "We must return to our people and give them the news. I'm pretty sure that they have refused to leave until they know something for sure."

"But don't worry about Republic's people. The teams that we have in our safety zones will continue to aid them in anyway until they are able to return to their homes. That also goes for the airships and navy ships. We had people set up for those as well."

Asami frowned crossing her hers. "So you weren't going to round them up send them off to some kind of camp or prison."

They frowned turning to her. "We would never do that. We only asked the city be evacuated so nothing bad would happen to them. In case something like this happened. She had it all planned out." The male sergeant said glaring at the floor. "None of this was supposed to happen."

The woman placed her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her calming down. "When she wakes up I'm sure she can explain it to you. President Raiko should be able to help with that as well when he gets here with Master Tenzin. We however must get going."

"You think we're just going to let you leave after everything she has done!" Suyin growled blocking their way.

"Su let them go." Korra said glaring at her."They're is obviously a lot we do not know here. Since Kuvira fucking energy bent the blast and opened a fucking spirit portal! She saved all of our lives! The least you can do is let her soldiers go tell everyone she's alright. It not like she's going anywhere."

"It is not your place to tell me what to do avatar!" Su growled glaring back at the younger woman.

"That's enough Su." Lin said looking back up at her sister. "She may not have any authority but I do. This is my city so what I say goes. Now let them pass." Everyone looked at Lin as she turned back to look down at Kuvira. They had never heard her speak so calmly before. Her words carried the same weight as they would if she would have yelled them.

Su tsked as she moved to the side to allow them to pass. "Thank you chief Beifong." The woman said stepping out the door.

The man stopped however. "When she wakes up can you tell her that we're sorry for disobeying her orders to not come back for her and we are happy that she's ok."

"Yeah Kid." Lin said smiling at him a little before he slipped away.

"Korra can you take everyone else and go heal them if they arm hurt? It's getting kind of crowded in here." Kya asked glancing at her.

"Of course." Korra said starting to shuffle everyone out of the room. "If you need anything just call."

Lin sighed as the door was shut. "It's a good thing you have a soundproof room." Kya said as she kept up her healing.

"Yeah." Lin huffed as she moved hair out of Kuvira's face. "I was ready to bend everyone out of the room."

Kya didn't say anything as she watched the way Lin acted with Kuvira. She had only remembered Lin talking about Kuvira years ago. She never would have thought Lin could have been this close to the girl. She thought it must be because she had never heard Lin speak that way before. And Kya knew a little about the calm before the storm. Nothing way more dangerous than a calm bender.

Lin looked over at Kya and frowned. "I'm sorry." She said getting up from her kneeling position. Kya looked at her confused as Lin crossed her bedroom. "I should have gotten Korra to pull this chair over for you." Lin said placing a chair behind her best friend so she could take a seat.

"Oh it's ok." Kya gasped as Lin wrapped her arms around her shoulders and buried her face in the side of her neck.

"Thank you for healing her. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else with job."

"N-No problem." Kya said with a blush. She was so happy it was just the three of them so no one could see her face. "I'm happy to help you b-but Lin I'm working here." Kya said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." Lin said getting up and squeezing her shoulders with a teasing smile. "And here I thought water benders could always just go with the flow." Kya sputtered blushing more. Lin laughed. "Relax Kya I'm only teasing." Lin said kissing her temple and Kya froze. "I guess I'll look for something for her to wear for when she wakes up."

Kya relaxed when Lin was out of reach. Lin hadn't done that since they were younger. Kya shook her head. Lin must be more out of it than she thought.

Kuvira sat up as she woke up. She instinctively reached for her ribs remembering the pain she felt before but she stopped when she didn't fell anything. She felt completely fine. She looked down and saw she was in healing water and sat back as things started coming back to her. "Finally awake huh?" She looked up and saw Kya Lin's friend smiling softly at her.

"How long have I been out?" Kuvira asked her sweeping her hair to the back of her head.

"Roughly an hour." Kuvira turned to see Lin sitting on her bed and staring at her. She quickly looked away. "Thank you." She mumbled glancing at Kya. "But you shouldn't have. All of you should have just let me die when I came out of the spirit portal. I-I-I took someone's life." She sobbed into her hand. A choked yelped left her mouth as she yanked out the water and on to her feet. Clothes were shoved into her hands. She looked up to Lin's frowning face. "L-Lin!" Kuvira said as even more tears came.

Lin rested her forehead on hers as and squeezed her nape. "Breath just breath." She instructed the broken woman. "Just like that." Lin said kissing her forehead before going back to her position. "Ok so now you're going to go in the bathroom and get cleaned up. Then you're going to come out and explain a lot of things to everyone, and then-" Lin said squeezing her nap. "And then me and you will have a talk. And it can be as long as you need it to be because we're not letting go again. Understood?" Kuvira bit her lip nodding as more tears slipped through. "Good now go." Lin said kissing her forehead again. "But leave it cracked so we hear if you need help or anything." Kuvira didn't say anything but she also didn't close the door behind her all the way.

Kya who had been sitting still not wanting to ruin the moment or anything got up. "Lin?" She said taking her hand. Lin squeezed her hand as she turned towards her. "I'm sorry me and you definitely will be talking. I know this is really confusing for you. Not knowing anything and seeing me like this."

Kya nodded. "Very much so." She said squeezing her hand back.

"It will all be explained I promise." Lin said looking back at the bathroom entrance.

"Come on." Kya said tugging her towards the door. "Let's go sit with everyone else."

"Did Su leave?" Lin asked as she sat down next to Korra.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah she said something about checking if Kuvira was lying or not."

"Speaking of Kuvira did you leave her by herself?" Mako asked holding his broken arm.

"Yeah but I had her leave the door open because my room is soundproof with the doors closed." Lin said shrug.

"Are they really?" Asami asked as the Beifong siblings looked around with horrified faces.

Kya laughed as Lin nodded. "Get your dirty minds out of the gutter." She said rolling her eyes.

"I assume there's a reason that you told her that?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

Lin nodded pointing up towards the vent on the wall behind them. "Since the bathroom is sound proof. When the door is open you can open the vent and hear what is going on inside."

"Isn't that bad? Dad said we aren't supposed to listen in on people during shower time." Meelo spoke up.

Lin smiled at him. "Your dad is right but this is a special time."

Kuvira sighed as gripped the sink looking down at her hands. Her hands that have saved and helped so many had taken a life today. She bit back a sob and relaxed her mind. She let her voice flow out.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven,_

Kuvira looked up at herself in the mirror. She only shook her head looking away from the sight as she continued to sing.

_seems like_

_It's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Then just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

She needed to clear her mind not keep fogging it up. She got out of her clothes and started the shower.

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_I'll turn it off_

_In all my spite_

_In all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

She got in and sunk to the floor. Letting the water run over her to see if she would mix with it and disappear down the drain.

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

Kuvira her knees to her chest as her tears mixed with the water.

_The tragedy, it seems unending_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_Just to come out the hero_

_Well I can see behind the curtain (I can see, yeah yeah)_

_The wheels are cranking, turning, so on the way we're working_

_Towards a goal, that's non existent_

_It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

 

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_I'll turn it off_

_In all my spite_

_In all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_Just turn it off_

_Again_

_Again_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

 

It was just the sound of the water running for a moment. "I killed someone. They shouldn't have saved me." Kuvira sobbed into her hand.

She nervously fixed her oversized shirt and sweats walking out the room. She paled a little thinking about what she was walking into. Everyone watched her visibly relax after noticing Su wasn't there. She stood nervously and bounced on her toes. She didn't know if she was supposed to stay standing or just sit on the floor. Lin whispered something in Kya's ear and Kya smirked.

"Hey Korra can you do me a favor?" Kya asked her.

Korra was on her feet in second from where she had been resting against Asami.

"Yeah what is it?" Korra asked ready to do whatever.

"Have a seat." Lin yanked her back and she fell into Asami's lap with a surprised yelp.

"Lin!" Korra huffed embarrassed as she made to get up.

"I don't mind Korra." Asami said blushing clearly embarrassed as well. Korra nodded as she let Asami fix her on her lap.

Lin smirked as she scooted down to sit beside them. “Thought so.” She whispered to the younger women. Then she pat the space beside her. “Sit here Kuvira before you wear a hole in my floor.” Kuvira hurried over shoulders slumping as she sat between them.

Raiko, Tenzin, and Jinora walked in Lin's house. “I hope you haven't started or else you're going to have to start over.” Lin and Korra rolled their eyes.

“No we didn't Master Tenzin.” Lin mocked and he frowned.

“Anyway Kuvira can you start explaining?” Korra asked her. Trying her best to look anything but adorable from the way Asami had her wrapped up in her arms.

“I'm an energy bender.” Kuvira said as if it was that simple.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at her. “Just like that you're an energy bender?” Mako questioned speaking for everyone's disbelief.

Kuvira sighed closing her eyes. When she opened them again her green eyes were glowing and they all stared at her shocked. She chuckled holding out her hands. “I'm not surprised that the only energy bender you know is Korra.” They felt and saw her swirl the energy around her before letting it go. Her astral projection came forward half out of body and looked at them before going back inside her body. “Most energy benders keep themselves hidden. Much like I have done since I came to the earth kingdom. Energy bending is powerful and dangerous and we do not want it used in the wrong way. Nor do we wish to be captured and used against our will. Kuvira said as her eyes faded back to her normal color.”

“Alright but that still doesn't say how you were able to make a spirit portal or even survive. Only the avatar should be able to do that.” Tenzin said confused.

Kuvira smiled nodding. “You are correct but I wouldn't have been able to do it if I wasn't the Āsupurinsesu.” (earth princess) 

Jinora gasped standing up. “You're the Āsupurinsesu? I've heard the spirits speak of you but I never thought it would be... well you.” She said gesturing at Kuvira.

Korra stood up going into avatar state. “I have wondered for some time who was the Āsupurinsesu. I have always wondered why the spirits keep them from me but I suppose it is because you are one of their own sought out souls like the avatar is mine.” Raava bowed to Kuvira. “It is an honor to meet you.” “

Thank you Raava.” Kuvira said looking away from her. “But I'm afraid the spirits have chosen wrong. I do not deserve this title.”

Raava cupped her cheek and gasped a little before smiling. “Child I see why now that they have chosen you. We spirits never chose wrong. Humans change. Some for better or some for the worse but in the end we never chose wrong. You may not see it yet.”

Kuvira chuckled leaning into the comforting touch. “You spirits sound the same.” Raava smiled winking and then Korra was back.

“That was really weird but a good weird.” Korra said pulling her hand back. She bit her lip add she turned back to Asami unsure if she could sit back in her lap.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Korra shit down before you start walking around the room for no reason.” She said patting her lap. Korra wasted no snuggling back cover to her.

“That is fascinating and I would like to discuss it with you later. We have never heard of this.” Tenzin said stroking his beard.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow but only nodded. “So am I going to jail when everyone gets back?” She asked looking around the room. “I kind of want to go. Like the faster the better. Well once I let my people know that the old leaders are back in power and that I will go to jail.”

Raiko sighed pulling Kuvira’s letter out of his jacket. “No you are not.”

“What?” Kuvira and several others said looking at him.

“Your letter showed all of your intentions and they were not hostel at all. I didn't believe everything at first. Like bring an unarmed army just for show? Set up crazy luxurious safety zones for my citizens. That are like vacations and those words come from the direct line I have sent out. Even general Iroh was shocked. But I must ask if you came with intentions to not attack unless provoked. Why the giant Mecha suit? Why go through such great links to make our nations sister nations?”

“I wanted to back you into a wall. Give you no choice but to go along with my plan. I knew my army wouldn't be enough so I needed something more. I was never going to attack I didn't want to hurt anyone. The only damage that I was going to do was damage the streets.” Kuvira said with a shrug. “I wanted us to people sister nations to simply help our people. It didn't have to last forever just long enough for Republic's people to come together. Long enough to end the poverty, help the homeless get back on their feet, keep shelters and orphanages in top shape, bring your people together, keep showing people that non-benders are just as important as benders, pay people enough to feed their family.” She stopped and glared at him. “You should not be sleeping comfortable knowing your people are hungry or with shelter or a job. It is your job as president to make sure everyone is taken care of and not rest until they are.”

Raiko looked away sputtering. “Well Future industries-”

Kuvira growled and Korra and Asami both jumped looking over at the woman on the other side of Lin. They both thought the way her face frowned up was adorable. “Ms. Sato cannot give everyone a job. And it is foolish and insensitive that you even speculate or attempt to say she can do something about all the jobs. She is human just like the rest of us. And most of her jobs require a degree of some sort.” She tsked angrily looming down at her lap. “I lost it all taking a gamble to save this failing nation.” Lin squeezed her nape and she sighed deflating.

“Yes well Republic city will not charge you with anything. You meant well and you saved all of our lives today.” Raiko said standing up and putting the letter away. “Now as for the Earth nation. Suyin has band you from Zaofu. And as for the capital. They want you to come and give a public speech saying that the ones you have appointed well be removed and that the old ones will return to their jobs. They also want you out of their borders for a while or at least until they regain order.” Kuvira looked absolutely heartbroken.

“We're sorry Kuvira. Mom shouldn't banish you from Zaofu. We're not all mad like her.” Opal said feeling bad for the girl she thought of as a sister.

“Yeah the tree house prison was awesome!” Wing said smiling at her.

“Think we can go again sometime?” Wei asked. “Besides we think mom is mostly mad because you did a better job than we did.”

“Well were going to head out.” Opal said after Kuvira didn't respond.

“Yes were going to head out as well.” Bolin said helping his brother up.

“We'll probably head over to the island get this wrapped up.” Mako said pointing to his arm. “Then head out to a safety zones before Raiko calls everyone back.” Raiko huffed as he led the way out of the house.

“Tenzin do you want me to take a look at that?” Kya asked her brother.

Tenzin waved her away. “Don't worry about it we'll go to a safety zone as well. I'm sure you're tired and the kids deserve it.”

Ikki hesitated stopping in front of Kuvira. She bowed. “It was an honor to meet you Āsupurinsesu.”

Kuvira looked up tilting her head to the side. “Aole au e hoomana aku i ka poe e hoʻomaopopo iā lākou iho.” (I do not bow to those who do not recognize themselves.) Ikki slowly meet her eyes and seen the glow in them. She nodded and hurriedly followed her family out of the house.

“Should we be worried because that is the quietest Ikki has ever been?” Korra said looking to where the child had left.

“Kuvira.” Asami said not looking at anything but Korra’s lap. “You killed my father.”

The other three gasped not believing Asami would say it like that. Kuvira flinched back as if she had been hit. Lin broke out of her shock as she heard Kuvira start breathing hard. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Kuvira repeated over and over again before letting out a broken sob.

Asami buried her face in Korra’s neck pulling her closer. Korra looked around for help but she caught Kya’s eye. Kya pointed towards the front door. “Hey Asami?” Korra called the girl as she pet her head. Asami nuzzled her neck instead of answering her. Korra whined trying not to show more of her neck to the older girl. “How about we go and get some sleep? You've had a long day.”

Asami released her and glanced at Kuvira only to see the broken down woman in Lin and Kya's arms. Korra took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Call me or text me if you need anything guys."

Kya stroked Kuvira's back trying to comfort her as she continued to break down. "Kuvira listen to me." Lin said stilling Kya's hands. "Everyone's gone now it's just the three of us." Lin said kissing her temple. Kya was shocked at Lin's behavior even more. She had only seen Lin be this soft and caring towards her and no one else. "Now I'm going to carry you into my room and we're going to sleep ok?" Kuvira had calmed down to just sniffles now. She waited until Kuvira nodded before picking her up.

Kya gasped she knew Lin was strong but she didn't she was strong enough to just carry her like a baby. She smacked her forehead as she followed. Lin had carried Kuvira all the way her of course she could pick her up. She sighed to herself a she watched Lin settle Kuvira on the bed. "Get comfortable I need to change." Lin said as she turned back to Kya. "I'm sorry about this. I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with us. I know I usually sleep on the couch."

Kya shrugged. "I don't mind. I've been trying to get you to share the bed with me or at least sleep in the guest room. Either could be a lot more fun than the couch." Kya said smirking at her.

Lin shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"I'm guessing our talk will happen tomorrow?" Kya asked stepping into the room and getting her stuff ready for a shower.

"Yeah again I'm sorry." Lin said rubbing her neck.

"It's ok at least we'll get to sleep in the same bed tonight." Kya said with a wink as she disappeared into the bathroom. Lin screamed into her hands shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Lin." Kuvira said picking with the covers.

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm dealing with my own issues." Lin said with a shrug as she headed off to the guest room.

Kya hummed as she existed the bathroom in one of Lin's shirts and just a thong. She crawled into the bed behind a sleepy Kuvira. "Lin gets really clingy in her sleep."

"I don't mind." Kuvira said turning to face her. She snuggled close and Kya let her. Going as far to wrap and arm around her. "I'm more worried about you." Kuvira mumbled against her neck.

"Me?" Kya asked confused as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Lin has a thing for pretty girls in her clothes." Kuvira mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Kya blushed hoping what she said was true.

Lin froze in her door way when she came back. Kya and Kuvira were curled up together sleeping. That was pretty normal. It was seeing Kya in her shirt that made her breath hitch. Seeing the shirt bunched up showing off her hip. Lin also got a nice look at her green thong. The only kind of panties Kya has as of late. She groaned crawling onto the bed.

"You're killing me." Lin whispered kissing Kya's head.

Kya mumbled something and Lin chuckled. Lin kissed Kuvira's head as she snuggled close behind her. She had so much she wanted to say but she decided to save it for when the girl was awake. Kuvira turned and Lin let her seek her out. She smiled as Kuvira let out a relaxing sigh against her neck. She reached over and placed a hand on Kya's hip and pulled her closer.

* * *

"Korra you don't mind staying do you?" Asami asked as she set on her bed.

Korra shook her head as she walked closer to her best friend. "No I don't want to leave you alone." She said smiling at her. "And I also want to spend more time with you."

Asami shook her head. "Thanks Korra." Asami said burying her face in Korra's stomach. Korra held her close as she felt her shirt become wet.

* * *

"So did anyone else notice the way Kuivra and Lin interacted together?" Bolin asked as they took a boat to the Island. Everyone collectively agreed. "Good good. Didn't want to keep thinking I was seeing things." Bolin relaxed.


	2. Missing

Kuvira rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Waking up with the sun really sucked sometimes. She looked down beside her and smile. Kya was asleep on Lin's chest and Lin had her arms wrapped around her. She quietly made her way out of the room not wanting to wake them up. She stretched as she made her way down the hallway. She shivered as a breeze entered the room.

"Right the door." Kuvira said looking at the broken door on the floor. She walked outside and earth bent door carefully sliding it into place. "I'm sure Lin wouldn't want people looking into her house. And this will be until she gets a new door."

She walked into the kitchen looking around for something to start her morning off with. She grinned when she found the coffee maker. She was use to making fresh coffee but store bought would be good enough. She put it on and went to do her morning bending exercises. She started with water bending letting her body relax and let the tension slip from it. Then she went to air bending grounding herself. Then she went into fire bending reminding herself who she was. Then lastly she went to earth bending centering and balancing herself. She eased out of the last form just as Lin walked into the room.

"I forgot how early you wake up." Lin sighed popping her back.

"I'm sorry but you know I rise with the sun." Kuvira said smiling at her.

"Yeah but a few more hours wouldn't hurt. You know since mornings are evil." She jumped as a body pressed into her back. She turned and wrapped an arm around a still asleep Kya. "You should be in bed."

"Cuddles… bed cold..." Kya mumbled into her shoulder.

Lin grumbled as she guided them to the couch. She pulled a blanket around them as Kya fell asleep on her shoulder. "Coffee?" Lin asked hopefully looking at Kuvira.

Kuvira went into the kitchen and returned with two mugs. She handed one to Lin and took her seat. "Shouldn't you lay her down?" Kuvira asked from where she was curled up in an arm chair.

Lin shook her head glancing down at her friend. "If I do then she's just going to climb all over me to get comfortable again."

"Oh." Was all Kuvira said as she sipped at her coffee.

The room turned silent as they both searched for what they wanted to say.

"Ku-"

"Li-"

They spoke at the same time. They laughed smiling at each other.

"You should go first. It's probably not as long as what I want to say." Kuvira said gesturing at the older woman.

Lin shifted towards Kya more as she got comfortable. "I love you." Kuvira gasped staring at the truth in Lin's eyes. "I knew from the moment I visited Zaofu and saw the little girl bending against Zaofu guards." Lin chuckled. "I remember being so mad thinking they were attacking you. Only to have my ass handed to me by an eight year old. You were so serious to about it. That was until I laughed. You were so full of anger. Understandable anger though. You had just lost everything. Your home and your family. I don't know after spending so much time together like we did. I just couldn't let you go in my heart.”

Kuvira whimpered looking away from Lin's loving gaze. “I'll start from the beginning. It'll make everything easier and I never told you my full story when I was little.”

“Thank you koibito (sweatheart).” Lin said.

“I came from a group of islands in the sea. The islands are home to crystal benders but over time during the 100 year war people from all nations began to call it home. The islands had somehow escaped ever having to be in the war. Which is wonderful because they probably would have been wiped out. I lived there with my parents and grandparents. My mother was a master water bender and my father a master earth bender. My mother's mother, my grandmother, was an air acolytes. My father's father, my grandfather, was a master fire bender. While growing up I was taught every bending form. I loved learning every form. It was fun and I could always earth bend perfectly with every one of them. I knew at a very young age that I was the Āsupurinsesu. The spirits had come to me and I did not hesitate. I picked up mud, sand, lava, and all types of metal.” She said naming things off with her fingers.

“All of them came easy to me at a young age. I use to think that was the reason that they picked me until they told me they had chosen my soul. It was crazy overwhelming but I loved it. Those days were the best. Life for us was simple. I would help my mom catch fish. Help my grandfather bring in our cattle. Help my father at his shop. Help my grandmother into town some days if she wanted. She was deaf and not all the townspeople knew sign language. Then on most days in the afternoon I would train with my whole family. My grandfather is the only reason I get up with the sun. He told me all fire benders do it. My father does it even though it drived mother crazy. And it was in my blood also so naturally I have to get up as well. I'm sure you have noticed but I do not bend like any other any earth bender. Yeah those times were always good until the storm hit.” Kuvira said with a distant look as she looked down at her coffee.

“We were unprepared when the waves came. We barely made it to the boats in time. My mother did her best trying to guide us safely away in the rocky waters. But another huge wave hit and the boat flipped. My father grabbed me and kept me from being swept away. When we resurfaced the boat had been destroyed and was just pieces of wood. My grandparents were nowhere in sight and my mother was floating on the water unconscious. My father went for her after he made sure I was secure on a piece of wood. While he was trying to swim them back another wave came. I didn't even see it. The last thing I saw was my father’s horrified face before he smiled at me and then everything went black." Kuvira wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

"When I woke up in was alone on a beach. I thought it was one of ours until I turned around and didn't recognize anything. I was alone and it was still raining. I started my walk into the forest because it was better than sitting on the beach next to the dangerous water. I don't know how long I walked before I collapsed. But when I woke up again I was in the back of a truck with other people. They all looked worse for wear. So I started to panic and rip the truck in half to escape.” Kuvira smiled again. “It probably wasn't the best idea I had because I was soon surrounded by guards. That only raised my panic more so I attacked taking them down one by one. I was going for the last one when clapping started I froze and watched as Su stepped out of the crowd. She asked me what my name and where was my family. I told her my name and that I didn't have family anymore. She told me I had remarkable skill at such a young age. I only metal bended. My parents told me I shouldn't let everyone see what I could do. She offered her home to me and of course I accepted. I really didn't have any reason not to. I noticed right away that my focus would either be on school or my bending. She did let me interact with her family sometimes and let me dance but there wasn't very much else. I fell into my schedule with no problem. I was able to put on a mask and keep my head up. Su told anyone who would listen that I was like a daughter to her. I knew better though. I knew that I was being raised to be something of use close to her family. All that changed when I meet you.” Kuvira looked over at Lin and smiled.

“You were very different from Su. You were more serious and distance but that made you interesting. I remember how I followed you around. Thinking I was being sneaky. I looked forward to your visits. I loved spending time with you. You weren't worried about the things I could do. Just me. You treated me like any other kids and spent time with me. You played with me. You taught me things. You made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. You acted the way I wanted Su to act towards me." She whispered sadly. "I looked forward to every visit and I remember writing you letters. I would ask the post man everyday if one of your letters came for me."

She sighed putting her cup down and wrapped her arms around herself. "I started to slip on my training and home schooling. I wanted to play more. I snuck down to the kitchen to help cook. And Su took notice after awhile. She called me into her office and asked me what the problem was. Why was I acting this way now after all this time? And the only thing I asked was when you were coming. I didn't think anything of it at the time but I should have paid attention to the look on her face. The way her face slipped into an emotionless mask. The way she looked me in the eyes and spoke. She said oh is that what this is about? She got up going around her desk and kneeling in front of me. She told me that you couldn't make it anymore. That you were attending to business things and didn't have the time to come see me anymore. That I shouldn't write anymore letters because you wouldn't have time to read them.” She glanced at Lin and flinched at the furious look she had on her face. “Lin?”

Lin crushed the empty cup in her hand. “That fucking bitch! She had no right!” Lin hissed glaring at the floor.

“Whoa there!” Kya said turnings Lin's face so she could look at her. “Calm down your sister isn't here right now. It's just us Linny.” Kya said kissing her jaw.

Lin sighed through her nose wrapping an arm around her best friend. “How long have you been awake?”

“Mmmm only about 10 minutes.” Kya said snuggling back on her shoulder.

“Wanna try again and not lie?” Lin asked raising an eyebrow.

Kya huffed rolling her eyes. "I've been up the whole time." She mumbled.

Kuvira smirked. "I knew that already. Your breathing never evened out. And I don't mind. Lin trusts you."

"Anyway you can continue with your story. I'll keep Lin in check." Kya said with a wink.

"Oh I'm sure you can keep Linny in check." Kuvira mocked. Lin blushed and Kya giggled. "Anyway after that I threw myself into training and school work. I have a degree in business and a doctorate degree in cultural anthropology. So I guess it wasn't that bad. Then I also became the Capitan of her guard like she had always wanted me to. Then I headed out to the capital and started my work there. It was fairly easy to put myself in charge. Prince Wu wasn't and will never be ready to lead. I put people in charge who I knew would be great for the people. Soon Ba Sing Se had made a turn for the better. We had more jobs for the people. People could feed their families. The people had come together and stop being against each other. Everything was good so I decided to do the same thing for Zaofu. And you see how that turned out. I never knew Su could be so dramatic. I knew she would give up though if I threatened to kill her family. I had no intentions of doing that but it worked the fastest. It was no problem after that. I put them in tree house prisons. Nothing too bad it was kind of like a vacation sort of. They weren't treated wrongly. They only couldn't bend. Baatar Jr. was pretty upset as well turns out he was in love with me. Had a ring bought and everything."

"Wasn't your type?" Kya teased.

"I'm gay." Kuvira deadpanned.

"Ah well we like to roll with the flow too." Kya said with a wink and Lin groaned.

"Continue please." Lin said flicking Kya in the forehead.

Kuvira laughed as Kya whined. "Not too long after that your mom and niece, the avatar, Bolin, and Tenzin’s kids came to rescue them. I guess she must of laid it on pretty thick because Master Toph told me I give metal benders a bad name and she doesn't see what you ever saw in me." Kuvira said lowly. Her hand balled up and she glared at it. "Lin I wrote you every day. Journal after journal. I never gave up on seeing you again. The day Su told me not to talk to you again it felt like I had lost my family all over again. Put I didn't want that so I kept up my writing. Telling you about my day, about my progress, about anything, about how I missed you and wished to see you again. The only thing that kept me away was the realization that it could be true. That you didn't want to see me again and that- and that- and that I would be a bother to y-" She gasped suddenly in Lin's arms.

"I missed you every day we were apart. I called but no one answered. I visited but she said you weren't around. I kept coming back until she told me that you didn't wish to see me anymore." Lin said holding her tighter. "I meant it Kuvira. I love you."

Kuvira hugged her back just as tight. Tears running down both their faces. "I love you to."

Kya stood up and stretched. She headed off to the kitchen to fix breakfast and give them some time alone.

* * *

Asami woke up to her fire alarm going off and an empty bed. She groaned throwing herself back on the bed when the alarm didn't sound like it was going to end any time soon. "For someone who thinks mornings are evil she sure is up early." Asami said watching as the sun settled in the sky.

She forced herself to her feet and went to find the source of all the commotion. She held back her laughter as stood in the door way. Korra was running back and forth trying to cook several things at once. Some things were smoking and others burning. She had an adorable worry pout on her pretty lips.

"Uh Korra?" She laughed when Korra jumped in the air and turned to her shock.

"You're supposed to be sleep." She whined looking nervously around the kitchen blushing.

"Fire nation remember?" Asami said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but you told me that you always just roll back over and go to bed." Korra mumbled shuffling her feet.

Asami walked a little closer. "Well that would be possible if it weren't for the fact that my kitchen was at risk of burning down. What are you cooking anyway?"

Korra quickly turned everything off. "Well I wanted to cook you a big breakfast to help you feel better. There's eggs, bacon, pancakes, grits, hash browns and fruit." Korra's shoulders slumped. "I thought I had gotten better at cooking but I guess not."

Asami went around her and got down two bowls. "Can you grab the cereal and get two spoons?" She said going for the milk. Korra did as she was told and followed her to the table. "Cereal would have been fine since you stayed the night." Asami said as she poured their bowls. "But it's the thought that counts and I would have loved every bite." Korra smiled as she started to eat. Asami smirked as she sat down across from her. "Even if you are trying to fatten me up."

Korra choked waving her hands in front of her frantically. "No! No that's not what- Oh my- There's nothing wrong with you you're perfect!" Korra slapped her hand over her mouth.

Asami sat there shocked before schooling her face. "You think I'm perfect?"

"I- I mean..." Korra trailed off blushing s she played with her fingers.

"I'm really happy you came back Korra." She looked across the table to see Asami giving her a small smile.

"Yeah I am to."

They ate in silence enjoying its comfort. Korra volunteered to wash the dishes and shooed Asami to the couch.

"Hey." Asami opened her eyes to see Korra's blue eyes.

"Yes?" She asked the face above hers.

"I don't think I ever apologized for being gone for so long." Korra whispered.

Asami sighed long and hard closing her eyes. "It's ok." She looked to see Korra's disbelieving face. "Really it is. It's ok because it was for you. You had to find yourself again. And yeah maybe it took longer than any one of us hoped but you did it. You came back to us stronger than ever. All that matters now is that you're her. If something had gone wrong when you and Kuvira got to the cannon. And I somehow lost you." Asami looked away. "I don’t know what I would do. I'm handling my father being gone because the man that raised me slipped away when my mother was taken. Even if we had fixed our relationship. I still wouldn't be able to forgive him. He helped aid in people's murders, he destroyed people, he became corrupted, he lied to me, he- he- he tried to kill ME! His own daughter. That he claims to love so much!" Asami threw her arm over her face to hide the tears. "And I- And I still love him. He's GONE. It feels so weird that he's just gone. It's like I worked so hard for nothing but I know that isn't the case. I don't regret trying to forgive him even though I never will it made him happy. And that's all that matters."

Korra carefully laid down on top of her and hugged her close. "I can't even be mad at Kuvira. I know when someone is telling the truth and she spoke nothing but it tonight. I was so shocked to learn she wanted us to let her die for accidently killing him. How could she say that so easily? One life being ended is enough we don't need another. If I feel like this then there is no telling what she is going through. She didn't even want to kill anyone. Her method may have been over the top but she had good intentions." Korra gently rubbed her back as she listened to her talk. Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair as she sniffed. "I could really use a getaway."

"Then how about it?" Korra asked from where she laid on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked wiping her tears away with her other hand.

"A vacation just the two of us. Anywhere you want to go." Korra said shrugging a shoulder.

"Hmmm... I've never been to the spirit world." Asami said a moment after thinking.

"Then well go." Korra said nodding.

"Once all this craziness clears up then we'll go. A week is probably the most I can do for right now."

"Ok" Korra said holding up her pinky.

Asami giggled holding out her own pinky. "You're such a dork."

Korra laughed as they shook pinkies. "The real dork is the one who goes along with it."

"Well how else am I supposed to put a stop to your bad ideas so they won’t happen?" Asami said laughing.

"Hey! Not all of them are that bad. They just need a little fine tuning." Korra propped her head up on Asami's stomach to watch her laugh. "You snorted." She said with a big grin.

Asami gasped as her laughter came to a halt. "I do not snort!" She glared at her.

"You so do! I heard it." Korra said still smiling at her.

Asami pinched her nose twisting it. "You didn't hear a thing."

"I can see it now. Headlines everywhere. Ms. Sato is a snorter." Korra said trying to be as serious as she could in her position. They looked at each other again before cracking up again.

* * *

Kya watched as Lin finished putting on her uniform. Everyone in the city had returned by now. Her brother had called earlier tell her about their time at the safety zone. It was too much of a party for him but his family loved it and he got healed up. Mako even got a cast while there. Now Lin was putting on her uniform to go to the station. She was enjoying having Lin to herself even if it was for a little bit.

"Do you have to go?" She put on her best pout.

Lin chuckled looking at her in the mirror. "I know how I usually fall for that but it's not going to work this time. And besides I'm only going to go down there for a little bit. Then I'll meet you at the bar. I've got some spare clothes at the station so I'll change there." Lin said turning to face her best friend.

Kya bit her lip as she looked her up and down. Lin had always looked so good in her uniform. Lin smirked letting Kya check her out. "Well I'm going to head out. I'll see you later tonight." She walked over to Kuvira who was looking out the window. "I don't mind staying tonight." Lin said looking at her.

Kuvira smiled shaking her head. "You two should go out. You guys didn't get to because I was here. I'll be here when you get back. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Lin kissed her head. "I don't mind you staying with me. I have to go though so bye." She said smiled at her before earth bending the door open. "Remind me to get a new door. I'll seriously end up sticking with this one but Kya can't come and go as she pleases."

"Alright now go before you be late." Kuvira said waving her off.

* * *

"All the world leaders are staying for a little bit. They want to talk to Kuvira." Korra said looking at her phone.

"Nothing bad I'm guessing?" Asami asked looking up from her own phone. Korra shook her head.

"No it’s just a regular talk. I was thinking we could see them at some point before they go back." "Uh sure but why does it sound like you’re asking for my permission?" Asami asked confused.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just wanted you to come along but I didn't want to come right out and ask you." Korra said embarrassed.

"Oh! Of course I'll go with you." Asami smiled at her sweetly.

"Lin just texted me." Korra said reading the text.

"You and Lin text?" Asami asked surprised.

"Yeah we grew closer after I returned her bending we grew close. We're always texting and she's pretty funny." Korra said looking up from her phone. "This is going to sound weird but she's like another mother figure really."

"It's not weird for you to look up to someone. What did she say?" Asami asked curious.

"She says that if you need anything at all at any time of the day don't hesitate to ask." Korra said.

"Wow." Asami said not expecting that.

"I know right. Who would have thought Chief Lin is an amazing texter." Korra said smiling.

"Give me her number I want to thank her myself." Asami said with a laugh.

* * *

Kya inwardly groaned again. Once she had first arrived at the bar the guys and girls had flocked to her. She had turned them all down but this one guy was persistent and talking her head off. She hoped Lin would get here soon so she could have some fun. A chance to tease Lin and get the guy to go away.

Lin smiled putting her phone away as she got out the car. Asami and Korra had defiantly made her trip to the station better than it was supposed to be. She had to find something to do with Su's guards while they were here. Make sure they didn't do anything they weren't supposed to. But somehow she had showered and changed and mad it to the bar on time. She walked in and headed for straight for the bar. She sat down and ordered a beer. Then she turned so she could look around for her best friend.

Kya's breath hitched when Lin walked in. She wasn't dressed up but she looked beautiful in just her jacket, tank top, jeans, and boots. Plus her hair was wild and messy just the way Kya loved it. She looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who had noticed her best friend. She quickly made her way over ignoring whatever the man was saying to her. She gave herself a pat on the back for choosing to wear a dress. It had been the right pick judging by the way Lin's eyes lit up when they made eye contact. She saw the cut on Lin's cheek that wasn't there when she left the house. She water bent the ice from her glass onto her lips. Lin pulled her between her legs when she was close enough. She kissed the cut healing it. She leaned back water bending it back into her glass.

"Are they gone now?" Lin whispered into her ear.

Kya shivered wrapping her arms around her neck. "I don't know. Who cares? You're late."

Lin chuckled leaning back and grabbing her beer that was just placed on the counter. "I am not late." Lin said taking a sip. "And in that case. Can we turn down the touchy feely stuff? You're cock blocking me woman."

Kya frowned stepping away from her as if she had been struck. "What are you talking about? You're supposed to be here with me. We're supposed to be talking." She said glaring at her. "But whatever if you would rather talk to some skank or dick home be my guest." She said taking seat on the stool beside Lin's. She flagged the waiter down for another drink.

"Kya I was only playing." Lin said propping her chin up on her hand.

"Well sometimes your jokes suck ass." Kya grumbled to herself as she swirled around her drink.

"I never take anyone back to my place. I also wouldn't do that because it's our night."

"It's fine really if you would rather..." Kya trailed off waving her finger back and forth. "It has been a stressful time so it makes since."

Lin huffed as she just stared at her. Kya was so cute when she was mad. She had no clue what the older woman was mad about. "You look beautiful no wait it's like if the words gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, specular, one of a kind, special, pretty, magnificent, -"

"Alright!" Kya said playful glaring at her.

"Alright I guess I'll stop there." Lin said giving her a dejected look before perking back up. "Well if all those words had a baby then that's what I would use to describe how you look tonight." Kya blushed looking away from Lin's bright smile. "That's my girl." Kya's heart fluttered at those words. "I believe your words to me a long time ago were. You should always be in a good mood on our girl night outs."

"You remembered that?" Kya asked touched that Lin remembered something that was such long time ago.

Lin rolled her eyes drinking her beer. "I always listen to you."

Kya nodded standing up. "Let's go sit at a table."

"You go ahead. I'm going to order us some food." Lin said squeezing her hip as she walked by.

"So where did you want me to start?" Lin asked sitting next to her.

Kya had chosen a table that was right in front of a dart table off in a corner so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Where did the scare come from? You didn't have it when you left ho- your house." Kya said quickly fixing her slip up. She doesn't know when she started thinking of Lin's place as her own as well but she didn't want to stop.

"I had to break up a little fight at the station. It was nothing really. I just wasn't paying attention because I was in a hurry to get out of there." Lin said shrugged as she threw the first dart.

"Why did you never tell me about Kuvira?" Kya asked playing with the dart in her hands. She was hurt that Lin never mentioned the girl once.

"Straight to it huh? Just like you." Lin said chugging the last of her beer. "Alright then because I didn't know how to tell me mom that I was thinking of a little girl that Suyin had taken in and was obviously not thinking about giving up as my own. How could I tell anyone she had captured my heart? That I was thinking about going to Zaofu had taking her and running away. I would run as far and as long as it took from Su. Just to get the chance be with her. Experience something that I'll never get to on my own."

"On your own?" Kya looked at her carefully.

"I can't have kids. My body just won't make them. I even had Katara try to heal me but I guess it's just not to be." Lin laughed darkly running a hand through her hand.

"Oh." Kya said quietly. She knew better than to say anything that Lin might mistake for pity. "Why didn't you ever talk to Su about it?"

"I did." Lin said rolling her eyes. "We argued and she told me no every fucking time. She told me I shouldn't worry about things that didn't concern me. Then when well you know." Lin said pinching her nose and releasing a calming breath. "After that I threw myself into my job more than ever. I closed myself off from people. I stayed close to Tenzin and his family though. I babysit from time to time for them. I don't mind because they are good kids."

"Does Tenzin know about you know?" Kya asked her throwing another dart.

"No he doesn't know. I never thought to tell him. I just left it at. I didn't want kids." Lin said throwing her dart.

"Hey how about a dance until our food gets done?" Kya asked and Lin recognized the spark in her eyes.

"I don't kn-"

"Oh damn I forgot you can't dance. Guess I'll start looking for a dance partner to give you a quick lesson." Kya said pretending to scan the dance floor.

Lin scowled at her standing up. "Let's go." Kya mentally high fived herself as she took the hand offered to her.

"Can you even dance?" Kya asked as he was lead to the dance floor.

Lin smirked at her pulling her close. "Kuvira taught me a thing or to when she was little." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh really because all these songs won't be slow songs." Kya said as she was lead around.

"Well I'll handle the slow songs and you take everything else." Lin said spinning her.

Kya laughed as they came together again. "That doesn't sound like a fair trade."

"Take it out leave it." Lin said as she rocked them in a circle.

Kya noticed. "What is that all your moves chief? No wonder they’re in a hurry to get you to bed." She teased. She squeaked as Lin suddenly dipped her.

"I have a lot of tricks. I just don't like to show them off at once but you're." Lin said searching her eyes and Kya gasped. "You're different." Lin said bringing her up and spinning her again.

Kya smirked as the song changed and more people came out of the dance floor. That meant less room to move around so Lin had to stay close. "My turn." Kya said wrapping her arms around Lin's neck. "Just let the music control you." Kya whispered in her ear as her hips twisted in up against Lin.

Lin bit her lip to keeps her noses away. She gripped Kya's hips and followed her moment. She lost herself in the woman grinding on her. It was just the two of them in the whole world and she loved it. Her eyes tracked every movement Kya did. She pulled Kya closer when she turned and grinded her ass on Lin. She knew her grip on the other woman was probably painful but Kya didn't object. In fact she encouraged it.

Kya turned to face Lin but stopped when she seen the way Lin was looking at her. Her heart sped up and she glanced at her lips. Lin licked her lips and Kya blushed eyes following the movement. She felt herself lean in before she could think better. She jumped clinging to Lin as someone grabbed a handful of her ass. Before she could do anything Lin had already pulled her out of the way. When she looked down Lin had the man's wrist in a twisted position. It was probably broken but he deserved it.

"Keep your fucking hand to yourself or else I'll remove it." Lin growled throwing the guy down on the ground. Kya pulled her back over to their table. "Sorry." She said as they sat down.

"Thanks Linny even though I could have handled it." Kya said kissing her cheek. "And plus our food just got here." Kya said swiping one of Lin's chilli cheese fries.

"These aren't good for you." Lin glared moving her food away. "Then eat your sliders and don't worry about my food."

"Nope I can't let you suffer alone." Kya said successfully getting another fry. "I will be in bad health with you."

Lin rolled her eyes taking a slider for herself and shaking her head when Kya glared at her. "So you can eat my food but I can't eat yours?"

"That sounds about right Linny." Kya said patting her cheek. Hours went by before they left.

They laughed as they walked to Lin's house arm in arm. It was a good thing that a bar was only a little walk from her house. Since she lived on the outskirts of town. Lin had given Kya her jacket at the first sign of shivers she even offered to carry her shoes. Kya noticed something about the house as they came up to it. She gasped taking off running. The earth door was in shambles on the floor. There looked like there had been a little bit of struggle but not much.

"Kuvira!" Lin yelled running through her house. She leaned against the wall when she turned up empty handed. "Dammit!" She whispered punching the wall.

Kya didn't say anything but guided Lin into her arms. "We'll find her."

"I told her we're not letting ago again and I meant it." Lin said hugging her tighter.

Kya didn't say anything else but just held her.


	3. Fix It

Kuvira woke as she was pulled on. “Oh good your awake.” Su was looking down on her. She wince as she registered the pain in the back of her head.

“What is going on?” She asked glaring at the older woman.

“I'm arresting you. You didn't think I would just ban you from city and that's that. It's a crime to do what you did and somehow people are overlooking it.” Su said throwing up her hands.

“So you attacked me?” Kuvira asked careful not to move her head so much.

“We knocked you out that's all. We didn't want you giving us any trouble.” Su said pointing to her group of guards.

“I would have just came with you. You didn't have to tear up Lin's place.” Kuvira said letting her head hang.

Su growled “We did not wreck anything. I've got to go and take care of some things. My guards are going to watch over you until I get back.” Su said heading to the door. Kuvira sighed when she left. “Now that she's gone we can get down to business.”

Kuvira cursed when she recognized the voice. “Zento.” She growled.

He punched her in the stomach. A smile spread across his face as he watched her cough and gasp for air. “That's Captain Zento to you. After you left boss finally gave me the promotion she should have given me a long time ago. It's pretty great without you around.” He leaned down pulling her face up by her hair. “But the best part is that we get top spend all night together.”

* * *

Lin had called everyone and team avatar had searched the streets. She was currently pacing her floor.

“I'll get it.” Kya said when the phone ringed. Lin stopped pacing and watched her with a hopeful look. “Raiko?” Kya said confused as she answered the phone.

“I think the two of you should get down to my office. Like right now.” He said.

“Is everything alright?” Kya asked worried ad she looked at Lin.

“I think its best you come and handle this. It's probably not a good idea to let Lin know anything before she gets here. I'll see you in a little bit.” He said with a sigh as he hung up his phone.

“He wants us to come to his office right now.” Kya said as she hung up the phone.

“We do not have time for this! We have find Kuvira.” Lin growled annoyed. She wished he would realize she wasn't his lap dog.

Kya put a comforting hand on her arm. “I think it could be about her. He said it was best not to tell you anything over the phone.”

“Fine let's go.” Lin said with a huff as she grabbed her car keys. “I'll tell the kids to meet us there.”

* * *

Team avatar was waiting on them outside when they pulled up. “This better be about Kuvira or else.” Lin said marching into the building with everyone following.

“Dad what are you doing here?” Korra asked as they walked in and seen all the world leaders.

“We are here to cousin.” Eska said as her brother nodded.

“Yeah I noticed.” Korra deadpanned.

“Raiko whatever this is about I don't have time for it.” Lin said crossing her arms.

“You should talk to your sister.” Raiko said waving his hand.

“Before that.” Fire Lord Izumi said standing up. “This table is made completely out of wood right?”

“Um yes why?” Raiko asked nervously. Izumi said nothing as she came around the table and flipped it on its side. “I think all of you should get down.” Everyone looked around not sure what was going on exactly.

“Su what is it we need to talk about.” Lin asked confused.

Su shrugged. “I'm not sure why any of you are here. I came here to tell Raiko that I arrested Kuvira for over throwing me and taking over my city. I have had every intention of imprisoning her since she imprisoned my family. I arrested her last night and put her in a wooden cell down at the station. I have my new Captain and a few of his guards watching her right now.”

The room grew deadly quiet after Su was done talking. Kya glanced at Lin to see her face blank. Team avatar nervously glanced at each other before nodding. They quietly spread out across the room waiting for something to happen.

“So let me get this straight.” Lin said rubbing her temple. “After I told you the other night that you didn't have any say so I'm my city. You broke into my home the next night and kidnapped.” Lin held up a hand. “Wait sorry my bad. I meant you arrested her. Then you took her down to MY station and put her in a wooden cell guarded by your top men I'm guessing.”

Su raised an eyebrow. “Why did you repeat everything I just told you?”

“I just wanted to make sure I had it right.’ Lin said with a smile. She turned toward Kya and took her hands.

“Uh Lin?” Kya asked scared by the way Lin was smiling at her.

Lin led her over to the door and hugged her.” Go down to the station with those kids and take Kuvira home”. She whispered in Kya's ear.

“But what are y- “Kya stopped as she pulled back and saw all the emotion in Lin's eyes. “Ok.”

“Thanks.” Lin said. “I'll see you back at home.”

 

“Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami let's go I don't think we should be here”. Kya said opening the door. “Now.” Kya hissed when they didn't move.

Korra stopped just before she left out the door and turned to Su. “If you would have stayed last night then you would have known that Lin put Kuvira in my care. So you can't arrest her or anything. Korra said smirking. But I'm sure Raiko can tell you all about it."

"What!" Su yelled looking to Raiko as Korra left. "It's just as the avatar says. If you stand you would have known." Raiko said fixing his clothes.

"You're lying." Su said squinting at him.

Raiko huffed annoyed. "I'm the president and presidents don't lie."

She glared at him as walked over to her sister who was looking out one of the huge windows. "Lin you can't be serious?" Su asked her. Lin didn't say anything. "Lin?"

Lin waved her hand and her cable shot out wrapping around Su's waist and throwing her through the window. She looked over her shoulder at the remaining people in the room. "I suggest you don't try to get in between this." Then she jumped out the window.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Izumi said getting up from behind the table.

"What were you expecting?" Tonraq asked her looking at the broken window.

"I've seen them fight before and it gets pretty bad. This however might be worse than any fight that they've ever had. I've never seen Lin that mad before." Izumi said setting the table back up.

"That was pretty intense. Next time we will trust your judgment." Desna said.

"Did you really leave Kuvira in Korra's care?" Eska asked.

Raiko sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. "No. She doesn't need to be left in anyone's care but as far as Su's concerned right now she's under the Avatar's watchful eye. I must think her for coming up with that on the spot."

"Why did we leave like that?" Bolin asked as they walked over to Asami's car.

They looked up at the sound of falling glass. Korra air bent it away as they watched Su escape the pieces of earth sent at her by Lin.

"That's why." Kya said sounding exhausted. "You better not get hurt to badly." She mumbled.

"What?" Mako asked.

Kya shook her head. “Nothing Asami can you get us to the station under five minutes?"

Asami smirked as she got in the car and pushed a button. A police light came out on the hood of her car. "I can do better than that." Everyone else groaned.

"You just gave this speed demon the green light." Bolin said as he buckled up.

"She would have gotten us there fast as hell without you asking." Mako said shaking his head.

"You should really buckle up." Korra said as Asami took off from the curve.

"Fuck." Kya hissed as she got out on shaky legs and tried to speed walk into the building. Bolin pat her on the back as they followed

Mako. "We keep the holding cells upstairs."

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed past this section."

Mako looked at the woman and frowned. "You're one of Su's aren't you?" The woman nodded.

A scream echoed down the hallway. "Kuvira!" Kya yelled pushing past the woman.

"Hey!" The woman shouted.

Korra air bent her into the wall as they ran past her and after Kya. Kya ran to the only closed cell door and cut it in half with a water whip. She frozen from what she was seeing. A guard was stomping down on Kuvira’s stomach. The guard stopped when he noticed her. She didn't think as she blood bent all three guards in the room.

"Kya!" Asami shouted as they entered the room. The others went for Kuvira. "Kya they're not worth it." Asami said calmly. Kya slammed them into the wall twice before dropping them to the floor.

"No please!" Kuvira sobbed curling in on herself as Korra tried to check her out.

"Kuvira relax it's me Korra." Korra said trying to help the crying woman.

Kuvira only sobbed hard holding herself. Kya hurried over taking her face in her hands. "Kuvira sweetie it's me Kya. Lin's friend. Do you remember?" Kya asked hopefully as she searched her face.

"Lin?" Kuvira hicced.

"She's not here but we can take you to her." Kya said brushing some of her tears away.

"I want Lin." Kuvira said trying to curl up on herself again.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Kya said trying to keep Kuvira looking at her. "Want us to take you to her?" Kuvira just nodded.

"I'll take her." Korra said carefully picking her up.

"Me and Bolin will stay here and take care of this mess. Will catch up with you guys later." Mako said looking around the cell. It smelled strongly of blood and piss.

"We'll also let everyone know that we got Kuvira back." Bolin said. "They’ll probably want to visit when you give the ok."

"Alright thanks guys!" Asami shouted over her shoulder as they hurried to the car.

"I don't care how many laws you break just get us to Lin's fast." Kya said as she started to heal Kuvira with the water she had on hand.

Asami nodded as she took off police lights swirling.

* * *

Su caught Lin's eye as she was thrown from the window. There was nothing but pure hatred before she looked over her shoulder. Su shivered as shot off a cable to catch herself on the side of a building. She did not have much of a break before she had to dodge the earth that was thrown at her. She dropped to the ground and sent metal strips flying at Lin.

Lin deflected them and shifted the earth beneath Su's feet as she sent the metal right back. She stumped her foot bringing a huge chuck of earth out of the ground. She broke it apart into smaller shaper shapes. Su launched her into the air with a slab of earth. Lin used that to her advantage raining pieces of earth down on her. She pulled herself behind her sister's earth wall with her cable and crack the earth open trapped Su's feet. Su freed herself hitting Su with a light pole.

"Why are you attacking me!?" Su panted as she watched Lin get back to feet and make a metal balls from the light post.

"You took her from me once!" Lin growled. She fired the metal balls and threw Su forward by a piece from her earth wall.

Su grunted as the ball struck her chest plate. She yelled as Lin's cable wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the street and then three her. She staggered as she caught her footing.

"Wasn't that enough!?" Lin yelled again and Su blocked her incoming attacks. "You stopped her from seeing me and now you’re trying to take her again! And for what!? Because she did a better job at helping your people in the city you built than you did!"

"She captured us!" Su yelled throwing sheets of metal at Lin.

"You're the only one who thinks that!" Lin dodged them and uppercutted Su with a thrust of earth.

"I was only trying to what was best for her. I wasn't going to waste talent." Su kicked blocks of earth at her.

"You did what was best for you." Lin said breaking them. "She was a little girl but you treated her more like a project."

* * *

"Korra put her in the bathtub." Kya said she turned the water on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asami asked feeling useless.

"No this part is all me." Kya said as she kneeled on the floor and began the healing process.

“Come on Kya likes it quiet while she works." Korra said ushering Asami out as she closed the door.

"Do you think Su knew?" Asami asked as she set on the bed.

"I'm not sure but I hope for her sake that she didn't have any idea." Korra growled.

"What was that about Kuvira being under your care?" Asami asked her.

"Oh uh it was a spur of the moment thing. I just couldn't let Su have the upper hand. I don't think Lin could have handled it." Korra said sadly.

"I understand you just wanted to help like always." Asami said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Korra stuck out her tongue at her. "Oh it's Bolin." Asami said answering her phone and putting it on speaker. "Hey Bolin what's up?"

"Hey Asami so I'm going to start with the good news." Bolin said. "Ok so we arrested those guys and decided to let Lin deal with them later."

"She'll have fun with that." Korra sighed.

"I know right." Bolin deadpanned. "We told everyone what happened and they were all shocked and are angry at Su but not Lin's angry. Because you know we still don't know the full story there."

"The point Bolin." Asami reminded him.

"Oh yeah right um so I don't know if this is good news or bad new but Toph is here. She's out in the city with Opal. Who's showing her around. And I didn't know if that was good news or bad new because well you know she can see with earth bending and you know. Lin and Su are fighting somewhere in the city."

"Ugh why is this all happening today?" Korra groaned.

"Hey at least we aren't two for two." Bolin joked.

"Bye Bolin." Asami said hanging up. "What do we do?"

"I'm just as lost as you are." Korra said throwing up her hands.

"Maybe we should ask Kya. She might know something since they did grew up together." Asami pointed out. 

Korra got up and knocked on the bathroom door before entering. "Quick question Toph is in the city and we're wondering should be worried. You know since her daughters are fighting in the city. Probably wrecking everything." Korra said ticking things off on her fingers.

Kya groaned. "Ay dios mio." (Oh lord.)

"What?" Korra asked not understanding her.

"Look if I were you or anybody I would stay far away from that. Like far away and just let them work it out on their own."

"I don't like the sound of it either way it goes but I'm going to trust you instinct." Korra said as she closed the door again.

"You know sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't meet you." Asami said as Korra returned to her side.

"How do you think it would have been?" Korra asked curiously?

"Right now?" Asami asked in thought as Korra nodded. "Hmm I guess I would probably be dead." Korra looked at her with her mouth open. Asami laughed and closed it with her finger and pat her cheek. "You have to remember who my father worked for Korra. Even if I didn't meet you guys then I would have found out or he would have come to me. And I would have declined him." Asami said for sure.

"Well this may sound weird but I'm happy you hit Mako day. Your road to your life with us started that day." Korra said giving her a bright smile.

"Yeah I am to." Asami said looking at the woman beside her.

* * *

Lin blocked Su in with two earth walls as she came from above with a metal pole.

"Stop!" Lin was blasted back by a gust of air. "What is going on here?!" Opal yelled looking between her mom and Aunt.

"She-"

"Years later and I'm still cleaning up your messes. I'm a little old for this don't you think?" Lin was interrupted by her mother. As Toph walked up the earth went back to the way it was and the metal was piled up.

"Mother." Su said standing up.

"Why are the two of you fighting this time?" Toph asked waiting for an answer.

Lin waited wanting to see what her sister would say. "I'm not really sure. I told Raiko how I wanted to arrest Kuvira for what she had done to me and Lin blew up. She threw me out of his office window and attacked me on the streets." Su said glaring at her sister.

"Mother! You can't do that. Kuvira hasn't done anything wrong but try and help people. And she was doing a pretty good job at it." Opal said chastising her mother.

"After everything I just said and you still claim you don't know." Lin growled balling up her fist. She wanted to keep screaming and shouting. She wanted to force her sister to see what she was getting at here but it felt like a lost cause. And just like that all the anger and fight bleed out of her. She sighed. "You know what just forget it. This is useless. You don't understand me and you don't know me. One day I hope you come around but for now stay away from Kuvira until you figure your shit out." Lin walked over to her mom. "I'm sorry that I interrupted whatever you were doing. It was nice to see you mom." She hesitated before giving Toph a quick hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you to." Toph said smiling at her. Lin turned and started to walk away. "Tell Kuvira I oh her an apology. She does not give metal benders a bad name. She should feel honored I don't give everyone an apology." Toph said as she walked away.

Lin huffed a laugh as she threw a wave over her shoulder. "Sure thing mom."

It took Lin almost an hour to get back home. She had a new door. Curtesy of Huan because it looked like something he would call art. She sighed opening the door. It was something she would have to get used to. She just wanted to go lie down and shut the world out for hours but she couldn’t. She had people in her life now. Kya was asleep on couch. No doubt waiting for her to come home. She decided not to bother her and headed to check on Kuvira. She walked in her room but no one was one the bed. She frowned checking the bathroom. Before she let herself panic she went to the guest room. She slowly opened the door and saw Kuvira bandaged up on the bed. If Su had anything to do with this then Lin would make sure she would end up on the same state. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She cupped Kuvira's cheek gently stroking it with her thumb. Kuvira nuzzled into her hand as she woke up.

"Hey." She had a tired smile on her lips.

"Who hurt you?" Lin's voice cracked.

Kuvira placed a bandaged hand over Lin's. "It was Su's new Captain. Zento. Su didn't have any idea that he was going to attack me all night long."

"All night?" Lin asked shocked.

"Yeah but I'm ok." Kuvira looked away.

"You’re lying." Lin whispered with tears in her eyes. "Look at you. I know you’re in pain so please don't lie to me. I just want you to be safe."

"Where were you? I've been waiting on you." Kuvira said asked worriedly.

Lin looked away blinking out the few tears she had. "Me and my sister fought."

"Why?" Kuvira asked confused.

Lin gave her a look. "You of course. I haven’t slept all night I've been worried sick about you. I wanted and needed to kick her ass."

"Did it help?" Kuvira asked.

"No not at all. She doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does. My mom showed up though. She says she owes you and apology and that you should feel honored." Kuvira laughed but winced from the pain. "Are you ok?" Lin asked concerned.

"I'm fine just really banged up. Kya said should do another healing session after she recharged her batteries. It's something that you should be doing as well." Kuvira said giving her a look.

Lin laughed giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come check on you later after I rested some."

A sigh of relief left Lin's lips as the hot water hit her body. It felt too good to be real at that moment. She didn't bother putting on anything besides boy shorts and a t-shirt. She collapsed on the bed face first. She was doomed to get lost in her thoughts until a body crawled in behind her. She was pulled back in Kya's arms. She pulled the arm around her waist up to her chest and held it there. She relaxed into the crook of Kya's other arm as a hand went through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asked kissing her head.

"Drained." Lin said truthfully. "I don’t understand how she's still so selfish deep down. Then she acts like she has no idea why I'm attached to Kuvira so much. Like I didn't beg her on my fucking knees to let me take responsibility for her. Since she started growing up. She has never made a move to get to know me. She's just based me off of assumptions and her own thoughts. And after realizing that and how she needs to understand my relationship with Kuvira on her own. I can't force her to do anything. It just pisses me off because she's family and so is Kuvira." Lin sniffed. That's when she noticed she was crying. Kya cooed wiping away a few of her tears as Lin turned to her. "Thank you for being here Kya." She said resting her head on her chest.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Kya told her.

Lin raised an eyebrow at that. "Honestly I thought you would be planning your next trip by now. Now that danger is over."

Kya bit her lip stroking Lin's hair. "Well I was thinking about staying for a while."

"Oh yeah?" Lin asked half sleep.

"Yeah I was thinking that I would stay for good." Kya whispered.

"I'd like that." Lin mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Me to." Kya whispered closing her eyes.


	4. You're Not There

“Can you believe Vanrrick is being married in four days?” Korra asked as she threw Naga's ball.

“I can't believe Zhu Li wants to spend the rest of her life with him.” Asami said as she flipped the page of her book.

“Yeah it is a bit weird isn't it but in happy for them.” Korra said as Naga licked her. "Hey is that book important?”

Asami looked up confused. “No I've already read it but there were some areas I wanted to hit again.”

Korra shook her head. “You are such a nerd.”

Asami rolled her eyes. "I can't help that I like to learn."

“But you can take breaks. Do you want to throw the ball for Naga?” Korra asked as Naga pranced exactly.

Asami put her book down got up. “Sure but I don't think it'll be fun for her. I can't throw it far.”

“That's fine Naga will be happy with whatever.” Korra assured her.

“Wait here girl.” Asami said petting Naga's head. She jogged a good feet away. “Maybe it can be a little like soccer.” She said kicking the ball across the yard. She was happy when Naga sent it.

Korra ran over excited. “And you said she wouldn't like it.” She watched the two of them play for a while. “Thank you for letting her stay here.”

“Korra Naga will always be welcomed.” Asami said giving her a smile. “Besides you are pretty much staying with me.”

Korra blushed.” Oh yeah um I guess I am. I didn't want to ask just in case I would be over staying my welcome.”

“I don't mind if you stay here with me. And we're already sharing a bed.”

Korra blushed even more. “You don't mind all my cuddling right?”

“No Korra stop worrying. You’re not bothering. You're an adorable flustered dork. Plus the cuddling isn't so bad it's your snoring that might have me changing my mind.” Asami smirked with a wink.

“I do not snore!” Korra shouted embarrassed.

Asami laughed as Naga licked her face. “Sorry girl but you your friend here was distracting with her whining about how she doesn't snore.” Naga whined nudging Asami. “I know girl tell me about.” She rolled her eyes.

“Naga!” Korra hissed. “Get over here and be on my side.”

Naga nuzzled Asami before rolling on her back. “Good girl Naga!” Asami said rubbing her belly.

“I raised you and this is how you repay me?” Korra glared at her pet before turning her back on them. “I am done talking to either of you. I'm going inside so I don't have to keep witnessing this traitorous act. She got five steps away before she was pushed down.

“Who said we were done enjoying our time outside?” Asami whispered in her ear. Korra whimpered squirming.

They both knew she could easily throw Asami off of her but there was nowhere else she wanted to be than under the girl she was in love with.

“Get off me.” Korra grunted.

“Not until you admit that you snore.” Asami said as her fingers dance around on Korra’s back. Secretly feeling her up.

“Never.” Korra said banging her first on the ground.

“Suit yourself then.” Asami said and Korra thought she was free.

Her eyes widened as fingers dug into her side. “No!” She cried as Asami started her tickle attack.

“Just admit it and this well all be over!” Asami said as Korra flopped around under her.

“Never!” Korra said through her laughter.

“I can keep this up all day Avatar can you?” Asami teased as she fought off Korra's hands. Korra suffered through another round until she cried uncle. She panted as Asami fell to her side laughing. "Ok I snore but I can always learn to stop or something." Korra said turning to look at her.

"Honestly I don’t mind. I'm pretty use to it now. I just like teasing you. Your reactions are funny." Asami said poking her.

Korra swatted her hands. "Having fun at my suspense I see."

"Hey." Asami said catching her hand.

"What?" Korra asked looking into her eyes.

"Have dinner with me?" Asami asked squeezing her hand.

"When?" Korra asked squeezing back.

"Tonight and we could stop by Lin's and see how Kuvira is doing." Asami said shrugging.

"Yeah sure let's do it. Kya says she's already back up and moving around even though she shouldn't be." Korra said with a laugh.

"That's good that she has energy for that but is she ok?" Asami asked. "They didn't- I know they did horrible things to her but- Well I was scared to ask Kya and certainly not Lin. But they didn't rape her did they?" Asami asked quietly looking away from the blue she loved.

"No apparently beating a woman is ok but raping her is going too far." Korra growled. "At least that's what they Lin and Kya said she didn't show any signs of it when she looked her over."

"That’s great." Asami sighed in relief as she rolled over in her back and looked at the sky.

Korra stayed watching her however. "Are you ok?"

"No not really. I still don't feel as upset as I thought I would him being buried today like I did when I was little. But look at me. I woke up smiling, cooked and ate a huge breakfast, drew a couple designs, read a book, played with Naga and you. I don't feel like I'm acting like my father is dead. I'm acting like it's just another day. I feel like I should be upset but I can't bring myself to do so. And I don't feel bad about it either." Asami looked back over at Korra. "Again I'm really happy you're here. It makes everything better. I would probably be stressed out about everything if you weren't."

"I'm happy to help." Korra said as they both looked up to the sky. "When are you going to visit him?"

Asami looked at the time on her phone. "Well he's getting buried now. After an hour of me not showing up then reporters should leave. I say in about an hour and a half give or take."

"Want me to come with you?" Korra asks already knowing the answer.

"No I need to do this on my own." Asami said more to herself.

* * *

"You're not going to the Island with me." Kya said crossing her arms.

"What?" Kuvira said pouting. Kya wasn't letting her do anything. Her healing session had went great today. Her abdomen stopped hurting.

"You still need your rest. You haven't recovered all the way." Kya explained.

"Well I'm going anyway." Kuvira said crossing her arms.

"If you step foot out of this house I'll call Lin." Kya said glaring at her.

Kuvira scuffed throwing her hand in the air. "Snitch!" Kya smirked as she won. "Fine if you want to play this way then my body will stay here." Kuvira said smirking as she went over to the couch and laid down. She got comfortable and cuddled with a pillow. Her astral projection floated out of her body.

Kya smacked her forehead. "I forgot you can do that." She mumbled and Kuvira giggled.

"So how about it? I'm not actually stepping out of the house so you can't tell Lin on me. Plus my body stays here resting." Kuvira said as she floated in front of Kya. "I guess so." Kya sighed. She walked over and poked Kuvira's face.

"Stop poking me woman." Kuvira said moving her away from her body.

"I'm just checking to see if you can feel it. Just in case something happens to your body." Kya said as she made for the door.

"Well duh I can. It's my body." Kuvira said frowning.

"I don't know how any of that stuff works." Kya said sounding bored.

"Well I am fully aware of my body in this state. I can also go back into my body at any time. No matter where I am." Kuvira explained as she floated around.

Kya nodded opening the door. "Let's go. Float your butt outside so we can get in the cab before they leave."

"I could just fly you there." Kuvira said as she twirled around her and existed the house.

Kya gave her an uneasy look. "Thanks but no. I think I'll take the cab."

Kuvira shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Did you come here a lot when you were a kid?" Kuvira asked as they rode the ferry to the Island.

"No not really I came a few times but other than that. I tried to stay away." Kya said watching as the Island came into view.

"Why?" Kuvira asked surprised.

"Dad only had eyes for Tenzin most of the times because he was an air bender. Why would I want to be in a place where his focus was on him a hundred percent? A place that showed how proud he was of being able to do something that I can't and would never be able to do." Kya said as the ferry docked.

"Aunt Kya!" Her nieces and nephew came running over and gave her a hug.

"Hi kids." She said hugging them back.

"What are you doing here?" Jinora asked her aunt.

"I came for a visit and this one tagged along." Kya said throwing a thumb over her should and pointing towards

Kuvira's floating form. "Hi." Kuvira gave a nervous wave.

"Is Aunt Lin at work? Is that why you are babysitting Kuvira?" Meelo asked as his sisters bowed to Kuvira.

"Yes but I'm not babysitting her. Kuvira was hurt yesterday and I didn't want her moving around and hurting herself even more. She needs her rest so she came up with this idea." Kya said giving Meelo a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt master Kuvira. We heard about it." Jinora said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Kuvira said landing on the ground. "But I'm fine Kya is just proving to be a worry wart."

"Calling Lin right now is looking like a great idea." Kya muttered.

"S-So w-what are you names again?" Kuvira said nervously as she hurriedly stepped in front of Kya.

"I'm Jinora, this is my sister Ikki, and our brother Meelo. Our youngest brother is probably with one of our parents right now." Jinora said pointing out her siblings.

Kuvira nodded. "Those are good names and I won't forget them."

"Kya!" Bumi said landing beside her.

"Bumi." Kya said giving him a soft smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you a whole lot since you've been staying with Lin." Bumi said giving her a bear hug.

"Put me down!" Kya squirmed in his embrace.

"Sorry sorry." He said laughing at her angry huff as he put her back on her feet. She swatted at but air himself away.

"I see you've gotten better." Kya said watching as him.

"Yeah!" Bumi said puffing out his chest. "Dad would be proud."

"Yeah because he wouldn't be proud of anything else." Kya grumbled as she looked away.

His shoulders sagged hearing what she said. "Kya."

Kya turned away from him. "Kuvira I think the others are here. Would you like to see them?"

Kuvira was watching as the kids demonstrated the air scooter for her. "Um yeah sure I guess." Kuvira said unsure if it was a good idea.

"Baatar Jr. left this morning heading back to Zaofu." Jinora informed him.

"That’s alright. It would make things less awkward." Kuvira said.

"Well follow me. I'll take you to them." Meelo said as he started down the path.

"Kya wait!" Bumi said grabbing her arm as the others walked away. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Dad would be proud of you to. You know that."

Kya snatched her arm from his grasp. "I see Tenzin talks are rubbing off on you. You shouldn't have to be an air bender just for dad to show he's proud of you. You were a fine warrior and that should have been enough for him. I'm a water bending master and that still wasn't enough for him. So enjoy how proud a dead man is of you." She said following where the others had went off to.

"Hey guys we brought a guest!" Meelo shouted as he flew over to Wing who caught him.

The earth bending children and Bolin turned to see Kuvira with the other two air nation kids. "Kuvira!" They said as she walked closer.

"Forgot you were an energy bender." Bolin said as she floated over and sat on the ground in front of them. They all sat down in a circle not really sure what to think.

"Hey Kuvira?" Kya called. "I'll be inside talking to Tenzin. You can come find me when you’re done or just go back to Lin's." She said when the girl looked at her.

"So um this is awkward." Bolin said speaking again when nothing was said.

"I forgot that you talk a lot." Kuvira smirked as everyone laughed.

Bolin pouted as his shoulders slumped. "She was only teasing honey." Opal said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So what do you think of us?" Wei asked.

"You're probably not mom's biggest fan right now." Wing said giving her an apologetic look.

"I am not but what happened to me in cell wasn't her fault. I just need time." Kuvira aid leaning back on her hands.

"And what about us? Did you ever think of us as family?" Opal asked hopeful.

"No." Kuvira said with a blank face. "You were simply the family housing me. And to say that any one of you actually thought of me in such a way is unbelievable. We never saw each other that much. If we did play together. You all teased me or just wanted to see my talents. I never ate dinner with you. We never did any family activities together. I never spent any holidays with any of you. I only trained and studied. Su never officially adopted me and for that I will be forever grateful. Su never once treated me like a daughter. You all were nothing to me."

"What about Aunt Lin?" Huan asked as his other siblings sat shocked by her true words.

They glanced at each other as a fond smile spread across Kuvira's face. "Lin." Kuvira closed her eyes taking a deep breath before looking at them. "Lin was like my blessing out of that dark place whenever she visited. She was my everything as I grew closer. She's the family that I lost. That is until your mother took her from me." She explained that part of her story and what Lin had told her.

"So that's why they were always fighting before Aunt Lin just stopped coming around." Huan said frowning.

"Wow who knew mom could be such a bitch sometimes." Wing said still shocked.

Wei nodded but hit him aside the head. "Be that as it may. She's still our mother so don't be disrespectful." Wing glared ready to tell him off.

"He's right you know. You are allowed to be mad and maybe even disrespectful if you want. But she is still you mother." Kuvira said shrugging.

"I'm guessing that's part of the reason they were fighting yesterday." Opal said looking at Kuvira.

Kuvira nodded. "From what Kya said she was pretty mad. She was scared of Lin. She knew Lin would never hurt her but still her eyes held so many emotions."

"How's living with Lin?" Pema asked as Kya sat down with the other adults.

"It's always been fun but the last couple of days have been a really wild ride." Kya sighed taking the cup of tea that was offered to her.

"Oh I'm sure it has." Pema said only loud enough for her to hear with a wink. Kya choked as she blushed.

"Kya are you alright?" Tenzin asked fussing over her as Pema laughed.

"Fine." Kya said coughing as she sat her cup down. "I'm just fine. Anyway where's Rohan?" She said looking around for the little three year old.

"Oh I put him down for a nap a little while ago. I'll go get him." Tenzin said excusing himself out of the room.

"Listen Kya I'm sorry for my wife's behavior." Baatar said sadly.

Kya waved him away. "It's alright you can't control her. Just like I have no control over how Lin acts."

Pema raised an eyebrow at this and Kya groaned. "Oh? I wasn't aware that you two had finally gotten together."

"I-"

"Who's gotten together?" Tenzin asked coming back into the room carrying his son. Kya smiled as Tenzin passed him to her.

"Hi Aunt Kya." He said giving her a smile as he rubbed his eye.

"Hey little guy. Sorry I woke up but I wanted to see your cuteness."

"It's ok." He yawned and snuggled into her.

"So who's together?" Tenzin asked again as he settled in his seat.

Kya glared at Pema as the woman smirked at her. "Oh I was asking if Lin and Kya had gotten together after all this time of dancing around each other." Pema said smiling as Kya sent her daggers with her eyes.

Tenzin blushed and Baatar chuckled. "I'm happy for you Kya. Lin is a very good woman."

Kya blushed. "We are not together, we have not been dancing around each other each other, and I have no idea where you've gotten this idea from." She hissed at them.

"Alright Alright Kya. We were just stating that you two would be great together." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

Kya's phone rung before she could answer him. She smiled as she saw the name. "Is that Linny?" Pema teased as the other laughed.

She glared as she got up and left the room holding Rohan. "Hi Linny." She smiled stepping outside at the chuckle she received.

"Most people answer with hello." Lin said.

"Yeah but why waste time with that when I can just go ahead and greet my favorite chief of police."

"Kya I'm the only chief you know." Lin sighed. "I knew Toph but she wasn't my favorite." She said kissing Rohan's head.

"Did you call to check on Kuvira? Did you get the pictures I sent you this morning?"

"Yes and no. I trust you and know that you would let me know if anything is wrong. I also did get the pictures. You creeper." Lin joked as she looked at the pictures of Kuvira sleeping that Kya sent her this morning. Kuvira looked so at peaceful as she cuddle her pillow.

Kya scuffed causing Rohan to giggle. "Well I won't be sending you anymore pictures." She huffed bouncing the little boy on her hip.

"Oh come on now I didn't say that I didn't love them." Lin said smirking down at her phone resting on the desk.

"That's what I thought but you said that you didn't only call to check up on Kuvira?" Kya asked trying to think of hat it could be.

"Can't I call to just to talk to my best friend while I'm on break?" Lin asked happy Kya couldn't see her blush.

"Oh." Kya asked surprised.

"What? You didn't want to hear from me at all?" Lin asked running a hand through her hair.

"No just surprised you took a break is all." Kya laughed.

Lin rolled her eyes. "So what are you up to?"

"Hold on." Kya said pulling her camera up on the phone. She got Rohan's attention as she took the picture and sent it to Lin. "He's just waking up." Kya said bringing her phone back to her ear.

Lin chuckled. "Cute." She pulled up her own camera and took a picture of herself and sent it. "I'll have to find time to come see the kid." Kya opened the picture and gasped. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No." Kya said showing Rohan. Lin was beautiful. Even in her uniform with a simple small smile she was stunning.

"Lin!" Rohan said excitedly as he looked at the picture.

"That's right. Do you want to say hi?" Kya asked her nephew.

"Yeah!" He reached for the phone.

"Hold on a minute." Kya chuckled. "You're about to be on speaker phone don't say anything bad."

"I think you have me confused with yourself." Lin said smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Here you go Rohan." Kya said holding the phone.

"Lin!" He yelled.

"Hi kid." Lin said as she imagined the excited three year old running towards her.

"Love you." He said giving the phone a kiss.

Kya cooed as she kissed her cheek. "You are so adorable." Rohan giggled kissing her cheek back.

"I love you to kid." Lin said. She was really going to have to go to the Island sometime soon. "Well I've got to go."

"Aww so soon." Kya said taking the phone off speaker.

"Yeah but I shouldn’t be here too long." Lin said picking up her phone.

"Any requests for dinner?" Kya asked.

"Whatever the two of you feel like eating. I love your cooking so I know I'll like it." Lin said as she couldn't wait to get off work.

"Well then I'll see you at home." Kya said hoping that she really wouldn't be there all night.

"Bye Kya." Lin said wishing she didn't have to hang up.

"Bye Lin." Kya said hanging up. She sighed and brought the phone to her lips.

"Kya?" Rohan asked tapping her cheek. "Don't be sad."

"I'm ok sweetie. Do you want to go play?" She asked already heading off towards the water as he bounced excitedly.

* * *

Asami took a deep breath before getting out of her car. She walked through the cemetery already knowing where she was heading. She stopped and starred at her father’s gravestone. It was small with it only being his ashes and all. She sighed balling her fist up. "When I was younger and didn't know the man behind the mask. I use to imagine this moment. I thought it would be so sad. I thought it would be raining. Wind whipping at my face. Me crying a limitless amount of tears as I watched your casket being lowered into the ground. But then I realized I'm not burying the man with the mask. No I burying the man under it. The man you changed after mom was murdered. The man who aided in destruction with no problem. A man who tried to kill me. A man who wanted forgiveness only after he went to prison just like everyone else. I can't forgive and I never will but I'll never forget the dad I use to know. The one who loved his family more than anything else. The man I looked up to. I wanted to be like you."

She stared it reading his name over and over again. "I'm in love with the Avatar. She's everything I wanted and everything I could ever need. I haven't told her yet and I've felt this way for over three years. She's been nothing but sweet and caring since she's been back. We've kind of become inseparable. I'm scared she'll disappear for an even longer time if I look away for too long. I think she's scared I'll put up walls around myself at any chance I get. Honestly I would if I had to go through it again. Of course with her being the Avatar I know what it means for our relationship. But if she becomes mine then I have no choice but to wait for her. I know she's it for me even if she doesn't return my feelings. I wish I could have told you that in person. I wanted to hear your approval. Is should get going. I just wanted to come and say something. Anything really. Anything for a proper goodbye. I love you dad." Asami said walking.

She held it together as she walked to her car. Once in the safety of her tinted windows she let it all out. Leaning on the steering wheel as she cried. Korra was waiting in the garage for her when she got back. Her vision started to become blurry again as she turned off the car. Korra opened the door and pulled her into her arms. Asami broke down again clinging to her.

"I got you Sami. Let it all out." Korra's said soothingly as she held the girl close.


	5. All the Things She Said

"So what is like being the Āsupurinsesu?" Huan asked.

"Have you always known you were the Āsupurinsesu?" Wing asked excitedly.

"Is there one for each element?" Opal asked jumping in next.

"Can you earth bend while you’re in this form?" Wei asked tilting his hand as he looked her over as if he could tell.

"Whoa one question at a time." Kuvira said with a laugh. "I think Tenzin should be here when I explain it. You know so it cuts out of how many people that I should tell. And yes I can still earth bend." She picked up a small part of her earth and placed it in front of her.

"I'll go get dad and the others." Ikki said getting up and running off.

Kuvira watched her go. It wasn't long before Ikki came back with the adults.

"What is all this about?" Tenzin asked as he looked around.

"You're alright right?" Kya asked as she approached Kuvira.

"Yeah I just wanted to cut down on the number of people that I explained this to." Kuvira said patting the spot next to her.

Kya put Rohan down and he ran over to his brother. Meelo fell back acting as if Rohan tackled him. Rohan laughed as Meelo sat back up rearranged him in his lap. "What exactly are you explaining to us?" Baatar asked unsure if he was allowed to be a part of this or not. "Me being the Āsupurinsesu (earth princess) and everything around that I think." Kuvira said.

"Good I was hoping we would be able to talk about this." Tenzin said nodding his head in approval.

"Just as the avatar is chosen by Raava. The spirits also pick someone for each element. They pick you from your based upon your soul. You know you are chosen at a very young age. My parent told me I bent our house after I was born just from crying. It had never been heard of before. The spirits started coming to me at the age of three. By the age of five I had learned how to bend earth, all kinds of metal, mud, sand, and lava. They were all pretty easy. When I turned seven I had accepted the title A. I knew I was going to accept it the moment I found out I was chosen. Even if I wouldn't have accepted it the title was still mine but I wouldn't be recognized and it wouldn't affect my bending ability. Being the Āsupurinsesu mines I am a representative for earth spirits. I am the in a sense the greatest earth bender alive. The Yōso horudā (element holders) are all tied to one another. They are also paired together. Earth with fire and air with water. Unlike Raava when can tell who the other Yōso horudā are. And as you can see we can energy bend. We can also enter the spirit world from anywhere. We do not need a spirit portal to do so. And there is one more thing that we can do that I cannot tell you. Humans must not know of it. And even if we wanted to do it then we have to have approval."

"So do you know who the person is for air is?" Jinora asked hoping Kuvira would say it was her.

"I do." Kuvira said looking at her. "But it is not you. I know who it is and she hasn't accepted so I cannot say."

"Well if it would be anyone I thought it would be Jinora she connected with the spirits, all of her work with the Avatar, and she is most deserving of the title." Tenzin said and everyone agreed.

Kuvira growled glaring at them all. "How dare all of you sit in front of me and insult Ea Alii (air princess)! An Yōso horudā is not chosen she because you think a person is deserving. Did you not hear me just say they are chosen from their soul. Spirits never chose wrong. I'm sure they are very aware of what Jinora has done but she is was not chosen so be respectful of that." Kuvira said angrily. "If my Huǒ gōngzhǔ (fire princess) was here she would have lit you all on fire and I would not have stopped her."

"I'm sorry." Jinora said looking down ashamed. "I am just jealous that I was not chosen. You said that they have not accepted yet. How can they not jump right on the title? It is their responsibility because they were chosen."

"You are wrong again." Kuvira said annoyed. "I wish Raava was here so she could back me up on this. Ok listen because I'm only going to say this once. It is not our responsibility to do anything. And I mean us or the Avatar. The spirits have no idea where such claim of responsibility came from. However if we or the Avatar don't want to do anything. We don't have to. The title can be ours all day long and we don't have to lift a single finger. We can just live a normal life if we want. The Avatar can also do this and Raava can't make them do anything. She can however take over the Avatars body and step in when it is absolutely necessary but nothing more than that. You may think of it as abandoning or whatever but it's really not. Just how you do not chose to be born. They did not chose to be avatar. We do get to choose if we want it or not." Kuvira relaxed letting the tension go. "Not everyone is me. I was ready to accept. To a child it is overwhelming and a big decision to make so young. Especially when you do not know how the world works." Kuvira said looking up at the sky when the wind blew.

"So since you already know about the fire and air what about water?" Bumi asked.

"He hasn't been born yet." Kuvira said. "Sometimes the title is not passed on right away. They really look for a specific soul so the chosen should always feel honored. It'll be soon though really soon though." She smiled.

"Lady you're turning out cooler than I ever imagined." Meelo said smiling at her.

"Why doesn't Raava know about any of you?" Tenzin asked.

"We are not Raava's. We belong to the spirits so she doesn't need to know about us. Unless she calls upon us and we can chose to speak to her or not." Kuvira explained.

"So how many styles can you bend at once?" Bolin asked her.

"I can bend them all at once. I am a master remember? I haven't showed anyone what I am capable of." Kuvira with a smile as she flexed her fingers. She waved one finger around a small ring of lava came out of the ground. The piece of earth was lifted again and a metal band from Wing's arm floated over. Pema gasped as her golden earrings came off and went over. "That's all for now right. I can show you more in my body later. I don't want to make a mess with the mud or sand. I also can't feel a lot of different metals around right now." She said playing with what she had.

"Did you tell them your other talent?" Kya asked. She rolled her eyes at the confused look she got. "Kuvira has mastered every bending technique."

"What!?" Everyone said looking at her.

Kuvira laughed returning what she had been playing with and cooled the lava. "My mother was a master water bender, my father a master earth bender, my grandfather a master fire bender, and my grandmother an Air Acolyte."

"Can you stop adding on more things to make you incredible?" Wei deadpanned.

"So are you're just telling me you learned them all for like fun?" Huan asked in disbelief. He was good with knowing earth bending. Learning the other would be a waste because he wasn't the avatar.

Kuvira nodded. "I liked learning them. They were something fun to do with my family. I rise with the sun like my grandfather but instead of meditation. I go through each style. It's as easy as breathing now." Kuvira said with a shrug. "It also helps me feel close to my family."

"Is there anything else that you need to throw out there? Oh I don't know maybe you can teleport to a different universe of something." Bolin said and Opal elbowed him in the side.

Kuvira laughed. "No but let's see I can dance, speak many different languages. know sign language, sing, cook, I'm great with kids, love helping others, pretty amazing with a sword and hand to hand combat, an amazing leader, and oh! I'm gay. Just wanted to throw that out there. Maybe pass it on to your older brother." Kuvira said pointedly looking at the earth siblings.

Opal laughed. "We will see what happens."

* * *

Asami waited at the bottom of her stairs for Korra to come down. The place she had chosen wasn't that fancy but they had both agreed to dress up. She had put on a simple black sleeveless dress. It half down her thighs. She decided to tie her hair back in a little messy bun. She looked up when she heard a door close. She was sure she stopped breathing as she saw Korra.

Korra smiled as she walked down the stairs. "I didn't know you owned anything other than blue." Asami whispered as her eyes still looked over Korra's body.

The Avatar was dressed in a grey long sleeve dress the hung off her shoulders. It stopped where her halfway down her thighs and her hair was in lazy curls with part of it swooping to one side. Korra blushed. "I thought heels would be a lot harder to walk in." She said clasping her hands behind her back. She became worried when Asami hadn't said anything else but just stared at her. "Are you alright Sami?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Asami said taking a deep breath and smiled at her. "You look really beautiful."

Korra blushed looking away. "So do you."

Asami raised an eyebrow as she took her hand. "What? I don't get to be snazzy as always." She teased as she led them to the garage.

"Ha ha." Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami opened the door as they reached the car she had picked out. "Thanks." Korra said as she got in. "Think I can drive this someday?"

Asami shook her head as she pulled off down the driveway. "Oh I get it since I'm taking you to dinner you think that entitles that you get to wreck my babies?"

Korra blushed. "Hey I've gotten better at it." She said trying to defend herself.

"No you've gotten better at your avatar abilities and bending. I haven't seen you touch a motor vehicle since you've been back." Asami said waiting for Korra to tell her she was wrong.

She laughed when Korra leaned over and turned up the radio instead. She just rolled with it and sung along with her. Asami opened her door when they pulled up at Lin's house.

"I can't believe Huan made this for her." Korra said looking at the weird door as Asami rang the doorbell.

"Well she didn't want to turn it down and risk hurting his creative flow." Asami said using air quotes giggled.

"Come in!" They heard Kya yell.

"Kya has been such an improvement on Lin." Korra said as they walked in.

"I heard that!" Lin said from where she helping Kya set up the table.

"Oh no just like I wanted you to." Korra said monotone as they walked in the kitchen.

"You girls look beautiful!" Kya yelled as soon as she saw them.

"Kya inside voice." Lin said as she rolling her eyes.

"Lin inside attitude." Kya said as she gave the girls hugs. They giggled as Lin huffed leaning back on the counter.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kuvira asked as she floated into the kitchen.

"Whoa." Korra and Asami said as they saw her.

"That should be my line." Kuvira said standing in landing in front of them. "You two look beautiful." She said excited.

They both blushed. "Where's your body?" Asami asked.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Over there resting on the couch."

"Really?" Asami asked walking into the living room. "Is this what it was like when you did it?" She asked Korra.

"I'm not really sure but I was aware of where my physical body was." Korra said then she got a mischievous look and winked at Asami. Kuvira saw the look but before she could question it they attacked. Kuvira doubled over in laughter as the other two woman tickled her body. "So you can feel when you’re not in your body." Korra said as they kept up in their assault.

They gasped as Kuvira grabbed their hands. "Enough." Kuvira giggled one last time as she panted.

They stood their shocked not expecting her to jump back into her body so fast. Asami was the first one to recover and pull her hand free. "This is not how you treat people that come over to check on you."

"Yeah." Korra sassed.

Kuvira gave them an incredulous look. "Well excuse me for not being a fan of getting tickled." Kuvira said as she sat up.

"It was to see if you would feel it." Korra said with a shrug.

"And you couldn't just ask like normal people?" Kuvira asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"We're not normal people." Korra said smirking at her.

"I've noticed." Kuvira said dryly.

"Does it hurt?" Asami said touching the bandage on Kuvira's nose.

Kuvira flinched back glaring at her as she covered her nose. "Yes! What is with you two and touching?"

"Avatar." Korra whispered waving her hands around.

"And I'm an engineer. My hands are my life." Asami said when Kuvira looked at her.

Kuvira sighed rubbing her temples. "So where are you to headed?"

"To dinner." Asami said.

Kuvira nodded turning back to Korra. "Avatar I heard that I am in your care?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that. It was a spur of the moment thing with Su. I wasn't going to just let it go but I thought about it. There might be more people in the world that could possibly feel like Su does. So I'm going to stick with it. We can figure it all out later." Korra said.

"Yeah sure and thanks." Kuvira said getting up.

"Let's get going Korra." Asami said taking her hand again.

"Alright bye guys." Korra said smiling at every one as the two of them left.

Kuvira sighed when the door closed and went to sit at the table. "So um that was interesting." Kya said taking her seat.

"What was?" Kuvira asked fixing her plate.

"The way all three of you forgot that me and Lin were here." Kya said taking a sip of her wine.

Kuvira looked up from her plate and then to Lin who wasn't even looking at her. She squinted her eyes. "What are you trying to say? They are obviously in love with each other."

Kya held her hands up in surrender and smirked. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you." Kuvira said looking between the two women.

"Kya told me how you werepractically selling yourself today at the Island." Lin said and Kuvira blushed looking down at her plate.

"You are a great, successful, smart, funny, talented, beautiful,-"

"Lin!" Kuvira said covering her face embarrassed.

Lin and Kya chuckled. "Sorry I got carried away with the truth again." She glanced at Kya who smiled. "I guess I just want to know why a woman like you is single. Or do you already have your eyes set on someone?"

Kuvira huffed pushing her food around on her plate. "Maybe I like being alone." She mumbled.

"Really?" Lin asked.

"No." Kuvira mumbled again.

"Then?" Kya asked.

"What is it?" Lin finished.

"I have different taste. I guess you could say. My wants are more than different and it's not an all common thing. It's known but kind of frowned upon in most places." Kuvira said worrying her lip. The two older women glanced at each other confused. They chose to wait instead for her to finish. "I um believe in loving more than one person. It's called polygamy."

"Oh is that all?" Kya asked and Kuvira looked at her.

Lin reached over smacked her on the back of the head. Kya glared at her but she was ignored. "We know what that is and it's a pretty common thing here in the city. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." Lin assured her.

"And you're okay with?" Kuvira asked making sure.

Lin shrugged. "I don't care as long as you're happy and they treat you right."

"Yeah I thought you were going to say you have kinks. Because that's normal. We both have kinks to so you could have joined the club." Kya said as she started eating.

"Kya!" Lin hissed as she and Kuvira blushed.

* * *

Asami pulled up at the front of the restaurant. A valet opened her and she handed him the keys. "If it is not returned to me the way it is now. I'll make sure no one can find your body." She said and the teenager gulped nodding his head. "Oh and I know how much gas I have it."

"Asami." Korra said with a laugh from where she stood waiting on her. "Leave him alone."

Asami hurried over and offered her arm. "Hey I'm just making sure he doesn't go out for a joy ride in my baby."

Korra shook her head as she looped her arm through Asami's. "Your baby is going to be fine so let's go get our table. I'm hungry." Korra said as they walked through the entrance.

"Ah Ms. Sato we have your table ready in the back." A waiter said motioning for them to follow him.

"Come here often?" Korra asked looking around.

"No but when I was driving by yesterday I stopped and made a reservation." Asami said squeezing the hand on her arm.

"And what would you have done if I didn't agree to this?" Korra asked as she moved in the booth.

"Called and canceled of course." Asami told her as she slide in on the other side beside Korra. "No need to tell them the Avatar turned me down."

Korra chuckled. "I wouldn't have turned you down."

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"A water." Asami said opening her menu.

"A glass of wine for now." Korra said smiling at him. He bowed before waking off to get their drinks. "You seem like the type who would order for both people." Korra said watching her when they were alone.

Asami laughed turning a page in the menu. "I am not. I'm the type of girl who would actually want to choose what to eat together." Asami said sliding the menu between them.

"Why'd you chose a booth?" Korra asked her as they looked the menu over together.

"It seemed like a better choice than a two person table. We have more space to ourselves and it's more comfortable. Plus I thought you might like the idea." Asami said bumping her with her shoulder.

Korra leaned into her. "I do." She pointed something out that she never heard of. Asami explained it as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you to ready to order?" He asked getting out a note pad.

"No but we'll flag you done when we're ready." Korra said taking her glass.

"Yeah sorry first time here." Asami said giving him an apologetic smile.

"No problem and I hope you like." He said giving them a smile before he walked away.

"Mako I told you it was them!"

They both groaned at the voice they just hear. Korra hid her face in Asami's shoulder. "Please tell me that isn't Wu."

Asami chuckled dryly. "If I could kill you right now to save you I would." She whispered in her ear.

"You're to kind to me." Korra said kissing her cheek.

"Hello ladies!" Wu said seating beside Asami. "How are you this lovely evening?"

"If you value any of your body parts then you'll stay at the end of the table." Asami said glaring at him. The prince stopped advancing his way over and stayed put.

"What do you want?" Korra asked looking at Mako.

"You look beautiful Korra." Mako said giving her a smile.

"Yes we both do but what are you doing here?" Asami not liking the way he was drooling over Korra's exposed shoulders. They were shoulders for crying out loud. Korra placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

Mako frowned at her. "We were on our way out when Wu saw you. We just wanted to say hi."

"Saying hello doesn't involve you sitting down at our table." Asami grumbled taking a sip of water when Korra gave her a look.

"Are we interrupting something?" Wu asked making his presence known again.

Korra glared at him. "We were trying to decide on what to have for dinner."

"Maybe you would like some company..." He trailed off after receiving death glares from the both of them.

Mako looked between them. "Is there a problem Mako?" Asami asked through clenched teeth as she leaned forward.

He glared at her then looked at Korra. "No."

"Good because I would really hate to cause a scene after you came over to bother us." Korra said resting her chin on her hand. Asami water in her cup started to swirl around as Korra stared at Mako.

"Let's go Wu." Mako said as he got up and walked away. Wu hurriedly followed and they both did a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Asami apologized.

"It's ok. I was ready to air bend them out of here the minute I heard Wu's voice." Korra said looking for their waiter.

"Mako was right about one thing though." Asami said drinking her water.

"And what was that? All he did was drool over me." Korra said annoyed.

"You do look really beautiful tonight Korra. Don't get me wrong you look beautiful even covered in dirt but tonight. It's like you pulled out the big guns." Asami said looking at her.

"Thank you." Korra said smiling at her and Asami was reminded of the hand resting on her thigh.

She reached down and threaded her fingers in hers. "How about we just focus on us and enjoy the rest of our night. And anymore distractions we send flying away."

"Yeah best idea of the night Sato." Korra said smiling at her.

They had stayed well past their meal. Just talking anything and everything. They were surprised when their waiter came and told them that it was closing time. "Tenten why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have left." Korra said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah we didn't mean to cause any problems." Asami said taking Korra's hand.

"You didn't really." Tenten assured them as he walked them out.

"We've already cleaned the place up and washed everything. Your table only needed a wipe down. Honestly we felt rude having to put your amazing night to an end." He pointed back to the restaurant crew who were following them out.

"Thank you so much we had a wonderful time." Asami said giving them a small bow.

"And we will be back in the future." Korra said giving them a little wave before they stepped out into the night.

"We are huh?" Asami asked spotting her car.

Korra laughed at the amusement she heard in her voice. "Asami we stayed till they closed I know we're coming back one day."

"Maybe I have other locations planned out to take you to." Asami said as she opened the door for her.

"Well I can't wait then." Korra said winking as she got in the car.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you? I can carry you but it's just doing it in these heels will be a bitch." Asami asked glancing over at the other woman who was looking out the window.

Korra laughed lightly. "I wouldn't dream on it. I'm having such a wonderful time." Asami didn't say anything but she did ease p off the gas just a little bit for the rest of the drive.

"Hey can you hold on a minute before heading up?" Asami asked as Korra leaned against the couch and took off her heels off.

"Yeah." Korra said as Asami walked out off out of the room. Korra sat up on the back on couch kicking her legs as she waited. A few minutes later and she heard a click. Looked over and saw Asami with a camera.

Asami smiled at the picture before looking up at her. "How about you model for me a little bit?" She asked.

Korra blushed as she got down to her feet. "What would I need to do?" She asked nervously. "I've never modeled for someone before."

"You don't need to do anything besides be yourself. You can do anything you want and I'll just snap away." Asami said giving her a smile as she waved her camera around.

"Ok I can do that." Korra said more to herself as she walked away some. Asami watched as Korra decided how she wanted to do this. "So when did you buy this house?" Korra asked as she walked slowly.

Asami followed but kept her distance so she could pick her angles. "I got it a year ago but didn't start living here until four months ago."

"Why?" Korra stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Asami's breath hitched as she took the shot. The way the moonlight reflected off her mocha skin. She truly looked otherworldly in her natural beautiful. "There were a few things that needed to be done." Asami said as Korra looked at a painting. "I wanted to have all year access to the pool so I had patio room added around that opened up to a sparring room. I also store my musical instruments in there. The garage obviously needed to be bigger. I need to work and to park my cars."

Korra turned the corner and leaned up against wall. Asami snapped picture after picture. Korra's shyness as she slowly progressed along the wall made for some sexy shots. Her movements showed that she was still unsure but the picture told a different story. Though her eyes spoke that she was somewhere in the middle. Asami continued talking as Korra walked over to the stairs.

"I needed to make sure that my property line was big enough. I had every door except for the front door widened. The stairs and upper floors reinforced with the strongest material." Asami waited until she turned around to look at her before finishing. "Polar bear dogs are huge in size and weight." She watched as Korra processed what she meant. She captured the exact moment that Korra's face lit up.

"Do you ever stop being amazing?" Korra whispered as Asami came closer.

"Not when it's concerning you." Asami said picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you." Korra said wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her. "No one's ever done anything special like this for me."

Asami chuckled as she hugged her back. "I only took you to dinner and took pictures of you. You deserved all of that and more. So much more and I have no problem giving it to you." She said kissing her temple. "Want to see your pictures?"

Korra nodded pulling back some but only removing one of her arms so she could turn and look. Asami kept her close as she put the camera on a slide show for her. Korra gasped. "Is that really me?" She whispered.

"Yeah after you told me you didn't know what to do." Asami teased.

"I didn't think they would turn out like this. It's hard to believe it's me. I mean I look so beautiful and sexy." Korra said still amazed by her pictures.

"Yeah you really do." Korra looked up to see Asami looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"How about we go to bed?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Korra said stepping out of her embrace to lead her up the stairs.

Asami knew she shouldn't be looking at Korra's ass as they walked up the stairs but she couldn't help herself. There was nothing really wrong with looking. It was all good if she kept her hands to herself. They changed and dressed in silence. Sending each other shy smiles when they had caught the other looking. Asami fell into bed first and opened her arms. Korra wasted no time getting into them and resting her head on Asami's chest.

"Good night Korra."

"Night Sami."


	6. Feels

Kuvira was reading a book when a gift was dropped in her lap. "What's this?" She asked as Lin sat on the edge of her bed.

"A phone. I already added everyone in and texted them." Lin said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Kuvira said giving her a quick hug before getting out her phone. "So this means I can bother you at any time of the day." Kuvira laughing when Lin frowned.

"You've been hanging around Kya too much." Lin said rolling her eyes.

Kuvira had a smug look on her face as sat up on her elbow. "She has been rubbing off on me more than you lately."

Lin stared at her with her mouth open as Kuvira laughed loudly. Her body was left with minor bruises so she didn't have anything to worry about. "I'm not going to say anything to that." Lin said as she stood up. "I came in here to give you that and tell you that you've been invited to Vanrrick's wedding in three days. Kya went dress shopping and I'm so happy I turned her down. It was morning when she left. My I'm going to go meet up with Fire Lord Izumi in a little bit and try to find something. You're going to be good on your own right?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes as she got up. "Lin I'm not a kid."

"Sure kid sure." Lin said as she walked out.

Kuvira huffed and pulled up her contacts. She already had serval messages from people. She pulled up Opal's messages and called her.

"Hey Kuvira." Opal said.

"Hey Opal I was wondering did you want to hang out today? I know that you guys want to grow closer to me and well I need a dress for Vanrrick wedding."

"Yeah sure I would love to. When did you want to go?"

Kuvira smiled at the excitement in her voice. "How about I meet you downtown in an hour. That way you can show me the best places to get my dress from."

Opal squealed and Kuvira laughed pulling the phone away from her ear. "This is going to be the best girl’s day out."

"I never had one of those before." Kuvira said. How could she? She was always working and doing things for her people.

"Really?" Opal asked surprised.

"Yeah I never had time." Kuvira shrugged.

"Ok then today will be very special see you later." Opal said as she hung up. Kuvira walked out her room and headed toward Lin's. She knocked on the open door as she walked in. "I'm going to go dress shopping with Opal." She said taking a seat on the bed.

"That's good that you two are becoming friends." Lin said from inside her walk in closet. "I can drop you off to where ever you’re going."

"Thank you." Kuvira said.

"Hey look in my wallet and get some money out so you can buy whatever you want." Lin said walking out as she buttoned her shirt.

"Never told old to show off skin I see." Kuvira joked talking about Lin's toned stomach that was shown off from where her shirt opened up.

"Shut up." Lin said rolling her eyes. "You should never be afraid to show off your body."

"Yeah but you know I have my own money right? You're already doing so much for me. You even went and got me some clothes." Kuvira said crossing her arms.

"And do you have a way to access it right now?" Lin challenged.

Kuvira huffed looking away. "No."

"Listen I know you have money but I don't mind spending mine on you. Kya also has money but I still gave her more than enough to buy whatever she wanted." Lin said picking up her wallet and tossing it at her. "Besides I never had any reason to spend my money before so it has piled up. You’re both important to me so I really don't mind it."

Kuvira smiled as she watched the woman disappear into the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at all the big bills Lin had in her wallet. She knew a dress of good material would cost a few bills so she took half the stack and whatever she didn't need she would return it. A picture fell out fell out as she pulled out the money. She covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the picture. It was of her when she was little. She had just made a cake all on her own. They was flour and icing no her and Lin. Lin didn't have one care in the world at how dirty she had gotten or the mess she had to clean up. She was so proud of her for doing it all on her own. She couldn't believe that she had kept the picture in her wallet. She walked in the bathroom hugged her tight from behind.

"Not that I don't love what’s happening but why is it happening?" Lin asked as she spit out her toothpaste.

"I found the picture in your wallet." Kuvira said resting her head on the back of her shoulder.

"I didn't think about it." Lin said fixing her hair the way she wanted it. "I kept all of our pictures and your letters."

"I did to. When we go to  Ba Sing Se I'll get my things back and show you." Kuvira said. It was quiet as Lin let Kuvira hold her. "Are you okay with me being in the Avatar's care?"

Lin sighed rubbing the hands wrapped around her. "Yeah because I trust Korra so I know you'll get to live your life. You know because you have one of those and you should start living it. You don't have anyone to look after but yourself now." Lin said softly. "I also know that you're not really going anywhere."

"I'm so happy we found each other again." Kuvira said giving her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Go get ready to go." Lin said turning around and kissing her forehead.

When Kuvira was done getting ready she walked back in her room to get her phone. A book was setting on her book. "Lin must have left this here for me." She said picking it up. She started tearing up as she flipped the pages. It was their pictures and the letters that she sent to Lin. They were in order from when they meet to their last meeting. She laughed to herself as she hugged the memory book to her chest.

"I told you." She looked over to her door way to see Lin leaning there with her arms crossed.

"Just wait until we get my stuff. You’re going to be reading for months." She said smiling as she got up and put the book on her desk.

"I'm looking forward to it. At least you did something. I just threw myself in work and pushed people away." Lin whispered closing her eyes and letting the past resurface.

"But it's better now. We're both getting second chances at things we never had." Kuvira said tapping Lin on the nose. "So we do it right this time." 

* * *

Asami pulled right up to the door of the empty mansion. She had turned Korra down again when she asked to come along. Korra had handled her demons on her own and so would Asami. She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the house. It was just as cold and lonely as she remembered. Thoughts of her being alone in this big house started to fill her mind but she didn't want to be alone. Everything had been cleared out and donated except for one room. Asami thought back to when her mother was more than just a memory. When she was alive.

She made her wall down the seemingly endless hallway to the last door on the left. Her father’s office. There were already boxes on the floor next to the door that had started to collect dust. She gathered them up as she made her way inside. It was exactly the way it had been years ago but only now it had dust. She walked around the room opening windows. The fresh air that she breathed in helped settle her nerves. The first thing she went for was the globe. It was easy to pick out and she had always liked it. Next she looked through the books to see what she didn't have or could donate. There was quite a few that she could use so the boxes filled up quickly.

Soon she standing in a room full of her father’s things. His awards, his medals, his accomplishments, everything that he prided himself on. His greatest creations and then there was a picture of Asami on the wall. She was standing next to first car she had built by herself. She took it off the wall to get a better look. There was a small door in the wall where the picture had been. She opened it and found a photo of her mom, dad, and her. She noticed there was something else in the hole. She pulled out two photobooks. One was filled with pictures of Asami and their family through out the years. The other one was full of pictures of her mom and dad through the years.

"Oh dad why did you have to lose sight of yourself." She said as she sat at his desk and took her time looking through the pictures.

Asami had loaded up all the boxes and the furniture had been picked up by the time the demolition crew had gotten there.

"How are we doing this?" A man asked her as they stared at the house.

"Tear it all down. Don’t leave one wall standing. I don't care how you do it either. Just make it look like a house was never here. Plant some trees and throw down some grass sends when it's all gone." Asami said still looking at the house that never served its purpose.

He turned and waved another man over who was carrying a helmet. "Would you like to help?" He asked offering her the helmet.

"I thought you would never ask." Asami said smiling as she took the helmet. She walked over to her car that most of the people were standing around and leaning on. She didn't mind at all. She opened her truck and took out the sledgehammer that she had built.

"Someone came prepared." A woman said making everyone laugh.

Asami just kept smiling as she walked back to the house. "I'm not a bender and I'm not as strong as most of you men." She said standing in front of the doors. She raised the huge sledgehammer back over her shoulder. "What I do know how to do though. Is build tools that can do it for me." She swung as hard as she could and the doors broke in half flying into the house. She stood still watching as over a hundred people ran past her into the mansion.

"It feels good doesn't it?" The boss man asked putting a hand on her shoulder as she watched people destroy the house she grew up in.

Asami didn't answer as she walked further into the house. She dragged the sledgehammer behind her on the cracking floor that was beginning to come apart. She joined a man knocking down a wall. She laughed when she knocked the support beam down and the wall crumbled. "It feels better than good!" She yelled breaking a window. There was something oddly satisfying about hearing glass break.

* * *

Lin pulled over when she spotted her niece waving on the sidewalk. "Hey Aunt Lin." Opal said leaning into the car when Kuvira got out. "

Hey Opal." Lin said smiling at her.

"Going to find something to wear for the wedding as well?" Opal asked wondering what her Aunt would wear.

"Yeah kid I'm meeting up with Izumi next." Lin said nodding.

"Tell her she should come and visit me and my brothers sometime. We would love to get to know her and her family." Opal said. "Well bye Lin."

"Bye and stay out of trouble." Lin said smiling when Opal scuffed.

"I do not get into trouble." Opal said closing the car door. They waved as Lin drove off.

"Where to first?" Kuvira asked Opal.

"First what kind of dress would you like to wear?" Opal asked as she started walking.

"Um floor length would be fine." Kuvira said thinking as she walked.

"Not a lot of material so something thin. I would like to move around comfortably in it."

"That really isn't much but the basics." Opal said sighing. "So the colors are green, black, or grey but do you want sleeves?"

Kuvira glanced done at the platinum bands on her arms. It would be nice to take them off for a day. "Long sleeve." Kuvira said getting more ideas. "Um my shoulders could be out but my chest is concealed. It leads up to a collar around my neck and my back can be out."

Opal nodded along as she came to a stop. "I can see it now and I know exactly where to go." Opal said taking her hand and looking for a cross walk to cross the street. "Pema took my there before when she went to pick up some things she had altered."

"So you and Bolin are a thing?" Kuvira asked her.

"Yup he's a total sweetheart." Opal said thinking of her boyfriend. "We've been together for a while now."

"I'm happy for you." Kuvira said smiling at her.

"After we get your dress figured out. Do you want to get something to eat? I didn't eat a whole lot this morning." Opal asked as her stomach grumbled.

"We can get something now if you want." Kuvira asked looking around for any food venders.

"No I want to get your dress first so they can get started on it right away." Opal said turning to open a door for her.

"If you’re sure." Kuvira said to the stubborn girl.

"I am." Opal smiled as she marched past her.

"Welcome to Lanez. My name is Cin. How may I help you?" A woman walked up to them smiling.

"Hi my friend here needs a dress for a wedding we have to go to at the end of this week." Opal said pointing to Kuvira who gave an awkward wave.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want to get?" Cin asked Kuvira.

"Yes I figured it out on the way here." Kuvira said.

"Excellent! Follow me so we can take you measurements." Cin said motioning for them to follow her. They followed her to her office and she closed the door. "You may have a seat." She said to Opal as she got her measuring tape out. "Are you ok with me taking your body measurements or should I talk your friend through it?"

"You can go ahead." Kuvira said. It wasn't the first time she had to have it done. After getting all the things she needed Kuvira sat down next to Opal.

"Alright can you describe it to me?" Cin asked getting out her drawing noted pad. Kuvira described it and the color. Greens her color and she's sticking to it. She also wanted black trim and the two buttons on the collar to be black. "Alright well I can have this ready the day before." Cin said shaking the paper clear.

"Thank you so much." Kuvira said getting up and bowing. Opal qrote down Kuvira's number and passed it to Cin. 

"It's no problem." Cin said as they left her office.

"Now let's go get food." Opal said holding her stomach as they left the building.

"You didn't want me to eat before I got my measurements did you?" Kuvira asked the younger girl.

"No because it's not like you’re going to eat before the wedding." Opal said as if it was obvious.

Kuvira bumped her with her shoulder. "You just thought I would be too fat if would have waited."

"Did not." Opal said going to bump her back.

Kuvira knew she would so she took one big step forward and laughed when Opal almost fell. "And here I thought air benders were light on their feet." Kuvira teased. She laughed dodging the gust of air Opal sent at her. She shifted the ground under Opal's foot tripping her. She ran away laughing as Opal chased her.

* * *

Lin pulled up outside the clothing store her friend was at. "It took you long enough." Izumi said as Lin walked in.

"I'm not even five minutes late." Lin said rolling her eyes.

"If you not early-"

"You're late. Yeah yeah I know that." Lin said sassing her with her hands on her hip.

"Do you like your eyebrows? Because if you keep that up then they'll be missing by the time we leave." Izumi walked past her.

Lin rolled her eyes following her. "You've never been able to joke around."

"And when did you start up again?" Izumi asked her.

"What do you mean?" Lin asked heading over to the green section.

"Oh so we're going to play like we don't know." Izumi said sitting down in a chair as Lin looked.

"How can I play if I don't know what's going on?" Lin said searching through black suit pants.

"Fine then Kya and Kuvira." Izumi said annoyed.

"I understand Kuvira because we're finally back together and she wants me to be a part of her life. Everything Su said was a lie. She said she even wrote me every day in journals. I can't wait to read them and see the life I missed out on." Lin said holding a pair of pants up to her as she turned to Izmui. "I just don't under what Kya has to do with it."

"Lin you don't need to lie to me." Izumi said giving her a soft smile. "I know how you feel about her more than more than anyone else. You need to tell her how you feel." She gave her a thumbs up on for the pants.

Lin walked over and handed them over. "I'm scared Izumi what if she leaves again?" Lin said looking between the long sleeve and short sleeve. Izumi pointed to the long sleeve section. "The other day she told me she was ready to settle down but I don't know. She's a free spirit like no other. I don't want to start something and have her leave." Lin sighed messing with a close rack. "Even though I deserve it. She deserves so much better than me."

"Lin there is no one more perfect for her than you." Izumi said hoping she was getting through to her friend. "And if she says she wants to stay I suggest you believe her."

"I guess I'll take your word for it. You guys have talked more than we did over the years." Lin said sadly holding up two shirts.

"Nobody blames you. Well I don't at least because I know the real reason. I would have been the same way it happened to one of my kids. I know how much she means to you Lin so don't beat yourself up." Izumi said picking the shirt on the right.

"You're being usually helpful today what's going on?" Lin teased as moving on to the jackets.

"I'm leaving tonight so someone needs to kick your ass into gear." Izumi said.

Lin smiled as she found her jacket. "Thank you."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Kya has been great on you." She said walking over with the rest of her clothes. "Go try this own and I'll get you a tie."

"Yes Fire Lord." Lin mocked bowing.

Izumi hit her in the back of the head but she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she walked away.

* * *

Bolin was tackled from the side by Opal. "Opal!" he yelled hugging his girlfriend.

"Hi." Kuvira said as she walked over to Korra.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Korra asked her as they ignored the couple.

"We were finding dresses for the wedding." Kuvira said taking the seat Korra offered to her. "What about you two?"

"The same thing basically. We just found Bolin a suit and my mom is bringing my dress." Korra said.

"You guys make your own clothes right?" Kuvira asked making sure her information was still correct.

"Yes not everyone knows that." Korra said looking at her impressed.

Kuvira shrugged. "I studied intensely about all the nations. I like learning."

"Another dork." Korra said shaking her head.

"Excuse you." Kuvira said playfully glaring at her.

"Oh nothing just that Asami has another dork to hang out with now." Korra said stretching.

Kuvira's smile dropped and her shoulders slumped. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to hang out with the person who killed her father."

Korra immediately straightened up realizing what she had done. Kuvira looked so sad and broken with the way she was gripping her wrist. "It was accident and she doesn't think badly of you. We've talked about it and she doesn't hate you." Korra told her. Kuvira let herself be pulled into strong arms as she held back tears. "You need to talk to her and you'll see she doesn't hate you."

"OK but when?" Kuvira asked as she pulled back.

"It'll have to be after we come back from vacation."

"Where are you guys going?" Kuvira asked curious.

"The spirit world!" Korra said excitedly. "She's never been but we'll be gone for a week."

"It'll be a great vacation then. The spirits have been in a really good mood lately." Kuvira said closing her eyes and sighing contently.

Korra watched her with a smile of her own. "It's probably because of the spirit portal that you opened."

Kuvira groaned. "That hurt like a bitch. The next portal is all yours."

Korra laughed. "I think that's enough portals for now."

"Can we talk about this whole in your care thing then?" Kuvira asked turning to face her more.

"Oh yeah it slipped my mind. I'm staying with Asami at the moment." Korra said blushing slightly. "I talked with her this morning about it. Again she doesn't hate you or anything but you two should still talk. She agreed to this. You can stay in one of Asami's spare bedrooms or you can take the cottage in the back yard."

"Cottage?" Kuvira asked raising an eyebrow. She knew Ms. Sato was rich but to have a whole other house in the back yard.

"I know what you’re thinking but it's not big at all and it came with the house. It's one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small sitting room with a desk." Korra explained quickly. "She didn't see a reason to get rid of it and now we see that was a good."

"Hmm I'll think about it but I'm kinda leaning towards the cottage." Kuvira said playfully.

"That’s fine we'll be happy to have you either way." Korra assured her. "Now on to more important business."

"Which is?" Kuvira asked confused.

"We all texted you but you didn't text anyone back." Korra said waving her phone in her face. "If we didn't want to talk to you and get to know you then we wouldn't try to contact you."

"Oh sorry." Kuvira said embarrassed. She looked anywhere but at Korra’s piercing blue eyes. "It's just that I didn't know what to talk to you guys about. I was nervous really."

Korra calmed down noticing the blush Kuvira was starting to get. She was cute when flustered. She secretly took a picture to show to Asami later. "It's ok and before I forget again. Bolin told me about the talk you had with them at the Island. You also owe that to me and Asami but it can wait until you move in."

Kuvira nodded. "Of course I want you all to understand." She said her eyes glowing as she smiled.

"That’s really cool." Korra said staring as her green stopped glowing.

"Nothing is as cool as being the Avatar." Kuvira said playfully.

Korra rolled her eyes. "It depends on the Avatar."

* * *

Asami kicked off her shoes as she walked into her house. She had watched the sun set as the last debris of the mansion was moved off. She felt like so much wait had been lifted off her shoulders. Korra was stretching in front of the open sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard.  She could see Naga in the yard from where she stood. She quickly walked over and swept her up in a hug from behind.

Korra squealed relaxing into her arms. "Hey Sami." Korra said petting the head that was buried in the side of her neck. "I'm guessing everything went good?"

"Everything went great." Asami said pulling back to spin Korra around. "I even helped bring it down. It was really fun."

"I can tell you’re a mess." Korra said taking in how dirty the older woman was and groaned. "Which means I'm dirty."

Asami chuckled hugging her again. "Sorry but I really just want to hug you."

"You won't hear me complaining. Hug me all you want." Korra said returning her embrace. "I have good news to."

"Oh?" Asami asked enjoying holding Korra in her arms.

"Yeah Kuvira said she would be okay with staying here. She said she was leaning towards the cottage. I hope she'll move into a spare bedroom once she gets to know us better."

"Yeah that'll be fun. You two will probably be in all sorts of shenanigans." Asami said.

"Nope she's a total dork like you." Korra giggled as Asami grunted. "She thinks you're mad at her though. I told her you weren't and that you two should talk so she can see for herself."

"Yeah I don't want her thinking that. Plus I think it would really help her get the closure she needs. Kuvira isn't a bad person at all." Asami said letting go of Korra. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then we can order some pizza. Naga can even get some fish as a treat."

Naga's tail thumped on the ground as she perked up. "You’re so sweet but she doesn't even deserve it. I came home to find that she had dug a giant whole in the yard!" Korra said glaring at her best friend and companion. Naga whined as she slumped back down to the ground. Korra turned to see Asami staring at her with a big smile. "What?" Korra asked.

"You said home." Asami said not able to stop smiling.

"Oh um is that ok because this sort of is my home. Or um I would really like to stay here with you." Korra said trying not blush but failing.

Asami hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "It's more than ok."

Korra put a hand over the spot Asami kissed as she watched her go. She did an excited little hop as she ran outside and jumped on Naga.

* * *

Kya sniffed the air smelling something delicious as she came in the house. "Your back." Kuvira said smiling at her. She went and gave her a quick hug. "I haven't seen you all day."

"It's about time. I thought you had got lost." Lin joked peeking out of the kitchen.

"Sorry but I was talking to Tenzin. He asked me did I mind helping the kids pick out something. I noticed that Ikki had been quiet the whole time. I asked the Jinora and Meelo about it. Jinora said she has days like this all the time but lately she's had more. Meelo said that she doesn't play with him anymore lately. He said when he asked she told him she'll play with him later. But later never comes." Kya said going over and taking a seat at the table.

"Don't worry I was planning on going over there tomorrow so we can figure it out then." Lin said squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm coming to." Kuvira said worriedly.

"Sure." Lin said going back to the stove to finish up cooking.

"Hey Lin when can I hear you sing again?" Kuvira said going over and sitting across from Kya.

"When can I see you dance again?" Lin countered back. She ignored the feeling of Kya staring into her back.

"I didn't know you could sing." Kya said shocked that Lin never mentioned it before.

"I'm not really good at it so I don't brag about it." Lin said shrugging and still not turning around.

Kuvira slumped down in her sent when Kya looked at her. She knew Lin could sing really well. Kya raised an eyebrow and Kuvira broke. "She can sing really well! Like incredibly amazing!"

Lin whipped around and gave her a look. "Dude!"

"She gave me the look Lin! What was I supposed to do?" Kuvira said glaring at her.

"Ok." Kya said picking up her phone.

"Kya?" Lin asked nervously facing her friend.

"Hmm?" Kya asked not looking up from her phone.

"Are we good?" Lin asked having expected Kya to say more.

"Yeah we're fine." Kya said as if it was nothing. Lin knew better though. "We all have are secrets some more than others."

Lin frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we all have our secrets." Kya said looking up at her as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She left her phone on the table.

Lin's frown deepened as she watched her walk off. "I'm sorry Lin. I didn't mean to cause a fight." Kuvira said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Vira. It's my own fault." Lin sighed as she sat down at the table. She knew Kya gets furious when she has to hear about things from other people.


	7. Find Me

Lin was surrounded by the air kids minus Ikki as soon as she stepped of the boat.

"It's been a while Aunt Lin." Jinora said bowing to her.

"Kid I told you that you didn't have to bow. It's just me and you don't bow for Kya." Lin said pointing Kya.

"That's because I'm the cool Aunt." Kya said as she walked past them.

That was the only thing the other woman had said to her since last night. Kya hadn't really looked at her either. Lin had slept on the couch that night to give her space. She didn't want to make Kya madder that she already was. Lin hated fighting with Kya. She just wanted to hug her and apologize already. "That's not true!" Lin countered then looked back down at the kids. "It's not true right?"

They avoided her eyes when she looked at them. "You're here to check on Ikki right! I'll show you where she's at!" Meelo said taking off into the sky.

"Hey Master Kuvira." Jinora said giving her a bow.

"Hi Jinora." Kuvira said returning the bow.

"I'll take you guys to her. Maybe she'll talk to you." Jinora said as she started to lead them.

"Aunt Lin!" Rohan yelled as they came around the corner.

Lin bent down to catch the running three year old. "Hey there." Lin said as picked him up.

"I missed you." He said hugging her neck.

"I missed you to kiddo." Lin said tickling him.

"Hi cutie!" Kya said kissing the giggling boy on the cheek.

Lin brought him over to Kuvira who made funny faces causing him to laugh. "This is Vira. She is very special to me. Like you are to your mom and dad. Think you can do me favor and be friends with her?" Lin asked him.

"Yeah you’re pretty!" Rohan said blushing.

"You're adorable." Kuvira said booping his nose.

"Ikki's down at the beach." Jinora pointed. They were joined by her parents, Bumi, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and the Beifong siblings. The others had already tired talking to Ikki.

Kuvira looked to see the girl sitting on the sand by herself. She tied her hair back and took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked as Kuvira rolled up her pants legs.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I think I know what's bothering her." Kuvira standing back up to her full height.

"And how do you know what's wrong with my daughter?" Tenzin questioned frown in place.

"Just trust me alright. I got this but I need all of you to stay up here. It will get dangerous to be to close."

"Dangerous!?" Pema and her husband yelled.

"Again trust me. Besides I'm the only one left who hasn't tried." Kuvira said as her green eyes flashed. She didn't wait for them to give her the okay as she headed down the hill.

Ikki heard her before she approached. "Look I don't want to be bothered." She huffed.

"Oh I wasn't going to bother you. It's been a really long time since I've felt sand between my toes. I didn't account for much I was going to miss it." Kuvira said sadly. Ikki watched as she looked out to the water with a feign look on her face. Kuvira gave her a smile as she looked at her. "Do you want to build a sandcastle?"

"No." Ikki said with a bored look. Kuvira shrugged as she stretched.

"Then get out of the way." Ikki was blasted into the air by the sand with a scream. Kuvira bent the sand into a slide. Ikki slide down it when she came back down.

"What's your prob-" Ikki stopped when the other girl flashed her green eyes. Kuvira bent the sand to allow water in.

  _I know a girl from an island_

_She stands apart from the crowd_

 

Ikki gasped taking a step back.

 

_She loves the sky and her people_

_She makes her whole family proud_

 

Ikki looked towards the temple but quickly turned her attention back to the water.

Kuvira sighed mixing the sand with the water.

 

_Sometimes the world seems against you_

 

She walked around in a circle as she started to bend her castle

 

_The journey may leave a scar_

 

She risked a glance at her wrist

 

_But scars can heal and reveal just_

_Where you are_

 

Ikki scowled.

 

_The people you love will change you_

 

Kuvira smiled as her castle's form hardened

 

_The things you have learned will guide you_

_And nothing on Earth can silence_

_The quiet voice still inside you_

_And when that voice starts to whisper_

_Do you know who you are?_

Ikki turned and sliced through Kuvira's finished castle with an air strike. "You wanna bet that I can't silence it? I've been doing a pretty good job so far because I know who I am." She growled glaring at Kuvira.

"Why would you do that!?" Kuvira yelled glaring at her.

"Why are you bothering me after I asked you not to?!" Ikki yelled back.

"I'm not bothering you! I was trying to build a sandcastle but you knocked it down! And furthermore why would I bother a complete stranger?"

"Wha- I am not a stranger!" Ikki shouted in disbelief. "I don't know who you are."

Kuvira tsked annoyed. "I'm Ikki! We've met before! We've talked before!" Ikki huffed balling up her fist.

Kuvira scrunched up her face confused. "I don't know an Ikki. Maybe it's you that's confused. You that doesn't know who you are."

Ikki screeched angrily. "You think I don't know who I am?!"

Kuvira jumped to the side rolling to avoid the tornado that Ikki bent at her. Kuvira bent a tornado of sand around Ikki but she had to keep dodging the random air spirals Ikki kept sending at her. She had to make sure that she kept herself away from the Island. The air that Ikki was bending at her was probably over a hundred mph. She yelped as she went flying back. She barely had time to bend around her ankles stopping her from being sent across the water. She landed into the shallow water with a splash. She sat there letting the waves hit her back.

Ikki fell to her knees panting. "I know who I am."

 

_I am the girl who loves my island_

_And a girl who loves the sky_

_The spirits call me_

 

Ikki looked up towards her friends and family

 

_I am a daughter of the air nation_

_We came back from obliteration_

_We traveled around the world_

_The spirits they called me_

 

She stood up as the wind swirled around her.

 

_You hear the wind how it howls_

_You see the water how it waves_

_You feel the ground how it shifts_

_You hear the fire how it breaths_

_The spirts they call me_

 

_Ea Alii_

It was like the wind around her exploded as it rushed out in all directions. Kuvira settled the sand and looked up towards Ikki who was just floating in the air. Her gray eyes glowed as she looked down at Kuvira.

Kuvira stood up and smiled. "Hello Ea Alii." She said with a bow.

"Āsupurinsesu." Ikki said bowing. Kuvira giggled as Ikki air bent her up. "Thank you." Ikki said as they laced their fingers together. "I was struggling to make a decision for the longest time. I guess I just needed a little push. The spirits kept telling me about you and Huǒ gōngzhǔ but I always felt so alone. And no one would be me if I had told them."

Kuvira frowned noticing her sad tone. "The Avatar would have believed you. Anyone would have believed you if you left them little choice."

Ikki laughed looking into her glowing eyes. "I am not as strong as you are. I don't believe in myself. I always thought it should be Jinora. She's everything that I am not."

"And you are everything that she is not and more. Remember the spirits sought out your soul. It can only be you." Kuvira said squeezing her fingers. Ikki lowered them to the ground. "Your element is great and all but I think I'll stick with my own." Kuvira said flexing her toes in the said.

"What now?" Ikki asked as she watched spirits pop up all around.

"Now you must go to the spirit world. You'll have a ceremony and then you'll learn a few things from the spirits." Kuvira said as she greeted the spirits.

"Well you come with me?" Ikki asked as she started to glow all over.

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head. "This is for you and the spirits. You'll be back before you know it." Kuvira waved her off as she held a butterfly snake spirit.

"Ikki!" Tenzin shouted as everyone ran onto the beach.

"Where did she go?" Pema asked looking terrified.

"She went to the spirit world to have a ceremony." Kuvira said sitting down on the beach as more spirits came to her.

"Is she coming back?" Tenzin asked staring at the spot where his daughter had been.

Kuvira smirked. "Faster than she could possibly have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Korra asked amazed at how the spirits were surrounding Kuvira.

"Just wait." Kuvira said occupied at the moment.

"Why is it Ikki?" Jinora asked in disbelief.

"I told you why yester-"

"Why did they pick my sister and not me!" Jinora yelled angrily at Kuvira.

Everyone watched as Kuvira carefully extracted herself from the spirits. "Kuvira she's just upset." Lin said trying to keep the peace.

Kuvira ignored her. "Are you that jealous that it is not you? That you can't even bring yourself to be amazed and happy for your sister finally accepting herself!"

"Because they should have called out to me! I've done so much for the spirits! She's not even an air bending!" Jinora continued to yell at her.

"You know nothing! None of you do. She's been holding back! She's been a master since birth! When I was born the first thing I did was bend the healer through the roof!" Kuvira shouted back. "You have no place to even talk about it being you. When you can't even accept that the spirits didn't want you!"

Jinora scuffed shocked before air bending at Kuvira. Kuvira only smirked as she stood her ground. A different air current blocked Jinora's attack. Everyone looked up except Kuvira who went back to the spirits, to see Ikki floating in the air.

"You're losing your calm Jinora." Ikki said looking down at her sister. Jinora scowled ready to start again but Ikki spoke first. "I really wouldn't fight with me if I we're you. Now that my secret is out. I don't have to hold back anymore. I don't have to pretend I don't know how to do stuff anymore." She looked over at her father. "I don't really care if you give me my tattoos or not. I've always known my abilities." She floated down and that's when they felt the air that Ikki was using to float.

"How was your ceremony?" Kuvira asked giving her a soft smile.

"Informative." Ikki said giving her a smile.

"Why did you never tell us?" Tenzin asked as Pema ran over and hugged her.

"It isn't the most believable thing in the world. I wasn't sure of myself. I didn't want you to be treated any different." Ikki said with a shrug as Meelo hugged her next.

"I wou-"

"I know you dad and you would have. You would have gone on and on about things you know nothing about. I'm still the same. The only thing different is that you now know I have so much power." Ikki said looking over at Kuvira who was giggling as spirits piled on top of her.

Korra laughed at and Bolin tried to help her. Only more spirits came and piled on him and Korra next. "Why are there so many?" Mako asked looking at the spirits.

"Because this is what happens at an Accepting." Kuvira explained. "They've come to see Ea Alii and I'm here as well."

Ikki walked over to her sister who was scowling at the ground not looking at anyone. "You know I told them to pick you." Ikki started. "That's what was taking so long for me to accept myself. I felt that I wasn't good enough for the job. That you would do better. So don't think that I didn't vote for you as well."

"You're not even a master." Jinora said glaring at her.

Ikki raised an eyebrow at her and turned to side but held her sister's gaze. She simply swung her arm and sent out an air strike splitting the water as it raced through it. "I am the greatest air bender in the world until I die." Everyone's mouth dropped opened as they looked between her and the falling water.

"Ugh Korra." Asami said taking a step back as the water raced back down.

Before Korra moved Ikki fully faced the water and sent out different air currents settling the water. "How about no more power demonstrations? Next thing you know you could be wiping all air from earth." Raava's spoke.

"You know I would never do that." Ikki said bowing to her.

"I know but they didn't." Raava said returning the bow as Korra came back.

"You can do that?" Kya asked looking impressed.

"I can." Ikki said as she welcomed the spirits over.

"What are you going to do now?" Tenzin asked her.

"Nothing." Ikki said smiling as the spirits touched her and spoke to her hushed whispers.

"Nothing?" Tenzin asked in disbelief.

"What did you think I would do?" Ikki asked trying not to raise her voice.

"I'm not sure but something. You're the Ea Alii. You have a duty to the pe-"

"I belong to the spirits! My only duty is to them and nothing else! I don't need to do anything but live my life. I promised along with the rest of my siblings to help train air benders and that's what I plan to do. Yes one day I will leave and go off on my own but that day has not come yet." Ikki said with her gray eyes glowing.

"Ikki." Kuvira said placing her hand on her shoulder. Ikki threw herself onto her. "It's ok. Calm down."

"Sorry." Ikki mumbled.

"It’s ok sweetheart I'm not blaming you. This is supposed to be a great moment but everyone's yelling at you. They're all just freaked out right now. They still love you." Kuvira said soothingly as she rubbed her back. "What do you want to do?"

"Play with the spirits." Ikki said pulling back to look at her.

"Then go I'm sure your brothers would love to go with you." Kuvira said looking over at the two youngest kids.

"It is later." Ikki said smiling at Meelo as Kuvira put her down.

"Come to me whenever you want." Kuvira said before the three kids ran off to a group of spirits. "Tenzin she is your child and you will not treat her any different." Kuvira said still looking at her.

"I won't." Tenzin said with a sigh. "I am not my father."

"Well that was something wasn't it?" Kuvira said clapping her hands she looked back to the group.

"You knew the whole time." Lin said.

"That I did." Kuvira said taking her hair down.

"What did you say Ikki after she first bowed to you?" Kya asked her.

"I told her I don't bow to those who don't recognize themselves." Kuvira walked back into the water kicking at the water. "Now come build a sandcastle with me. I think we could all use a cool down session."

Lin walked back and sat down at the edge of the sand. She didn't think she could have any fun if Kya was still ignoring her. "Lin what's wrong?" She hadn't even noticed Asami walk up and sit beside her.

"Kya's mad at me." She said looking at her best friend.

"About what?" Asami asked watching Korra splash Kuvira with water. She wanted to join but she was worried Kuvira might run away from her.

"She keeps finding out about things that she didn't know about me. We're best friends and she hates to find things out last." Lin said smiling as Kya laughed. It looked reserved though Lin knew she could laugh louder and freer than that. "It's not that meant to."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Asami asked looking at the woman beside her.

"No." Lin said looking down at the ground. "If I talk to her then I'll probably end up telling her everything. I'm in love with her. She's everything to me."

"I know how that feels." Asami said chuckling as she sighed to herself. "It's scary but wants you start expressing it. Then everything changes for the better and it becomes an amazing feeling. If you feel that way you should tell her."

Lin is quiet for a while. "We have history. I kind of turned her down when she started to come to me. I had just lost Kuvira at the time and I was pushing everyone away. By the time I realized what I had done. It was too late and she was gone. Then when I saw her again she acted as if nothing was wrong. I let it go because it was her choice and I wasn't going to push my feelings on her. But she makes everything so hard with how caring, loving, sweet, amazing, and oh Raava she's the biggest flirt I know. I would have probably cracked by now if that wasn't how she was."

Asami looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? Kya doesn't flirt with anyone."

"What? Yes she does. She's always flirting with me." Lin said rolling her eyes. She thought back to the dance at the bar.

Asami starred at her in disbelief. "Lin you're an idiot. Kya doesn't flirt with anyone else besides you."

"What?" Lin asked as Asami stood up.

"I think you should talk to her. Like really talk and get everything out." Asami giving her a smile.

"I'll think about it." Lin said looking back at Kya who was spraying Tenzin and Bumi with water.

"Me and Korra are rooting for ya." Asami said as she ran off to join the fun. She snuck up behind Kuvira who was hoping from foot to foot waiting for Korra to strike. Asami jumped on her back as soon as Korra struck. They laughed falling back into the water from the attack.

* * *

Kuvira had stayed back at the temple to spend time with the family she never knew.

Lin sighed as she closed the door to her house. "Kya?"

"What is it Lin?" Kya asked opening a bottle of water.

"Can we talk?" Lin asked hoping Kya would make this easy.

"Talk about what?" Kya asked confused. Lin groaned.

"Come one Kya please. Let's not do this anymore it's driving me crazy."

"Doing what?" Kya asked crossing her arms.

"This! You've been giving me the silent treatment since last night! I don't like it." Lin said stepping closer as Kya looked away annoyed.

"You're not supposed to like it. But fine Lin we'll talk what is that you want to talk about? Because I'm not so sure that I want to talk." Kya asked turning away from her.

Lin whined not being able to take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Kya and buried her face in her hair. "Please I'm sorry. I won't keep anything else away from you. No more secrets on my end."

"Fine then we can talk." Kya said rolling her eyes.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lin asked her. "Because I didn't really sleep at all. And do you know why?"

"I don't know it's uncomfortable. Lin where are you going with this?" Kya huffed.

"It's because I didn't have you with me. You weren't in my arms. I didn't get to wake to you demanding more cuddles. I didn't get to watch as you stumble into the bathroom and come back out looking crazier than you did before. I didn't see your smile when I handed you coffee. I didn't hear your sweet rich laughter from when you would still be sleep after I burned my tongue this morning. I didn't see you dancing or hear you singing to yourself while you got ready for the day. You didn't so much as look at me in the eyes today so I didn't get to see my favorite blue. Whenever I reached for your hand I only got air because you weren't by my side today. All day I'm going crazy because I've wanted nothing more than to take you into my arms and tell you how sorry I am. That I'll do anything to get us back to where we were."

"What if I don't want to go back to the way we were?" Kya whispered but Lin heard her.

Lin gasped her grip losing around her. "Kya."

Kya shook her head. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Lin breath hitched as she made up her mind. "I missed hearing you sass me today." She kissed her shoulder. "I missed the way you called my name." She moved Kya's hair off her neck. "I missed all your annoying flirty ways today." She kissed her neck and wrapped her arms around her today. "What I really hope I didn't miss out on is telling you that I love you. I love you so much Kya. I don't know what to do without you by my side. I'm scared that I'm going to mess up and you'll leave again. Leave again and I won't see you for a year or more. When a day is way to fucking long to go without seeing you. You mean the world to me. I want to kiss you goodnight and good morning and then see you in my dreams. I want to go to work with one of your lunches and then come home to you. I want to cook for you sometimes. Take you out and give you the world. I want to keep a smile on your face all the time. I want to proudly show you off as my girl and let everyone know that hey. This beautiful amazing to die for lady right here is mine and none of you will ever have her. She was made for me and I was made for her. Oh Raava I love you so so much."

Kya sobbed and Lin's heart lurched. "Kya!"

"I'm sorry." Kya said as she broke down. "I just never thought you would stop being an idiot."

"Wait what?" Lin asked shocked after pouring her heart out.

"I love you you idiot. I've loved you so long." Kya said throwing her arms around Lin's shoulders.

"Then stop crying." Lin chuckled rubbing her back.

"I-I can't!" Kya hicced. "I never thought this would happen. I love you so much."

Lin took her teary face into her hands and kissed her softly. "I love you to." She chuckled as Kya looked at her dazed. "You stopped crying."

"You stopped kissing me." Kya sniffed standing up on her tippy toes to kiss her again. "Don't ever stop kissing me again." Lin smiled into the kissing groaning when Kya bit her bottom lip.


	8. Warm Water

Kya smiled as she woke up. She felt Lin's soft puffs of air against her neck. She rolled over and looked at how peaceful she looked. She couldn't believe Lin had said she loved her after all these years. She moved forward and Eskimo kissed her. Lin grumbled but Kya quieted her with kisses.

"You know this couch is very comfortable. I can see why you've been sleeping on it."

Lin smiled as she opened her eyes. "It's only comfortable now that you're here with me."

"Such a sweet talker in the morning." Kya said kissing her again.

Lin hummed closing her eyes again. "Says the woman kissing me awake with bad breath." She said pulling her closer.

Kya giggled and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry how about I go brush my teeth and you make me some coffee and then we switch."

Lin huffed letting her go. "Fine but I don't like it."

"Hush is raining so we can stay in today and cuddle all you want." Kya said as she got up.

Lin smacked her butt and smirked when Kya turned too glared at her. "Your blush is adorable." She chuckled. Kya grumbled as she walked away from Lin's bright smile.

Lin waited until she was out of sight to bounce to her feet and dance her way into the kitchen. Kya was hers now. They had talked most of the night about their feelings and then fell asleep in each other's arms. This moment was something of it’s own.

She sighed heavily and painfully when someone knocked on her door. At least it was someone she knew. Only strangers went to the front door that was never used. She was surprised to see Kuvira standing there soaking wet. "Why didn't you just come in? You have a key and it's made out of metal."

Kuvira only smiled bigger. "Because I didn't want to risk seeing anything." She said with a wink.

Lin blushed. "We only talked then fell asleep on the couch."

"So you didn't kiss?" Kuvira asked as she got rained on.

"We did." Lin said looking away quickly. "A lot."

"Good I'm happy for you." Kuvira said giving her a hug.

Lin groaned wrapping her arms around her wet body. "Do you want to come inside? It is raining crazy."

Kuvira shook her head. "No the rain isn't heavy and it's nice." Kuvira said taking a few steps back. She tilted her head up and let the rain wash over her. "I owe you a dance and you owe me a song."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "You want me to sing in the rain?"

"Yup." Kuvira said as she made her way of the deck.

Lin sighed heavily as she stepped out into the rain. "You’re lucky I like you."

"I'm lucky you love me." Kuvira corrected smirking.

Lin rolled her eyes pushing her hair back. "What do you want me to sing?"

Kuvira shrugged taking off her shoes. "It doesn't matter I can dance to it all."

Lin nodded as she leaned back against the steps railing.

Kuvira didn't have to wait too long as she twirled around after Lin nodded at her.

 Lin couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she started to sing.

_Good love is so hard to find_

_We got it right for a while_

_Do you get lonely at night?_

_We don't have to go higher, we don't have to go_

Seeing Kuvira dance was a special treat after all these years.

 

_The lights, cold nights, remember when_

_I call you every now and then_

_So good, that on and off again_

_And on again_

_Oh, why don't you come over?_

_Baby be close to me, just like you used to be_

_Oh, one more night to hold ya_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

 

Kuvira went for raw and hard as she moved around in the yard. She needed to show Lin how much she had improved. She put her heart into all of her moves. Using the slippery ground to her advantage. It made her sharp movements flow into her simple ones. The smile she had never faltered. It only grew every time she caught Lin's eye.

 

_I always loved how you kiss_

_And I'm overdue for a fix_

_Just with a touch of your lips_

_I want you to come home, I want you to come home_

 

Lin followed her every movement.

 

_The lights, cold nights, remember when_

_I call you every now and then_

_So good, that on and off again_

_And on again_

It seemed like she glided across the yard. Like she soared whenever she jumped. Like she went on in circles for forever when she twirled.

 

_Oh, why don't you come over?_

_Baby be close to me, just like you used to be_

_Oh, one more night to hold ya_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

What Lin loved the most was that Kuvira looked ridiculously happy. Whenever they made eye contact Kuvira seemed to brighten if that was possible. In the low lighting from the sun hidden by the clouds. This was beyond a gift that Kuvira had. The girl was flawless and full of life while she danced.

 

_Baby I love how you love in the in between_

_Baby I love how it feels when you're holding me_

_Baby I love how you love in the in between_

_Baby I love it, I love it_

_Oh, why don't you come over?_

_Baby be close to me, just like you used to be_

It was breath taking. That was the best Lin could come up with. She had no idea how she managed to keep singing. She tossed it up to not waiting to the dance to come to an end to soon.

 

_Oh, why don't you come over?_

_Baby be close to me, just like you used to be_

_Oh, one more night to hold ya_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

 

Kuvira felt so proud of herself. The dance that she was doing was completely on the spot. It wasn't rehearsed beforehand. There wasn't any thought in to it. It was just all improvised. She hadn't slipped or fell once. She just let her soul carry her in every direction.

 

_We don't have to call it love, we just need a human touch_

 

She raised her head and as she righted herself. Letting the rain run off her body as the song ended.

 

Kuvira opened her eyes and slowly looked at Lin who had the biggest smile on her face. Lin opened her arms and Kuvira ran over and jumped into her arms.

"You were amazing!" Lin said spinning her around as Kuvira whooped.

"Your voice was amazing!" Kuvira said jumping back on her for another hug after Lin had put her down.

"You were breath taking!"

"I was about to faint because of your voice!"

"And I'll shut down dancing careers before they even begin." Kuvira laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah well no music I ever here from this point on will compare to you."

Lin hadn't even noticed that the younger woman had walked her backwards up the steps. "I see the rain doesn't bother you anymore." Kuvira said winking as she went around her.

Lin chuckled looking down at her clothes. "It's a little too late to worry about that now." She said turning around. She froze because there Kya stood soaking wet in her bathrobe.

"Your welcome." Kuvira said giving Kya a kiss on the cheek and Lin a thumbs up as she went in the house.

"Kya you’re soaked." Lin said coming closer to the older woman. "How long how have you been out here?" Kya didn't answer her just continued to stare at her. Lin shook her head grabbing her hand. "Come on let's get yo-" She gasped as she was slammed up against the wall.

Kya wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Lin groaned and Kya slipped her tongue in without hesitation. Lin whimpered as she pulled her closer. She shivered at the feeling of their wet body's sliding together.

"I came back to ask if you wanted to shower with me." Kya said in between kisses as she made her way down to her neck. "Why didn't you tell me how beautiful your voice is?!" Kya demanded with a harsh nip to Lin's neck. Lin's knees became weak as Kya sucked over her mark. "I wanted to rip your clothes off so bad." Kya hissed switching to the other side of her neck. She kissed her way back up to Lin's lips and kissed her roughly. "I wanted to take you on the ground in the rain."

Lin moaned as she flipped them and pushed Kya against the house. Kya moaned at the change of placement. She whined when Lin stepped away from her. Lin kept her eyes on her as she raised earth walls blocking their view from anyone that might come by. Which would have been rare because no one rode around here and her neighbors were a good bit away. Lin came back in close and kissed her soft. Savoring the taste of her lips as she pulled away. She tugged on the bow holding her robe in place around Kya. Kya nodded biting her lip as Lin looked at her in question. She let her eyes travel down Kya's body as more of her skin came into view.

"I know I'm not what I use to be but-"

"Kya." Lin said strongly making the other woman look at her. She searched her eyes as she stared at the halfway naked body in front of her. "You're beautiful." Kya nodded and Lin smiled before leaning in and taking her lips again.

Kya moaned as Lin's hands traveled all over her body. Lin pulled back as she rested her forehead against hers. "Sorry but I've waited years and I don't have any patience left." She said spreading Kya's legs wider.

"Lin." Kya gasped as Lin's fingers brushed over her clit.

They both moaned as Lin's fingers passed through her slippery folds. Lin kissed her deeply as her thumb pressed down on her clit. Kya broke the kiss moaning when Lin pushed two fingers inside her. She whimpered rocking her hips to meet Lin's thrusts. Lin wrapped an arm around her to keep her standing as she focused on her neck.

Kya threw her head back against the house as Lin continued to take her. The soft drops of the rain against her skin was a cool welcome to her flushed skin. She felt as if her skin was burning especially the places Lin touched. Her hips jerked forward with a loud groan as Lin curled her fingers. She whined noticing Lin was about watch her come undone. She wrapped an arm around Lin's neck and her other hand gripped Lin's arm for support as her orgasm neared.

"Lin! Oh Lin! Fuck!" She screamed as she came undone. Lin kept her fingers in and let her ride out her high. Kya gave her a sloppy kiss as she recovered. "I love you." Kya whispered against her lips. She moaned as Lin withdrew her fingers.

Lin moaned as she sucked her fingers clean. "I love you to."

Kya yelped as she suddenly pinned to the house and Lin was on her knees holding her there by her thighs. Before she could protest Lin slowly ran her tongue through her folds and circled around her clit. Kya moaned gripping her head as she looked down at her. Lin held her eye as she did it again only this time Kya rocked into it.

"Lin don't tease!" Kya begged trying to grind against her mouth.

Lin gave her thigh a hard bite and then sucked her clit into her mouth. Kya choked on her moan as her body shook. It wouldn't take much more for her to come apart. Lin knew this as well from the way Kya tried to move her hips away. Lin huffed angrily before doubling her efforts. Kya moaned as she rocked with the strokes of her tongue. She chanted Lin's name over and over again until her body spasm with her second orgasm.

Lin quickly rose up with Kya still in her arms and hugged her close. Kya weakly peppered kisses on her neck as Lin took them inside. Kya quickly bent the water off of them. Her attention went back to Lin as she guided her into a slow kiss but deep kiss.

Lin carefully sat her back on feet once they got in the bathroom. She was so happy she could metal bend because she couldn't be bothered to separate herself from Kya's lips to turn on the shower. Kya pulled back and tsked. Lin was still fully clothed and that was a problem. Lin raised her arms and let Kya take off her shirt. Kya's eyes racked up and down her body as soon as the fabric was removed. Kya undid her pants and slowly pushed them down. Her eyes trailed down every inch of flesh that came into view. Lin blushed as Kya helped her out of her pants. Kya carelessly chucked the pants away as she stood back up.

"You're the one that's beautiful." Kya whispered grabbing her face and kissing her. "I have never thought of you being anything else." Taking her hand she led the younger woman into the shower.

Lin let herself be backed up against the shower wall. Kya kissed her jaw and then worked her way down her neck. She knew Lin was different from her. Lin loved it when her partner showed how much they wanted her. She loved to be marked and Kya had no problem giving her that. Her fingers brushed over her nipples and Lin gasped a quiet moan. Kya twisted them squeezing the flesh underneath her hands as she bit and sucked twin trails down to Lin's breast. Her hands moved down to her hips as her lips wrapped around a nipple. Lin moaned her hips bucking into Kya. She groaned pushing Kya's head into her more. Kya moved her leg in between Lin's. Lin whimpered as she grinded down on her thigh to release some of the pressure building up. She panted and moaned as she moved faster. She whined when Kya stilled her hips.

"Please." She begged pulling Kya up for a kiss.

"I got you baby." Kya said freezing her foot to the back of the shower wall.

Lin whimpered as Kya started sucking on her other nipple and allowed her to grind against her thigh again. Kya smirked as she nipped at her nipple. One of her hands grabbed a hand full Lin's ass before giving it a squeeze.

"Kya." Lin moaned.

Kya moved her hand further south and she slipped to fingers into Lin. Lin moaned gripping her shoulder for support. Kya thrusted a few more times and Lin came screaming her name. Kya unfroze her foot and moved her leg enough for Lin to slump back against the wall.

Kya caught her eye as she licked her fingers. "Sweet." Lin whimpered and Kya smiled about to get down to her knees.

"Kya wait." Lin panted stopping her. Kya raised an eyebrow. Lin blushed. "Can I have a second?"

Kya chuckled and it made Lin shudder because she knew Kya wouldn't listen. "No." Kya said shackling Lin's wrist to the wall with ice. "You're going to be good and let me give you another orgasm." Lin whimpered arching into the hand that danced down her skin. "Now where was I?" Kya said racking her nails down Lin's abs. Lin groaned wishing Kya would hurry up. "Oh yeah I was leaving a trail." She hummed as she leaned down and kissed her way up from Lin's belly button to her breast.

Lin groaned pulling on her restraints. Kya tongue felt so hot that it burned her skin as the water bender sucked away on her body. She felt so powerless and safe. Kya wasn't even touching her where she needed it most but she felt like she could burst at any second. "Kya!" She moaned loudly as the other woman bit her hip as she dragged her nails down the back of her thighs. "Please!" Lin panted looking down at her smirking face. Kya pulled a leg up on her shoulder. She would be lying if she said she wasn't ready to taste Lin directly. She quickly ran her tongue through her folds and groaned as Lin came rather loudly on her tongue. "Fuck!" Lin moaned her body pulsing as it came down.

Kya peppered kisses on her thighs and pelvis as she waited for her to come down a little bit. Lin looked down at her confused expecting her to get up. Instead she gasped as she felt Kya nose at her clit gently. It turned into a moan when she gave it a couple of flicks with her tongue. Her moans became louder as Kya pushed two fingers into her.

Kya looked up and watched Lin let bliss take over. Kya wished she could capture this moment for forever. Kya hummed as she sucked her clit into her mouth. SH loved the way Lin called her name out in a desperate breath as she was close. She curled her fingers and Lin came undone with a moan whispering Kya's name. Kya wrapped her arms around her before releasing her from the wall. She kissed her cheek and gently pulled her under the spray of the shower.

* * *

Kuvira was back at the air temple. She hadn't had a very eventful day. She had talked to the world leaders. Well Izumi called her but still they all just wanted to basically know the same things. They thanked her for treating their people so greatly. She had told them what she told Raiko. They told her that there must have been a better way at doing things. She agreed that there probably was but she didn't see one.

It had stopped raining by then but everyone was gathered in the sitting room talking and sharing stories. She had started out in the conversation like she always did. Then somewhere down the line everyone had ignored her. She had tried to jump back in but she was easily pushed aside. Finally she just gave up and listened instead. It wasn't like this was anything new. She was often pushed aside like this when she wasn't being a leader. She has always been one of those overlooked people. As hard as it is to believe it's awfully true. Knowing that didn't make it hard to stomach. It was the thoughts that came with it that she didn't do well with. She gripped her wrists as she stood up and quietly made her way from the room. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be here either.

She walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. Putting her hands behind her back and leaning up against the building. She sighed as she looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was colorful. There was blue, violet, red, orange and a few clouds. She wondered how Ea Alii felt when she was up there in the sky. Then the thoughts that she had tried not think of came crashing down around her. She closed her eyes tightly and did her breathing exercises to clear her mind.

"Kuvira?" She jumped at the sound of her voice. She turned to see Asami and Korra giving her a worried look.

"H-Hi." She squeaked.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to scare you." Asami said giving her an apologetic smile.

Kuvira shook her head. "It's ok. It's my fault for being in my own head." Kuvira said with a shrug as she crossed her arms. "Anyway do you need me for something?"

"We noticed when you left. You've been quiet most of the evening. We wanted to ask was something wrong but not in front of everyone." Korra explained as they walked closer to her.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok so we waited a few minutes before leaving to follow you." Asami added on looking up at the sky.

"Thank you." Kuvira said quietly staring at the ground. "But you guys didn't have to bother with me. I'm sure no one else noticed."

The other two frowned. "Yeah they didn't but how could they not?" Asami asked angrily.

"Besides we're your friends and we're here for you." Korra added on giving her a smile.

Kuvira returned the smile. "I think I'm ok now." Kuvira said more to herself than as a real answer.

"Do you want to talk about?" Korra asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kuvira shook her head. "No." She glanced at Asami's worried look. "At least not yet." She mumbled.

"That's fine." Asami said giving her a smile.

"We'll be here when you need to talk. And if we're not around and it's important write it down or something and we will defiantly get to it." Kuvira blushed as she looked away from her bright smile.

Korra giggled. "You are so cute when you blush."

Kuvira blushed more as she glared at her. "I am not!"

"I have to agree with Korra on this." Asami said. "But I already knew that from the photo Korra sent me."

"What photo!?" Kuvira demanded turning towards the sputtering Avatar.

Korra turned pale as she waved her hands. "I don't know what she's talking about!"

Kuvira squinted her eyes at her. "If I find out otherwise." Korra nodded furiously.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Asami asked her.

Kuvira shrugged. "I don't know. I expect it will be like a kind of party. I never been to that or any kind of real dance before."

"You’re kidding right?" Korra asked.

"No nothing but formal things and I was more like a guard than anything else." Kuvira said biting her lip.

Asami thought for a moment before looking at Korra. Kuvira looked back and forth sure that they were having a talk about her. She gasped jumping a little when they both suddenly turned to her. "We'll dance with you." Korra said giving her a smile.

Kuvira blushed. "What no! That's ok. You don't have to do that."

"Well we are. Just like we're giving you a ride home because it's late." Asami said turning on her heel and marching off. Korra started pushing her along before she could question it.

"Thank you both for the ride." Kuvira said as they pulled up to Lin's house. She was so surprised and happy that they had even noticed her.

"It's no problem. Just try not to be a nervous dork whenever we text you from now on." Korra said leaning out of the car and poking her in the stomach.

Kuvira knocked her hand away as she rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Do you need us to pick you up tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"Uh no it's ok. I'll ride with them." Kuvira said throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well alright if you're sure but you better not try to get out of the dances with us." Asami said playfully glaring at her.

Kuvira chuckled lightly. "I won't. I better go though so you too can get home."

"It's no problem we like talking to you." Korra said winking at her.

Kuvira blushed looking at anything but them. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both said. They both looked at each other confused when she walked to the front door instead of the back.

Kuvira gave them a little wave before she slipped inside. Her eyes were closed but she made it to her room with no problem. She didn't want to see those two doing anything. A knock on the door sounded as she took her bag off. "Come in."

Lin walked in and smiled at her. "I was getting worried but I didn’t want to call and bother you."

"You could never bother me." Kuvira said as she took off her shoes.

Lin thought she was a little off but didn't want to push. "Well are you hungry? Kya cooked as usual."

"Yeah I should eat something. I haven't ate since morning."

Lin frowned. "You should always eat."

"I know sorry." Kuvira said giving her smile. Kuvira walked past her and made her way into the kitchen.

"Vira!" Kya said giving her a smile. "We were waiting on you so we could eat together."

"Oh sorry next time you guys can go ahead and eat without me." Kuvira said as she started to eat.

Kya gave Lin a worried look. "Sweetheart is everything ok?" Kya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kuvira said without looking up from her plate.

"You're lying." Lin sighed. "Again."

Kuvira bit her lip as she squeezed her right wrist. "Sorry I'm sorry. I'm not ready to talk about it. I'll be better tomorrow." She said not looking at either of them.

"Honey you know you can talk to us about anything right?" Lin tried.

"Yes I know but I'm not ready." Kuvira said glancing at them.

"Ok that's more than enough for us." Kya assured her.Kuvira sighed in relief.

"I was wondering why you never take off the platinum bands around your wrists." Lin asked and Kuvira froze.

"Can we not talk about that either please?" She whispered.

Lin reached over and squeezed her nape. "Relax I'm sorry there are so many questions. We just care about you is all. We just want to make sure that there isn't anything we could be doing for you."

Kuvira gave them the first real smile since she returned under Lin's touch. "You two do more for me than you realize. And I'm so happy you two a together." She said. "And I promise tomorrow I'll be better I just need some sleep."

"OK." Lin said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "When you’re ready."

Kuvira was happy she had so many caring people in her life that was close to her. She didn't want to return to any of her dark times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my Chapter titles are songs and it's always been Lin's back door.


	9. Unconditional

Lin groaned as she shut off her alarm. She had to get up and head over to the Island and set up security for the wedding. Being in charge sucked sometimes she thought as she rolled over to look at Kya. The woman sleeping peacefully with her arms under her pillow. Her mouth was open and she had a bit of drool leading to her pillow.

"Why does she have to be so cute?" Lin mumbled as she sat up on one arm.

She leaned over and kissed her on the head. She knew Kya was going to wake up when she got out of bed but she did it as quietly as possible. She stretched as she walked into the bathroom to do her business. She hoped the wedding went off without a problem because she was also a guest. And she did want to spend time with her girls. She smiled at that as she brushed her teeth. They were both finally her girls. She wasn't going to come home to an empty house anymore. She was going to have to silence the silence with a bottle anymore. She wasn't going to have to follow some man or woman home and leave right after her last orgasm. She wasn't going to have keep telling people she was fine when she really wasn't. She hadn't been at all.

It had hurt so much to see everyone around her with their lives working out. But nothing had been worse than when she had her bending taken any form her. She had an empty body to match her empty heart. If Korra hadn't come to check on her that day then she doesn't think she would be here right now. Everything had just become too much for her. Losing her bending, losing Kuvira, ruining her chance with Kya, Kya being there but not being able to tell her she loved her, and not being close with her family. Lin had drunk bottle after bottle. When she came to Korra was healing her and yelling at her. Telling her if she died she was going to bring her back and kill her herself. She passed out again after that but when she woke up again Korra was still there sitting quietly at her side. Lin hugged her and apologized before breaking down in her arms. Korra cried to and they sat like that for what seemed like hours afterwards. Korra told her she didn't have to tell her a thing but she made her promise to never do this again. She had so many things to live for. And if she didn't then she should live for the people around her. Everyone would miss her if she would have drunk herself to death. Korra would definitely miss her. Lin had become a part of her life and she didn't want to lose her. Lin of course promised and spent the next say getting rid of all the alcohol in her house. That had been such a turnaround for Korra and her friendship. It only grew more after Korra returned her bending. She stopped pushing people away all together. And she has never been happier. She opened back up her heart after all these years and let her family and friends back in. Izumi had really missed her and she would be a liar if she said didn't miss her to.

"Good morning." Kya said when she stepped out the bathroom. Lin looked over to see Kya hugging her pillow and giving her a soft smile.

"Good morning baby." She said opening her dresser where she kept her uniform.

"I wish you didn’t have to go." Kya said watching as Lin but on a t-shirt and pants before bending her uniform on her.

"Me to." Lin said straitening her uniform out. "It's really tempting to just crawl back into bed with you."

"But not tempting enough to put one of your officers in charge and do so." Kya pouted.

Lin chuckled walking over to her. "No but I really wish it was." She took a seat on the edge and leaned over her.

"What's the point of being in charge of you can't make your own rules." Kya said smiling up at her.

"Making a good example for whoever replaces you." Lin said cupping her cheek.

"How many more years until you're no longer the example?" Kya asked as her fingers traced the features on her face. "You've given this job so much of your life and time. You don't have to do that anymore. And I'm not trying to tell you to drop everything. I asking you to think about it. Think about picking someone else to be the next chief. Think about taking more days off. Think about lessening the work load on yourself. Think about coming home earlier. Think about focusing on yourself so you can focus on us." She said softly. She didn't want to outright tell Lin that she should resign and live her life with her. That she wanted to show Lin the world.

Lin took her hand and laced their fingers together. She kissed each one of Kya knuckles and rested her forehead on their hands. Closing her eyes and she breathed deeply through her nose. "I know what you want you’re trying to say Kya." She looked and saw Kya's eyes widen. "And it's ok. I have thought about it. Through the years I've had nothing but time to think about things. I know how much you love to travel."

"I don't love it as much as I love you! I just wanted to show you where I've been or new places! I thought you might like it." Kya finished quietly as she looked away.

Lin shook her head as she kissed her hand again. "Love you didn't let me finish. I know that I come first in your heart like you do in mine. Like I said I thought about a lot of things. A part of me knew that you would be asking sooner or later. And I have no problem with it. I would love to travel the world with the woman I love. I just ask that you give me a little more time. I just got Kuvira back and I want a little more time with her before we just separate for a long period of time. I also already picked Mako as a successor but I want to make sure a few things are in order. I don’t want to just drop a whole bunch of bullshit on the kid and walk away."

Kya sat up and rested her forehead on Lin's. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it seem like I was rushing you. I didn't know that you had thought so much on it. And I was prepared to give you as much time with Kuvira. As much as you wanted. She can even come with us if you guys want. I don't mind. She's kind of grown on me." She said loving the way Lin's eye's sparkled.

"You're amazing." Lin said smiling at her.

"And you're wonderful." Kya said kissing her.

"I better go." Lin said giving her another kiss.

"Yes you're the boss remember." Kya said kissing her again.

"Yeah." Lin said quickly kissing her again.

Kya started to giggle when Lin didn't pull away but pressed harder. "Baby!" Kya said pulling back with a laugh. Lin groaned as she rested her head on her chest. "You can kiss me all you want later at the wedding. Now go!" Kya said gently pushing Lin to her feet.

Lin hung her head as she dragged her feet to the closet to get her suit. Kya just laughed at how ridiculous Lin was being. She settled back against the headboard and hugged Lin's pillow close again. "Hey." She called out before Lin stepped out the bedroom. Lin turned and raised an eyebrow. "See you later chief" She said with a smile.

Lin laughed. "See you later water tribe girl." She said closing the door behind her as she left out of the room.

* * *

Lin knocked on Kuvira's door before she went in. Kuvira was still asleep. She kissed her forehead and turned to walk back out.

"Lin?" Came Kuvira's sleepy voice.

"Hey koibito." Lin said coming back to sit on her bed.

"The sun hasn't started raising yet." Kuvira said rolling on her side to get a better look at her.

"I know but I have to head over to the Island and start setting up security stuff. Post and routes and more stuff with my officers." Lin explained to the sleepy woman.

"Sounds pretty boring."

"It is but I'll get to be you guys later." Lin said brushing hair out of her face. She was so adorable. "And me and Kya expect a dance from you. One for the both of us."

Kuvira groaned as a blush spread across her face. She rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. Lin laughed. "What? You don't want to dance with us."

"That's not it." Kuvira said facing her again. "You two aren't the first people to ask me to dance."

"Oh who else?" Lin asked surprised.

"Ms. Sato and the Avatar." Kuvira mumbled.

"Oh that's nice of them." Lin said petting Kuvira's hair.

"I told them they don't have to. I feel like some kind of charity case. I don't want to ruin their night." Kuvira said picking with her covers.

"Trust me they don't do anything unless they want to. And I'm talking about when it doesn't concern their jobs." Lin said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to head out. I'm having a car sent here to pick the both of you up later."

"Ok." Kuvira said with a yawn.

Lin stopped at the door and turned to look back at the woman snuggling down in her covers. "I can't wait to see you in your dress tonight. I know you’re going to look beautiful."

"Thanks Lin." Kuvira giving her a sleepy smile.

Lin sighed as she left her house. She hoped these next couple of hours would fly by.

* * *

 

Kya huffed a quiet breath as she stared up at the ceiling. It was hard to fall asleep on her own now that she knows what being in Lin's arm's feel like. She smiled and turned over to look at Lin's empty spot. She wonders what it would be like if she had gotten over Lin. Because she did try. She couldn't just keep being in a one-sided love. It wasn't what anyone should be doing. She thinks of all the people who she tried with. She tried the sex thing. The no sex trail. She even tried falling for someone else and a couple times she fooled herself into thinking that was true but Lin hunted her dreams and paced her thoughts all day long. There was a woman that she had hoped she could have come close to loving.

The woman, whose name was Denta, she was perfect. She gave Kya everything she ever wanted. And yet Kya didn’t love her. Denta knew that though and still held her close every night. Kissed her every morning and told her she was the only one that mattered in the world. Kya always felt so horrible staying and doing that to her. Every night she would think of getting up in the morning and leaving her so she wouldn't have to keep putting this wonderful woman through this. She deserved better than someone who was in love with someone who wouldn't love her back. But every morning she woke up to Denta's smile and her gentle kisses. Kya knew that she would have to let Denta be the one to let her go. She had cursed herself for even following Denta home. She was too good for her.

Kya had felt a different kind of heartbreak when that day had come. Denta told her she just couldn't do it anymore. She was in more pain than anything. That it wasn't turning into anything that either of them wanted. She told her that she hoped and prayed to Raava that Kya would love fall for her but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Kya was gone before night fall. She left without a word. There was nothing that she could have said. It wouldn't make her feel better or stop Denta from crying. She hadn't regretted one moment with her. Almost all their time together was wonderful. It also let her mind know what her heart already did. She would never be able to get over Lin. Kya closed her eyes as she sighed through her nose.

"I better go to sleep while I can."

* * *

Asami was getting ready in one of her spare rooms. She had given her room to Korra to get ready in. She was ready herself. She just couldn't decide between a bowtie or a regular tie. She had always worn bowties in the past so if she chose the tie then she would have to look up how to tie it properly. She grabbed both and headed downstairs to wait for Korra. Asami had decided to be different and wear a suit. It's been a while since she wore one. She sat down on a bar stool as she pulled up a video on how to tie a tie.

Korra had just finished putting on her water tribe jewelry. She was nervous. She hoped Asami thought she was beautiful. Korra usually thinks that her body is to masculine with all the muscles she has. Though the other woman had told her she would look beautiful covered in trash before she went to get ready for herself. Korra smoothed her dress down over her curves as she stood up. She went to the door and took a deep breath before walking out.

Asami looked up from where she was trying to get her tie to do right. Her mouth dropped open when Korra came into view. Korra looked beyond stunning in her dress. It was blue, floor length, sleeveless, strapless but tied behind her neck, her whole back was out, and it looked as if it had been painted on to her body. Her hair was up in a bun.

Korra was surprised when she saw Asami in her suit. Don't get her wrong. Asami looked gorgeous in her it. Her flawless silky black hair fell over her shoulders. She had on a deep red shirt and it looked like she was trying to put on a tie. She froze when she saw Korra. One of her hands was just hanging there because her fingers were trapped in one of the loops.

She laughed walking over. "You need some help there?"

Asami just continued to star at her dumbfounded as Korra helped her out. Korra jumped when Asami brushed the back of her hand against her cheek. "Korra you look so beautiful. But you do realize that all the attention is supposed to be on the bride and groom right?" Asami asked her softly as she stared into her eyes.

Korra blushed as she looked away. "I don't look that amazing." She mumbled.

"You’re wrong." Asami said frowning at her. Korra gasped as she was pulled against Asami. The heels she had on put her right at the other woman’s height. "I'm debating with myself if I should just lock you away in the house for the rest of the night so I can just keep looking at you." She said kissing Korra's cheek.

Korra blushed even more not sure what else to do. "Let's get you to the wedding so I can show off my date." Asami said winking at her as she offered her arm.

* * *

Kya put on her earrings as she walked out of Lin's room. She had just finished getting ready. Her dress was light blue, floor length mermaid style, lose long sleeves, and it dipped from shoulder to shoulder. Her hair was curled all except for the two braids that made sure her hair stayed in place. It made her look like she was wearing a crown. Kya was surprised that she was the one who was waiting on Kuvira instead of the other way around. She didn't have to wait long when she heard Kuvira's door opened.

"I was wo-" Kya's words fell away as Kuvira walked towards her. Kuvira's had two pieces of hair framing her face and the rest curled up into a bun. "Mío." Kya gasped. "You look beautiful. If there was a better word then I would use it." She walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks Kya and you look amazing to." Kuvira smirked. "Are you trying to give her a heart attack?"

"The only one that’s capable of that today is you." Kya said playfully. "Let's go the car should be here by now."

* * *

Lin walked out of the women dorms putting her jacket on. She was so happy that the wedding had finally got started. Which meant she didn't have to oversee anything for much longer. As the guest started to flow in she looked for her girls. She began to worry when she didn’t see them she had even saw Korra and Asami go in. They both looked amazing and she didn't hesitate to tell them so. She checked her phone just to see that thirty minutes had passed.

"Are you looking for someone?"

She turned around so fast she almost fell. "I think you broke her." Kuvira whispered loudly to Kya as Lin stood there staring at them.

Kya blushed from Lin's reaction. "You sure it wasn't you." She said nudging her.

"You guys look amazing! Better than beautiful!" Lin said still staring at them.

Kuvira giggled and Kya rolled her eyes. "You clean up nicely as well. Are you going to walk us in or just stare all day?"

"Starring doesn't sound so bad from where I'm at." Lin mumbled and Kya blushed again.

Kuvira giggled more. "How did I end up with the two of you dorks?"

Lin smiled. "Come on let's go to our seats." She said offering her arm to Kuvira and taking Kya's hand.

Kya noticed Lin stilling glances at her as she led them to their seat but she didn't say anything. Lin gave Kya her full attention when Kuvira wondered off. "Lin stop staring at me." Kya mumbled as she blushed looking away from Lin's soft smile.

"No." Lin said gently turning her face back. She leaned in and stole a kiss. "Never. You're too beautiful for me to not be looking you tonight. Plus you're all mines. I like to think I'm entitled to this little thing. Don't you think?" She swept her thumb over Kya's bottom lip.

Kya didn't answer her choosing to kiss her again. "Such a sweet talker." 

Kuvira walked off to give the two of them some space after she found out where her seat was. She spotted the Avatar and Ms. Sato by the champagne table talking. "You to look amazing." She said when she got close enough. The other two woman turned to her and gasped. She nervously looked down at her dress. "What?"

"You look-"

"Beautiful!" Korra finished for Asami.

"Oh." Kuvira said blushing. "I think you two look way better than I do."

"How about we all look good?" Korra said taking her hands.

Kuvira smiled. "Yeah."

"We're all going to half to take pictures later." Asami said smiling at the two of them.

"But doesn't that cost money? And I don't have anything on me I left it all in my bag." Korra said looking over at the picture area.

Asami shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for all three of us and I don't want to hear a word about it." She said glaring at the two of them when it looked like they were both about to object. They both gave a defeated sigh knowing it would be no use in arguing. "Hey none of that. We're supposed to be having fun." Asami said placing a hand on the small of their backs and leading them to the seating area. "Why can't the two of you accept my kindness? You know sometimes it's good to let yourself be treated how you should be." She squeezed both of their hips. They both blushed.

"Thank you Ms. Sato."

"Yeah thanks Sami."

Asami chuckled. "Are you ever going to call me Asami? There’s no need for you to be so formal with me." She asked Kuvira.

"S-Sorry." Kuvira stuttered.

"Does that mean you're going to stop calling me Avatar?" Korra teased her raising an eyebrow.

"I'll work on it okay?" Kuvira mumbled.

"We'll see you after the ceremony." Asami said pulling her close for a quick hug.

"Ok." Kuvira said as Korra pulled her in for a hug. Kuvira gave them a smile as she made her way to her seat next to Lin.

"Hey you." Lin said as she took her seat. "Where did you go?"

"I went to say hi." Kuvira said as she sat down.

"How beautiful were Asami and Korra?" Kya asked smirking at her.

Kuvira blushed looking at her lap. "That was the first thing I said to them when I saw them."

"I see." Kya said giving Lin a look.

Lin smiled as she rolled her eyes. "When are you dancing with them?" Lin asked putting an arm around Kya's shoulders.

"I'm not sure." Kuvira said messing with her dress. "Why?"

Lin smirked at the confused look she received. "I was just wondering could you give me the honor of first dance." Kuvira blushed as she sputtered.

"Could I have the second dance?" Kya asked leaning forward to smile at her.

Kuvira looked away from them embarrassed and they both laughed quietly as the ceremony started.

* * *

After Varrick was brought back up from Zhu Li kissing him he quickly grabbed the microphone. "Up next is our first dance as a married couple. Zhu Li and I put a lot of thought into this. And we both agreed that we would like Kuvira to sing for us." Kuvira sat up straighter in shock. "Because if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have gotten the crazy idea to propose. It also doesn't hurt that Kuvira has an amazing singing voice and it would be crazy to not let all of you hear it while she's hear. So will you bless our wedding with your voice?"

Lin nudged her when she didn't answer. "Y-Yes!" She stuttered.

"Prefect! Zhu Li do the thing!" Varrick said as his wife carried him off stage.

"Hey don't be nervous you're going to be great." Lin said squeezing her hands.

Kuvira nodded as she stood up with everyone. She made her way to the stage and told the band what song she wanted to do and how she wanted to do it. They brought her a stool as she as she adjusted to microphone stand. All eyes were on her but she felt perfectly fine. "I've never done this before so bear with me." She joked into the microphone as she took the guitar. They laughed and she smiled. "So this song just isn't for the married couple. If you’re in love with someone bring them out and give them a dance. There's plenty of room." She saw people make room and couples join the new married couple out on the floor. She smiled at Lin and Kya who were standing next to Ms. Sato and the Avatar out on the dance floor.

 

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 

Kuvira heard several people gasp as she started singing.

 

_You made me feel as though I was enough_

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

 

"She looks really beautiful up there." Asami said as they looked at Kuvira.

 

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told ya_

_I think that you should get some rest_

 

"Yeah you wouldn't think she was the woman we found yesterday." Korra said sadly.

 

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I know I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

"Are you excited about our vacation staring tonight?" Asami asked as she spun Korra around.

 

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 

"Are you kidding?" Korra asked smiling softly at her. "I get you to myself for a whole week with no one else around, no interruptions, or no emergencies. It's like a dream come true."

 

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now_

_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

 

Asami returned the smile. "I would like to think that it's been that way for the last couple of days."

 

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck as they rocked from side to side. "Yeah and it's been amazing every single day waking up next to you. This however will be different. We'll hopefully be the only humans there. So it's like I'll be the last girl in the world you."

 

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 

Asami laughed loudly as she caught on to what Korra was saying. She kissed her forehead before resting hers on it.

 

_I'm gonna love you till_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

_'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

"You are really something special." Asami said looking her in the eyes.

Korra blushed and kissed her nose.

 

_Just say you won't let go_

_Oh, just say you won't let go_

 

Kuvira bowed when she stood up as everyone gave her an around of applause. Everyone meet her when she existed the stage. She smiled as Lin and Kya hugged her.

"You were amazing up there." Kya said as they both kissed her temples.

"Thank you." Kuvira said as she pulled back.

"I think my heart stopped." Asami said winking at her.

"And I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe." Korra said placing a hand on her chest.

Kuvira blushed as they pulled her into a huge. "Thanks you guys."

"It's no problem. You should have people telling you how amazing you are as soon as you walk into the room after that." Asami said smirking at her.

"I swear you stay red." Korra said with a laugh.

"Shut up avatar." Kuvira huffed.

Korra pouted. "We talked about this! Call me Korra!"

"I told you I'm working on it." Kuvira mumbled crossing her arms as she looked away.

"Eh! What is there to work on? Just say my name." Korra said placing her hands on her shoulders. She huffed when Kuvira ignored her. "Come on we won't see you for a week! So you have to say it now. We'll be gone after this." Kuvira glanced at Asami who nodded with a smile.

Kuvira sighed as she uncrossed her arms. She glanced at the Avatar before looking at the floor. "K-Ko-Korra." She stuttered as her cheeks started to burn.

"Come on you can do better than that." Korra said smirking.

"K-Korra." Kuvira said again but still refused to look at the younger woman. She saw Korea shake her head out of the corner of her eye. "Korra." Kuvira said risking a glance. Korra was smiling at her and it looked like she was blushing as well.

"And my name?" Asami wrapped an arm around Korra's waist as she stepped closer to the two of them. Kuvira bit her lip and looked away.

"Yeah say Asami's name." Korra said gently grabbing her chin and lifting her head back up.

"It would be kind of rude to call the floor my name." Asami said smirking at how red she was.

Kuvira really wanted to run away but her body wasn't listening to her. "A-Asami." She said as she looked at the both of them.

"You can do better than that. Do it again without stuttering." Korra said stroking her jaw with her thumb.

Kuvira bit her lip relaxing into the touch. "Asami." She sighed.

Asami squeezed Korra's hip. Kuvira was being so cute it was unreal. "Thank you Kuvira."

"Yeah." Korra said pulling her hand away even though she didn't want to. "I don't think I've ever heard our names sound like that before."

Kuvira shivered as she looked away from blue and green.

Kya and Lin had been standing there the whole time but the three woman didn't seem to notice. "What the fuck?" Kya whispered to Lin. "Do they not even see this? Kuvira is being so freaking adorable right now! How have they not eaten her where she's standing yet!?"

"Kya!" Lin said blushing. She did not want to think of Kuvira that way.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Kya said shrugging.

Lin sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to break this up before it gets out of hand."

"Oh Lin! You can't stand in the way of young love!" Kya said dramatically as she walked away.

Lin shook her head at her. "Excuse me ladies but I think I was promised a dance." Lin said breaking up their conversation. All the women blushed as they looked at her.

"Sorry Lin." Asami said.

"We'll see you later Kuvira." Korra said smiling at her.

Kuvira watched them go. She looked away when she saw Lin looking at her. "What?" She asked wishing she could just open up the floor and sink into it.

"Nothing." Lin said smiling at her as she offered her arm. Kuvira took it and they wordlessly made their way to the dance floor. Lin decided to not tease her. It was clear that she was really embarrassed. "So I have some news." She started out as they began to dance.

"Good or bad?" Kuvira asked curious.

"Well that's up to you." Lin said with a shrug. "Tomorrow we're heading out to Ba Sing Se."

Kuvira nodded as she thought it over. It was a good and bad thing she guessed. It was good to see her people again, to say good bye to them, and to get her things. It was bad because she wouldn't be able to return again. She hoped all the work she put into her nation wasn't going to go to waste. "I see."

"The real good news is that we get rid of Su for a while." Lin said and Kuvira giggled.

"You shouldn't say mean things about your sister." She said flicking Lin in the forehead.

"I'll say anything to keep you happy." Lin said seriously.

"But I am happy. Happier than I have been in a while and I have you and Kya to thank for that. You two are the best parents I could ask for." Kuvira said smiling at Lin's speechless face.

"Thank you so much." Lin said hugging her. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that."

"I love you Lin. And I thought it was pretty obvious that I thought of you as my mom." Kuvira said wiping her tears.

"She's just an emotional lug nut." They turned to see Kya standing beside them. "Mind if I cut in while you go calm down?"

"She's all yours." Lin said passing Kuvira off to Kya.

"Kya." Kuvira said as they started dancing. "I know we haven't known each other very long but I want you to know that I uh um-"

"Hey it's ok just relax mío. It's only me." Kya said sweetly.

"I just wanted you to know that I think of the way I think of Lin. As my mom." Kuvira mumbled. She didn't want to freak Kya out.

"Really?" Kya asked as her eyes brightened. Kuvira nodded. "Thank you sweetheart. You grew on me to in such a short time." She hugged her and kissed her temple.

* * *

"I'm happy for you Lin." Tenzin said as he walked up to her.

"We were just telling Kya how perfect you to were for each other yesterday." Pema said smiling at her warmly.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Which means that you teased her. Tenzin your woman is evil." Lin said to her friend.

Tenzin chuckled. "I love her anyway. Just like you love Kya."

Lin looked over to the dance floor. "I really do."

* * *

Asami and Korra were off to the side lost in each other again when Mako walked over.

"Hey Korea, Asami." He said smiling at the two of them.

"Nice cast Mako." Asami said.

"Yeah it's annoying." Mako said glaring at the thing on his arm. "Anyway Korra do you think I can talk to you?"

The two woman glanced at each other. "Sure Mako." Korra said offering a small smile as she walked away from Asami.

Mako lead them to the edge of the party. "What is it?" Korra asked him.

"You look beautiful." He said with a laugh. "I feel like that's all I've been telling you that whenever I see you."

Korra laughed. "You look handsome tonight to."

"Listen Korra I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here for you. I'll have your back no matter what. Your one of my best friends." Mako said hugging her.

"You're one of my best friends to." Korra said returning the embrace.

"Well I've taken up a lot of your time. I'll let you get back to the party." He said as he walked away from her.

Korra leaned against the pillar and looked out towards the spirit portal. "What was all that about?" She heard Asami say before she was wrapped up in her arms.

"Nothing important. He just wanted to let me know that he'll always be there for me." Korra said as she relaxed back against Asami.

"Not what I was expecting." Asami said leaning her head on Korra's.

"I know right."

"We're just waiting on Kuvira, take a couple pictures, and then we can head out." Asami said looking at the spirit portal.

"I can't wait." Korra said excitedly making Asami laugh.

* * *

Kya went looking for Lin when her dance with Kuvira ended. She spotted her next to the food table. Before she could make her way over someone called her name.

"Kya!" She turned around to see woman making her way over. "I knew that was you."

"Rinta?" Kya asked surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a cousin of the bride." Rinta said with shrug. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought would be far from your thing."

Kya frowned at the jab. "I'm not like that anymore."

"Finally came to your senses and let that one-sided love go?" Rinta asked raising an eyebrow.

Kya grabbed her arm as her frowned deepened. "I already apologized for how I treated you. It was wrong of me."

Rinta waved her off as another woman came over. "I know that already. I just came over to introduce you to my wife."

The new woman looked Kya up and down. "So this is the woman that used you for sex even though you loved her?"

"Yup the one and only heartbreak Kya." Rinta said gesturing towards Kya.

* * *

"So you and Kya huh?" Lin turned to see her sister standing there.

"Yeah." Lin said eyeing her.

"It's about time." Su said focusing on the table.

Lin sighed shaking her head. "Su what do you want?" Lin said having spotted Kya over her shoulder.

"Listen Lin I just wanted to apolog-"

"Save it Su. I know you and it hasn't been long enough for you to have learned anything. We're heading out to Ba Sing Se like you wanted tomorrow. After that don't speak to me until you have everything figured out in your head." Lin said excusing herself quickly.

She could tell Kya looked uncomfortable from here. Even more so when another woman walked over. Her suspicious were proven when she saw how Kya was holding her arm. She curled an arm around Kya and pulled her flush to her body.

"Lin!" Kya blushed looking at the other woman.

"Are you ok?" Lin whispered in her ear. She frowned when she saw Kya glance at the other couple.

"Chief it's probably best that you find someone else. That one is a lost cause." Rinta joked as her wife laughed.

Lin didn't even look away from Kya as she addressed the other woman. "The only one here that's a lost cause is me. Since she had to wait so long for me to tell her I love her." She lovingly kisses kissed Kya's cheek. "Now I don't know who you are but if I see you in my city after today I'll kick your ass." Rinta gulped and quickly walked away.

Kya sighed and kissed Lin. "Thank you."

"I'm guessing you want to get out of here?" Lin asked the woman in her arms.

Kya nodded. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We can go down to the beach." Lin said kissing her again.

* * *

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kuvira asked as she found Korra and Asami. The two untangled from each other to face her. "Not at all. We were just waiting for you." Asami said smiling at her.

"Oh." Kuvira said blushing. "So who's first?"

"Korra can go first." Asami said kissing her on the cheek and pushing her forward. "She's not a very good dancer but she can follow."

"She's lying I'm a great dancer." Korra said she took Kuvira's hand.

Kuvira laughed. "I doubt that but I got you."

"You know Asami isn't so right about things." Korra grumbled. "But you'll find that out when we get back."

"I'm guessing she's right about most things though and most things involving you." Kuvira teased as she swayed with Korra. Korra pouted and Kuvira knew she was right. "I'm guessing she has her hands full with you."

"Well now she's going to have double the trouble." Korra said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you suck me into causing trouble." Kuvira said with a smile.

"Who says that I even have to try? You might have a wild side that you haven't unlocked yet." Korra said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You’re going to be a handful for me to I see." Kuvira groaned. "But I think I'll like it." She said with wink as Asami stepped in.

"I'm not surprised you can dance." Kuvira said as Asami led her around.

"I have a lot of talents." Asami said holding her eyes. Kuvira blushed and looked away. "It's your talents that I'm interested in getting to know."

"I'm not that special." Kuvira said giving her a soft smile.

"Well we both think you are. We're looking forward to getting to know you." Asami told her. "And letting you find out more about us."

"So am I." Kuvira said.

"Can we give it to her now?" Korra asked impatiently.

"Somethings never change." Asami said shaking her head. She kept her arm around Kuvira as she pulled out keys. "These are the keys to my house and my car keys are in the garage. You can go ahead and start using it of you want. You can even drive the cars."

Kuvira didn't know what to say as she took the keys. "Thank you." She said looking at the both of them.

Asami gave her a hug. "Your welcome." Korra hugged her from behind.

"Le's go take those pictures." Korra said pulling them back to the party.

They took a lot of pictures. They took some together, on their own, and with their friends and family. Asami went to pay for everything when they were done.

"You can pick out all the ones you want. Asami said something about them sending a email or something to the house so we can pick out the photos. Whichever one's you choose can you get enough for all three of us to split?" Korra asked her.

"Sure and thank you guys for tonight and letting me stay at your place." Kuvira said smiling.

"It's nothing." Asami said as she came back over. "We're going to take off now." She pulled them in for a goodbye hug.

"I hope you guys have a good time." Kuvira said as they broke apart.

"We will see you in a week." Korra said waving at her before they walked away.

* * *

 

Lin bent a chair from the earth and sat down in it. She pulled Kya down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. They weren't alone out on the beach. Ikki and her brothers were out playing in the water.

"What happened back there?" Lin asked resting her head on Kya's shoulder.

"That was someone from my past that I slept with." Kya sighed holding Lin's hand. "I hurt a lot of people when I was trying to forget you."

"I did to so I understand." Lin said kissing her shoulder. "But we'll talk about that another time. Let's just enjoy the rest of our night." She pulled Kya's face down and kissed her.

* * *

 

Kuvira dropped her bag off by the couch as she walked through Asami's house. She opened the glass sliding doors and Naga ran over.

"You're Naga right?" Kuvira asked as the polar bear dog sniffed her.

Naga sensed she wasn't trouble and she smelled her owners on her. Kuvira giggled as Naga licked her. "I like you to girl. It'll just be me and you here for a little bit." Kuvira said petting her.

"I promise I'm going to take good care of you while we're together. You'll have to go to the Island tomorrow though. I'm sure the air kids would love to have you." Naga's tail thumbed on the ground and she knew she had said the right things.

"Let me go change and well play before I go to bed." Kuvira said heading back inside with Naga following her.


	10. Heart Like Gold

Kuvira had a pretty good morning. She did her bending forms and fed Naga. The polar bear dog really liked her. She texted Lin and Kya to meet her at the Island since she was on her way to drop Naga off. Naga raced down the street and jumped over cars after Kuvira asked her to show her the way to the Island. Kuvira just laughed and apologize to random people. She was in high spirits by the time they got to the Island. Kya was there waiting for her.

"Where's Lin?" She asked as she gave Naga one last pat on the head.

"She's at the airship with her Su and her kids." Kya said giving Naga a pat as she walked by. "I wanted to come pick you up."

“Code for you didn't want to be a part of the drama.” Kuvira said raising an eyebrow.

Kya rolled her eyes. “Yeah. We had an amazing night and Lin made my morning wonderful so I didn't want my mood to come down just yet. Anyway where did you sleep last night? Lin said something about Sato's place but I thought they were gone."

"They are but she gave me the keys and told me I could start getting settled in.” Kuvira said thinking of the cottage. “The cottage isn't so bad. I cooked breakfast for me and Naga this morning.”

“Aww no you won't be staying with me and Lin anymore.” Kya said pouting.

Kuvira playfully pushed her and rolled her eyes. “Oh please if I'm around then you two can't fuck where ever you want to in the house. I want you guys to have fun and enjoy your relationship. Besides I'll come visit, we'll hang out, have dinner nights, and we can always text or call.”

Kya smiled. “Yeah you're right.”

“I know I am.” Kuvira said turning her nose up.

Kya hit her in the back of the head. “Alright Lin Jr. Don't get full of yourself.”

Kuvira glared at her but it quickly turned into a mischievous look. “But you love it when you’re full of Lin.” She laughed as she dodged Kya’s hit.

Kya blushed furiously. “Come back her young lady!” She growled chasing after her.

* * *

“Hey Kuvira!” Wing said as she walked up the ramp.

“Ready to get your stuff and move to Republic City permanently?” Wei asked.

Kuvira chuckled. “Yeah I'm really starting to like it here.”

“But you'll come visit right?” Wei whispered. “We have no problem sneaking you in.” Wing whispered loudly.

Su snorted and Lin shot her a look that could kill someone. She grumbled as she walked away.

“While that does sound nice. Why don't you two just come and visit me? It'll be easier on anyone.” She leaned in and whispered loudly. “And I won't have to be your dirty little secret.” They all laughed.

“What are you all taking back?” I don't think you really need the furniture.” Opal said.

Kuvira shook her head. “No I don't. I'll probably donate it to someone. I'm taking clothes, books, some kitchen supplies, and a few other things. There won't be a lot of heavy stuff.”

Opal nodded. “Alright we have no problem helping you.”

“Thanks you guys I just really can't wait to see me people.” Kuvira said taking a seat at a table. “How long will the trip be?”

“We'll be there by nightfall.” Lin said as Kya sat down in her lap.

“Do you guys ever stop being so cute?” Opal said making a face.

Kya giggled and Lin rolled her eyes. “If you don't want to see anything close your eyes.” Lin said as Kya kissed her cheek.

“I think you guys are cute.” Wei said winking at them.

“Yeah welcome to the family Aunt Kya.” Wing said.

Su rolled her eyes. “I'll be in the control room.”

Kuvira looked down at the table when Su glared at her. “I'm sorry that I'm causing problems. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this.”

“Like hell you're causing problems.” Lin growled. “Su is the one being a bitch for no reason. I should go give her a piece of my mind.”

“Lin it's ok.” Kuvira said stopping Lin from getting up. "Please.” She added when Lin looked ready to get up anyway. “Let's just go watch movies for a couple of hours to kill time.”

Lin sighed as she looked away from Kuvira's eyes. "Fine.”

“And Kya promise me you'll be on your best behavior as well. Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't even try to stop her.”

Kya smirked as she raised three fingers over her heart. “Scouts honor.”

Kuvira couldn't sleep. She crept out of the quiet room. Everyone else has decided to take naps. After walking around for a bit she found her way to the stairs leading to the deck. The air was cold and burned her lungs but she loved it. The sun was setting so she guessed that they didn't have much longer to go.

“Kuvira.” Her stomach dropped when she heard that voice.

"Su." She said turning to face the other woman.

“I wanted to tell you that I didn't know that Zento would do that to you.” Kuvira gripped the railing hard and returned her eyes to the darkening sky. “I have more to say but I'll keep it to myself. I don't want to fight Lin again." Su tsked annoyed. Kuvira released a sigh of relief and Su whirled on her. “Do not think I'm going to hold my tongue for forever! You took my city and made me lol line a fool!” Su growled. Kuvira jumped back scared. "I took you in and you just- Su looked at the way Kuvira quivered in fear. Looking at her like a frightened child. “Fucking pathetic!” She hissed as she turned and stalked her way back inside.

Kuvira collapsed on the deck when she heard the door slam. She put her shaking hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. “I'm not pathetic. I'm not pathetic. I'm not pathetic.” She chanted to herself through her sobs. She couldn't crack now. She was doing so well.

* * *

“So we'll stay with Kuvira and then meet up in front the town hall.” Lin said to her niece and nephew's.

“We'll be over tomorrow after the whole thing to help you load up your stuff." Huan said following his mom into the hotel.

“Thanks you guys.” Kuvira said as Kya flagged down a taxi.

“We can stay at a hotel if you don't have room for us.” Lin reminded her.

Kuvira rolled her eyes as she gave the driver directions. “Lin I have a studio apartment and I'm rich. I have room for the two of you and if I didn't I would buy more room.”

“I'm sorry… what?” Kya said shocked. “You're rich?”

“Yes I more than a couple businesses that people run. I'm a shareholder and I have stocks.” Kuvira said shrugging. “I wasn't able to use my money because I left my cards here and Republic City doesn't have any of my banks.”

“Wow just wow.” Kya said staring at her.

Kuvira ducked her head. “I don't like to brag about it because it's nothing special. I donate I lot of my money monthly, I go to the orphanages, I make sure the homeless can start living again, I buy food for people, I build homes, I go out to the surrounding cities and help out, I bring them any supplies they need, I offer them jobs, I'm a hundred percent sure my people have started building homes for the people that lost their homes when the spirit portal was made. I love my people and I love helping. I want to see them grow and all of them be care of. I do whatever it takes for that to happen they mean the world to me.”

Lin squeezed her nape and kissed her temple. "You are too good for your own heart."

Kuvira hummed as she snuggled into Lin's shoulder. Lin smiled as she massaged her nap. "It's not that much farther and it has a killer view. Plus it's in the heart of the city." Kuvira said with a yawn.

"Did you not take a nap with the rest of us?" Kya asked her noticing how tired she looked.

"No I don't usually take naps. Like I get tired and I want to but my mind just won't let me rest. I have to force myself sometimes even if I'm exhausted." Kuvira said as the car pulled over. Kya handed him some cash through they got out. "Let's take the stairs and hope no one will see us. I just want to go to bed." Kuvira said leading them over to a stairwell. "I'm sorry but I live on the top floor. I use to live on the first floor but the man who owns this building moved me to the top floor."

"It's alright we don't mind a bit of a walk." Kya said threading her fingers through Lin's.

"What time do they want Kuvira to speak tomorrow?"

"Nine thirty." Lin sighed. "They said that they were being generous."

Kya rolled her eyes. "They're acting like children. She's more of an adult then they are."

"She shouldn't have to though. She should be enjoying her life." Lin said waving her had around. "None of the young adults we know are acting like young adults."

"Yes well none of them had normal lives either." Kya pointed out. "I mean we really didn't either I had to runaway to achieve a little of it. We are the kids of legends. They are the next legends."

Kuvira sighed happily when they reached her door. "There's no key whole or slot?" Lin asked curiously.

Kuvira chuckled raising her hand. "I bend platinum Lin." She said with two waves of her hand. "I am my own key." She said pushing the door open.

"Cool." Kya said amazed as they followed her in.

"It's homie in here." Lin said looking around as Kuvira but on lights.

Kuvira smiled. "Thanks it's not much but I like it."

"Did you have a roommate or something?" Kya asked since she had an extra bedroom.

Kuvira shook her head. "No I got it because it was more space than a one bedroom."

"So it's always been just you here?" Lin asked as she studied Kuvira.

Kuvira shrugged as she went over to her window and opened the curtain. She knew what Lin was getting at. "Yeah it's fine with me though. I just needed the space." She was surprised when she found herself in Lin's arms.

"You don't like being alone. You never did. It's why you always slept with me when I came to visit." Lin said squeezing her.

Kuvira didn't deny it because it was true. Her view of the city was blocked by Kya's light blue eyes. Kya cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "How about no more talking and we go to bed. You have a big stress day tomorrow and you don't need heavy things on your mind tonight."

"Ok." Kuvira said quietly. "I'm sorry but my bed isn't as big as Lin's it's made for only one person so you two will have to share the guest room."

They weren't happy about that Kuvira wasn't in a good mood and they wanted to keep her close until she felt better. "Ok." Lin said squeezing her nape and kissing her forehead while Kya rubbed her back.

Kuvira groaned as she stepped forehead and rested her head on Lin's shoulder. "I love the both of you." Lin squeezed her nape again as Kya smiled at her.

* * *

Kuvira sunk into her sheets and pillows with a soft sigh. She missed it but it wasn't as nice as her bed at Lin's.

"You look so different." Kya said looking Kuvira up and down as she stepped into view with her earth kingdom close on.

"Really?" Kuvira asked looking down at her clothes. She had on a sleeveless long tailed jacket, a crop qipao, pants, platinum bands around her wrists and upper arms, a belt off her hip holding metal strips, flats, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Yeah you look like your about to kick some ass." Lin said agreeing with Kya as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh most of my outfits are like this." Kuvira said pouring herself some coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asked her.

Kuvira took a couple of sips of her coffee before answering. "Everything." She said looking her in the eyes.

Kya nodded understanding her. Kuvira was far from ready to hand everything she worked for with her people. Over to people who didn't who probably let her nation fall again?

"It'll be ok." Lin said as she grabbed Kya's cup and went to the sink to quickly wash it.

Kya placed an apple in front of her. "I didn't cook anything because I knew you wouldn't be able to stomach anything. You still need to eat something though."

"Thanks Kya." Kuvira said draining the rest of her cup. "I can eat it on the way."

"Do you have a car?" Lin asked as they headed to the door.

"No but I have a motorcycle that I forgot to mention will be coming with us. We don't need to worry though every taxi will be trying to give us a ride." Kuvira said holding the door open for them. Kuvira lead them to the elevator as she bit into her apple.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kya said as she looped her arm with Lin's.

Kuvira smirked at her as they existed the elevator. People stopped what they were doing they noticed Kuvira.

"G-Great Uniter?" A woman stuttered out.

"Hello there I wish I had time to talk but I have to be somewhere. I'm sure if you turn on your city you'll be able to see it. I would say be there in person but I'm sure the heart of the city is already crowded." She said giving the woman a slight bow and a bright smile.

"I'll be sure to watch it." The woman said returning the bow and smiling at her.

Kuvira waved at the rest of the people as they existed the building.

"Great Uniter!" The door man shouted gaining her attention.

"Hi Seb how's the family?" Kuvira asked giving the old man a hug.

"They are great ma'am." He assured her. "Mr. Ginta has been asking about you. Everyone has really. We see what happened in Republic City and we've been worried ever since. I'm happy you're ok."

Kuvira face lit up before it deemed a little. "Thank you for worrying about me but I've never been better. I'm to tell you this but today will be the last day for me in my apartment. I'm moving to Republic City." She explained to him.

"I will be sad to see you go. You're such a sweet girl but you should always follow your heart. And if your heart is in Republic City now then go and start a new chapter of your life." He said patting her on the back.

"Thank you Seb and I wish you many more years in your prime." She said kissing his cheek.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Thank you Kuvira."

"You weren't kidding about everyone trying to take us." Kya said looking on as cabs blocked the street.

Kuvira laughed. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

A police car pulled up and two of her lieutenants jumped out. "Kuvira!" They yelled running over and hugging her.

"Why didn't you call us? We would have come and picked you up."

Kuvira rolled her arms. "Because I knew you would be working. I am no one special I can get there on my own." She said crossing her arms and giving them a stern look.

Their shoulders slumped as they looked away from her. "We're sorry ma'am we've just been worried about you. You didn't contact any of us. Other telling us you were ok." A female lieutenant said.

"I'm sorry Nal." Kuvira said her features softening. "You to Rig." She said nodding at the man.

"I lot happened and I reconnected with someone from my past." She smiled over at Lin and Kya gave an awkward waved. "I'm sure you heard about what is happening this morning. I'm always going to moving to Republic City. They're not forcing me to stay there I want to and I have family there."

"We're not happy about what's going to happen but we want you to be happy ma'am." Rig said.

"Now let us take you guys to the assholes." Nal said pointing over to the police car she borrowed.

"Where did you get the car?" Kuvira asked as she motioned for the two older women to get in the back with her.

"Her boyfriend." Rig said teasing Nal. "He gave it right up when she batted her eyelashes at him."

Nal punched him in the arm. "Shut up." She said cutting the lights on as she pulled off.

Kuvira sat in between Lin and Kya so she could both their hands. They both squeezed her hands as they speed through the city. Kuvira took a deep breath as she existed the car after Kya. She smiled her people were shouting for her but staying a respectable distance away. They didn't want to give the police a chance to actually do their jobs. When they were there to see her to. She waved and smiled as she made her way down the path designated for her.

Su and the officials were already on the stage with the news crew. She bowed to them all as she stepped on stage. Everyone returned it except for Su who stared her down. She did her best to ignore the way her stomach dropped. She swallowed to keep down the apple.

She quickly turned to the officials. "What is it you would like me to say exactly?" She wasn't sure if there were certain words that she needed to say or not.

Prime minster Wern stepped forward. "Let me start and then you can start." She nodded even though she felt it was a bad idea.

"People of my Nation." He started. "I stand before you today to let you know that your Great Uniter will rein no longer. She has stepped down and put the rightful people back in their jobs so they can go back to serving their country. So they can continue to do right by their people. We will begin to restore order to our country starting today."

Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose in the silence that followed. And she was sure she heard Kya ask if he's stupid. She sighed as the crowd broke out in up roar even the news crew yelled at him and the other officials.

"Control your people!" Su growled as the people grew louder.

"Guards! Police!" One of the council shouted.

"No!" Kuvira said glaring at them before running to the edge of the stage.

 

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls_

_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am_

 

Kuvira looked around as she singed and the crowd quieted down.

 

_Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it_

_22 is like the worst idea that I've ever had_

 

She smiled when people laughed.

 

_It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?_

_It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen_

_Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

 

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

 

The crowd jumped in and singed with her.

 

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best with everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around_

_Hello cold world_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh_

 

Kuvira raised a couple kids up on earth that she saw.

 

_Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up_

 

They all sent small chucks of earth at her.

 

_They look good, and they feel wild, but it will never be enough_

_You say you're really hurtin, at least you're feeling something_

 

She grinded them all together until they became dust in the wind.

 

_We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine_

_But you can't just stay down on your knees, the revolution is outside_

_You wanna make a difference, get out and go begin it_

_Whoa, get out and go begin it_

 

 

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around_

_Hello cold world..._

 

 

_Oh oh..._

_(Oh oh...) Don't need my eyes open... wide_

 

She planted her feet as she took a stance with her eyes closed.

 

_(Oh oh...) I just wanna feel something_

 

Different people from the crowd sent earth flying at her. She easily deflected them into a perfect stack of balance.

 

_Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

 

The stage started to turn as the crowd cheered her on.

 

_And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around (spins around)_

 

The stage shot into the air on an earth spiral. Kya screamed as she flew into the air but Lin easily caught her as they came back down.

 

_Whoa oh oh_

 

Su caught herself.

 

_Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)_

 

_The officials did not._

 

_Whoa oh oh_

 

Kuvira continued to sing with her Nation.

 

_Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)_

 

"Just because I am leaving doesn't mean anything!" Kuvira yelled as she looked around.

"You're all still here. You the people of our great Nation our still here and breathing. As long as you have a heartbeat you have a voice. You let you voice be heard. Don't be quiet because someone wants you to, because they tell you to, because it will help them. This is all of your lives. You have a say in how it is lived so you have a say in how our Nation is run. A Nation is nothing without its people. We only became what we are today because we came together. We all stood as one. I am banded from here until they change it. That doesn't mean I will turn my back on you. I will always be here for you. Every single one of you. You're my backbone. I am who I am today because of you. So don't give up and let all our progress go to waste. Continue to do great things and be helpful people. Never turn your backs on each other. Draw strength from one another. I have always had faith in this country to become something great and it was and still is on its way. We've made some great accomplishments and I hope you all finish it." Kuvira bowed. "It has been my greatest honor serving as your Great Uniter." She said holding back tears. She turned ready to get off stage.

"Great Uniter!" Someone shouted and she turned back around.

"You're our family to!" She gasped.

"We're proud of you!" Someone else yelled.

"You're amazing!"

"You're strong!"

"You're smart!"

"You're a great leader!"

"We're thankful for you!"

"We couldn't have done it without you!"

"You're resourceful!"

"You're kind!"

"Grow stronger!"

"Dance longer!"

"Sing for forever!"

"We want you to be happy!"

"Go live your life!"

"Come back and visit!"

"We won't forget you!"

"You're our Greater Uniter and we're going to miss you!"

"We love you Kuvira!"

Kuvira's tears flowed freely as she listened to their shouts. "I love you to!" She yelled back to them. She gave them the best smile she could manage before she walked off the stage.

"You did great honey." Lin said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks." Kuvira said wiping her tears. "I can't believe they said all that." She laughed.

Kya gave her a side hug. "Well believe it kid. They want you to go far."

"I've already gone far." Kuvira said as people started leaving.

"Have you?" Kya asked as they guided her to the side walk.

"Kuvira!" They turned around to see a group of solders standing there.

"You weren't going to say goodbye Ma'am?" One of them asked for the group.

"I thought that goodbye counted for everyone." Kuvira said looking away guilty.

One of them chuckled shaking their head. "Then let us say goodbye." Kuvira nodded as she smiled at them.

"Kuvira you took most of us off of the streets and trained us yourself. You never turned your back on any of us. To some of us you are the only family we've ever known."

"You don't know how thankful we are towards you."

"It hurt us to no end when you told us that you didn't have any family. You're part of our family to us."

"You stayed with us until we grew into the people we are today."

"You helped everyone but yourself."

"So basically it's like what they said times I don't know a thousand."

"We want you happy."

"If you can be happier than you ever where here then go for it."

"Just don't forget about us."

"Let us know how you’re doing."

"You're a great leader and an even better friend probably."

Kuvira wiped at her face as more tears came. "You’re such a crybaby!" Kuvira laughed with everyone.

"Give us your number so we can stop holding you up."

"Oh yeah." Kuvira said blushing embarrassed as she handed her phone over. "I promise to keep in touch."

"Kuvira we said keep in touch."

"Do not text us every single day."

"Live your life."

"You've more than earned it."

"You never had much of one before but I hope that's going to change."

"Yes it will. I have people who are going to make sure of it." Kuvira said rubbing the back of her.

"You must have had your hands full with them." Kya bumped her shoulder as Kuvira waved them off.

"No as long as I had coffee in the morning and candy later on." Kuvira said bumping her back.

"You're a softie. I am not feeding my people anything." Lin said as they went on their way.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Lin you probably barely feed yourself. I bet Kya's the one who went shopping for you after she moved in."

Lin crossed her arms as she looked away from them.

Kya giggled shaking her head. "You're right."

"That's what I thought." Kuvira said smiling.

* * *

Asami and Korra faced each other already holding hands as they entered the spirit world. Asami was at a loss of words as they existed the spirit portal.

"Welcome to the spirit world." Korra said squeezing her hands.

"It's beautiful." Asami said still looking around.

"Where do you want to go first?" Korra asked as they walked through a patch of flowers. "You'll need to stay close to me. The spirit world is always changing and I don't want us to get separated."

Asami nodded. "How about we find a place to set up camp? I would like to sleep some or a little before we start our adventure." She asked looking around.

"You're right." Korra said picking a direction.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked as she followed her. She didn't really need an answer because she would follow Korra anywhere.

Korra shrugged. "I don't know I just picked a direction."

Asami shook her head as she pulled Korra to a stop. "Here's fine for me." She said pointing to under a tree where a forest started. "Think you can bend us something?"

"No problem." Kora said popping her fingers. "A simple tent coming up."

"Impressive." Asami said as she watched Korra bend. "Can you make a little door?" She sat down and leaned against the tent. Korra nodded as she cut the earth just right. "Thanks now come here. There's something I want to tell you." She said taking Korra's hands and threading her fingers through them. She pulled the girl down in front of her.

"I know that this past week I've made my feelings known and I think you have to." Asami started nervous as blue stared at her. "I want to stop beating around the bush and just tell you that Korra. I've thought about you every day for over three years. I thought about how I wanted to be your friend, your lover, your supporter, your strength, your everything. How I want to be by your side as you continue to bring balance to the world. How I want to take out, shower you in gifts, give you every part of me, give you everything you could ever want and more. I want to grow with you. I want to have live my life outside of the company. I want to have a family. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. Spirits Korra I want to marry you and make you the happiest woman in the world. I love you."

Korra yanked her into a hard kiss wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you to. I want to go old with you and have kids. I want you at my side always." She said in one breath before connecting their lips again. "I want you their when times get hard or while they're easy. I'm not going anywhere again unless I have to. And If I do then I'll fight every single day to be back next to you. I love the way you always want to pull me in your arms. The sleepy kisses you give me at night. How you let me be there for you when you're having a hard time. I want to be there and celebrant Future Industries things with you. I want to spend hours just watching you tinker away. I want to watch you play the piano or violin or guitar, or drums. I love how you see me as Korra first and avatar last. I love how you welcome me to be my dorky self. Asami there isn't a reason that I shouldn't be in love with you." She let Asami pull her into her lap.

She moaned as Asami worked her down to her neck. She hissed a moan from the way Asami's finger dug into her hips. "Asami." Korra said grabbing her face. "It's ok to touch me. I've seen the way you look at me. You may not think I notice but I do and I love it. I love every look you give. How it looks like you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me where ever you want. How it looks like you want to take your time with me and savor every drop I have to offer. How it looks like you won't stop until I'm screaming you name." Korra leaned down and nipped at her ear. "How you’re looking at me right now." Korra groaned Asami flipped her onto the ground.

Asami fingers undid the buttons of her shirt and pushed it out of the way. She was about to help in taking off her binding but froze when she heard a knife being drawn. Asami's eyes had never left her face. Korra looked up at her with fear and anticipation in her eyes. Asami slowly drug the knife over her belly button and up her body. She noticed Korra's adorable frown and chuckled.

"It's platinum. You can't bend it." She said cutting the bindings. Korra moaned as she felt the sharp edge against her body. "I love you." Asami said dropping the knife to the side. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. Her hand that wasn't holding her up sneaked down into her pants her.

"Wait Asami." Korra said grabbing her arm. She whimpered holding tighter when Asami looked like she might pull away completely. "Can I touch you to? I love you just as much and I really want to come with you." Korra blushed looking away. "This is the first time I'll cum by someone else's hand."

A shock ran through Asami's body. She would be Korra's first. She grabbed one of Korra's hands and shoved it down her pants. Korra gasped at wet she was. "Touch me all you want." She told her before kissing her harshly. She slowly pushed her fingers inside of Korra. “I’m sorry but you make me lose all control. My mind just goes blank." Asami whispered as she pumped her fingers. Korra moaned arching into her as she thrust her fingers faster. "Yeah baby just like that." Asami gasped closing her eyes.

They were both so close. Korra pulled Asami down into a messy kiss just as her orgasm hit. Asami followed her and slumped on top of her.

"I'm sorry." Asami said peppering kisses all over her face. "I'll be slower in the tent."

"Slower?" Korra whimpered as Asami kissed below her ear.

"Yes because I do want to take my time and savor every drop of you and I do want to fuck you everywhere but the tent is a good place to start." Asami said getting up.

Korra didn't even bother to get all the way up. She just rolled over on to her hands and knees and made her way to the door. Asami smacked her ass and she bit her lip to stop from moaning. "Stop teasing me." Asami grumbled.

Korra whimpered looking over her shoulder. "Can you do that again?"

"Korra. Tent. Now." Asami said clenching her fist together to stop her from jumping on the girl.

Korra smirked and wiggled her butt some more as she pushed the door open. Asami glared at her. "Oh you are so going to pay for that." She said holding the door open for herself.

"That’s what I’m hoping for honey." Korra said huskily before pulling Asami into the tent and closing the door.


	11. But Breaks Like Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updating has slowed down because I'm at military training for the next month. It sucks and I'm sorry.

Kya noticed that Su was following them back to Kuvira's place invited. She huffed annoyed but didn't say anything. It wouldn't be good to start something in the street.

Kuvira had stopped crying and was pointing different places out to them as they walked. If what happened earlier didn't show how much she loved the city and the city loved her. Then you could certainly tell now. When she wasn't pointing out places she was speaking to people or helping people.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave it all behind." Kya said sadly. She couldn't begin to imagine having to give up the southern water tribe.

"It's ok it doesn't hurt so much after that." Kuvira said smiling as they made it back to her apartment building.

"You were awesome." Opal said giving Kuvira a hug. Her and her brothers had been waiting outside the building for them.

"We watched it on TV." Huan said when she looked at them.

"Did you expect them to say all that?" Wei asked.

"No it was a good surprise." Kuvira said giving them a group hug.

"Anyway let's get your stuff moved." Wing said walking into the building.

Lin could tell Kya was annoyed but she didn't know why. She pulled her off to the side when they got off the elevator. "What's up?" She asked.

"Why is Su here? She's been nothing but a bitch to Kuvira so it doesn't make since that she's here." Kya said looking over at the Su as Kuvira unlocked her door for them.

"I know but I haven't said anything because I didn't want to cause a fight. This day is about Vira." Lin said. She also didn't want her sister around. She had no idea what her motives could be but she was sure they weren't good. "I'll see if I can get her to leave. I know Vira would be much more comfortable as well."

"Yeah I don't want her upset after this morning." Kya said heading over to Kuvira's apartment.

They walked in the apartment and Su was glaring at her daughter and twins. Kuvira was sitting down on the couch with her shoulders slumped. "Whats going on?" Lin asked looking around. Huan was even frowning at his mom. "

I asked mom why she came along even though she doesn't like." Opal said glaring at her mother.

"Is it a crime to go where I want?" Su asked glaring at her.

"No but if you're going to start trouble then don't come!" Opal shouted.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Su yelled at her.

"I'll talk to you anyway I fu-"

"Opal!" Kuvira yelled making everyone look at her. "Look everyone sit down and Su just say whatever it is you have to say because we all know there's something. I would rather get this out the way in one go." She looked at Lin and Kya and then to the rest. "Promise me you won't interrupt her. I will be madder at that then whatever she would have to say." Everyone begrudgingly agreed.

"Well alright I have a few problems with you." Lin scuffed and Kya rolled her eyes. Kuvira shot them a look and they sighed. Su waited a minute before speaking again. "I took you off the street and gave you a life you would have never had. The best food, the best teachers, the best clothes, I even gave you a apartment! I saw you had talented so I helped you sharpen it. I made you captain of my guard. I helped you become the best of the best. And this is how you repay me!? I thought of you as my daughter and you walked away from me. You go to the capital and start acting like you run shit. Like you came up on your own with no help at all. People idealize and admire you. See you as this great leader. When you are nothing more then a spoiled selfish brat. You don't belong in any kind of power. If you even think of doing anything like the Mecha suit again I'll kill you myself! I made you my daughter when your own parents didn't want you! And no daughter of mine would imprison their own mother-"

"You are not my mother!" Kuvira yelled jumping to her feet as she bent platinum around Su's mouth and body. "And stop calling me your daughter! I am not and will never be your daughter! Oh and you'll kill me huh? If I ever made anything like the Mecha suit again?" She asked as they glared at each other.

"Uh Kuv-"

"Shut up!" Kuvira yelled bending platinum over everyone's mouths. "I will be the only one talking! So Su thinks she cam kill me?" She said stepping in front of the older woman. "Well go ahead because I've already fucking tried! I'm a coward but you seem like you can actually follow through with it!" She yelled bending the platinum wrist off her. She showed off the cut lines to the woman in front of her. "You left this shit off of the list of things you gave me but don't worry I'll show you a few of them."

Kuvira said shrugging as she pointed to one of her cuts. "This is the very first one I did after you told me Lin didn't want to see me anymore. Then there was the I'm disappointed in you cut. That one was reopened over and over again throughout the years. The you can do better. The I'm a failure. I'm a ungrateful child. I'm pathetic. Oh one of my favorites! You're to beautiful, to smart, to talented to be be gay. I'm weak. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I'll never amount to anything." Kuvira said pointing out different scars on her arms. "This is my all time favorite. I almost bleed to death. My hands were shaking so bad I could barely stop the bleeding. You got worse with you insults after Lin left. Each one tore a whole in my tattered heart. I just waited your love but you told me I was never good enough for it time after time. Some parenting skills you had. And I haven't even gotten to the very best thing yet."

Kuvira turned to the others and away from Su. "Let's break down some of the other things for you all. Best food was only given to me when she thought I was doing good. Best clothes meant hand me downs made out of left over material. The best teachers." Kuvira stopped and did a laugh that made them all cringe. "Oh they were the best alright. Let me get one wrong, not know what how to do it, or forget homework like everyone does. I got a good lashing. I think it was like ten hits for each one. Raava forbid if I did more than one of those things on the same days. I wasn't able to sit normaly or maybe even sleep on my back for a while. I was given an apartment to stay out of sight out of mind. I was fucking eight why did I need that huge place to myself. I pushed myself when being a guard so that I could develop a sort of family. That did not work out as I hoped. I gained almost as big of an enemy as I did in Su just for being what they didn't want. Zento told me he loved me but I told him that I was interested. He still kept trying though. He found out about my feelings for another guard. A female guard. Oh he was pissed no he was more than pissed. He told Su, the girl, and beat my ass. It was a crazy day. She didn't believe me when I told her what happened about him beating me up. She just sent a healer to my apartment and the next day called me into her office. Told me it was a sin to have the wants I had. Told me she didn't want me around her kids anymore. She didn't want it to spread. Said if I hung out with Opal it would need to be supervised."

She chuckled dryly shaking her head. "The best thing I got from Su." She turned back and faced Su while pointing at her own head. "The best thing I got from you was the little voice in my head. When your not around it comes out and says all the things you would say if you were there. It tells me to end myself every day. It begs me to taste that sweet release that only a blade can bring cutting through my skin." She sighed looking at her scared arms. "I haven't listened since I moved to Ba Sing Se and away from you. I was doing just fine. I don't mind dying but I hadn't thought of taking my own life in a while. All that changed though when I accidentaly killed Mr. Sato. It was so so so tempting the first night. I've just been taking it day by day and not letting the darkness get to me."

She paused for a minute looking down at the platinum strips she had had around her wrist. That now rested on the ground. She wondered if she should put them back on. "My parents wanted me by the way." She said looking Su in the eyes. "I'm not from the earth kingdom. I'm from the Crystal Islands. There was a bad storm one day and we all fled the Islands. I lost my family to the waves. I washed up on shore and walked until I passed out. When I woke up I was Ba Sing Se. My parents didn't abandon me you bitch. They fucking died."

She sighed rubbing her face as she walked over to her door. "I can't be here right now. I need some space. Wether you all load this stuff up and take it to the air ship is up to all of you. We'll still be leaving without it and I won't be back here." As she walked out she bent the platinum off of everyone.

Nobody moved or said anything. The silence was deafening.

"I-I didn't know. If I did I would have-" Kya slapped Su across the face before she could say another word. Su looked up and saw the tears running down her face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kya shouted. "Nobody gives a fuck about your empty words you selfish horrible bitch! You wouldn't have done a damn thing. Don't care now after seeing the mess you made! You broke a innocent girl and for what!? Why Su!? Can't you at least give a fucking answer for that you son of a bitch!" Lin stood up and pulled Kya into her arms and away from her sister. Kya cried into her shoulder and Lin buried her tears on Kya's shoulder.

"Mom I think you should leave." Huan said not looking at her.

Su looked around the room at all the people she hurt by hurting Kuvira. She bowed her head as she walked out the room.

"I want to go find Kuvira." Kya mumbled after she had calmed down.

"I do to and kill Su but either of those aren't good ideas." Lin said rubbing her back.

"Kuvira doesn't need space right now but at the same time she does." Wing said nodding. 

"Well we can't sit here forever we need to start packing up her stuff." Huan said getting up.

"You're right." Opal said wiping her eyes as she stood up. "Lin and Kya take her room. Wing and Wei can take the kitchen. Huan and I will take here and the spare room. Let's see if we can find some spare boxes first and if not Wei and WIng can run to the store and get some." Everyone nodded as they separated.

"Hey I got boxes, luggage, and containers!" Huan shouted from the spare room doorway. 

"That's weird." Wei said taking a container.

"Not really. It kinda makes since though. It is Kuvira. She probably planned to leave if she had to." Lin said taking to suit cases.

"Only take what you think she would want. Maybe think about what would make a home a home." Kya said if she grabbed a couple of boxes. "If you can get any platinum then get it."

"She wasn't kinding when she said I would be reading for months." Lin said looking at the book case in front of her.

"Just focus on her clothes and I'll get the books and stuff." Kya said opening all her boxes.

* * *

Kuvira went down to the buildings garuage to where she kept her motorcyle. She opening up the put on her helment as she settled herself on her bike. Her mind was in a thousand places right now. Riding was the last thing she should peobably be doing but she couldn't go back up and face them after saying all that. That wasn't the way she had planned on telling people. She smiled a little when the bike roared to life. The wind whipping around her body would be a great way to help her clear her mind.

* * *

"OK that was the last box." Huan said putting the box he was carrying in the trunk of the fourth taxi.

"Thanks." Lin said patting his back. "You go ahead and take this one and we'll get another one and meet you there."

Huan nodded. "No problem Aunt Lin." Huan said getting in the front seat.

Kya had already waved them down another taxi. They got in and cuddled close. "After tomorrow I go back to work." Lin said trying to gadge Kya's reaction.

"I figured you would have to. From the way you were glaring at your phone most of the time." Kya said shrugging her shoudler.

"Yeah I'm not going to be stepping back into anything fun. The Triads have gotten back together and the spirt vines are growing. They haven't bothered people yet but we do need to see what we can do about it. We need to start building homes for the people who lost their homes. The people were taken care of though. They were put into temporary homes paid for by the earth kingdom."

"Just try to come home to me in one piece. When you think of doing something reckless. Think of me or Kuvira and remember you have reasons to come home now." Kya said hoping Lin would never come home hurt to bad.

Lin tilted her head up and kissed her softly. "You're worrying to much love."

"Of course I am its why I brought my healing tub with me all the way from the south. Mom thought I was being crazy but it's you that we're talking about." Kya said kissing her again.

Lin bit her lip as she looked around. "Does your mother know about us?"

"If your asking does she know that I'm in love with you then yes. I haven't told her that I got the girl yet. I wanted to come down there and surprise her." Kya said squeezing her hand. "And you know how water tribe has their traditions. And I know we haven't been together long but Lin you're it for me. I was hoping sometime in the future." Kya mumbled blushing. She was surprised when Lin forced her mouth open and kissed her roughly but she moaned into it.

"Fuck! I swear your testing me woman. When we get to our room hell any room. I'm going to have my way with you. I love you Kya. Of course I've read up on your traditions and what they mean. I have every intention of doing them. I want to wait a little longer though. I think we might have company on that trip." Lin whispered nipping at Kya's ear. Kya whimpered offering her neck to Lin. Lin kissed her cheek instead and Kya whined. "Later baby and I promise to have you calling my name to the heavens and back."

Kya glared at her. "Just remember the longer you make me wait." Her hand ran up Lin's thigh and gave it a hard squeeze as she tugged on Lin's lip. Lin moaned when Kya released her. "The longer I'll make you wait."

Lin whined. "And I'll love every minute of it."

* * *

Kuvira raced through the city streets until pavement turned to dirt. Another hour passed by until she reached familiar cliffs. She hung her helment on her bike as she got off. She rubbed her face as she paced in front of the cliffs. She was going to ask all the things that she was scared to ask Su. She didn't want to hear the answer she just needed to get it out.

"I just want to know why? Why was I ever enough?! Why couldn't you treat me like your real daughter. Why did I have to be some trash off the streets that you played dress up with?! I wanted your love and you didn't give it to me?! I wanted to be a part of your family but you wouldn't let me?!" Kuvira shouted with angry treats flowing. "I use to think one day I would grow to love you but now I hate you! How can you treat me the way you do?! I do so much and you'll never be proud of me! You'll never accept me!" Kuvira cried holding herself as the voices yelling at her to jump died down.

"And that's ok." Kuvira mumbled to herself. "Because now I have Lin and Kya. Lin's always been a mom to me and Kya's a pretty cool momma. They love me and support me and want me to be happy. I never thought I would have a family again like this. I refuse to let anyone or anything else keep me from them." She wiped her eyes as walked back over to her bike. She leaned against it as she starred off into the distance.

"I didn't think you would be here ever again."

She turned and saw teenager standing there. "Tai!" Kuvira said walking over and giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great but I'm guessing you haven't. You know since you're back here. I thought I told you to come find me if you ever felt like taking a jump." Tai said glaring at her.

Kuvira laughed. "Tai I made these cliffs when I first moved to Ba Sing Se! You were here!"

"I know." Tai said chuckling. "I just want to make sure you don't make any mountains next."

"Trust me I won't." Kuvira looking back at the cliffs.

"So I watched what happened in city hall." Tai said studing her.

"Yeah I'm going to miss the heart of the city." Kuvira said with a small smile.

"But that's not why you're here." Tai pointed out.

"No its not." Kuvira said shrugging.

"What to talk about it?" He offered.

"What's there to about? My caretaker that I had growing up hates me and only wants my talents to use for her needs. She abused me and gave me some of the problems I have today." She said tapping her temple. "The little voices have her voice. I started cutting to deal wuthering the pain. I stopped three years ago but the urges have come back. I killed a person even though they say it was an accident. It was my own fault because I didn't have enough control over it." She tsked angrily shaking her head. "I should have never built it. It was crazy and idiotic of me. I thought because of my knowledge on spirit vines it wouldn't be a problem. Well it was a problem. A big fucking problem. I opened a spirit portal and destroyed some homes and businesses. Raava I'm such a fuck up sometimes. I didn't see that the world would think I was a power bent dictator. I mean who wouldn't with the way I delivered my message." She threw her hands in air.

"Sometimes I think she's right. That Su has always been right and I should have just listened and followed through with her every word. Maybe then I wouldn't be here." Kuvira wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. "I wouldn't be exactly here right now. I would be in Zafuo getting groomed to be Su's predecessor. I would have probably held back my urges and agreed to marry Baatar Jr." She scuffed frowning. "Yeah right. You know because loving the same sex is wrong and unheard of because you can't reproduce. I mean if you should only have sex to reproduce. Then what the fuck is over most of the world doing at this very second? Like fuck it's stupid! Then who is Su or the rest of the fucking world to tell me I can't love more than one person just because they're happy with one person. They don't know how big my heart is. How many people I have room for. I can fall in love at the same time with as many people as I want to!"

Tai justed watched on as the young woman ranted. He could tell she needed this.

Kuvira went quiet as she wiped her tears away. She sniffed as she turned back to Tai. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Its been a long day."

"It's ok." Tai said offering her a smile.

Kuvira gave him a little one as she headed back to her bike. She felt vulnerable and alone. She didn't have to feel that way anymore. What she wanted was her family and some sleep. "Bye Tai. Thank you for speaking to me. I didn't ask before but I hope I wasn't disturbing you." She said him putting on her helment.

Tai's place was about a mile away but the wind carries. "Don't worry about it. I got to see you before you left for good." He said giving her a smile.

"I'll come back to visit I promise." She said throwing a leg over the motorcycle.

She waved before she shot off on her way to the airship. Kuvira leaned against the rail of the loading ramp. She had already stored her bike away on the ship. She wanted to meet everyone when they got there. Opal and Wei arrived first. She gave a little wave as they got out the car. The siblings ignored it as they rushed her to hug.

"Family hug I'm in!" Wing yelled running over as he got out his taxi.

Huan rolled his eyes as he got out is taxi. "Alright break it up and go start unloading your taxi's." His siblings groaned as they let go of a giggling Kuvira.

"So you don't want a hug?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"You need lots of hugs." He said hugging her. Another taxi pulled up as they separated. "We'll bring all your stuff up. It won't be much trouble with the trolleys."

Kuvira nodded as she walked over to the two woman getting out. She bit her lip and looked at the ground when she stopped in front of them.

"Kuvira my little badgermole look at us." Lin said making Kuvira blush. Lin hasn't called her that since she was little.

"We were worried about you mío." Kya said. Kuvira could here the hurt tone as she looked up. "

Watashi wa anata o oikaketakattaga, watashi wa anata ni sonotoki kūkan ga hitsuyōdearu koto o shitteita. (I wanted to go after you but I knew you needed space at that time.)" Lin whispered.

It was a special thing to hear Lin speak japanese. She doesn't do it as often as she did when she was little. In fact that's what language they spoke in when they were together. Now Lin doesn't do it. Kya had told her that before she was the only other person Lin would used different languages around. Kya however uses Spanish a lot around the house and Kuvira loves it because it's like it's only for her and Lin. Kya is just being herself.

"I'm sorry mom." Kuvira whimpered wrapping her arms around Lin. Lin returned the embrace and kissed her head. "It wasn't really space that I needed. I just needed to yell and get everything to go quiet." She mumbled into her shoulder. She sighed happily when she felt Kya's fingers go under her lose ponytail and scratch her scalp. "I didn't mean to make you worry either momma. I just couldn't be there in that room anymore. I hadn't planned on telling you guys like that." Kuvira saw the way Kya's eyes lit up when she had called her momma. It was the first time.

Kya kissed her forehead. "It's ok honey. We're just happy that your ok now."

"Kuvira." Lin said hold her tighter.

"Yeah?" Kuvira asked a bit worried. Kya noticed her upset tone and squeezed her nape. Kuvira sighed and she nuzzled Lin's shoulder.

"We can get you help if you want it honey." Lin started out cautious. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. We can even go with you if you want. You don't have to keep living your life like this." "

I'll still have the scars." Kuvira said thinking of her wrist.

"Those scars mean nothing more than you made it. That you survived all the demons in your way." Lin said and Kuvira nodded.

Kya had been rubbing circles on her nape the whole time so she was relaxed and becoming sleepy. "I'm going to head to my room. I could use some sleep." She gave them both one last hug before heading on to the airship.

* * *

"Lin what's wrong you've been quiet since Kuvira came on board." Kya asked her girlfriend as she took off her boots. When she turned around she gasped.

Lin had already taken off her shirt and thrown it to the side. She was in the process of taking off her pants when Kya caught her. "Kuvira called me mom again and you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me today. I'm doing better than great and I really want to fuck you." Lin said kicking her pants away.

She walked over and pulled a stunned Kya flush against her body. Kya moaned and Lin licked her way into her mouth. Kissing her like she was her life line. Kya whimpered and moaned threading her fingers in her hair and pulling her closer. Lin would have liked to keep kissing her but the clothes had to go. She tugged on shirt and Kya broke the kiss to take it off. Lin leaned down nipped her collar bone. She squeezed Kya's ass with both her hands and made her grind against her thigh as she kissed her way upto her neck.

"Lin please." Kya said begging to take off her pants.

Lin walked her backwards as she sucked on her neck. She let go after a nip to the tender spot. Kya yelped as she was pushed back on the bed. She sat up on her elbows and watched Lin's hungry eyes trail over her body as she took her pants off of her. Lin grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Kya reached for her but Lin stopped her hand. She placed both hands down at Kya's sides.

"Keep them there." She said kissing her. Kya moaned as she nodded her head. Lin kneeled and inhaled her scent. "How I'd get so lucky to get you." She circled her tongue around her clit and then gave it two hard flicks. "You are just the best woman in the world." Lin said loving the way Kya moaned as her thumb rubbed her clit. "You're perfect and you're mine." Lin said sliding her tongue through Kya's folds.

She moaned licking her deepest parts. She switched her tongue out for two fingers and sucked her clit into her mouth. Lin flexed her fingers and Kya cam with a scream as she drenched Lin's hand. She eagerly licked up what she could before pumping her fingers hard again. Kya's back came off bed as she rocked with Lin's thrust. She reached down to bring Lin closer. Lin pulled her fingers out and brought her hand down hard on Kya's clit. Kya cried out as she brought her hand back to the bed. She whimpered as she looked down and saw Lin glaring up at her.

"I thought I said to keep your hands there." Lin growled.

Kya whimpered. "I'm sorry Lin please. I'll be good." She begged rocking her hips.

"You are good baby." Lin said rubbing her thighs. "You just needed a reminder."

The next apology died on Kya's lips because Lin was gently licking through her folds. Lin pushed her fingers back in and slowly pumped them as kissed kya's clit.

"Lin please!" Kya moaned looking down at her lover.

"Please what Kya?" Lin asked going back to sucking on her clit.

Kya whimpered. "Please make me cum!"

Lin looked her in the eyes as she added another finger. Kya wanted to throw her head back and cry out to the heavens but she knew better than to look at from Lin's eyes. And oh Raava was she close.

Lin loved the way Kya always sucked her in. Trapping her in her tight warm silk. She loved how greedy kya's body was to keep her in. She curled her fingers and hit kya's bundle of nerves to more times before her hand and arm was coated in kya's juices. She stood up and hovered over the panting woman.

"I love you." She said kissing her softly.

"I love you to." Kya said smiling up at her as her body tried to recover.

Lin kissed her again and she could her Lin bending metal but she couldn't see it. She wasn't worried because she trusted Lin. Lin pulled away and rested her forehead on Kya's.

"I want to do something different. I know we haven't talked about toys." Lin said letting the metal double sided cock rest on Kya's leg. Kya gasped glancing down to look between them. "But I also know how much you love the feel of metal on your skin." Lin smirked as she watched the blush spread across Kya's face. "I know that you really really like it." She teased her.

Kya looked away embarrassed. "I can't help it. It's a part of who you are. And I think it's incredibly sexy." Kya said wrapping her arms around her neck.

Lin took that as a yes. She reached down between them and inserted part of the cock into herself with a moan. Kya bit her lip as she watched. Lin smirked as she held herself up.

"Sometimes I fuck myself like this." She moved it against Kya coating it in her wetness. Kya moaned as she watched. "And I imagine that it's you." She tapped it against kya's clit. Kya rocked into it trying to get more pressure. "That you're fucking me hard into the bed giving me what I need." She said pushing all the way inside her with one thrust.

Kya's whole body shuddered as she came undone. Lin didn't let her calm down instead she picked up a hard pace. Her hips slamming down on Kya's with no hesitation. Kya's mind was blank of everything except for Lin and what she was giving her.

"Fuck!" She cried out when Lin switch to a circular stroke that had her arching off the bed. She pulled Lin down into a sloppy but perfect kiss as they came together. "Love yu." Kya moaned as Lin still slowly pumped in to her. "Love you so much." She sucked on Lin's tongue and bit it when Lin grinded down.

Lin helped Kya move on to her hand and knees. Kya whimpered as Lin pushed her head down to bed. "Let me take care of you." Lin said holding Kya's hips and putting her right foot up on the edge of the bed. She brought her hand down hard on Kya's ass but the other woman didn't do anything besides moan loudly. She didn't move either when Lin squeezed the same spot roughly.  "Fucking perfect." Lin licked her lips as she went back inside the woman she loved.

Kya moaned pushing back when Lin thrusted forward. Lin moaned as she picked up speed and her hips were snapping forward. She licked her thumb and spread kya's cheeks. She knew Kya was always clean. Kya looked back at her panting already knowing what Lin was about to do.

"Please Lin. Oh Raava please I want it." She moaned pushing back more. Lin moaned looking at her as she pushed her thumb into her tight hole.

Kya moaned into the sheets as both her holes were worked. Lin was so close. She couldn't take much more and she knew Kya was close. She pulled Kya up against her and tweaked her nipples as she sucking on neck.

"Lin." Kya gasped as she cam from a hard bit to her shoulder.

Lin turned her head and kissed her as she she came undone herself. "Fuck." Lin said peppering kisses on her shoulder. She slowly pulled out of Kya giving her one last kiss.

Kya whimpered at the empty feeling slumping forward. "Sorry if I was a little rough." Lin said ruining a hand through her hair.

Kya groaned when she turned around and seen Lin standing there in all her glory. "Lin." She said as she moved around and kneeled on the bed.

"Kya I can go another round. I just thought it would be best to give you a break." Lin said leaning over on the bed to give her a kiss.

Kya whimpered because she felt relaxed and wonderful and she could go another round. Although this time she wanted to be the one taking. She wanted to fold Lin up and hear her scream. "Lin get on the bed and lay down." She said motioning in front of her.

Lin smirked at her and gave her another quick kiss. "Yes ma'am." She said crawling in front of her and giving her hips a shake.

Kya grabbing her hips stopping Lin from moving. She leaned down and kissed the small of her back. "It's my turn now love." She said pulling the metal out of Lin. She replaced it with her fingers and smiled when Lin's walls clamped down on her.

"This was done perfectly." Kya said looking the metal double sided cock over. "How many other women or men have you done this for?"

Lin whimpered. "Kya can we not?"

Kya frowned pulling her fingers out and ignoring Lin's whining. She water bent from her flask and made a little whip. She brought it down smooth and hard against Lin's skin. Loving the way Lin cried out and tried to runaway but her hand on her hip stopped her. 

"Now baby am I going to be more mad about the answer or an unanswered question?"

"An unanswered question." Lin whimpered as the whip slithered across hey back.

"Good so you do know." Kya said biting back a moan as she put half of the cock inside her.

Lin nodded. "But k-" She cried out as the whip meet her skin again.

"Answer the damn question." Kya tsked whipping Lin's ass after every word.

Lin moaned and whimpered. "On most of them but they never used it on me." She said gripping the sheets.

"Did you like the way they screamed for you? The way they begged you not to stop?" Kya asked not knowing where those disgusting words came from. She couldn't imagine her Lin with anyone else.

Lin buried her face in her arms. "I imagined they were you. I-I even said your name before. More than once and with different people especially when I was drunk."

Kya smirked. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for but it was way better. "Thank you for telling me and letting me mark your beautiful skin." She said whipping Lin's back again. Lin hissed a moan arching her back. "Lay down on your stomach honey but keep your legs spread a part." Kya instructed her.

Lin whined as she did what she was told. Kya chuckled kissing up her back and pressing down on her lower back. "Don't worry love its time for me to take care of you." She said thrusting the water into Lin with no warning.

Lin moaned trying to squirm away but Kya held her down. "You can take it baby. I know you can. Be good for me and relax." Kya said watching Lin try to raise her hips up more. "How does it feel?"

"So good." Lin moaned from the waters relentless pace. "I'm close." She panted clawing at the sheets. "So close. "

"Reach down and bring yourself over the edge." Kya said mesmerized by Lin's body.

Lin shook her head whimpering. "No only you." She moaned.

Kya smiled kissing her nape. "Good girl." She said reaching underneath Lin's body and taking her clit between her fingers.

She twisted it and drilled the younger woman with the water at the same time. Lin cam howling Kya's name as she body went through shock wave after shock wave. Kya gently rolled Lin into her back as she was still recovering. She guided the water out of Lin and froze it against the wall for her to deal with later.

"You did so well for me." Kya said kissing her. 

Lin whined when she pulled away wanting more kisses. She moaned, back arching when Kya grinded down on her. The older woman slowly pushed her way inside enjoying the way Lin moaned and moved. She grabbed the back side of Lin's knees and pushed them back down on either side of her chest. It's a great thing that Lin is flexible.

"Fuck Kya please!" Lin begged gripping the sheets. Kya smirked kissing her slowly as her hips started moving. Lin wrapped her arms around her neck trying to pull her even closer. "It's so good." Lin moaned against Kya's lips. "I love it." She silently screamed when Kya slammed in deep. "Fuck!" She moaned before Kya licked her way back into her mouth.

Kya thrusted harder and deeper as she swallowed all of Lin's delicious moans. She was so close but she wanted Lin to cum first. "Kya!" Lin panted and moaned after a few more strokes and she was coming.

Kya latched on to her neck as she came undone. "You're amazing." Kya said pulling out of her. Lin whined not wanting to feel empty. "I'm sorry love let me clean up a little." Kya pulled the cock out and threw it on the ground. She went into the bathroom and got a cup of water and set it on the night stand. She crawled in beside Lin and pulled the cover up on them. Lin buried her face in Kya's neck wrapping her arms around her.

"How you doing baby?" Kya asked bending the water over to heal her back.

"I'm ok. I'm more than ok." Lin said kissing her neck. "How are you love?"

"I'm good." Kya said kissing her head. "Go ahead and sleep. Once this is all healed up then I'll go to sleep."

Lin pulled her closer and gave her sleepy kisses. "Love you."

"Love you to." Kya said smiling down at her


	12. How would you feel

They groaned as they woke up. Stretching and popping their body. "It feels like I've been sleep for forever." They chuckled getting out of bed. "In some ways I guess I have."

They walked about their home which was just as they remembered but that was some time ago. They hummed sniffing they air add their stomach growled. "Right on time I suppose. I hope I don't have to work so hard like I did the last one. Having feed off her father. You would think it would be just as easy. But oh well the real turn around was her accepting who she is."

They walked outside into the nothingness of their dimension and opened a portal window. A teenage girl came into view. They could sense the small amount of darkness inside her. They smiled watching her. "I'll be able to make it grow with no problem. Anything can grow with the right touch."

* * *

Asami pulled away from Korra to take her shirt off. "Lose the pants as well Sami." Korra said taking off her boots in a hurry.

Asami chuckled removing her on boots. "Someone's eager."

"Sorry." Korra said pausing in pushing her pants down. "It's just that I've been dreaming about this moment for a while. I know that no first time is perfect. But it's not how we do it. It's just that I'm doing it with you. I'm giving myself to the person I love so this is pretty perfect to me." She squeak caught off guard by Asami's lips.

"Who knew the avatar had such a way with words." Asami said kissing her again. Korra blushed as her eyes ran over her girlfriends naked form. "Oh." Asami said with a teasing smile. "Are you being modest now after you pulled me in?"

Korra's blush flared as she fumbled with her pants. Asami waited not wanting to rush her. She thought it was pretty funny because since they had already made each other cum outside the tent. But Korra was so adorable when she was flustered. She inched closer to the fidgeting woman.

"Korra?" Asami said taking her face in her hands. "I know what we did outside was a in the heart of the moment thing and now you're nervous but relax. I've got you. I'll take care of you." She kissed her forehead then her nose and finally her lips.

"Ok." Korra whispered as she relaxed. Asami kissed her again.

"Open." She said running her tongue over Korra's bottom lip.

Korra obeyed with a whimper that turned into a moan when Asami's tongue meet hers. Asami slowly guided Korra onto her back. She rubbed her thighs as she spread them apart and slotted between them. She kissed her way  down her jaw. Korra moaned arching into her when Asami sucked and bit her neck. She tried to rock against Asami but Asami stilled her thighs.

"You will wait." Asami told her with a nip to her collar bone.

Korra whined not liking that idea one bit but she was going to listen. The firmness of Asami's voice made sure of it. When Asami was sure Korra was going to listen. She leaned down and flicked her tongue over each nipple. Grabbing them both she squeezed and pulled them roughly. She noted all the moans Korra made as she pinched her nipples.

"You're so cute." She said watching Korra bite her knuckle to keep from screaming as she twisted her nipples.

"Sami stop it." Korra moaned trying hard not to grind against Asami.

"No and I want you to be nothing but honest with me." Asami said taking a hardened peek into her mouth.

Korra whined pulling at the spread out sleeping bag under her. She cried out from hard bit to her nipple. "I don't hear anything." Asami tsked thumping the other nipple she wasn't hovering.

"I love it." Korra whined arching so she could get Asami to pay attention to her body again. Asami smirked noticing Korra present to her. "I thought it would hurt but it feels really good."

Korra groaned when Asami took her other nipple in her mouth. She gasped grinding her hips at the softer touch Asami had started using. She noticed what she was doing right before Asami pulled away. "Wait! Sami please I'm sorry! Please don't stop! I need you so bad!" Korra cried trying to hold on to her.

Asami quickly pulled the panicking woman into her arms and shushed her. "No no baby." Asami said kissing her head. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to stop. It's ok just calm down for me." She said rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." Korra said wiping her eyes. "I thought you were going to stop."

Asami shook her head. "No sweetie but I am going to do something different."

"Was it because of me? Do I need to do something?" Korra asked worried as she pulled back. She didn't want anything to change because it was going so good before she messed it up.

Asami smoothed out her frowns with her thumb. "Listen to me." She said kissing her. "You did nothing wrong. I've wanted to do this for a while. You're my little southern princess." Korra blushed biting her lip. "You don't need to do anything other then what I tell you to do. All you have to do is listen to me." She kissed her again when she saw Korra look down. "It's ok. I knew the first time would be hard for you but you did way better than I expected. You held still as long as you could." Asami said rubbing her back. "I know how foggy your head can get. It's makes it hard to remember."

Korra nodded. "So what are we doing now?"

"Well I want you to kneel across my lap. Face down, ass up, and knees here. Asami said pointing up against her thigh." Korra smiled doing as she was told. She didn't know what was going on but she could hear the excitement in her voice. "Ok now spread your legs a little and  lean forward until I tell you to stop." Asami said trying to get her at the perfect angle.

"Korra I want you to know that if you don't like anything I do or want a break then all you have to do is let me know by saying red. If you want me to slow down then say yellow." She rubbed her hand over Korra's thighs as her other arm wrapped around Korra's waist. "How you doing? Is this position uncomfortable?"

"I'm ok." Korra said looking back at her. "Are you going to spank me?"

Asami smiled bigger as she saw a blush pop up on her face. "I am actually. And I have a huge feeling you're going to like it." Korra bit her lip but didn't say anything. "Ok I'm going to start."

Korra closed her eyes bracing herself. She liked the slap she got before they came in the tent. She just wasn't sure if she was going to like a full on spanking. She looked back confused when the hand didn't come.

"Korra, relax sweetie. I got you. Just relax for me." Asami said rubbing a hand over her clit.

Korra whined and moaned as she slumped down. Asami gave her another rub before bringing her hand down right under Korra's ass on her thigh. Korra moan wiggling her hips. Asami gave her two more strikes on her on other thigh before squeezing her ass. Korra was being wonderful. She was moaning and already sticking her ass out for more. She alternated between each cheek hiting harder to make Korra moans increase. She was so honest in her responses.

Korra laid her head down and gripped the sleeping bag as she moaned. It hurt but it felt so good. She knew she close. Her thighs were inching closer to create some kind of friction. Asami noticed this already and Korra's glistening folds. She moved her fingers through the folds loving the way they slipped through them faster than before. She smirked when Korra moaned and whined trying to push back on her fingers. She slipped one in to tease her. Slowly moving it in and out.

"Sami." Korra whined looking back at her. "No more teasing."

"Sorry my little princess." Asami said pushing another finger in and playing with her clit with the other hand.

She leaned down and bit down on part of her redden cheek. Korra choked a moan as she cam. She panted Asami's name as her body trembled. Asami kissed over mark as she started to get up.

"Stay." She said patting her ass as she got up. Korra whined and Asami swatted her again. "Hush. I'm going to taste you." She said getting behind her.

Her mouth was already watering at the chance to taste her. They both moaned as Asami gave her a long hard swipe with her tongue. Korra tasted better than she imagined. She opened Korra up with two fingers pushing her tongue inside as one of her thumbs rubbed her clit.

"Sami." Korra moaned rocking back on her face.

It felt so good and she could hear Asami slurping and licking away at her. She thought she should be embarrassed but she wasn't. She could make as many noises as she wanted to and Asami would love them. Asami lost herself in Korra's folds. She could feel Korra's body shaking and the sounds she was making had Asami on edge.

"R-Red." She heard Korra moan.

She stopped immediately and pulled away. "What's wrong? Are you ok-" Her words died on her lips when Korra turned to face her. Korra was crying and gripping the sleeping bag hard.

"C-Can I please cum? I've been holding it in for so long." She said sniffing. She didn't think she could keep holding it for much longer and Asami hadn't told her she could.

Asami groaned. Her princess had held back without being told. "Why are you so fucking perfect?" She laid down on her back and moved up between Korra's legs. "Cum as much as you like princess." She said pulling Korra's hips down over her face.

Korra gasped as three fingers entered her and her clit was sucked into Asami's mouth. She came with a silent scream. Unavailable to stop her hips from grinding down her face.

"Oh Sami." Korra moaned rocking her hips faster for the next orgasm. "So close." She groaned. "So fucking close." She moaned cuming on Asami's eager tongue.

She moaned even louder when Asami didn't pull back. Instead her fingers pumped faster and her tongue swirled harder. She shuddered as her release hit. Korra panted Asami's name over and again as she tried to calm down but the older woman wouldn't let her. Asami curled and twisted her fingers as she switched to a slow and steady pump as Korra rocked back on her hand. You're doing so well for me Korra.

"This is the last one princess so cum hard for me." She said nipping at her thigh. Korra whined as she grinded harder. She wanted to cum so hard for Asami. "That's it baby." Asami said flicking her clit with her tongue.

Korra cried out as she came undone. Asami stayed inside her slowly bringing her down. Korra whimpered and whined as her body shook. Asami gave her a kiss as she got up from under her.

"You're next." Korra said turning her head to look at her.

"Think you can handle it?" Asami asked petting her head.

"Yeah I want to taste you." Korra said nuzzling into her hand.

"Even if I won't know what I'm doing." Asami kissed her and Korra groaned tasting herself for the first time.

"Trust me. What ever you do to me I'm going to love it." She said kissing her roughly.

"Sami let me take care of you." Korra whined.

Asami chuckled crawling in front of her. She spread her folds with her fingers. "Then come take care of me then girl."

Korra whined as she crawled forward and started to lick through Asami's folds. She did what Asami did to her and what she usually did to herself. Asami moaned pushing Korra's head into her more.

"Right there baby." Asami groaned looking down at her. "Focus on that and put your fingers in me." Korra moaned sucking on her clit and sending vibrations through Asami. "Faster princess I want to cum on your fingers." Asami gasped.

Korra did as she was told and was awarded with Asami's walls clamping around on her fingers. As she cam. She watched as the Asami threw her head back and moaned her name. The way her body trembled. She crawled up her body and kissed her.

"Asami." Korra moaned pushing two fingers in her.

Asami whimpered meeting her thrusts. "Raava you're amazing." She moaned as Korra took a nipple in her mouth and played with the other.

Asami yanked her up and kissed her hard as she cam. Korra rested her forehead on hers as Asami calmed down. Asami smiled and gave her a couple quick kisses. "Lay down for me." Asami said gently pushing her off her. "I'm going to give you a quick massage and you can go to sleep."

Korra smiled as she laid down on her back. Asami started massaging her knees first then working her way up her thighs. "Flip over to your stomach for me princess." Asami said kissing her softly.

"I love you." Korra mumbled sleepily as she moved.

"I love you to." Asami said leaning over and kissing her nape.

Asami started with her shoulders and she could tell that Korra was already asleep. She chuckled to herself as she worked her way down the younger woman's back. After a few more minutes of working out her kinks she laid down beside her and pulled her into her arms. She smiled when Korra snuggled into her.

* * *

Lin and Kya helped Kuvira settle into the cottage. Then Kuvira shooed them away. She wanted to settle in by herself for a while. Naga was excited because she seemed to know that someone else was going to be around to play with her. Kuvira decided that until Asami and Korra got back that she would be in the main house and the cottage. She wanted to use up the rest of the food so it wouldn't go bad. She wasn't going to wander around the house though without permission. Asami said that she could move in but it was still her house. She thought she would go out and explore the city a little.

"Naga!" Kuvira called stepping in the back yard. Naga came running up and nuzzled her.

"Hey girl want to come out in the city with me?" She asked giving her a scratch behind the ear. Naga tail thumped against the ground as she looked at her.

"Then let's go." Kuvira said leading the way to the gate.

* * *

"Where do you want to go today?" Korra asked as she and Asami put on their backpacks.

"Let's just pick a direction and go." Asami said grabbing her hand.

"Oh! We can go flying!" Korra said excitedly.

"Flying?" Asami asked raising a eyebrow as Korra pulled her in a direction.

"Yeah! There's a dragon spirit that I meet before. It'll let us ride it." Korra said giving her a smile as she tugged her along.

"And where is this nice dragon spirit." Asami asked amused. Korra looked like a candy store.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Korra said stopping. "If you're connected to the spirit world then there's some things you can do. If there's a place that you want to go to then all you have to do is think about it really hard and then the spirt world will move for you."

"Move for you?" Asami asked confused.

"That's one way to put it really." Korra said taking her other hand as she faced her. "It'll feel like a rush for you since it'll be your first time. Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Asami said nervously.

Korra smiled and the world around them began to blur and she gasped leaning into Korra when it stopped. "It's ok we're here." Korra said wrapping her arms around her to steady her.

"And where is here?" Asami groaned closing her eyes for a second.

"We're in the mountains." Korra said stepping to the side so she could see.

Asami's mouth dropped open as she looked at the view. "Is everything here beautiful."

"Yeah." Korra said looking at Asami dreamily.

Asami blushed and kissed her. "Show me the dragon spirit already you dork."

Korra kissed her one more time before leading her the peak of the mountain. Asami was scared so she held tighter to Korra as the wind blew. "I got you." Korra said as the spirit flew down to them. "Hi! I was wondering would you mind giving us a lift?"

"Hello Avatar." The spirit said landing behind them. "You haven't been here for some time."

"Yeah I'm sorry. I would come more often but my life is in the human world." Korra said walking over to the spirit but not letting go of Asami's hand. "I know you all must miss Raava's presence."

The spirit cocked it's head to the side as it regarded her. "That may be true but we do miss you as well. You and Raava may be one but you are also separate. We miss you as well."

Korra giggled as the spirit nuzzled her. "I miss it here to. I wish I could just come and go like a spirit."

"It is surprising since the Yōso horudā (element holders) are spirits themselves. They can come and go like we spirits do. You would think that Raava would be able to do that but she is only one." The spirit commented.

"I would have been able to if I had my other halves but I am only by myself." Raava said sadly surprising them.

"I didn't know that Raava." The spirit said nuzzling her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Raava hugged it's snout. "It's ok. It couldn't have been helped and Korra I'll explain it to you another day." Korra let go of the spirit and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Korra. I'm guessing this is a happy time for you since you are here with one of your mates." Korra and Asami didn't pay any mind to the last part the spirit said. Tossing it up for a mix up of words.

"It's ok we only wanted a ride." Asami said breaking her silence.

The spirit perked up and flexed its wings. "Where to?"

"We didn't have anything in mind." Korra said with a shrug.

"Then hop on and just say the word I'll get you low enough to jump off." The spirit said lowering down for them to get on.

"Thanks!" Korra said air bending them onto the spirit. "Hold on tight!"

Asami laughed shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist. She squealed as the spirit launched into the sky. Korra laughed as they were suddenly spiraling down. Asami loosened her hold as the dragon spirit soared through the air.

"I don't know where I want to start." Asami said looking from side to side.

Korra laughed as she moved her hands in the wind. "I never know where I want to start either. Most people forget that the spirit world is in fact a WORLD. It's bigger than our world actually."

"Are those mushrooms?" Asami asked pointing down at a giant mushroom field.

"I think we found our stop." Korra said patting the dragon spirit on the back of the neck. Asami squealed at the sudden drop but Korra jumped up. She pulled Asami to her feet as she held tight to her waist. "One two three!" Korra counted right before they jumped.

"Korra!" Asami screamed as they fell.

Korra laughed she knew the mushrooms would be bouncy. Asami gasped as they bounced back up Korra pushed them apart. She screamed again as she went bouncing along the giant fungus. Korra laughed doing a back flip.

Asami got her footing and bounced in place. "I'm going to kill you!" She glared at her girlfriend.

"Got to catch me first!" Korra said sticking out her tongue and making faces at her. She doubled over laughing when Asami screamed in frustration. "It'll be easier if you just treat them like a trampoline." Korra yelled bouncing on her mushroom.

"Fucking show off!" Asami growled finally getting the hang of it.

"You're just upset because you thought we were going to die!" Korra said waving her off as she jumped in circles. She yelped suddenly tackled by Asami.

They went bouncing on the fluffy tops. When they rolled to a stop Asami was on top of her. "I think that's a good reason to be upset. Don't you princess?" Asami said her thumb trailing over Korra's bottom lip.

Korra whimpered leaning up for a kiss. When she closed her eyes the weight was off her. She rolled over with a gasp. Asami was laughing add she bounced away. "Hey!" Korra shouted scrambling to her feet.

"Shouldn't be so easy Avatar." Asami yelled back laughing as she made her get away.

* * *

"I won!" Asami said throwing her hands up in the air after climbing down from the last mushroom.

Korra gave her bored look as she air bent herself down beside her. "That's because you cheated."

Asami turned smirking at her as she poked at her. "Sounds like someone is a sore loser."

Korra rolled her eyes walking past her. "You're the last one who should be talking about being a sore loser."

Asami laughed throwing her arm over her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "I love you to."

"I only like you." Korra grumbled. "

I bet you do." Asami said smacking her ass as she ran away.

Korra blushed trying to hit her but Asami dodged it. She gave up because listening to Asami laugh freely was an amazing thing. So they chased, twirled, and danced around each other. Spirits joined in the fun. Some to talk and others to play. Asami never thought she would be able to talk to spirits because she wasn't a spiritual person. The spirits explained that it was because she was in the spirit world and that she was with Korra. She was surprised that the spirits treated Korra as just Korra and not Raava.

"You're glowing?" Asami noted as she looked at Korra.

Korra looked down at her body and laughed. "I'm also a spirit bender remember." She said turning to face her. She giggled when Asami gasped. "I'm the strongest when I'm in the spirit world."

"You're eyes are glowing like Kuvira's." Asami said stuck on her glowing blues.

Korra giggled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "You're staring babe."

Asami cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "I can't help it." She said slowly stroking her cheeks. "You deserve all my attention."

Korra blushed. "Stop saying ridiculous things."

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile as she stepped around her. Korra followed behind her as she watched the spirits move about their homes. "What do you say we go swimming?" Asami asked holding some tree limbs to the side so Korra could see.

Korra smiled looking at the water fall that she found. "But we don't have swim suits."

"And that's a problem because?" Asami asked taking off her shirt as she walked by her. Korra's mouth dropped open as she watched her muscles flex on her back. "Are you going to join me?" Asami asked looking over her shoulder as slipped her thumbs into the waist of her pants. Korra stumbled over her feet as she tried to hurry after her.

* * *

Kuvira knew Republic City would recognize her but they didn't speak the other times she was out in public. Not like they were doing now. She didn't know how she had become so popular.

"Kuvira?" She leaned forward to look around Naga who had stopped at her side.

"Cin?" Kuvira said recognizing the dress maker.

"I was hoping you would remember me." Cin said looking at Naga wearily.

Naga gave her a warning growl but Kuvira quieted her with a couple scratches. "It's ok girl I know her." She said softly. Naga huffed but didn't look away from Cin.

"I wanted to say you looked really beautiful at the wedding." Cin said smiling at her.

Kuvira blushed. "Thank you and I loved the dress. I also wasn't aware that it was shown on TV."

Cin gave her a funny look. "It wasn't but the pictures are everywhere."

"Pictures?" Kuvira asked raising a eyebrow.

Cin simply pulled out her phone and showed Kuvira what she was talking about. Kuvira gasped looking at the pictures that she and her friends took at the wedding. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem for Korra and Asami got back. She had seen a email earlier about the pictures and decided to do something about it later.

"All of you guys like amazing." Cin said flicking through the pictures. "Especially you. You really made the dress."  

Kuvira blushed looking up and catching her eye. She quickly looked back at the phone. "Thanks."

"You, the avatar, and Ms. Sato look pretty close." Cin said carefully.

Kuvira shook her head with a little smile. "We're friends and they're together."

"So you're single?" Cin asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Kuvira nodded.

"This day just keeps getting better." Cin said winking at her.

Kuvira ignored her blush. She knew when she was being flirted with. "Why is that?"

"Because I had a great morning, my boss gave me the day off, and I found out you're on the market." Cin said with a shrug.

"Who said I was looking." Kuvira asked playfully.

"Well if I texted you sometime, got to know you a little, and then asked you out on a date. What would you say?" Cin asked crossing her arms.

Kuvira tapped a finger on her chin pretending to think. She laughed when Cin shook her head. "I'm ok with all of that."

"Then I'll let you enjoy the rest of your day." Cin said smiling brightly. "I'll text you later."

"Actually." Kuvira said stopping the other woman. "This is my first time in Republic City by myself. I don't think I would get lost but a city guide would be nice. Or maybe just some company."

Cin looked surprised before she smirked. "I think I can be a pretty good guide. Maybe we can grab something to eat a little later."

"Looks like our date might be a little earlier if you play your cards right." Kuvira smirked with a wink.

"Then let's get started." Cin said motioning for Kuvira to walk beside her.


	13. What's Best for You

Asami gasped as they existed the spirit world. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that." She said shaking her head.

Korra laughed wrapping a arm around her waist. "We just need to visit me often."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Asami kissed her temple wrapping a arm around her shoulders.

They stopped to look around them and noticed the number of spirit vines had increased. "I'm sure that's going to be a problem." Korra sighed running a hand through her short hair.

"Something that'll probably be added to my list." Asami said as the made their way out of the spirit portal crater.

"Yeah but I'm sure we can help each other out." Korra said shrugging. "I'll have your back no matter what."

"And you've got me no matter what." Asami said looking at how vines grew on the surrounding buildings.

A flyer caught Korra's eye when they made it to a working street. She walked over to a flyer and took it down. "Spirit portal amusement park coming soon." She read. She was absolutely speechless. How could anyone think this was ok.

"Korra?" Asami asked noticing the seething look she had. Korra didn't say anything. All she did was thrust the paper out for her to grab it. Asami frowned as she read the paper. "Who the hell thinks that this is ok?" She hissed.

"That's only one more problem among others." Korra mumbled pointing over to a building across the street where a gang sign was graffitied on the building. "Looks like the Triads are back."

"Shit like our lives weren't complicated enough." Asami sighed folding the flyer up and putting it in her pocket. "Hey let's talk more when we get home?" She said taking her hand as she waved down a taxi.

Korra pouted as they got in the taxi. "Why can't we get a break. I just want to live a nice life with you?" She said as Asami told the driver directions.

"Well because I fell in love with the avatar and she fell in love with a CEO." Asami said with a long sigh.

Korra smiled rolling her eyes. "And you say I'm the dork."

"Yeah my dork." Asami said flicking her nose.

Korra scowled leaning away but Asami followed her giggling. "Get off me you're heavy."

"You didn't think I was heavy any other time I was on top of you princess." Asami said sliding her hands under Korra's shirt and biting her ear. Korra whimpered biting her lip. She loved it when Asami called her princess. Asami pulled away when the taxi stopped. She laughed at Korra's glare. "Thank you." She said handing them money as she ushered her out.

"Future industries?" Korra asked confused looking at the building.

"Yeah" Asami said leading the way and waving to her people. It was at least another hour and a half until the sun came up but some of her workers had her bad habits. Over time was very much a thing here. "I have a car here." She said leading her over to the elevator. "And I didn't want to pay the taxi driver to take us all the way home."

"You think Kuvira is up yet?" Korra asked as the elevator made its way down.

"No because the sun hasn't started rising." Asami answered crossing her arms. "Kya told me how the woman wakes with the sun." She looked down at Korra watching her. "Want me to go as fast as I can without getting in trouble so we can wake her up instead? Kya also mentioned something about her being adorable when she's waking up."

Korra looked up and gave her a greatful smile as the elevator doors opened. "Yeah I bet she's going to be all confused. I hope Naga and her got along."

"I don't see a reason why they wouldn't." Asami said leading the way to her car.

* * *

The two woman quietly made their way into house. There was still another hour before the sun came up.

"Do you think she's in the cottage?" Asami asked as they stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath and smiled. She missed the smell of her garage.

"Let's check the house first." Korra said making her way towards the door of the house. She came inside and dropped their bags off by the door. They would deal with those later.

"Korra!" Asami whispered yelled.

Korra turned and saw Asami was leaning over one of the couches. She walked around to see what had her all excited and gasped. Kuvira was asleep on the couch balled up in a blanket. "She's so adorable." Korra said kneeling by the couch.

"Yeah take a picture. We can tease her about it later." Asami said smirking. Kuvira was so easy to tease.

Korra quickly turned her phone back on and snapped a quick picture. "She can't be to mad because she's not ugly in it."

"I'm going to wake her up." Asami said reaching out. She gently cupped Kuvira's cheek and stroked it softly.

Kuvira groaned a little as she woke up. She blinked a couple times before her vision cleared up. A smile spread across her face as she saw the other two women. "You're back." She said quietly.

"Yeah we are." Asami said still stroking her cheek as she leaned into it more.

"Did you have fun?" Kuvira asked glancing at them both.

"Yeah it was amazing." Korra said rocking on her knees. "Did you miss you?"

"Not really." Kuvira said with a shrug. She chuckled sitting up as Korra stuck her tongue out at her. Both women bit their lip at the sound.

"That's mean." Korra pouted.

Kuvira flicked her nose. "It did get lonely around here but Naga was great company."

"Really!?" Korra said getting up on the couch. Asami came around and sat down between her legs. "I was hoping you two would get along."

"I'm happy you two are finally together." Kuvira said as she hugged her legs. "I imagine the spirit world was way better that way."

They both blushed with a smile. "Why don't you come along next time and find out captain." Asami said in a voice that made Korra's blush worsen.

Kuvira's face heated up as her blush went all the way up to her ears. She doesn't think she's every been called captain in that way before. "Maybe we can one day." She mumbled looking down. She missed the two matching smirks directed at her.

"What's been going on since we've been gone?" Korra asked thinking about the two things they saw earlier.

Kuvira sighed leaning her head on the the couch. "It's been a crazy ride and it's only been a week. I went to Ba Sing Se and gave power back over top the old people. You guys can probably see that on TV or internet."

"Can we hear it from you and see it instead?" Korra asked sweetly. Resting her chin on Asami's shoulder.

"It's a long story kinda." Kuvira said shrugging her shoulders.

"And we've got time." Asami said offering her a soft smile.

Kuvira looked at blue and green before she leaned over and scooped her phone off the table. She started telling her story as she pulled up the video that she knew was online. After that she started from when her solders talked to her. Then she took a deep breath and told them what happened in her apartment. Word for word even though she didn't want to but she felt they needed to know. It took everything in the other two women to not pull her into their arms and hold her close. She looked so broken when she showed them her scars. They could tell she was trying so hard not to break down. Kuvira went quiet looking at her scars.

"Come here." Asami said holding out her hand to her.

Kuvira looked up surprised to Korra's gentle smile. She didn't hesitate any longer taking the offered hand. Asami pulled her in and shifted. Kuvira landed between them. Asami slowly guided Kuvira to lean against Korra's chest. She held Kuvira from the back.

"It's ok. You're here with us right now. And everything Su." Korra said her name with so much disgust that Kuvira smiled. "Said was wrong. We can tell that you're an amazing person. Even though we really don't know much. But we want to know everything that you're willing to let us know. We want to know who you really are." Korra said running a hand through Kuvira's hair.

"I'd like that." Kuvira said softly. It felt so good to be in there arms. She let out a content sigh as they both snuggled closer to her. She continued with her story from where she left off. Promising to take them both to the cliffs as soon as she could. Before she told them anything else though she went back to the other conversations that she owed them.

"Well you definitely are something." Asami said squeezing Kuvira's middle.

Kuvira blushed. "Thanks."

"What's been going on around the city? We saw a couple messed up things as we were making our way to a working street." Korra said cradling both women in her arms.

"Yeah who's the person who wants to build a amusement park by the spirit world portal?" Asami growled.

Kuvira shivered from the sound. She decided less body contact would be a good thing. She pushed back and they both got the message. They untangled their arms and sat up straighter watching her. Kuvira sighed. "The Triads are back and they've all come together. Lin says they're more dangerous than before. She has always been really busy and more stressed. Kya has started working at a hospital. She says she shouldn't stay at home and waste her talent. With her being a master healer she can jump from department to department or either teach classes. It depends on how bad they need her or not. She likes it though. Then some genius." Kuvira growled. "Decided it would be a good idea to make a spirit portal amusement park. He asked Future Industries to sponsor him first but your assistant quickly shut him down."

Asami chuckled. "Of course she would."

"He didn't take it to well." Kuvira said glancing at her.

Asami shook her head. "I imagine not. What did he say?"

"He said just because she's fucking the avatar doesn't mean that she has to let it get in the way of great business." Kuvira said quietly. "Then he made a deal the with Cabbage Corp." She cut Asami of before she could say anything. "Cabbage Corp. has also been busy. They want to try and harvest spirit vine energy into something useful for them. They won't be able to though since the vines die off once they're cut. You have to have permission from the vines spirits to use them." She sighed again standing up and stretching. "I know it's only been a couple of days but it seems like a lot more. You two should probably let everyone else know you're home."

They watched her go over and call for Naga. She laughed as Naga walked over yawning. "Yeah I know you hate it when I get you up this early but I got a surprise for you." She stepped out of the way as the polar bear dog yawned again.

"Hey girl!" Korra said getting up and opening her arms. "I missed you!" Naga woke up immediately and ran over to her. Korra laughed letting the huge animal nuzzle her as much as she wanted.

Asami pouted standing up. "I'm here to Naga." Naga huffed as she turned to her just as excited. She laughed as she received her welcome home licks.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. When you're done come in the kitchen. I want to tell you guys about me and then why Lin is so important to me. I'm sure there's questions floating around in your heads." Kuvira said strolling out of the room.

Korra and Asami smiled at each other. Kuvira was being so open. It the total opposite of what they thought. "Maybe the spare bedroom might be getting some use after all."

* * *

Lin sighed brushing off her uniform as she stepped out of her patrol car. The Triads had blown up a bridge but because of the tip they received. They were able to stop most of the damage and fix the bridge. That was yesterday though and she hadn't been to sleep yet. She slowly drove through the streets in her car to her house. It was only times like this that she wished she actually lived in the city and not on the outskirts.

Maybe Kya would there to welcome her home. A long sigh escaped her lips when she was greeted with silence after entering her house. Bending her uniform to the wall she walked into the kitchen hoping there would be something to eat. She chuckled to herself as she opened the fridge and found one of Kya's sticky notes on a pre-made meal.

"Don't eat mines." The note read with a lot of hearts.

"Maybe she'll be back soon. I don't think a lot of people got hurt." Lin said to herself as she went over to the fridge.

She would have called to check up on her but her phone was dead and Kya's probably would be as well. After eating and taking a shower she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Lin was woken up by a body landing next to hers on the bed.

"Kya?" She asked sleepily.

"Amor. (Love.)" Kya mumbled groggily.

"Love you." Lin mumbled searching for her hand.

"Te quiero. (Love you to.)" Kya said threading their fingers together.

They both let out a content hum and fell asleep.

"I'm going to call my mom's." Kuvira said taking her plate to the sink.

"That's so cute that you're already cashing calling Kya mama." Korra said.

Kuvira blushed embarrassed. "How can I not? We click and she's Lin's other half."

"You've got a point there." Asami said taking Korra's and her plate to the sink so she could start on the dishes.

"Ah! I could do that Asami and plus you and Korra just got back." Kuvira said stopping before she pressed the call button.

Asami shrugged looking at her from over her shoulder. "I don't mind it. I usually had Korra on dish washing duty but anyway." Kuvira gasped at the smile Asami gave her. "I'm really happy you called us by our names. I was worried that you might go back to our titles."

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head. She glanced back at Korra. "It's what the two of you wanted me to call you."

"You're cute." Korra said watching the blush spread up to the older woman's ears.

"I-I'm making the call now!" Kuvira said hurriedly pressing the call button and putting it on speaker. The other two quietly chuckled. The sound had Kuvira wishing her mom's would pick up faster.

Kya and Lin groaned as a phone ringed. "Es minas tengo que. (It's mines I got it.)" Kya grumbled grabbing her phone. "Hola (Hello.)"

"Hi Kya is this a bad time?" Kuvira said noticing how off she sounded.

"Nunca es un mal momento para usted. Estamos cansados. (It's never a bad time for you. We're just tired.)" Kya said putting it on speaker phone.

"Oh well sorry to wake you up." Kuvira said. She had heard the news yesterday and knew that they were probably tired and just going to bed.

"Daijōbudesu badgermole. (It's ok badgermole.)" Lin mumbled moving closer to Kya. "Nani o shitaidesu ka? (What did you want?)"

"Asami and Korra are back." Kuvira said happily.

"Hola chicas. (Hi girls.)" Kya said wrapping an arm around Lin's waist.

"Yoi. Ichi wa sore ga eru koto ga dekiru subete no tasuke o hitsuyō to shimasu. (Good the city needs all the help it can get.)" Lin said snuggling into Kya's warmth.

"I've told them the highlights on what's been going on." Kuvira informed her.

"Es que todo lo que quería? (Was that all you wanted?)" Kya asked closing her eyes again.

"Did you guys want to say anything?" Kuvira asked the two women in the room with her.

"Would you guys like to go get dinner with us tonight?" Korra asked.

"Hai, sore wa umaku iku hazudesu. (Yeah that should fine.)" Lin mumbled already falling back asleep.

"Ok see you guys tonight I love you." Kuvira said knowing they were almost asleep again.

"Te amo (Love you.)" She heard Kya mumble before hanging up. She shook her head and put her phone on the counter.

"So what they say?" Korra asked her confused.

Kuvira laughed at her face. "They said it would be ok. One of us will just text them the location later tonight."

"Oh ok." Korra said sitting up in her seat. "I had no idea what they were saying."

"What about you Asami?" Kuvira asked the woman who had come to stand beside her.

"I knew what Lin was saying." Asami said. "I know Japanese and Chinese."

"No fair!" Korra said pouting at them. "I want to learn another language to."

"I bet with your position in the water tribe. You were appointed lots of teachers for all kinds of things but you didn't pay attention or even want to learn. Isn't that right princess?" Kuvira smirked teasing her.

Korra blushed as a shiver ran down her spin. She saw the way Asami's eyes darkened as she looked at Kuvira then to her. Korra licked her lips. "You're right about that Captain." She said ignoring her blush and sending a smirk back at Kuvira.

Kuvira blushed biting her lip as she looked away. How could the two of them make a word she's heard a thousand times before sound like that.

"Cat got your tongue?" Asami whispered in her ear.

"I wish." Kuvira slapped a hand over her mouth and looked between the two smirking women. "I-I-I mean- Uh um- I'll see you later." Kuvira said quickly making her way to the back door.

* * *

"Do you think we're to underdressed?" Kya asked as they walked up to the restaurant.

"Baby you have on a blouse and dress pants. And what's wrong with my button up?" Lin asked her rolling her eyes.

Kya huffed. "I'm just saying it looks like a fancy place."

"Asami assured me that we have nothing to worry about and wear what we want." Lin said having already spot Korra.

"Hey guys." Korra said when they got closer.

"See." Lin said motioning to Korra's jeans and button up. Kya rolled her eyes as she pulled Korra in for a hug.

"What?" Korra asked as she led the way to their table.

"Kya thought we were underdressed." Lin said bumping Kya with her shoulder.

Korra laughed. "Trust me if anything we're underdressed."

A booth housing Asami and Kuvira came into view. Asami's beanie and Kuvira's messy bun were easy enough to spot. They both got up ready to give out hugs to the older women. Asami had on a sweater and a t-shirt and Kuvira a hoodie and blue jean vest.

"I missed all of you". Kya said as she sat down next to Asami.

"It's only been a week." Asami said rolling her eyes playfully.

"And you saw me yesterday." Kuvira said waving her off as she spotted their waiter.

"But that's still to long." Kya said dramatically as she pouted.

Korra giggled. "I agree with you Kya. And I can tell Lin missed us to. She hugged me so tight."

"See if any of you get another hug from me." Lin said turning away from them.

Kuvira waited until they had all placed their drink orders to speak. "So you don't want a hug from me mom?"

Lin melted instantly. She reached across the table and held her hand. "You know you don't count."

Kuvira smiled and stuck her tongue out at her friends. Asami reached across Korra and thumped her in the head. "Hey! I expected this childish behavior from Korra but not you Asami." Kuvira said rubbing her forehead.

"Kuvira?" They all looked to see a woman approach the table.

"Cin." Kuvira said getting up.

"The one and only beautiful." Cin said kissing her cheek.

Kuvira blushed. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend. She works here." Cin said shrugging.

Kuvira looked crestfallen. "Girlfriend?"

"I was hoping she was talking about you but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Kuvira turned around and gasped. "Nina?"

"Hello Kuvira." Nina said walking over and wrapping an arm around Cin's waist and kissing her cheek. "She's been telling me about you but I thought there's no way it could be you."

"I never thought I would see you again either." Kuvira said still shocked.

"Well I'm happy we did. It's like a second chance you know."

"A second chance?" Kuvira repeated blushing.

"Yeah you've already been on three dates with this one." Nina said pointing at giggling Cin. "Why not give me a chance to prove I'm worth your attention to."

"Oh um y-yeah. I would like that." Kuvira said smiling. She couldn't believe two people that were already together could be interested in her.

"Good I'll get your number from Cin and we can set something up." Nina said smiling at her.

"Well we'll let you get back to your dinner with your friends." Cin said motioning to the table of people that they had ignored this whole time. Kuvira didn't even want to turn around and see the eyes focused on her.

"Oh no." Korra said waving her off. "We wouldn't want to bother you guys. We've all been ignored at some point in our lives." Asami squeezed her thigh in warning. She grumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't worry about us. Take your time." Kya said a little to sweetly. The other three women at the table looked at her.

"Thank you but we're going to get out of your hair." Nina said smiling at Kuvira.

"I'll call you." Cin said pulling Kuvira into a hug.

"You can expect one from me to." Nina said winking at her.

"Bye Kuv." Cin said leading Nina to the entrance.

Kuvira bit her lip as she took her seat again. "Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"You two seem close. Well looks like the three of you will be pretty closer soon." Lin said correcting herself. "We're just friends." Kuvira said weakly.

"Oh I'm sure the three of you are Kuv." Asami said biting back a growl.

"Funny friends don't go out on dates." Korra mumbled looking at her menu.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kuvira asked turning to the other two women. Earlier when they had asked hey had she made any friends. She thought it was a good idea to not mention Cin and whatever they had going on. Now she sees it was the right choice.

"Where did you meet Cin?" Lin jumped in stopping something before it had the chance to start.

"She's the one that designed my dress for the wedding."

"And Nina?" Lin asked curious.

Kuvira blushed looking down at the table. "Nina was the first girl I ever liked. The one that Zento told on me for liking." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "It's surprising and unbelievable but I'm looking forward to catching up after all these years. Plus something might actually happen between us."

It was quiet as everyone looked at their menu. "Well I don't like either of them." Kya said flipping through her menu.

"B-But you don't even know them!" Kuvira whined at Kya.

"I don't need to." Kya said shrugging. It's a feeling I had. A m-" She stopped realizing what are was about to say. A mother does know best but is she really even allowed to call herself that. Kuvira may call her mama but it could also mean nothing. She relaxed when Lin started to rub her thigh.

"Listen me and Kya had a long and horrible day. We just want to have a good time with our girls tonight." She smiled bigger when all three younger women blushed. "So how about we get back to having a good time? I want to see all you laughing and smiling. Little badgermole."

"Yes?" Kuvira glanced at her having been addressed. "I'm not gonna lie. I don't like either of them. I think there are better people out there for you that you haven't figured out yet. But I'll welcome them anyway because they make you happy. I will not however accept anyone making you unhappy or treating you wrong."

"But how do you know you don't like them? You don't even know them." Kuvira stressed.

Lin chuckled as she pulled Kya closer to her. She kissed her on the temple before leaning her head on hers. "Call it two mothers intuition."

Kya's face heated up. "L-Lin!" She sputtered embarrassed.

"Moving on!" Lin said ignoring her. "Korra and Asami I want to hear about your spirit world vacation." Lin watched a sly smile spread across Asami's face. "Leave out the sex please!" She said hurriedly.

"Boooo! You're no fun Linny." Kya said sticking out her tongue at her.

"Excuse me for not wanting to know how Asami fucked Korra all over the spirit world."

"Hey! How do you know it wasn't the other way around?" Korra said puffing out her chest. Lin and Kya gave her a look making her slump into her seat.

"We all know you're the submissive one princess." Kuvira teased her.

"Oh and what are you Captain?" Korra asked turning to her and leaning close. She smirked seeing the way Kuvira gulped. "Are you the kind of woman who walks in and takes charge? Or the kind of woman who rolls over on her back?" She leaned in closer loving the way the older woman blushed. "Because to me you look like the kind of woman who does what she's told."

Kuvira let herself get lost in the blue that stared her down. She knew which one she was and she was pretty sure the two of them did as well.

"Well aren't you going to answer her captain?" The sound of Asami's voice almost made her whimper she heard the underlining command.

Her mind went blank suddenly with blue and green starring her down. The answer was right there on the tip of her tongue. "I-"

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter said smiling at them as he pulled out his note pad.

"Yes." Lin said hurriedly so she wouldn't have to hear Kuvira's answer.

"No fun at all." Kya whispered with a chuckle into her ear. She looked over and saw Kuvira hiding her face in her hands. The other two were giggling at her.

"The spirit world was amazing." Asami said after the waiter had left. "I would go again but I could do without Korra doing things that could kill me so suddenly."

Korra laughed loudly. "She's over reacting. Let me tell you about the highlights of Asami's freaks out for no reason." She said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "She actually loved every second it."

Asami rolled her eyes but let her talk. She looked around the table at everyone's happy faces. She wanted to remember it because tomorrow she would be back in her office working her ass off. Korra would also probably return to her avatar duties. She sighed quietly looking at her love. She would make more moments like this possible.

* * *

They existed their dimension and floated above the teenage girl watching her. The darkness in her heart was spreading to her soul as she watched the object of her hate. They groaned rubbing their stomach. "She's going to taste so good once I get through with her."

They landed down behind her. "Hello." The girl jumped turning around to defend herself. "And here I thought you didn't attack spirits." They said watching her relax.

"You look different from other spirits." She said looking them over. They did infact resemble a human.

"That is because you know nothing about me or my origin. However that is unimportant because I came to help you." They said walking up beside her to see who she was looking at.

"Help me?" She questioned still looking at them.

"Yes. What if I told you I could get rid of the darkness in your heart." They said returning her stare.

She was quiet and they knew she was thinking it over. Then she looked back down at the object of her hate. "What if I didn't want to get rid of it."

A wolfish grin made it's way across their face. "Then I would be more than happy to help you harvest it into your own power."

They held out their hand to her. She looked at it a long time before finally taking it. They laughed scaring her. "You made this to easy."

She tried to snatch her hand back but couldn't. She went to scream but the spirit entered through her mouth stopping the sound. She fell to her knees as she passed out on top of the grassy hill. She would wake later not remembering anything other than needing to take a break on top of the hill.


	14. Make A Move

Korra marched into city hall with a slight scowl. The spirit portal amusement park has bothered her for the last two days. She wanted some answer but spending time with Asami was far better. Plus having Kuvira around made it better. The girl was fun to tease.

"Avatar." The receptionist said bowing.

"Hi Ming." Korra said returning his bow. "Is the President around?"

"He's in his office." Ming said taking his seat again. He looked through his planner and nodded. "You came just in time. He has a bit of free time." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Ming." Korra said waving over her shoulder as she jogged over to the elevator. Korra hummed along to the elevator music as she waited to get to the top floor. "I never understood why the head people need to the top floor. If there was some sort of emergency it is unlikely that they would make it." She said out loud to herself. She quickly strode out of the elevator and gave a bow to the security guards before walking into his office. "Raiko." Korra said bowing.

"Avatar." Raiko said returning the bow. "Want do I owe the visit to?"

"Spirit Portal Amusement Park." Korra stated as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Raiko sighed rubbing his face as he sat back down. "His name is Ghong Dei and he just moved to the city."

"From where?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure his records didn't say but he does have a lot of money. He hasn't stopped waving it around since he got into town." He sighed rubbing his temple. "Then he comes in trying to flash his wealth around while you were gone on vacation. Trying to bribe me into letting him build the park. Saying it's just what this town needs to bring in more people. Of course I turned him down."

"Cabbage Corp picked him up?" Korra questioned.

"It was really the other way around." Raiko explained. "As I said he has a lot of money."

"So what are they trying to do? Get the project moving?" Korra wondered.

"Well they would be if I signed the permits but I'm not." Raiko said with a shrug. "Besides the obvious reasons of it being wrong and unheard of. It wouldn't do anything but piss off the spirits and make you angrier than you are now."

"And we wouldn't want that." Korra tsked.

"Indeed so you have nothing to worry about. You can also ignore all the flyers." Raiko insisted.

"Korra." Raava said speaking to her in her head.

"Yes?" Korra said closing her eyes. Raiko looked on confused.

"Let him do it. Let the guy get permission to build." Raava said.

"What?! Why?" Korra asked confused and angry all over again.

"Calm down Korra I would never do anything to intentionally hurt the spirit world." Raava in soothing voice.

"Then why?" Korra asked.

"Trust me on this one." Raava said.

Korra could just feel the smile in her voice. Raiko jumped surprised when she opened her eyes again. "Sign the permits." Korra said.

Raiko blinked. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Raava wants you to sign the papers." Korra said with a shrug. "I'm guessing she has something planned. Sort of like a lesson."

"One headache after another." The President said sighing.

Korra giggled. "I don't plan on being a headache for much longer."

"It's not only you. The Triads are also a headache Lin says they're close on breaking them and arresting everyone but I don't know." Raiko said sighing again. "I'm not so sure but what do I know I'm just the President." His only real job was signing papers, making appearances, and talking to the people. Anyone with a good head on their shoulders could do that. A leader shoulder be a little more involved but what could her do besides step on someone’s toes. He knows that you shouldn't step on the toes of the people who keep the city safe.

"Don't worry about it President." Korra said as she got to her feet. "We'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'll leave it you then." Raiko said waving at her as she left his office. He turned his bored look to his window. The city didn't have any problems this high up.

* * *

Asami groaned as she looked at the stacks off paperwork she had to deal with.

"Groaning won't get these papers signed any faster." Yama said sorting a pile out for her.

"You’re my assistant why didn't you just sign them?" Asami asked pouting as she got back to work.

"One it's illegal to signs someone else's name and two because you know you would have preferred to sign them yourself." Yama said rolling her eyes. Her boss was being much more whiney than usual.

"Ok but why is there so much?" Asami asked glaring as she tried to read some of them before signing.

"Well there are people who want to by your mocking bird machine. Then there are others who are interested in our company’s cars, planes, airships, ships, bikes, etc. Basically anything that you made. I guess people are finally seeing that you are nothing like your father." Yama glanced at her to see the small smile on Asami's face. She hesitated before saying the next part. "And I guess dating the Avatar doesn't hurt." The smile dropped from red stained lips and she cringed when green eyes found hers.

"Is there a problem with me dating Korra? Are you put off by it or something?" Asami asked in a quiet firm voice.

"N-No ma’am! That's not what I'm saying I swear!" Yama said hurrying to clear this up.

"Then are you applying that the reason anyone is even giving us the time of the day is solely because of my relationship with Korra. So that there might possibly be a chance for them to get close to her." Yama could tell by her tone that Asami would crush anyone who even dared get close to the Avatar with such attentions.

"No I'm not saying that either." Yama said shaking her head. "I'm only trying to say that the people have been thrown for a loop for such a long time and maybe seeing the Avatar trust her heart to someone who people claim have some kind of ill intentions. Seeing the Avatar look like the happiest woman in the world. They decided to do anyway with the past and start new. Give you a chance like they do everything else."

Asami stared at her a long time before she finally looked away. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"No it was my fault for saying things like that in the first place." Yama said relieved that Asami wasn't angry.

"I'm happy you said it. It puts some of the thoughts I had floating around in my head to rest." Asami said breathing out her nose.

A knock on the door drew their attention. "Hello?" Kya said sticking her head in.

"Kya!" Asami said excitedly.

"Sorry but there was no one at the desk so I let myself in. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." Kya said rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed.

"It's alright and I’m sorry for not being at the desk. I'm Yama. Asami's assistant." Yama said bowing.

Kya returned the bow. "It's alright I'm one of..." Kya trailed off not sure what she was to Asami. She didn't really think she was the woman's friend. "Friend?"

"Kya's more than a friend." Asami told Yama. "Was there something that I could do for you Kya?"

"Oh no I just stopped by to bring you lunch." Kya said holding up a bag of food. "You texted me this morning that you're probably going to be really busy so I thought steak rolls and potatoes might do you some good." She laughed at the way Asami's eyes lit up.

Asami shook herself out of it. "That is if Yama allows it."

Yama jumped when Asami turned her best puppy dog eyes on her. She sighed loudly. "Fine but you only get an hour and nothing more. Then we get back to work and I don't want to hear another complaint. I want to get this paper work done today." Yama told her as she gathered her things and made her way to the door.

"Yes!" Asami cheered. Yama stopped and looked back at the other two women before she left. "Kya hurry I'm dying." Asami groaned holding her stomach as it growled.

"Well you going to keep dying until you clean off this desk. We are not ruining your work." Kya said frowning at her as she crossed her arms.

Asami sighed as sat up and got to work moving stuff around. She stifled her laughter as she noticed Asami was chanting. "Meat meat potatoes." And it looked like she was drooling a little.

She shook her head as she headed out. I work for a child. She thought as she made her way to the elevator. "They are definitely closer than friends."

* * *

Korra sat back against comfy couch pillows patting her stomach. "Us WaterTribe women are such great cooks."

"I can cook to you know." Lin said down as well.

"Yeah but Kya is the best." Korra decided.

"Yeah she is." Lin said with a dopy smile.

Korra poked her in the side with her toe. "Eh stop it. I don't need you melting over Kya when she's not here."

Lin huffed taking Korra's foot off her and laying them in her lap. "I don't say that when you’re thinking about Asami."

"Well yeah cause I'm not a pervert like you are." Korra said turning her nose up at her.

"Lies get you nowhere in life kid." Lin said reaching over and thumping her in the head.

"Hey don't be mean when I come baring good news." Korra said pouting.

"Oh yeah and what is it?" Lin asked giving her her undivided attention.

"Raava has a plan." Korra said throwing her hands up in the air.

That was unexpected. The spirit never really talked unless important. "About what?" Lin asked confused.

"She told Raiko to give Cabbage Corp the ok to build the Amusement Park for Ghong Dei." Korra said.

"What!? Why would she do that?" To say Lin was shocked would be an understatement.

"That was my exact reaction!" Korra said glad that she wasn't the only one thinking it was crazy. "Apparently she's going to teach them some kind of lesson."

"A don't mess with the spirits kind of lesson." Lin said thinking out loud. "I'm guessing it will be funny to watch."

"If not a little bit dangerous." Korra added.

They were quiet before they both looked at each other. "I'm going!" They spoke at the same time.

Korra cracked first laughing as she held her stomach. Lin couldn't stop herself from laughing if she tried.

* * *

Asami munched happily away on her food. Kya smiled as she looked at her. "I see food is the way to your heart. Besides Korra that is." She teased.

"I can't help that you both cook amazing food and Korra happens to give me great sex." Asami said pointing her steak roll at her before popping it in her mouth.

Kya rolled her eyes smile only growing. "I see busy is booming."

"Yeah for how long this time?" Asami said looking at her plate. "Sometimes I wonder should I have just let this place run itself into the ground and opened myself a garage." She said rolling a potatoe around. "It's been a constant headache since I took this seat."

"If you're unhappy then why did you jump on it so readily?" Kya asked confused. "It's easy for anyone to see that your true passion has always been engineering and inventing."

"Because it was my fathers and at the time it felt like I was saving him in some sort of way. This company was his life." Asami said with a small shrug.

"And you weren't." Kya said saying what she wouldn't.

"It's ok because everything worked out." Asami said giving her a weak smile taking a sip of her drink.

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like you still got the short end of the stick." Kya said placing a comforting hand on top of Asami's hand. "Look I'm not another person trying to tell you how to live your life or even the choices to make. I'm just saying think about some changes." She said squeezing her hand. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Kya." Asami said squeezing her hand back.

Kya smirked. "Well since you're done eating I guess I can throw this food away." Asami gasped and started eating with much more vigor. Kya smiled as she watched her eat.

* * *

Kuvira had just finished going through her morning routine of the bending forms. She wiped the sweat from her head. Since she wasn't inside anymore and Asami's yard was huge she could practice without worry. She made sure the magma had completely cooled down. She didn't want Naga to hurt herself. She figured that the other two woman were up by now but she wasn't really hungry yet and she wanted to leave them to their morning. A morning run seemed much more appealing to her right now. She tossed Naga's fur before jumping over the gate. She was surprised when she looked back and seen the polar bear dog had followed her. She laughed a light airy sound as Naga caught up.

"Think you can keep up girl?" She teased the animal. Naga huffed bumping into her and then breaking into a full sprint. Kuvira laughed harder as she chased the polar bear dog up the road. "I'm the greatest earth bender alive!" Kuvira yelled as she passed Naga. "You've got to do better!"

Naga gave a playful growl as she gave chase. Kuvira giggled as she and the polar bear dog returned to the Sato back yard. She used seismic view to see if they were alone. She noticed Naga sniffing the air and gave her a good pet.

"Go eat and leave them be. They probably just want to play." Kuvira whispered to her. Naga licked her before making her way to her own home that Asami built for her.

Kuvira shook her head as she headed to the cottage. She didn't want to call the kids out because they went through a lot of trouble just to hide from her. She kept up her seismic view as she got in the shower. She couldn't help laughing at the kids.

"Do you have the dirt?" Meelo whispered to Ikki.

Ikki nodded pointing to the sack of dirt on her back. Ikki sighed as Meelo glided down off the roof of the house to the cottage door. "I still don't think this is a good idea." She said flying down to his side.

Meelo crossed his arms and glared at her. "Well I do! You've been said for a couple days now. Really since the last time you've talked to her. I know you miss her but you won't just got talk to her even though she said you could!" He threw his arms up in the air frustrated. "

That's because she's had a lot going on and she has been busy getting adjusted to her new life." Ikki said shrugging her shoulders as she kicked at the ground. "I don't want to bother her."

"Yeah well I don't want to see you sad anymore." Meelo said going over and removing the bag of dirt from her. "I know that I never really new you because you had to hold back and couldn't fully be yourself but..." Meelo trailed off as he poured the dirt in front of Kuvira's door and smoothed it out. "I loved you away because those times that you were happy and smiling were some of my favorites. When I look away from you I want the smile to stay on your face not drop. I know you're not pretending but I also know you can’t keep it up for long. And Jinora-" He stopped. "Anyway if we have to bother Kuvira for you to be happy again then we'll do it. I'm positive she won't be bothered." He took his finger and wrote Kuvira's name in the dirt.

Ever since Ikki had revealed herself to be the Ea Alii. Their family hadn't really been the same. Ikki was acting the way she was. Tenzin was trying hard not to say anything because he had promised not to treat Ikki any different but it was still there. A look from Ikki usually shut him up. Jinora distanced herself form them a lot. She made it a habit to try not to be around Ikki if she could help it. She would excuse herself if Ikki came in the room. Meelo could see that it hurt Ikki even though she never said anything. She would even go so far as to eat somewhere else or eat at a later time so she wouldn't bother Jinora. Meelo hated that because Ikki had done nothing wrong and Jinora was just being a butt.

"Thanks." Ikki said quietly as she lowered herself to the ground beside him. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Kuvira is an earth bender and the best one around so she should be able to write with this dirt. This way you won't actually be bother to her. She doesn't have to stop what she's doing to talk to you." Meelo explained starring at the dirt.

"Thanks butt munch." Ikki said fondly as she bumped his shoulder with his.

"No problem hurricane." Meelo said bumping her back.

Kuvira smile watching Meelo write her name. She waited until it looked like they were done with their talk before she wrote back. Meelo gasped watching the dirt smooth itself back out. Ikki smiled watching Meelo's name be craved into the dirt.

"Ikki misses you." Ikki read out loud before she gasped embarrassed. "Meelo!"

"What it's true and to the point." Meelo said shrugging as he waited for a reply.

"I miss her to." Kuvira wrote. "You guys came to play?"

"Yes!" Meelo wrote excited.

"I'll be out soon. Play with Naga." Kuvira wrote. An arrow formed next. It pointed in the direction of Naga's house.

"Race you there!" Meelo shouted jumping to his feet and blasting Ikki in the face with a gust of air. He shot off into the air giggling.

Ikki glared shaking her head. "You're going to pay for that."

Meelo flipped in the air sticking his tongue out at her. She tsked sending him flying into the air with the flick of her wrist. Meelo cheered with joy as he was blasted off into the sky. There was no other place that an air bender would like to be than in the air. He glided as he looked over at the city. Everything really looked peaceful up there. That also suited an air bender well. With all the non-violence things about them. He twisted creating a tornado and swirling his way back down to the ground. He spotted his sister and Naga looking up at him. He opened his wing suit at the last minute before he reached them. The other two were blasted in the face with all air behind him. Their hair stuck out at crazy angles as they gave him an annoyed looked.

"I think I went much higher that time.“ He said proudly.

Ikki rolled her eyes fixing her hair. "Try not to tell mom this time ok?"

Meelo laughed as Naga licked him. "Then don't tempt me." He mocked her with his hands on his hips.

Ikki smirked knocking him on his feet with a swift breeze to the head. "Naga look here!" Ikki said waving her ball around. Naga jumped up and down excitedly. Ikki giggled. "Sit girl." Naga sat but her tail and butt couldn't be still. "Go get it girl!" Ikki said sending the ball flying across the yard. Ikki laughed as Meelo tried to get the ball from Naga but they ended up rolling around on the ground.

"Looks like you're doing better." Ikki jumped turning around to see Kuvira smiling at her.

"H-Hi." She mumbled looking away.

"Is that the kind of greeting I get? As if I'm some kind of stranger." Kuvira fake pouted but Ikki could tell she was kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry that we popped up like this. Meelo noticed that I was feeling sort of down." Ikki said keeping her eyes firmly on the ground as she bounced from foot to foot. "And I guess I sort of was."

Kuvira cupped her cheek and tilted her face back up. "I really did miss you Ikki."

Ikki's eyes teared up her hand reaching up to cover Kuvira's. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother to me." Kuvira said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You're my sister." Ikki cried harder at that.

Meelo looked over at the two girls from his spot on Naga's head. "Maybe now things will return to normalcy just for a second."

* * *

"Why are we at the park?" She asked. It was weird talking and not feeling her own lips move. It was times like this that she remembered her body wasn't her own anymore.

"Because I remembered this song from olden times and I want to see if it's popular." The spirit explained as he stretched relaxed back against the bench and looked around.

"That doesn't explain why we're at republic City Park." She said annoyed. "We could have just looked this up on the internet."

"What and miss the show!?" The spirit yelled shaking his head.

"What sho-"

"Hush and listen." He said having spotted kids on the playground getting ready to play a game. The wind picked up right as the kids started to sing.

 

_One_

 

Lin and Korra were playing cards on the couch. Korra was yelling at Lin because she was obviously cheating. Lin rolled her eyes as she showed her full hand of hearts.

 

_Two_

 

Asami was getting yelled at by Yama as she tried to hurriedly sign the documents and agreements thrown about her desk. Kya laid out on the couch laughing at her.

 

_Three_

 

Kuvira blew bubbles on Menlo’s face after he gave her a bubble mustache. Ikki was snapping pictures of them with Asami's camera.

 

_Four_

 

She felt her face twist up as the spirit smiled something wicked.

 

_The WaterTribe’s are sinking down_

_Sinking down Sinking down_

_The WaterTribe’s are sinking down_

_Help them Avatar_

 

President Raiko starred down at the permits on his desk. He wordless signed his name across the bottom of them.

 

_The Earth Kingdom is crumbling down_

_Crumbling down Crumbling down_

_The Earth Kingdom is crumbling down_

_Help them Avatar_

Republic City carried on in its busy way. Cars filled the streets and people took over the sidewalks.

 

_The Fire Kingdom is burning out_

_Burning out Burning out_

_The Fire Kingdom is burning out_

_Help them Avatar_

 

The Spirit World was at peace as always. The spirits moved along with their daily life routines.

 

_The Air Temples blew away_

_Blew away blew away_

_The Air Temples blew away_

_Help them Avatar_

"Help them Yōso Horudā." The spirit mocked.

 

Explosions rained all over the city in different locations. Korra and Lin jumped to their feet as they heard and felt the explosions. Lin’s phone went off a second later as she rushed to her room. Korra had already jumped out the window and was gone.

"Chief!" Mako yelled as Lin picked up.

"What's going on?" Lin yelled as her army clung to her body.

"Bombs went off all over the city. The triad are running wild in the streets." Mako panted out. "I'm chasing one now!"

"I'm on my way!" Lin yelled hanging up as she jumped in her car.

* * *

"Shit!" Kya yelled running to the window with the other two woman. Smoke and alarms had already started to fill the air. "I've got to get to the hospital!" Kya yelled turning on her heel and running towards the door.

"Kya!" Asami tossed her a bottle of water. "Take the stairwell!" Kya threw a wave over her should as she went out the door.

"Asami?" Yama questioned as Asami through off her heels.

"I'm sorry Yama." Asami said as she tore off her skirt and pulled up some pants. "I know you wanted this paperwork to be done today but I have to go." Asami said tying her hair up. Yama jumped a little as Asami put on her electric glove and tested it. "Take the rest of the day off and evacuate the building. Make sure they know not to return until they hear so from me." Asami put a hand on Yama's shoulder and squeezed. "Be safe."

"You to." Yama stressed nervously.

Asami chuckled. "This isn't my first time saving the city."

* * *

Kuvira jerked to her feet as they explosions traveled through her body. She rushed to the door but froze as she felt a large amount of spirit energy pulse and it was not Raava’s. Her and Ikki made eye contact and nodded. Kuvira briskly walked back over and to a confused Meelo and pinched a nerve in his neck knocking him out.

"Naga!" She called for her pet. She could tell Naga knew something was up because she was nervous. She gently placed Meelo on her back. "I need you to protect him and the Island. Okay girl?" Kuvira asked as she coated Naga and Meelo in spirit energy. "Don't be scared girl and just stay focused on me." She instructed as Naga started to feel like she was floating. Naga blinked and they were on the Island. "I'll be back to get you later girl."

"I really need to practice that." Ikki said as she floated off to the side.

"Yeah it gets better in time." Kuvira said with a nod.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Ikki said as they both started to glow.

* * *

"Did you have something to do with this?" She accused from where she was trapped in her mind.

"Truthfully I didn't. I'm just using someone else's stage to make myself known." The spirit said. "But no matter my answer you won't believe me so just stay quiet and watch before I silence you completely." She gasped surprised. "They have finally arrived." He said sickeningly delighted.

"Hey!" Kuvira shouted as her and Ikki looked up at the mysterious floating person.

"I'm so happy you're both here." The spirit said from behind his mask.

"It's a girl." Ikki said amazed.

"Ugh! It's rude to look at a person’s chest and correctly guess there gender!" The spirit yelled down at her.

"Huh?" Ikki said confused. "I know you're a girl from your annoying whiny voice."

"Annoying!?" He shrieked.

"Who are you?" Kuvira asked watching them. "I can tell you are a spirit. Why are possessing that poor girl?"

The spirit smirked raising its hand and lightening danced around. "Yōso Horudā and the avatar aren't the only ones who souls call out to spirits." Kuvira and Ikki jumped apart dodging the lightening. "The darkness in her soul called out to me and answered." The spirit dodged the air strike Ikki sent at him. "If you don't believe me. Then why don't you just ask your dear Huǒ Gōngzhǔ the wonders I can do for her."

Kuvira growled eyes glowing green as she lifted pieces of the ground. "Do not every say her name again."

The spirit clapped as his whole body vibrated with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He was practically drooling from the way the two girls glared at him. "This is the kind of first meeting I was hoping for!"


	15. Murder Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mivaa:  
> Pronounced as such!
> 
> Me-vaa
> 
> I came up with the name from Mew! The Pokemon lol sorry but I'm not sure how it happened.

"No one will ever taste better than your Huǒ Gōngzhǔ." The spirit said rubbing his stomach. Ikki gasped as more of the ground started to crack and rise. "Oh." He said tilting his head to the side. "I found one of your buttons."

Ikki was shocked because Kuvira was gone in a blur and a scream. The floating earth shot off towards the spirit. Ikki looked up to see the spirit dodging Kuvira's fist of fury. Ikki didn't know how but she was pretty sure that they were moving faster than humanly possible and she could see it all. She balled her fist as the wind around her started to swirl. The spirit did not expect her to join the fight but he was ready none the less.

"You are not a skill fighter and depend solely on your bending." He said glowing and then disappearing into a dimensional pocket.

"He can do that to!" Ikki said annoyed. Kuvira glared looking around for where he might pop up.

"But it is not enough." Ikki heard him say before she went hurdling towards the ground.

"Ikki!" Kuvira shouted as she watched her sister impact with the ground. She knew Ikki survive it.

"She's very weak it seems." He tsked looking down at the crater Ikki's body created.

Kuvira scowled and slammed a slab of earth into his face. "Shut your fucking mouth." She said kicking him in the back and sending him flying a couple feet away.

The spirit growled as magma formed in its hand. Kuvira looked around as it started to fog up around them. "You are way out of you element Āsupurinsesu."

* * *

Korra landed in an area of chaos. People were running in different directions trying not to get hit by the fire that was being sent at them. Several Triads lined the area. They were laughing as they sent flames at the crowd.

"So the avatar has finally made it."

"Spirits I've been waiting for this moment!" Another male shouted. "It's been almost four years since we've fought against you and we've done nothing but train! Train day in and day out. We will not be made fools of again. We will end you and everyone that stands in our way."

"Republic city will be ours and then we'll move on to conquer the rest of the kingdoms." A female said with a smug look.

Korra started laughing. They looked around confused as she held her stomach shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"So this is what has become of you in three years? You've gone mad." A male asked.

Korra's laughter had calmed down as she straightened back out but she still released little giggles. "That's what people would probably think if they were about to see this fight. You'll probably think I'm crazy as well but that's fine." She shrugged a little. "I've learned a lot of things in those three years. What I think the most important thing that I learned is when I was training with Raava. She taught me that my only job is to keep the peace when it is necessary. She taught me that not every battle I will have will end in a peaceful way. That I can't save everyone. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't try though. I should just learn to see the difference. I know that almost everyone that has a bone to pick with me is after my life. That they'll do almost anything to make that happen. So why am I not returning the favor in self-defense. Why am I not fighting like my life and the lives around me don't matter at all. If I die then who will be after me. Since I am the hope people cling to." Korra sighed looking at her hands. "That stuck with me the hardest and opened my eyes. I don't have to kill in cold blood. That would make me a bad person but its ok if I'm defending myself or someone else or a spirit or the city or maybe even the world."

"What is the bullshit you are sprouting from your mouth!?" Someone yelled interrupting her.

She really hated to be interrupted. "I'm simply saying that I know none of you or your little gang can be turned around. You are murderers and won't stop for anything. So I'm saying that you should be prepared to fight for your life because I am."

"Shut the fuck up already!" A combustion bender yelled.

Korra put up a wall of flames and used air bending to jump into the air at the same time the combustion shot hit the flames. "With pleasure." Korra said smirking as she kicked a huge stone in to the combustions users’ stomach.

"You bitch!" Another man said looking at her fallen comrade.

Korra blocked the several different flames sent at her. "Stop talking and show me how strong you have gotten." Korra said taking her stance in front of them.

"Don't make fun of us!"

"I thought I already explained how serious I was." Korra said slowly as she brought up an earth dome.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kuvira said as she looked around in the thick fog. She didn't dare move from her spot. She couldn't see and it would be no telling what awaited her. She jerked to the side when magma suddenly flew at her. She bended it before it fell to the ground. She didn't know what or who was below them on the ground. She gasped moving out of the way quickly as more magma was upon her. "Son a bitch!" She shouted as the spirits laughter filled the air.

"What's the matter Āsupurinsesu? Can't keep up?" He teased her as he kept throwing more magma at her.

"I've had enough of this!" Kuvira said bending a sphere around her made of magma and spinning it.

"You're annoying." He said watching as the fog went away.

Kuvira didn't let up as soon as the fog was gone. She broke the magma sphere and went in for an attack with her platinum strips. She tsked annoyed as the spirit dodged her attacks. She didn't have time to be surprised when the spirit bent the platinum off her. Because she he was suddenly stab in the stomach by that same platinum.

"I thought you were smarter than this oh Great Uniter." The spirit said in her ear. "Haven’t you figured out that by now that I've only been bending sub skills?"

* * *

Lin didn't waste any more time with driving. She jumped from her car as soon as she came up on an area that had been hit by a bomb. She directed people as much as she could. She cleared blocked paths from fallen buildings and even helped some out of the buildings.

"Chief!" Some of her officers ran up to her. "Ma'am what can we help with?"

"Try and get people to safe zones and take down the Triads by any means necessary. The Agni Monsoons Threats won't hesitate to kill you or citizens so let’s not give them a chance to do that." Lin said turning away from them. "Spread the word as well."

She ran off as soon as she was done talking. Her seismic view sense showed that triads were a few blocks ahead and they were trying to burying a group of people. Lin ran faster when she heard the screaming get louder. She jumped into the air slamming her feet into the ground. She sent the people flying into the air and earth bent a ramp for them to roll down.

"Run that way!" She said pointing in the direction that she had just come from.

"Hey it's that bitch who's in charge of the police." A female said as she watched her prey run away.

"Why'd you ruin the fun?" A male tsked and kicked. He bent an earth spear at Lin but she broke it.

"Ugh this is going to be so annoying. Let's hurry up so we can get back to business." A female sighed snapping her fingers.

"You mean destroying the city?" Lin said bending rocks at them.

"Aye as much as we would like it to destroy itself. It's not going to." A male said yawning.

How could these people be so calm about this? How could they act like what they are doing is normal? "You bastards!" Lin growled.

"Lady!"

Lin looked over and saw a little boy waving his arms at her. She gasped and made a bee line for him. "Hang on I'm coming!" She yelled.

The boy’s face twisted into something wicked. "You should hang on to something!" He yelled.

Lin didn't have time to think about it before she was in the air swirling around in a sand tornado. "Shit!" She yelled trying to get her bending under control but sand is much trickery because it's so lose. She was slammed back and forth into buildings to buildings before she was dropped to the ground.

The boy laughed hard as he pointed at her. "Lady you got taken down by a kid! You're so weak!"

Lin wobbled on to her hands and knees with a grunt. Her cable shot out and wrapped around his mouth first and worked its way down his body. She picked him up and then slammed him into the ground three times before throwing him off to the side. "I've been taken out by a kid before and you most certainly aren't at their level brat." Lin said glaring at the Triads that glared back.

"You bitch!" A male said sending earth chunks at her. Lin deflected them with ease because of the sloppy bending.

"We were going to let you die quickly but now I think I'll make it as slow as possible." A woman said walking up to Lin. Lin kept her eyes on all of them as she took a readying stance.

* * *

Asami helped the police direct people as she ran down the city streets. She came to a halt though when she ran into a few Triad water benders.

"Well looky here boys." The only female of the group said as she looked Asami up and down. "It's Miss CEO."

"You think boss will give us a raise is we bring her head in on ice." A male said making them laugh at his cruel joke. Asami glared at him.

"So tell me Sato. Is the avatar a good fuck?" Another dude asked as he moved closer to Asami.

"Careful." The woman warned. "I heard that this dog’s bite is worse than her bark."

The men laughed but the one male stopped right in front of Asami and pushed her head back hard with his finger. "Come on she's just a non-ben-"

Asami's gloved hand gripped his face before he could finish that sentence. The others gasped at the blank look in Asami's eyes as electrocuted the water bender. They stood there shocked as she let go and his body fell to the ground.

"Y-You sick bitch!" A man shouted and pulled water out of his flask.

"I don't think boss really needs proof that we killed the bitch." The woman said bending ice shards. "Erase her completely boys."

Asami flipped out of the way of a water whip and ran into a building. "Get back here!" Asami heard someone shout as she ducked under a broken support beam. "Where did that pain in the ass go?"

Asami saw a power box on the wall and looked up at the ceiling. There was a sprinkler system. In some places it was broken but she was sure it would work. She carefully made her way over to the power box. It was dark and barely enough light to see even though it was day time. The fallen debris in front of the windows made sure to block the light. She fried the box and as expected the smoke traveled up to ceiling. She smiled to herself as she made her way over to a window. After quietly getting out she leaned back over as the water came down. Some of the water benders started laughing.

"Think she forgot that we're water benders?" A male joked.

"Nope I haven't." Asami drawled. The jumped hearing her voice and the electric glove. "Just like you haven't forgotten that you are destroying a city and murdering people as if it's nothing."

She didn't let them respond before putting her hand on the floor. She righted quickly and made her way back to the streets. She came across Triad about to burn the face off of a little girl as her parents watched. She moved fast and round kicked the person in the head. The moment the child was dropped her she electrocuted them on their back. She told the family which direction was safe for them to go in as she hurried off. She came sliding to a stop a couple more blocks down. It looked like the ground had literally been ripped apart. She could tell that really strong earth benders had fought here. Kuvira ran across her mind but she shook those thoughts away because this wasn't the time. She looked around and saw where the ground looked stable enough for someone to pass over. She quickly made her way over. She let her thoughts travel to Korra, Lin, and Kya. She knew without a doubt that they were somewhere out in the city fighting. She wondered if Kya had even made it the hospital with everything that was going on. She gasped when she came up to a huge crater that stood out from everything else.

"Ikki!" She cried seeing the child lying motionless in the middle of it. She didn't even hesitate to jump over the side and slide down the side. She ended up rolling and tumbling but she caught her footing. "Ikki!" She said shaking the young girl.

She quickly checked her pulse sighing in relief as she felt the faint pulse. She looked around for what could have caused it. She jumped pulling Ikki closer when magma dropped on the ground beside them. She cursed and looked up. She should have done that in the first place. Ikki was an air bender. The freaking Ea Alii. Her scream caught in her throat when she saw magma about to rain down on her. She tried to get to her feet but she slipped on the broken ground and hugged Ikki close to her body instead waiting for the end. She blinked when nothing happened and looked above her. Kuvira was hovering over her. She had blocked the magma from getting to them. Then she gasped as she really looked at the woman before her. Kuvira and her eyes were glowing.

"You're bleeding." Asami whispered as she looked at the platinum sticking out her stomach.

"Get out of here." Kuvira panted as she righted herself and looked up at the sky. She cooled the magma with a swing of her leg.

Asami let her eyes look over the burn marks on Kuvira's back. She got to her feet with Ikki in her arms. There were so many things running through her head but she knew better than to ask any of them. Asami looked up at the sky as sick laugh filled the air.

"You made it after all I see." The spirit said as it slipped out of a dimension pocket.

"Go." Kuvira said flatly and Asami knew it was directed at her. She quickly moved Ikki on to her back and started up the side of the crater.

"I'm getting tired of playing with you. I was hoping someone else would have showed up by now. I guess it's because I'm not really showing myself off." He hummed to himself in thought.

"Well I'm the only one you're going to be playing with." Kuvira growled. Earth daggers formed just below her open hands and they glowed with spirit energy when she gripped them. The thought of him getting his hands on Asami had her wanting to rip him apart.

"Careful Āsupurinsesu you're trembling." He noted as he bent an ice sword.

Asami ignored the sounds coming from above her until she had climbed all the way out of the crater. She adjusted Ikki on her back and looked up. She couldn't see a thing but she could hear when she could only guess Kuvira and that other person were colliding. Asami sighed and took off along the broken up sidewalk. She knew there were no healers the way she had come so she could only hope she would run in to some on the way to the hospital.

She thought the way she had come was in shape. This side was even worse. Some of the holes she had no choice but to pass through them. "Alright last one Sato. Then you can focus on finding Ikki a healer." Asami said to herself as she came up on the last huge gap of missing earth. She jumped off the edge. She gasped when she looked down and noticed she was floating. "Ikki." She looked over her shoulder and came face to face with glowing grey eyes.

Ikki flew her over to the other ledge and got off her back. "Are you ok Ikki? Kuvira told me to get you out of there." Asami was really worried for the young bender. Ikki started to glow and the air around them swirled violently.

"Thanks for carrying me Asami." Ikki said after a moment of getting herself together. "I'm a little banged up but I'm ok."

Asami didn't believe her. "Well maybe we should keep going and find you a healer just in case. Just to make sure everythi-"

Ikki hugged her tight and Asami returned her embrace just as tight. "I'm so scared." Ikki whispered to her. "But I'm going back and giving it my all. I need to be by Kuvira's side more than anything right now. She’s my sister and I will not let her fall." She smiled feeling Asami's fingers digging into her shirt. "Go."

Asami didn't like that idea and she held back a whine. She kissed Ikki on her temple and slowly let her go. Asami gave Ikki one more worried look before she turned and ran on her way. Ikki watched her go making sure she was safe. She glowed brighter as she disappeared.

Kuvira was panting as watched the spirit in front of her. "You are a tough one." The spirit said a little out of breath himself. "I haven’t had to work this hard in a while. Even before I was asleep." He smirked loving the way her glare intensified. "But I'm guessing that had something to do with HER." Kuvira's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Yes I'm referring to your Huǒ Ghōn-"

Ikki punched him in the jaw air bending at the same time. He impacted the ground in a blink of an eye. The crater being bigger than hers. She tsked as she watched the tornado still go at it.

"Ikki." Kuvira said just above a whisper.

Ikki smiled over her shoulder at her. Kuvira looked turned horrified as the spirit was about to fire lightening at Ikki and she wouldn't be fast enough to move her. He smiled knowing he was about to put her out of the fighting again. The shocked look on his and Kuvira faces matched for a second as Ikki disappeared from in front of them.

"Air is the fastest element." Ikki said in his ear as she sent him flying through a building.

"Fuck!" The spirit screamed because the lightening was released inside his body.

* * *

Kya ran as fast as she could through the streets avoiding people. She was so glad she had took lessons from some free runners. She grabbed a street pole as the ground shook.

"Get back here you meat sacks!"

Kya looked up through the chaos and saw something unimaginable. There were a group of Triad earth benders murdering people. They weren't simply killing them. It was beyond slaughter. They had two giant boulders next two each other and they were using it to grind people up. They were literally throwing people in it. A little girl watched as he parents were chucked between the boulders as if they were nothing.

"Hey little girl." A male said bending down in front of her. She shook terribly as she looked up at him. "Want to end up like your parents?" He asked her with the sweetest smile.

"I-I-I-I-" He shifted his foot and then girl was impaled with earth spikes through her boding killing her instantly.

"I hate people who stutter." He moved to the side so she could be grinded up. Kya was frozen in shock.

"Isn't that the cunt that bitch over the police is fucking?" A female asked as she spotted Kya.

"Oh yeah it is." Another guy said looking Kya over.

"Let's take her and kill her in front of her girlfriend." Another female suggested with a feral grin.

"I'll go get her." A male said making his way over to her. When he got closer he heard what she was mumbling.

"You killed her. Killed her. Killed her." Kya mumbled over and over again staring at the spot where the little girl had been.

The man laughed loud and turned back to his friends. "I think we broke her." They all broke out into a laughing fit. "Yeah we killed her and so many more people." The man gloated with a shrug. "And we're going to kill so many more people as we flip this city over and take it for ours!"

"Kill." Kya said blinking for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Alright bitch enough chit chat lets g-" His body snapped to attention as Kya blood bent him. Kya snapped his neck a second later.

"Shit she's blood bender!" Kya heard someone shout as she stepped around his fallen body. The blood around the area rose as started to make her way towards them.

"You fools pull yourselves toge-" A blood shard went through his stomach ending his sentence.

The rest of the group turned to run but Kya blood bent them. "All these people tried to run but none of you let them." She bent a long blood blade. "So why should I let you?" Their screams died as quickly as they went. She didn't waste any more time and went on her way. She had to tell herself that they were people she could help and save.

* * *

Korra collapsed the dome after taking care of the fire benders. She easily put out the surrounding fires and made her way down the street to put out the rest. She bent a collapsed building and helped out a trapped elderly couple. She carried them over to the police that she saw running up. She ignored the thanks because it was no time for it right now. A water bender caught her off guard and was thrown into the side of a car.

"So weak." The man teased slapping her across the face with a whip. "Excuse me but I like to play with my food."

Korra bent him into an air tornado before slamming him down to the ground. "You guys are all the same." Korra said shaking her head as got up.

She was not prepared for the sight in front of her when she turned a corner because of the screaming she heard. Several earth benders were lined up in the middle of the street. Each one was focused on a different building. They were slowly but steadily pulling them down towards the street. She blasted the first one she could get to away with an air strike.

"Hey it's the avatar!" A male shouted.

A woman laughed as she stood up straight. "Right on time." She said stomping her foot and sweeping her leg.

Korra cursed as they all sunk in the ground. She had no time to worry about them though because the buildings were about to fall. Jumping into a stance and rotated pushing the buildings back up. She was on her fourth rotation when she suddenly found herself on her back. She gasped trying to get air back into her lungs.

"You didn't think we really left did you?" A male asked as he leaned over her. "It was funny watching you try to put these buildings up by yourself." Korra coughed and tried to say something. "What was that?" He kicked her in the head and she flipped over grunting into the ground. "Speak up." He grinned down at her.

She reached out her hand towards him. "Shut up." Korra said as flames exploded from her hand and engulfed him. She air bent herself into the air to avoid the earth spikes bent under her.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are! You won't be able to take on all of us and keep these buildings up." A woman said as Korra jumped on or over the rocks sent at her on her way down.

Korra tsked punching through a bolder to break it apart. She lit the small pieces on fire and launched them down benders below her. She landed and focused her attention on the nearest building and bent it back up straight. She quickly dodged the metal strips sent at her.

"Don't forget about us." A man said annoyed for being easily forgotten.

"Yeah hurry up and enter avatar state to defeat us." A woman sneered.

Korra took a stance as she breathed fire. "Do you think I haven't heard this before?" She there was a loud crashing sound as her arms flowed. "I know that you'll try to kill me and there's a chance that you could succeed." She glared at them. They gasped stepping back when what she bended came into few. "I do not need to go into avatar state to defeat you and save people."

"Y-You can bend glass?" A woman said shocked.

"You never met a glass bender." Korra stated. "But that doesn't matter since only real earth bending masters can bend it."

A man growled bring his hands straight up in the air. "I'll show you a master!" He shouted as magma started to pool around the area.

"A fools attempt at bravery." Korra said sending the glass raining at them from all sides. She quickly cooled the magma before it could spread out. She got back in the middle of all the buildings and calmed herself. She planted her feet and widen her stance. Slowly the rest of the buildings started to right themselves.

* * *

Lin easily picked with the earth benders off with metal bending. As they haven't even mastered that but they could kill people. She grunted shaking her head and headed down the street. She ran up a couple blocks and came across a school bus with kids on it getting chopped up by a laughing water bender.

"Son of a bitch." Lin said bending the pavement under his feet.

He looked down confused as he sunk to his waist. Lin screamed in pain as she was blood bent and unable to move. Lin felt a couple of her ribs break and she coughed up blood. "That should keep you out of my way." He started to slash at the pavement with his water whips to free himself.

Lin ignored her pain and focused her attention on the light pole leaning above his head. She grunted and bent the glass down in to his head and staggered to her feet. She held her sides as she carefully made her way over to the back of the bus. She bent the door off its hinges and helped the children down. She gave them the best smile she could muster up which wasn't that great at the moment.

"I'm sure most of you have seen me on t.v or around the city fighting bad guys." She joked and the scared kids nodded their heads. "Ok I know you guys are scared and I probably don't look it but I am too. I need you guys to be strong and stay close to me. I'm going to get you guys to safety." Lin said looking them over as she spoke. She sighed to herself as she held her ribs a little tighter. This was going to be easier said than done because there were fifteen kids that she had to get through all this mess and only one beat up her. "Let's go and remember stay close to me, keep up, and stay quiet. We don't want any more bad guys finding us. Do we?" The shook their heads fast and Lin would have laughed if they weren't in danger.

* * *

"Asami!" Asami looked over and saw Bolin, Mako, and Opal in a ditch.

Asami ran over and slid into the ditch crouching with them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We ran into an earth, air, and fire benders." Opal explained pointing at Bolin. "So we ran because we we're out numbered."

"Then we ended up running into Mako and he was no help." Bolin sighed.

Mako frowned. "I was as much help as you two were."

"Which was none." Bolin said and Opal nodded.

"So you guys ran into a ditch?" Asami asked to be sure.

"Yeah we were trying to come up with a plan." Opal said.

A car somewhere exploded. "Come out and plaaaaay!" A cynical voice singed.

Asami peeked over the barrier to get a better look. She could tell the huge fellow was the earth bender from his earth kingdom clothes. The other two were in fire bending clothes. Asami moved back down to her friends.

"Don't make us find you!" A gust of wind flew off to their right.

"Dammit!" Mako said.

Asami ran through a couple different plans in her head. "Throw me." She said finally.

"What." Bolin deadpanned looking at her.

"You heard me." Asami said checking her glove. "Incase me in earth and throw me straight at the earth bender. It's easy to see he will give us the most problems so we should take care of him first and then you guys handle the other two."

"But-"

"Look Opal these Triads aren't like the old ones. They are intent on killing anyone who gets in their way and I don't know about you guys. But I've still got shit I want to do in my life so I'm going to take them down while I can."

"No Asami we know that." Mako assured her. "We're just worried about you."

"Don't worry guys I've got this." Asami smiling at them.

Asami quickly laid down and Bolin surrounded her in earth. He checked to see if the other two were ready and they both nodded. "Here I am you fuckers!" Bolin yelled as Opal air bent him into the air and he bent Asami at the man in the middle.

The earth bender smirked. "This is nothing!" He yelled.

As soon as he broke the rock apart before it could touch him. Asami was flying at him. Her hand attached to his face before he could even react. His scream was short lived as he was electrocuted. Opal and Mako were in the air next. Mako bent lightening at the air bender and Opal was bending air around the fire bender until he fell limp to the ground.

* * *

The spirit grunt and panted as he floated in front of Ikki and Kuvira. "This was fun." The other two just continued to glare at him. "Well until next time Ea Alii, Āsupurinsesu." Then he was gone slipping into a dimension pocket.

* * *

Korra sighed in relief after straighten the buildings. Her muscles were practically screaming at her. She looked up when she felt someone staring at her.

"I'm not sure what I thought I would say when I meet you again." The spirit said looking down at Korra. Korra looked at the girl masked floating girl confused. She could sense a spirits prescience. "But I didn't expect to feel nothing. It’s like this every time and I can't tell if I want to feel something or be happy that I don't." Korra didn't even get a chance to say anything because she went into Avatar state. The spirit held up its hand. "I had nothing to do with the things around the city. I already had my battle for today. And I wasn't going to see you. I came here without thinking."

"I-" Raava was lost. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think she had the right to say anything. She didn't think she could really say anything.

"I guess fair is fair so I'll visit Vaatu as well." He said still looking down into her glowing eyes.

"What are you planning?!" Raava shouted eager to hear him keep speaking even if it was nothing good.

"The same thing I always plan." He said cocking his head to the side and giving her a wide eyed look. "The destruction and chaos of the world. Both worlds. Spirits and Humans. Everything can disappear." He said before he disappeared. 

Raava collapsed to Korra's knees as she started to cry. "Mivaa."

* * *

Lin and the children made it to safety. Kya made it to the hospital or really down in front of it and helped out as much as she could. Asami, Opal, Bolin, and Mako helped the police out with the rest of the Triad running around the city. Before night fall the city had been cleared of the Triad. Most of them ran off back into their hiding spots but that was fine as long as they weren't out causing more trouble. Kuvira put the earth back were belong and fixed buildings while Ikki put out fires and moved debris.

"We did good today guys!" Bolin yelled tiredly as he leaned on Opal.

"Yeah let's get to the Island bro." Mako said gently pushing the couple along as they waved goodbye.

Asami smiled at her friends as she watched them go. She sighed to herself shaking off all the things she had gone through today to keep her mind clear.

"Ms. Sato?" She looked up to see an Officer approach her. "Would you like a lift home ma'am?" He asked pointing to his car.

"Thank you but could you take me to Future Industries instead?" She asked walking beside him as they made their way to his car.

"No problem. I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"Thank you." Asami said giving him a tired smile.

* * *

Kya looked at the people surrounding her as she waited for her next patient to walk over to her. She knew she wasn't going to get to sleep in a while.

* * *

Lin sat on a hospital bed as her ribs were wrapped by a nurse. She wished she knew how Kya was doing. She wished she could at least see her girlfriend but she knew she was probably somewhere in this sea of people helping out.

"I'm sorry Chief but we don't have any healers up here. They are either outside or in the operating rooms." The nurse said handing Lin a bottle of pain pills.

"It's alright." Lin said shrugging as she got off the table carefully. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem Chief." The nurse said waving her off as she showed her to the door. "Will you be good on your own?"

"Yeah I got it." Lin said making her way through the sea of people.

"Chief!" One of her officers said running up to her when she made it back to the streets. "Do you need a ride?"

"No that's alright kid. I just need to make it to my car and then I'll be on my way." Lin said walking around him.

"Oh then maybe I cou-"

"Hey kid." Lin sighed looking at him in the eye. "Thank you really but we’ve both had one hell of a day and I would really like to walk to my car alone. I kind of need it."

"You're right Chief. I'm sorry and have a good night." The officer said backing up.

"Thanks and you to kid. Go home. Running around here won't do you any good." Lin said continuing on her way.

* * *

Ikki landed on the Island and fell to her knees. "Ikki!" She heard her family yell as they ran to her.

"We've been so worried about you. We watched it on t.v." Pema said hugging her close.

"We wanted to help but dad didn't want any of us to get hurt. Plus we had to stop him from going to go get you." Meelo said laughing as Tenzin blushed.

"She's my daughter!" Tenzin huffed.

Ikki chuckled as she held on to Rohan tightly. "I'm so happy you didn't come. I needed to focus on the fight and I couldn't do that if you guys were there." Tenzin and Pema shared a look as Ikki hicced and her tears started to flow. "I'm so happy!" She wailed into Rohan's hair as she hugged him tighter.

Meelo looked back when he heard someone walking and spotted Jinora. "Jin! Where have you been!? We've been looking for you all day?"

"Stuck at the bottom of a sea in a vortex of air." Jinora didn't even spare her family as glance as she made her way to their house.

"Really? Is that possible." Meelo asked with interest.

"No." She hoping her tone conveyed that the attempt to prove her wrong shouldn't be tried. "I fell asleep way earlier in the stables in a hay stack."

Meelo huffed sadly as she went into the house. He looked back down at his other crying sister and felt her sadness as well.

* * *

Jinora walked through the empty halls of her home and made it to her room. Her eyes looked over the book shelves with books she hadn't touched in day. She laid down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. She didn't lie when she told Meelo no but it had defiantly felt like she had been sitting under the sea in an air vortex trapped.

* * *

Kuvira put a hand over her wound. She was thankful that it had clotted up and eased the flow of blood. She just had to not move too much. The spirit was still fresh on her mind and eating away at her. She sighed and started to glow as she faded into the spirit world. The spirits surrounded her immediately.

She chuckled. "Easy guys." She whispered as they lead her through their world. "Where are we going?"

"Para!" A frog spirit said as it hopped beside her.

"Para?" Kuvira questioned as they led her to a small pond. A snake spirit slithered out of the water looked her in the eyes. She giggled as its tongue tickled her face. "I'm guessing you're Para?"

"And you are Āsupurinsesu." Para said moving down to her stomach. "The damage was down by a spirit?"

"Yes." Kuvira said moving into the water. "I know humans can't heal spirit inflicted wounds."

"I'm glad that you remember. Most forget because it can heal over time." Para said as she circled Kuvira's floating body. She got started healing her body. "Don't worry about it right now. It will do your mind no good."

Kuvira let her words sink in and relaxed. She drifted off as the pain was drained from her body.

* * *

Korra gasped as she gained control over her body again. She could still feel Raava crying inside her. Korra wiped her face as best she could. She still had tears slip through as she looked up at the sky.

"Mivaa?"


	16. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name: paramore- 26
> 
> Song: paramore- tell me how
> 
> Hóng Shuǐdǎo- Red Water Island

"I stand before you not as a president or a politician and not even a person in power or in charge of anything. Because I'm not. I'm just like any one of you today. My wife was killed last night. She got caught in one of the bombs." Raiko said taking a deep breath. "There are no words that I can give to you because I can't even tell myself anything. There is nothing that I can say about today because it was unexpected and we weren't prepared. They thought they had us right where they wanted us but they didn't. Our officers, the avatar, and our regular day to day citizens came together and we fought back. I and everyone around you are very grateful for your bravery."

"Mr. President." A reporter said speaking up when everyone chose to stay quiet. "I've got to ask the question that's raging on all of our minds. Is the city on the brink of war within itself?"

Raiko sighed long and hard. "You know that's what they want but I'm not going to let it get to that point. Their actions will not go unpunished. There will be no jail time if they ar caught. We won't get the avatar to take away their bending either. They only thing that can make up for what they have to done to our city and it's people is death." He said calmly. "Because they seem to forget that we can bring the war to them as well." He was glaring by the time he was finished talking. "No further questions. Thank you all for allowing me to speak to you on short notice especially after this tragedy. I wish you and your families the best and that you love ones rest peacefully." He said bowing to the before being escorted off stage.

His wife was the one that had convinced him that he could do this. That he could run an entire city. They had even started trying for a child. He remembered that she had a present sent to his office as an early birthday present. What better birthday present than to remember the love of your life death for the rest of your life.

* * *

Kya walked into the house and sighed as she fell back against the door. The only thing she wanted to do was check on Lin and push everything to the back of her mind. When she walked into their room she heard Lin's shallow breaths right away. They didn't sound good and nor did the wrapping on her ribs look any better.

"Dammit Lin." She said quickly going to the bathroom and cutting on the sink and the tub.

She threw off her bloody shirt as she rushed back into the room. She bent the water from the bathroom and carefully shackled Lin's wrist and legs as she straddled her waist. She gently rested her hands on her ribs and felt around. She could tell at least six ribs were broken for sure. She then moved her hands up to Lin's lungs and gasped. They were halfway filled with blood. Lin could have died if she didn't come home when she did. Why didn't she seek any help? She jumped when she felt a finger wipe down a wet strike on her cheek. Kya looked up into Lin's tired eyes and more tears slipped out when Lin smiled and all she saw was blood stained teeth. Lin swallowed and she knew it was blood.

"This is going to hurt so I'm going from the shackles to the bed." Kya cut her off so she wouldn't speak.

Lin relaxed and dropped her shackled wrists back to the bed. Kya focused her attention back to her lungs. She found the broken ribs on either side that punctured her lungs. The scream that ripped from Lin's mouth broke her heart. Setting bones back in place was never a good feeling. With those two ribs fixed and moved she closed the two holes up.

"Open your mouth." Kya instructed but she wasn't ready for what she was about to do. When Lin opened her mouth. She opened it wider and froze it open. She didn't look in to Lin's panicked eyes. "Don't swallow." Was the only thing she said before she started pulling the blood from Lin’s lungs.

Lin thrashed and tried to buck Kya off her but Kya held on strong and focused on her task. If she messed up then Lin could choke and die. Not once did she look and watch the tears streaming from Lin's eyes. When the last of the blood was pulled from Lin's lungs she sighed in relief. Lin coughed and panted as she fell limp beneath her. Kya froze the blood and place it on the bed. She immediately got back to work. She carefully set the rest of Lin's ribs and tuned out her screams. She discovered her broken ribs caused some internal bleeding. Placing her hand down on Lin's chest to help hold her down. She guided the blood back its right place carefully. It was hard to catch the flow rhythm because Lin's heart was racing right now. Which made it more painful for Lin. Kya was glad she lost consciousness before she finished that side so Lin wouldn't have to feel any more pain. She helped Lin take some pain pills and put her back to bed. Kissing her forehead before she started to clean up.

* * *

Asami closed walked slowly away from the back door and headed for her room. She hoped that she wouldn't be alone but Naga wasn't there. She would really do for anyone else though. She felt like she hadn't come down from the high of the fight just yet. Like a ball of energy. Eating crossed her mind but she didn't think she could even force herself to eat right now even though she needed to. A shower would probably be best to help her relax. Since she needed to get out of the clothes she was wearing anyway.

She pulled her hair free and ran a hand through it as she closed the bathroom door. Asami jumped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like the old days when she ran around with the rest of team avatar. She laughed to herself because somehow she kind of felt so old. Much older than the rest of her friends. Her gaze went down to the sink. In some ways she was but she's been like that her whole life. It was like she was seeing herself for the first time when she looked up.

She was dirty and some parts of her ached or throbbed. Then blood was splattered on her in some places. But it wasn't hers. Her mind repeated that as the images of her killing people started to set in. She killed so many people and there isn't a doubt in her mind about them needing to die. It was just the fact that she had killed them. The fact that today on her first day back to work. The city had been attacked. One of the worst attacks she could remember happening. And she had fought back for her city and killed people. On what was supposed to be a regular day. Then she was over the toilet throwing up everything that she could.

Korra was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door listening to Asami dry heave. She kicked off the wall and grabbed some sweats. She headed for a guest room to use its shower. Her mind was in a jumble of thoughts. She didn't know what to think or where to begin questioning. There was too much and she felt drained. She kept calling out to Raava but the spirit refused to answer her. It was the first time that she had felt truly alone when she knew she wasn't. She had felt all of Raava's emotions when she was talking to Mivaa. She was a bit confused but she knew it could all be cleared up once Raava explained things.

Today had been something. She was use to the avatar's head having a price on it. It was just surprising that the Triads mentioned it. Korra couldn't remember going out of her way to piss anyway off in the Triads. Which could only mean someone new in charge had it out for her. Wanted her out of the way. Because the request for her to go into Avatar state is only made for that purpose. No one wants to actually attack the avatar because the risk of dying is high. So the only thing that would have Triads try her is money and a whole lot of it. She groaned rubbing her face. These thoughts weren't helping her in any way. She quickly stripped and got in the shower.

* * *

Kuvira danced around with a spirit and her babies. She felt amazing ever since Para had healed her. She just felt so stress free and light as she bounced on her toes.

"Āsupurinsesu is the best!" One of the babies said as Kuvira threw them up in the air.

"Aww thanks you guys but I'm not all that." Kuvira said bending down to their level.

She waved them off when they went on their way. Her surroundings blurred as she clasped her hands behind her back. She stood on a cliff overlooking the spirit world. The spirit world was beautiful and a wonderful place to be. She would be here all the time if she could. She closed her eyes and focused guiding through the spirit energy in the spirit world. She pouted when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"I have no problem coming to you." Kuvira said smiling as she started to glow and then she was gone.

* * *

She woke from the feeling of lips pressed to her forehead. A smile spread across her lips as she heard an angelic voice.

_I can't call you a stranger_

_But I can't call you_

 

Raiko walked into his office much faster than her ever has before.

 

_I know you think that I erased you_

 

And the as the gift his wife had left him. Sitting right there on his desk waiting on him.

 

_You may hate me but I can't hate you_

 

He dropped it immediately after opening it.

 

_And I won't replace you_

 

The positive pregnancy tests scattered all over the floor.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

She slowly sat up and got of bed.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

She could feel them walking through her house.

 

_Oh, let me know_

 

All in her space.

 

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

 

She's missed it.

 

_Think I'm tired of getting over it_

 

Asami let the water wash over her body as she stood under the shower.

 

Just starting something new again

 

She tied her hair up as she made her way to the garage.

 

_I'm getting sick of the beginnings_

 

Riding her motorcycle after such a long time felt refreshing as she made her way to the Island.

 

_And always coming to your defenses_

 

Ikki was doing well. Better than she hoped the bender would. Naga was also happy to see her.

 

_I guess it's good to get it off my chest_

 

She made a last minute decision to make her way to Future Industries on her way back.

 

_I guess I can't believe I haven't yet_

 

She slowly made her way through the halls. She was in no rush to get to her office.

 

_You know I got my own convictions_

 

Standing there looking around at every wall, every window, all the furniture, the awards, her pictures... It was just an office. Just a room.

 

_And they're stronger than any addiction_

 

She packed up all the papers she had to do that Yama was nice enough to put into piles.

 

_But no one's winning_

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

Raiko knocked everything off his desk and flipped it.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

He threw the lamp to the floor, the table to the other side of the room, the plant against the wall.

 

_Oh, let me know_

 

A scream escaped his lips as he fell to the ground. The office was left in shambles.

 

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

 

He grabbed at his hair as he sobbed. A picture of him and his wife on his first day of the job staring back at him.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

She loved it.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

A laugh escaped her when she found herself being led outside.

 

_Oh, let me know_

 

The sand felt so good between her toes.

 

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

 

Lin made her way through her house hoping to see signs of another.

 

_You keep me up with your silence_

 

It hurt more than the pain she went through earlier. To see her house empty of everything but her.

 

_Take me down with your quiet_

 

She pulled out her phone and saw there was no massages or even a call.

 

_Of all the weapons you fight with_

 

She made her way back to her room. Not even bothering with her tears.

 

_Your silence is the most violent_

 

Kya starred down at her reflection in the creek.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

Blood bending was the last thing she ever wanted to do in life and yet...

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

She had to do it to Lin. She saved her life.

 

_Oh, let me know_

 

And she had taken life with it as well... again.

 

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

 

The memories that she had buried were starting to resurface and that was not alright with her.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

She felt like she couldn't breath and when she was blood bending she felt like she didn't need to breath.

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

 

It was unnatural for a water bender to be drowning.

 

_Oh, let me know_

 

And yet here she was willingly sinking.

 

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

 

“Raava?”

 

_You don't have to tell me_

 

“Raava please! You need to talk to me.”

 

_If you ever think of me_

 

“Dammit Raava! I know we can hear each other so hear this!? I didn't even ask to be the avatar!”

 

_I know you say you're busy_

 

“I could have been having a normal life and living in the South with my parents as plan ol Princess Korra. But NO!”

 

_In the wild fog of your memory_

 

“That choice was taken from me so I'm taking this from you! I want to know what's going on right now! I'm sick of you keeping things from me!”

 

_You don't have to tell me_

 

“Go to the spirit world.” Raava said making Korra stop her pacing.

 

_I can still believe_

 

She sat down in her favorite chair on her deck and sighed contently.

"Hello Huǒ Gōngzhǔ." Kuvira said getting off the railing to greet her.

"It's been a while Āsupurinsesu." She said smirking at her.

Kuvira laughed as she walked over and hugged her. "I missed you to Azul."

* * *

"Go to the spirit world?" Korra questioned. She groaned frustrated when she didn't get an answer. "It better be a damn good explanation." Korra said making her way out of the guest room.

* * *

Lin tried to eat something earlier but now she didn't want to get up. She was so happy that no one did to call her for anything. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep for real tonight. She sighed knowing that she had to get up soon thought. The city is releasing lanterns for the dead tonight at the docks.

"Hi."

Lin turned he head and saw Kya leaning against the door frame. "Hi." She said quietly.

Kya hesitated before making her way to her. She slowly got up on the bed and sat back against the headboard. Lin moved slowly as she sat up. Her body had been fixed but all the strain she had to go through was still there. "Careful." Kya said as she moved behind her and pulled her back against her chest.

Lin held on to the arms wrapped around her body. "Talk to me." She begged.

"I love you." Kya said kissing the side of her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." Lin said tilting her head to the side. Kya appreciated it as she nosed along her neck. "I'm guessing I'm just going to be really sore for the next couple of days."

"You are but I can heal you every day until you feel better." Kya said before falling quiet again. Her forehead rested on Lin's shoulder.

"Kya." Lin said begging for her to shut down again. She knew what was eating away at her but Kya had to be the one to bring it up.

"It's as if our roles have switched." Kya joked.

"Don't deflect." Lin reprimanded. "I'll always be here for you. I want to help you with anything that you need." She brought one of the other woman’s hands up and kissed her knuckles.

"You’re my everything." Kya gave her shoulder a light kiss. She pulled back and rested against the headboard and Lin settled against her. "My trips weren't always fun and exciting adventures. Most of them were frightening and crazy. And I problem had to be the stupidest person alive to ever do those things willingly. But then there was one. One trip that changed my life forever." Kya got quiet as she thought over what she was about to reveal. Lin didn't say anything. She just waited her out. "I was in the fire kingdom at the time. I was young and so I was looking for something to get into. Something that was rarely done by anybody. Well after a couple of days of coming up short I gave up. I decided to visit some of the Islands surrounding the kingdom. Now I could have gone to Izumi but this was a trip for me and me only. No family and no friends." Kya chuckled dryly.

"I did a little research and picked a well visited Island for the scenery. However when I was supposed to board the boat. There were a couple of fishermen arguing about this one Island. One man was saying that there was an Island that had an unlimited amount of fish around it. That everyone one of them were crazy for not checking it out. The other man was yelling that he should shut his trap and forget about the Island. That it was worse than a bad idea to go anywhere near that Island. I listened to them finish their argument before making my way over to then man who wanted to go. He told me it was no use in going now if no one would go with him. I told him I was a water bender. That I would go and check it out to see if it was safe or not. So of course I got a small boat and took the directions he gave me. It was fairly ease to see that I had the right Island. Within a mile of the Island I came in contact with fish. There were all kinds of fish." Kya took a deep breath and released it against Lin's neck.

"If it's too hard for you to talk about then it's ok." Lin said rubbing her arms.

"It's always going to be hard to talk about. No one's blood bending story is ever a good one." Kya mumbled. "I was captured shortly after that." Kya ignored Lin's small gasp.

"I 'm not sure how long I was there. I remember being starved for a couple days then they would feed me. Water was a different story. A water bender shouldn't go a long time without water or something to bend. It drives us crazy. They would shackle my hands and feet so I couldn't water bend but honestly it was the last thing on my mind. I only wanted to drink. Then finally one day they released me. They brought me into this room and threw me on the floor. A man named Bura, their leader, soon approached me as everyone else lined the wall. Bura circled around me as I struggled to sit up." Kya sighed. "Look I'm going to give you a small version of what happened because I don't like talking about this."

"It's ok. I'm just really happy that you're sharing this with me at all." Lin said leaning to the side so she could kiss her jaw.

"He called this girl up. She couldn't have been older than Meelo. He had her face me after I had set all the way up. Without warning he took out a knife and cut across her stomach. As I looked on horrified as the girl slowly laid down on the ground. Everyone else had started to exist the room. Bura turned to me and told me to bend the blood back into her body or watch her die before he left the room. Now like any other water bender I had heard stories of blood bending. Hell mom even told us about Hama. I just never thought I would find myself in that position. So I panic and I'm trying to stop the blood but I can't. Then the girl who's bleeding out starts giving me directions as if it's the easiest thing in the world. She tells me I need to match the beating of her heart. If I didn't then she would bleed out. The last thing she told me was to ignore her screaming and put her blood back in me. I don't think that her screams will ever stop haunting me dreams. That when they do I wake up seeing her blood all over my hands." Kya took a moment and Lin squeezed her hands.

"When it was over someone came and got her and then I was given a room. Bura came to congratulate me right away. Told me I should be happy that I have awaken such an ability and that I took to it so well and quickly. The next day I furthered my training as a blood bender. Day in and day out that's all I did. From when I woke up until I went to sleep. When it was time to drink water I was usually blood bent so I could only drink it and nothing else. I was a fast learner and soon the best on the Island. I was even better than Bura. He didn’t voice it but I could tell from the way he started to watch me. The way he increased the number of people by his side. Blood bending is not something to be taken lightly. It is the most dangerous form of bending. It gives you the complete control over someone and I have mastered. I won't put you through the details of all the things I know because it will do your mind no good. Like it doesn’t do mine any good." Kya said sadly. She hates using blood bending but she does use it when it calls for it. "One night something good happened for the very first time since I was taken. It was the night of the Blood Moon. The Blood Moon makes blood benders the strongest. I was the strongest on the Island so I took my chance for freedom."

Lin gasped. "Kya are you saying-"

"I killed everyone on Hóng Shuǐdǎo that night." Kya said staring at the wall. "I took them all out without a second thought. I had to. I wanted to go home. I needed to go home. I didn't even know how long I had been there." She explained quickly. "But the most deadly thing I learned on that Island wasn't blood bending." No it was something greater. Something that she's only seen done by herself. "Bura had locked himself in his quarters but I broke the door down. He was ready for me. Standing there with his wrist slit and blood whips ready. He said Hama once told him when he was a child that someone would surpass her one day. I didn't believe her until you Kya. You were the one to surpass her and you didn't even want to. And I didn't. I never wanted any of it but I had to live because I didn't want to die or be a practice dummy. I told him I wasn't even going to waste my time blood bending to end him. Of course he laughed and asked me what would I do? There was no water around for me to use. So I did the impossible and bent the water from the air around his head and watched the realization sat in as he gasped for the air that wasn't there anymore and died." Lin sat there shocked as her lover finished talking.

"Lin hold your breath." Kya sighed as she felt Lin straighten immediately in her arms. "I only wanted to show you very quickly. I would never hurt you but I understand that you don't trust me. This is why I was going to avoid you but my heart hurt too much forcing myself to be away from you." She said as she let her go. She made to move but Lin stopped her.

"Wait please Kya. You just caught me off guard. I do trust you. I trust you with my life and so much more." Lin swore.

"Hold your breath." Kya whispered. Lin nodded and counted to three. Kya quickly bent the water from the air around them and moved it around before she bent it back.

Lin turned in her arms and kissed her gently. "You're amazing and I love you to."

* * *

"What brings you to see me Kuvira?" Azula asked as Kuvira kneeled in front of her. Kuvira sighed as she rested her head in her lap. Azula waited her out as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Kuvira really didn't want to bring any bad memories up for her Huǒ Gōngzhǔ. "I'm sorry." She said burying her face in her leg.

"You can't apologize if you haven't done anything yet." Azula reprimanded squeezing her nape.

Kuvira whined looking up at her. "But I'm about to tell you something painful."

"Nothing will ever be as painful as losing Ty Lee." Azula sighed.

Kuvira sat up straighter when she said her name. "How long have you been out of the spirit world?"

Azula looked away from her piercing gaze. "That is none of your concern. Mind your business child."

Kuvira teared up as she grabbed her hands. "You are my business and I love you! Now how long?"

"It doesn't matter because you won't like my answer either way." Azula sighed watching the waves.

"You're damn right I won't." Kuvira said glaring up at her. "You know she doesn't want you wasting away in the spirit world! Just because she's gone doesn't mean you need to hurry your process!"

"Why are you concerning yourself with it?!"

"Because she made me promise to not let you do this! And because you're mine you idiot! I want you around for as long as you can be!" Kuvira said breaking down and sobbing on her lap.

Azula groaned because she hated seeing Kuvira cry. She hated herself even more than she did at times when she was the cause of her tears. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to yell at you or get angry either." Azula said rubbing her back. "I love you to." It took a minute for Kuvira to get her tears under control and down to sniffs. "There's that pretty face." Azula said when the younger girl looked up.

"Shut up." Kuvira said with a small smile.

"Now tell me why you came to see me."

Kuvira sighed as she told her what happened today. She glanced at Azula when she was done. "Azula?"

"I never thought I would have to seal with that spirit again. I thought I had got rid of him." Azula growled. "He's an evil spirit that feeds off darkness and makes you crazy. He did to my dad and then he moved on to me. If I hadn't found Ty Lee then I would still be under his control."

"How did you defect him?" Kuvira asked thinking of the girl he possessed.

"I'm not really sure. He just let me go one day." Azula said thoughtfully.

"Oh ok." Kuvira sighed.

"Enough of that." Azula said waving her hand. "Tell me what's been going on with you. I saw the most interesting thing about you on the news a while back."

Kuvira giggled as crossed her arms over Azula's lap and prepared to tell her what's been going on in her life.

* * *

Korra huffed as she made it to the spirit portal. You really couldn't blame her for being annoyed with the day that the city had. She felt calm wash over her as she entered the spirit world and came out on the other side. "Now why did you want m-" Korra didn't get to finish her question. It felt like she was going into the avatar state as a light left her body. The light formed a light blue body in front of her with white hair and white markings. "Wha-"

"Hello Korra." Raava said offering a small smile.

"Raava?" Korra asked confused.

"It's me Korra." Raava said walking over and squeezing her hand.

"I didn't know this was possible." Korra whispered in an amazement as she traced Raava's face.

"I wanted to show you but it wasn't... I wasn't..." Raava sighed looking away. "Things have changed."

Korra tilted her head to try and catch her eye. "Changed how?" She was curious. "Does it have anything to do with Mivaa?"

Raava flinched hard pulling away from her. "Yeah." She nodded her head. "Yeah it does."

"Did we come here so you can tell me about Mivaa?" Korra asked taking her hand again and squeezing it. She offered her a reassuring smile.

"We came here so we can tell you about Mivaa?" Raava corrected her.

"We?" Korra asked looking around.

"Do you trust me?" Raava asked her.

"You know I trust you with my life." Korra seriously. She wondered where they were going when the world around them blurred. "The tree of time?" Korra asked as they came to a stop.

"Come on water bender." Raava said as she led the way.

"Hey! Everyone wasn't made a four bender." Korra said falling into step behind her.

"Really!" Raava snorted. "That's the best you could come up with? Four bender?"

Korra blushed embarrassed. "I'm not good with coming up stuff on the spot!" She huffed.

Raava chuckled as she put her hand on the tree. She glowed and so did Korra. "What's going on?" Korra asked feeling the spirit energy more than she ever has. She gasped when she looked back up to see a door opening on the tree of time. "Let's go." Raava said walking down the steps.

"Who are we going to see?" Korra asked noticing the soft blue flame that came from the spirits hand to light the way.

"Have you not figured it out by now?" Raava said shaking her head as they walked into a large room.

"It looked like someone's house if you ask me."

"Well you did hand pick her so it's no surprise that she is slow just like you."

Korra gasped when she recognize the voice. "Vaatu?" She asked as a red man with black hair and markings appeared in the room.

Vaatu bowed. "Korra." She was a little dumbfounded to return the bow at the moment. He turned to Raava not surprised to see the other spirit looking away from home as she fidgeted. "Raava."

"Vaatu." Raava said fighting herself. She looked at him quickly looked away again.

Korra looked back and forth between the two before groaning loudly. They both looked at her as she walked around them and went to curl up in a chair. "I came here to get an explanation but instead you two aren't saying anything."

"My apologies Korra." Vaatu said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that we haven't been in these forms since the very first Avatar. We decided that we wouldn't get back into these forms until Mivaa spoke to us again. That means we could possibly have a chance to fix what's wrong."

"Yeah could one of you tell me who Mivaa is? And Vaatu I'm not a hundred percent comfortable right now but I trust Raava so that's why I haven't attacked yet."

Vaatu chuckled and Raava smirked. "But yet you’re curled up in his chair right now." She said making Korra blush embarrassed.

"Our chair- I mean- Um-" Vaatu stuttered.

Raava stared at the other spirit before looking back at Korra. "We need to start from the beginning for you to understand but I need you to wait until we're done. That is if you'll have anything to say at all." Korra nodded her agreement. "Alright Vaatu and I were made for each other. We're like puzzle pieces that fit together so it's no surprise that we ended up falling for each other and being together. Before humans were made we lived in piece together with the other spirits."

"We were together thousands of hundreds of years before the humans were made. When spirits and humans started to interact that's when we meet Mivaa." Vaatu said. "Mivaa was like the other piece of our puzzle we didn't know we needed. We fell for him immediately."

"Mivaa was like..." Raava trailed off. A smile gracing her lips as she thought back. Korra noted the small smile Vaatu had as he stared at the other spirit. "Mivaa was like everything good, every happy thought, every good day, every smile, every laugh-"

"He was a spirit of happiness and love and he was ours." Vaatu said experiencing his own flashback.

"All three of us loved each other and we were so happy." Raava said. "But every couple has their bad days."

Vaatu sighed. "And ours was the humans. One day Raava came to us with the idea to help humans learn more than one element."

Korra gasped when she noticed the tears in Raava's eyes. "I thought it would help bring humans and spirits together." Raava said softly. "I had found a human to try it out on first."

"Me and Raava are able to bend all four of the elements. We're the only spirits able to do that. Mivaa though was special. He could bend the sub skills of the elements. Every single one of them." Vaatu explained. "I wasn't so sure about the idea. I didn't want some power hungry human taking advantage of some spirits. But Raava insisted that wouldn't be the case and Mivaa assured me that he wouldn't let that happen."

"It happened to turn out to be a success. I was merged with the Wan's soul. We we're going to wait it out and see what happened." Raava whispered. Korra and Vaatu really wanted to take her into their arms. "You know not everyone was able to bend. Wan had a brother that was a non-bender. His name was Aloe. Aloe became a bitter man filled with hate because of that. We never actually saw it coming."

"We had heard of spirits possessing humans but never the other way around." Vaatu said angrily. "Mivaa was out one day after helping some villagers out. He came across Aloe in the woods. Being the kind spirit that he was he got tricked. Aloe trapped him and we're not exactly sure how but he possessed him."

"They attacked humans and spirits. Wan and I along with Vaatu attacked back. We were able to separate them." Raava said. "But after separating them and killing Aloe we started to notice things."

"Mivaa was different after that. He was much darker and there wasn't a light in his eyes anymore." Vaatu said sadly. "It was like all the darkness from Aloe had bleed over into him. He was no longer the Mivaa we had fell in love with."

"One day Mivaa left." Raava said. "We searched everywhere for him but he was hiding himself from us."

"A short while after that he came back." Vaatu ball his fist up. Korra was surprised to see him shaking and tears forming in his eyes. "He did something to me."

"Vaatu and I had already been arguing for the past couple of days about nothing and anything." Raava said. "So he went off to let off some steam."

"Mivaa feed off my emotions. He said they tasted so good. Then he said he had an idea." Vaatu said disgusted. "It was like he forced darkness into me. Through every hole on my body and even through my mind. It was like being

wrapping in a constricting darkness and drowning at the same time. He had somehow created another me and trapped me deep inside. Then we attacked Raava." "I ended up using all of powers to banish them to the spirit world. I was so weak afterwards that I ended up fusing with Wan. I locked everything of three of us up inside my mind and never brought it up again." Raava wiped tears from her eyes. "Who could I tell that my two loves wanted to end my and both worlds?"

"When you and Raava trapped me inside the tree of life. She put this collar on me to keep me here." Vaatu said pointing to the item around his neck that Korra just noticed. "I don't know how but all the darkness seemed to drain from me and slowly I regained my memories. I've been ashamed of my actions since then. even if I wasn't in control."

"Korra." Raava said gaining her attention. "I actually had no idea of this until we got here. But I knew he couldn't attack us." She hurriedly assured her.

Korra's mouth dropped open in disbelief before she smacked her forehead. Her spirit was an idiot. "So you guys use to live here?" Korra asked looking around.

"Yes." Vaatu answered. "All three of use."

"So you're really not evil anymore? Because I'm so tired of fighting." Korra said resting her head on the chair as she thought about her day.

"No I don't feel any of his energy in me anymore and I'm sure the spirits can speak for me as well. Since I spend most of time with them."

"He's really like Lin!" Raava said with a laugh.

Korra nodded. "I believe you but what are you going to do now?"

"Well Korra my original idea involved me and Vaatu sharing a host. We were working our way towards that." Raava offered.

"Is that what you want?" Korra asked standing up and walking over to them.

Vaatu looked away nervously. "I have no objections to it. If it gets me closer to Raava again and I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know you." He said blushing slightly.

"You're cute." Korra said after a moment with a smile and causing Raava to giggle.

"I-I am no such thing!" Vaatu huffed.

"Would it hurt?" Korra asked Raava.

Raava shook her head. "You just need to accept him."

"May I?" Vaatu asked before putting his hand on her chest.

Korra nodded closing her eyes. She felt Vaatu's spirit energy wash over her. "I feel really warm and fuzzy." She said opening her eyes and giving them a dopey smile. Raava put an arm around her so won't fall.

"I do to." Vaatu told her with a smile.

"Sleep Korra. We'll take you home." Raava told her in a gentle voice. Korra yawned and Vaatu scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

Asami hates being alone. It makes her anxiety build up to something awful. She figured she was going to go to be going to see the souls lost in the city off by herself tonight but some part of her still had faith. She hadn't done much of anything besides watch the sky. It was a way for her to keep calm and not think about where Korra or Kuvira were. She was standing outside her house in a black shirt and black slacks waiting on Ikki. When it was over she would catch a ride on Naga for the way back.

"Asami!" Ikki yelled. Asami looked up just in time to catch the young girl in her arms. Ikki giggled. "You just saw me a few hours ago."

Asami shrugged setting her down. "Yeah but I've been alone this whole time. I needed a hug."

Ikki looked at her and then looked at the house behind her. The house Asami built to share with people she loved. But instead she had a horrible unimaginable day just to come home and be by herself well into the night. Ikki's eyes glowed as she looked back up at her. "I'm not as good with my abilities as Kuvira is but I can fly you to the docks. Everyone is waiting on us." Ikki saw the exact moment Asami's eyes lit up and she smiled for real.

"Then wait are we waiting on let's go!" Asami said taking Ikki's hand.

* * *

"See I told you." Ikki said as she brought them down to the dock.

Asami did see all her friends on the dock holding their lanterns. Then her eyes fell on Kya, Lin, and Naga. Asami laughed lightly as she watched Naga nose at Lin's cheek. Then she squeezed Ikki's hand and bent down to face her. "Thanks for the flight." They both laughed at her awful joke. Asami smiled as she ruffled her hair and Ikki tried to push her away. "If you ever need to talk or you just want to hang out. I'm here and I would love to. You and your family are always welcome in my home. Plus! When winter gets here. I have a heated pool so I'm sure that would be fun!"

"Thanks Asami!" Ikki said jumping and wrapping her hands around her neck.

"It's no problem." Asami said waving her off.

"See you later!" Ikki said running over and jumping on her dads back. Meelo joined in on the fun and jumped on Mako's back. They preceded to have a chicken fight while the others cheered them on.

"Hey guys!" Asami said as she ran over to Kya and Lin.

"Asami!" They said giving her a hug.

Kya frowned. "Where are the other two?"

"I don't know." Asami said quietly as she greeted Naga with lots of pets.

"So... you've been alone ever since you got home?" Lin asked worried.

"Yeah." Asami mumbled refusing to look at them.

"Asami honey why didn't you call us?" Kya asked confused.

Asami refused to cry from her caring tone. "I didn't want to bother you two. Plus I have no idea where the other two are. They could be in danger or doing avatar stuff or spirit stuff. Then Kya could have been healing people and saving lives and Lin could have been doing police work. Cause all of you have important shit to do and I didn't want to be a bother." Asami said faster than she's ever said anything before.

"Hey!" Lin said bringing her closer as she squeezed her nape.

"Deep breaths for us." Kya said as she cupped her cheek. Naga whined and nuzzled at Asami's back. "It doesn't matter what any of us have going on." Kya said gently stroking her cheek as she calmed down.

"We would never be too busy for you. You can call us at any time. If we don't answer then we're going to call you back as soon as possible. I promise that none of us are too busy for any one of use." Lin said squeezing her nap.

"Thank you." Asami said relaxing as she placed a hand on each of their arms.

"Don't worry about it." Kya said kissing her forehead. Asami blushed and looked away.

Lin chuckled. "We got you a lantern."

"Thanks." Asami said taking it from her. "Did you get them a lantern too?"

"Yeah but I guess we can release them for them." Kya said with a shrug. "We know their wishes for the dead."

"Go ahead and open it. Fire benders are going to come by and light them for us." Lin said just as Mako walked up with Meelo on his shoulders and Opal beside him.

"Hey guys you ready?" Opal asked them. Mako light their lanterns and they made their way to the water’s edge.

All three women silently said their blessings and prayers before sending their lanterns off in the water.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us IE?" Lin asked looking up at Asami who sat on Naga's back.

"IE?" Asami asked confused.

"Oh well the other day at the station. Some guys were talking about engineering and I started to talk about you." Asami blushed but Lin didn't notice unlike Kya who giggled from where she was giving Naga attention. "Then they asked me are you an inventor or an engineer. And I don't know so I decided to call you both which you kind of are so IE is for short. You don't like it?"

"It's fine. I don't mind it." Asami said smiling at her.

"You'll let us know when the two of you make it home right?" Kya asked coming to stand beside Lin.

"Yes yes." Asami assured them for the hundredth time.

"And call this time no text. We want to make sure you're really ok." Lin said staring her down until Asami nodded.

"I understand and I promise. Now the both of you get home." Asami said waving bye as she gave Naga to signal to go.

* * *

Asami giggled as she led an excited Naga in the house. "Calm down girl. Let me just take my clo-" She gasped when she saw Korra on the couch asleep. Naga had already walked by her and curled up in front of the couch. She threw off her clothes and crawled over the arm of the couch. She carefully laid down on top of her.

"I'm sorry." Korra said sleepily wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"We just needed space is all?" Asami said holding her tightly.

Korra kissed her head before falling back asleep. "I love you to." Asami said kissing her chest.

Vaatu and Raava looked on from across the room as Naga watched them.

"Hmm... Where is her other mate?" He asked Raava.

"I'm not sure but they are not all together." Raava said going over to Naga. The polar bear dog raised her tail so it wouldn't hit the floor and wake up her humans.

"Why not?" Vaatu asked squatting down beside her.

"It's not time yet." Raava said as Naga licked her face.

"And who is this?" Vaatu asked as Naga sniffed his hand.

"This is Korra's polar bear dog Naga." Raava said watching as Naga sniffed at Vaatu. "We have to go girl."

Naga whined and her ears dropped as she looked at the ground. "We'll be back though." Vaatu rushed to make her feel better. Naga licked his face as she perked up again.

"Come I have a lot to show you." Raava said smiling at him.

Vaatu nodded as she looked at her hand. He made up his mind and held it. Raava gasped looking up at him. "So I won't get lost." Vaatu explained.

Raava laughed lightly squeezing his hand. "So you won't get lost." She said nodding.


	17. There For You

Asami had just finished breakfast for Korra and her. She cooked a little more just in case Kuvira came home. Korra said she was going to go to the hospitals and clinics to see if they need any extra healers. Asami however was getting other ideas about how to send her girlfriend off. She finished fixing their plates and sat them on the table the same time as Korra came down the steps.

"Hey Sami." Korra mumbled adorably as she rubbed her eye.

Korra always took longer to wake up. Asami turned around and bit her lip at the sight of her. Korra had just gotten out of the shower and only had on one of Asami's shirts which was long on her but not long enough. It was like she wanted to Asami to eat her up.

"Cups?" Korra asked looking at the table.

"Cabinet." Asami said not taking her eyes off her.

Korra smiled and went over to the cabinet. Korra struggled to reach the cups. She groaned. "Short people problems."

Asami was so happy she put the cups back further than she usually does the other day. She licked her lips as she watched Korra climb up. A smirk formed on her lips as she made her move. She quickly walked over and slipped her hands under the shirt and grabbed her hips. Korra fell back on her heels and looked over her shoulder.

"That didn't take long." She moaned when Asami squeezed her hips.

"You love teasing don't you Princess?" Asami said kissing her spin.

"Only you Sami." Korra moaned taking off her shirt.

"Sure about that Princess?" Asami asked. A pair of green eyes flashing in her mind. She turned Korra's head and kissed her hard.

"Hurry Sami!" Korra panted. She had been thinking about this since her shower.

Asami chuckled and reached over and grabbed two rags. She put them under Korra's knees. "Princess. Cheek on counter." Korra whined impatiently as she did what she was told. Asami brought her hand down hard on her right cheek and then hit the left. "Hush." She said kneeling on the floor. "I'm going to eat you as slowly as I want to." She hooked her arms under her hips and bit into her thigh.

"I'm sorry." Korra moaned. Asami smirked giving her a slow lick through her folds.

Korra moaned pushing back into her. Asami rewarded her by diving in and not holding back. She lapped at her clit and sucked it into her mouth. Moaning is what she did in between licking and sucking. She loved the way Korra tasted. They both heard the sliding door open and that one foot step in the house. They assumed that the person froze because they didn't hear anything else. That didn't stop the though. It only made Korra moan louder and Asami work harder to push Korra over the edge.

"Asami!" Korra moaned loudly as she came. Asami moaned licking everything up that she could.

Kuvira could not believe the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She was so thankful that the two hadn’t stopped what they were doing but instead putting on more of a show. Well that's what it looked like to her but maybe they hadn't heard her about to walk in the room. Maybe they were just really invested in what they were doing. She could see herself invested in it as well. She could be on the floor under Asami as she rode her face. Laying there licking away and playing with herself like Asa- She stopped that train of thought as she disappeared from the doorway and appeared by the cottage.

She whined feeling the throb between her legs. She shouldn't have imagined her friends like that in her perverted mind. She was just a guest in their home and nothing more than a friend. Kuvira sighed pulling out her phone and resting her forehead against the wall of the cottage. She quickly dialed a number trying to keep her mind of what she had seen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cin! I was wondering can I come over. I just got back to the house and no one's here. And after the day we had yesterday I really don't want to be alone right now. I've had enough of that ya know?" Kuvira said laying it on thick. She knew how to bend words and get her way.

"Yeah you can come over honey. We would love to have you here." Cin said happily.

Kuvira sighed in relief. "Thanks so much."

"It's no problem we would love to see your face around here." Cin assure her. There was muffled noise in the background and then Cin laughed. "Nina says you should come hungry because she's gonna cook breakfast."

Kuvira had already eaten with Azula this morning. "Sure I could eat something. Text me the address?"

"Yeah no problem see you when you get her."

Kuvira went inside the cottage to get her helmet. Going to see them would be a nice distraction for now.

* * *

Asami chuckled rubbing Korra's ass as she stood up. "Very good princess." She kissed her spin and pulled her into her arms.

"I love you." Korra said kissing her neck as Asami carried her over to the table.

"And I love you to baby." Asami said kissing her head as she sat down at the table. Korra tried to get up but Asami held her hips. "Careful princess."

Korra swatted at her hands. "I got it Asami." She attempted again but this time slowly. Her legs were a bit shaky but she was only straddling her lap. "Sami's turn." Korra said happily wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Do what you want." Asami said smirking at her.

Korra blushed as she leaned in capturing her lips. Her fingers tangled in her long black hair as Asami pulled wrapped her arms around her tighter. She was supposed to be the one making Asami scream but yet she was the one panting and moaning. She put her hand on Asami's chest and pushed her back.

"No bad Sami stop trying to control this." Korra whined shaking her head to clear it. Asami's chuckle in her ear made her shivered.

"Sorry Princess." Asami said no the least bit sorry. She nipped at Korra's ear. "It's so hard for me to not take this gorgeous body in my lap right now." Korra whined arching into her as Asami grabbed her ass roughly. "But I need you to do something for me because your sweet cries are driving me crazy." She whispered in her ear making Korra moaned. "Go ahead and feel how wet I am for my Princess."

Korra held her eye contact as she slipped her hand in her shorts. She gasped because Asami didn't have on any panties. "Sami." She whispered against her lips as her fingers slipped right through slippery folds.

Asami moaned bucking her hips a little. Korra didn't wait any longer to stick two fingers in her and latch on to her neck. Asami gasped gripping her ass harder as Korra fucked her. "Harder Princess." She moaned as Korra's hand pressed down on her clit.

She knew she wouldn't last long. Korra bit down on her neck sending her over the edge. She let Asami ride out her high before removing her hand and sucking her fingers clean. Asami moaned as she kissed her slowly.

* * *

Kuvira was pulled into a hug as soon as Nina opened the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Kuvira said returning the embrace. "What about you guys?"

"We're good we were nowhere near the explosions." Nina assured her.

Kuvira's breath hitched as Nina led her into the kitchen. Cin was dancing in just her lacy bra and panties as she looked at her phone. Why were there so many beautiful women in her life?

"I would have warned you." Nina whispered close to her ear. Her fingertips danced on Kuvira's hips drawing shapes. "But your flushed face is really something to see." Kuvira bit her lip biting back any sounds. Nina smirked sweeping Kuvira hair out of the way. Her other hand pressed Kuvira back against her.

"Good Morning Kuv." Kuvira looked up away from Nina's fingers splayed out over her stomach into Cin's light brown eyes. Cin smiled something feral making Kuvira whimper. She stepped closer eyeing Kuvira's lips but not closing the distances. "You're really cute when you’re all red like that." She whispered.

Kuvira didn't answer because she was too busy watching the way her lips moved. She felt Nina shake her head behind her. "Would you be so kind to let my girlfriend know that she has all of our attention in that outfit?"

Kuvira cupped Cin's cheeks and closed the small space between them. She groaned pressing back into Nina when she attacked her neck. A needy noise left her lips as Cin palmed at her breast.

* * *

Lin groaned as she woke up arching off the bed. When she opened her eyes she wasn't prepared. Kya was between her legs kissing her thigh. "It's about time you woke up." Kya said smiling at her. "I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up even though you just cam."

Lin blushed. "Kya." She whined.

Kya only smiled kissing her clit a couple times. "I couldn't help myself when I woke up. You were just sleeping so peacefully." She said kissing her way up Lin slowly. "And I got to thinking." Kya said adjusting one of Lin's legs so she could slide in between them just right. Lin moaned and Kya smiled but didn't move her hips. "I was wondering how I got so lucky to get the chance to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. I was thinking she has no idea how bad I'm wrapped around her finger." She said brushing Lin's hair back. Her other hand was helping hold her weight. "I was thinking that if there was something like a soulmate then you would be it." Lin teared up from what Kya was saying and the way she was looking down at her. Lin could see all the love she had for her. "When I tell you I love you. I mean it with my heart, soul, and every each of my body Lin."

Lin was out right crying. "I-I lo-love-"

Kya chuckled kissing her nose. "I know baby. Now let me take care of you." She rocked her hips and Lin gasped gripping the bed. "That's it baby just relax and let me take care of you."

"K-Kya!" Lin moaned closing her eyes.

"I got you gorgeous just feel." Kya said keeping up her steady rocking. She couldn't stop herself from watching her love. Lin was just beautiful in every way. Lin whined eyes flying open when Kya rocked harder. The orgasm that tore through her was mind shattering from the way Kya was looking at her. Kya shushed her. "It's ok sweetie I got you." Lin was gasping for breath as she cried. Her body still trembled. "Just feel and let me take care of the love of my life." Kya said kissing her slowly. "You don't need to do anything but lay there and let me hear your sweet voice."

Lin wrapped her arms around her neck. "Kya please."

Kya cooed kissing the side of her temple. She slowly set up carefully of Lin's sore body. "Hold to me lovely." Lin whined looking down at her. "I don't know what I would do without you." The older woman said flicking Lin's nipple with her tongue before sucking on it.

She grabbed a hand full of Lin's ass and rocked her hips for her. Then she slipped her hand down further and dipped her fingers into Lin's warmth. Kya could only hold on for so long and Lin's clit was rubbing hers just right. She could tell Lin was close by the way the younger woman was looking down at her and moaning. They cam together kissing roughly. Lin bit her lip looking away. Kya kept giving her the same love struck look and it was doing crazy things to her heart. She let Kya turn her head back around.

"I love you." Kya stated kissing her gently.

"I love you to." Lin said kissing her.

* * *

Korra hummed to herself as she jumped off the boat and walked onto the Island. She had went by the hospital to see if they need extra healers even though she wasn't that good she could still help out. It turns out that some water benders from the north had been visiting at the time and they had all the help they needed. So she called Kya knowing that she probably had the same idea. The older woman did have the same idea but she decided to visit the Island and check on her family. Korra decided to show up to since it's been a while since she saw them.

"Oh Korra!" Pema said waving the young woman over.

"Pema!" Korra jogged the short distance and gave her a tight hug.

"We've missed you around here." Pema said letting her go. "But we're happy you’re out living your life."

"Thanks Pema." Korra said smiling. "Where are Tenzin or the kids?”

“Tenzin is this way." Pema said leading her inside. "And the kids are playing somewhere around him I'm sure of it."

Korra looked around as they walked. Nothing really changed since she left. She hasn't been gone for a long time but it feels that way.

Pema knocked on Tenzin's study. "I've got a surprise for you." Korra giggled when she heard Tenzin sigh.

"Pema I thought you were on the shot. I thought we decided four kids was enough."

Pema rolled her eyes as she walked in. "No you idiot!" She sighed.

Tenzin blushed embarrassed as Korra poked her head in and waved. "Hey Tenzin."

"Uh yes. Come in Korra." Tenzin said as Korra walked in and closed the door.

"It's good to see you to Tenzin." Korra said as they hugged. "How has everything been around here?"

"Some ol some ol." Tenzin said as he went back to his desk.

"How's Jinora?" Korra asked hoping she might see the teen today. Both parents sighed.

"She still doesn't agree with Ikki being the Ea Alii." Tenzin said rubbing his head.

"She's more with drawn from the family. She's more quiet than usual. She trains on her own and tries to find places that she will be alone in. It's like she's not even around anymore." Pema said sadly. She had noticed a change in all of her three oldest children. "And it's not like we can do anything. We can't just tell Ikki to stop being the Ea Alii and give it to Jinora."

"And we never will. The spirits picked and wanted Ikki. Jinora will just have to get over it or either accept it." Tenzin assured Korra.

"And what about Ikki?" Korra asked worried about her a little. Asami had told her about the battle.

"Ikki's changed to but it's not necessary a bad change." Pema told her. "Ikki use to such a ball of energy and always all over the place. But ever since her Acceptance she's been more calm and collected. She's matured a lot in our eyes."

"It's like all the energy she had. Has been released and to think we were considering putting her on medicine to calm her down." Tenzin sighed. "I guess all the energy was just her power. Since she didn't have anyone to turn to and ask how to properly sill it then she was doing the best she could."

"Don't get us wrong we love our little girl the way she is no matter what she's like it's just. It's like she grew up in a blink of an eye. She trains more seriously now and even teaches classes." Pema said proudly.

"There has also been an increase in spirits around the Island. They mostly come to see her but they do interact with us every now and then." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"Meelo?" Korra wondered how he has been effected.

"Meelo's simmered down as well. Not a lot but still it's noticeable. You should see the looks he passes between his sisters." Pema said with a dry chuckle.

"He doesn't like feeling like he needs to pick sides." Tenzin said. "Ikki doesn't push for him to. She never would but Jinora doesn't say anything either. However it's pretty clear that you should stay away." Korra nodded as both parents turned silent.

"How is everything on your end though?" Pema asked her.

"Oh! They're great. Living with Asami is amazing! I didn't know that she had made the house with me and Naga in mind. That speaks for itself. Who else do you know that would make doors big enough for Naga to fit in?! Then there's Kuvira! She's pretty awesome as well. She's fun to tease so I never get bored. She's also very great with Naga. Kuvira also has a great personality is awesome. She's a hard worker, a amazing bender, and super adorable. That blush of her's is something because she is easily embarrassed. She has really cute clothes. Oh and Kya and Lin our wonderful. Lin is just the biggest softy ever especially for Kuvira. You should how she just melts whenever she just lays eyes on Kuvira. She’s like that with me and Sami as well though. Kya is like best mother bear you can have around and plus she keeps Lin on her toes. If need help with anything Kya is there and she's always thinking of us. She puts us before herself. We don't mind it but we would like for her to take care of herself as well." Korra stopped rambling when she noticed how they were staring at her. "What is it?"

Pema smiled. "Nothing sweetie. It's not hard to see how in love you are with Asami and..." She trailed off glancing at Tenzin who blushed looking away. "Your living arrangements. We really must go out and see the house. Actually you know what? Ikki said Asami told us that we were welcome over at any time."

"Of course you guys are." Korra assured her.

"And it seems my sister and Lin fit in well with you, Asami, and Kuvira." Tenzin said. "Almost like a family."

"Not almost like." Korra said correcting him. "We are a family and I love them." She blushed with her mouth hanging open. "That's the first time I've said that out loud."

* * *

Asami loaded her briefcase full of paper work into her car. She was headed to Lin's house. She had texted her after Korra left and found out that Kya had put her on house arrest. Lin told her that she wasn't going to be doing anything at all since Kya didn't want her moving around a lot. She decided to surprise her and keep her company. Naga whined at the back garage entrance. Asami turned and smiled at her as she made her way over.

"Hey girl." Naga whined again looking away. "Come one don't be like that. Lin is hurt and I'm going to keep her company." Naga nudged her and Asami wrapped her arms around her head. "I know girl but you can't come because Lin's house isn't big enough and we don't want you to just sit outside and be bored. All you toys are here and so is your dog house." Naga huffed laying down. "Tell you what when Lin gets better and everyone gets some free time. I'll plan something here at the house. You can show Lin how much you missed her." Asami smiled when Naga licked her knowing her reasoning had gotten through.

Lin opened the door and was a little surprised to see that it was Asami. "You don't look to happy to see me. Should I have called first?" Asami asked.

Lin could hear the sadness in her voice. "No I'm just surprised that you here."

"Well I wanted to spend time with you and you could use the company."

"What's all that?" Lin asked noticing the bags she was caring.

"Well I brought a little work with me and snacks."

"You look like you're going to be here for a while." Lin observed.

Asami blushed biting her lips. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No IE." Lin smiled motioning her in. She tried to help with the bags but Asami smacked her hands away.

"Kya said not to let you lift anything." Asami said walking into the kitchen.

Lin huffed closing the door and following her. "You are treating me like I'm not healed."

"Then go ahead and move around like you would if you were at work and tell me it doesn't hurt." Asami said standing her ground and glaring at her.

Lin frowned wanting to prove her wrong. "Fine." She said pouting.

"Good now here's a pudding cup." Asami said handing it to her. "Go sit on the couch and watch t.v. I need to put some of this up and then we can start our movie marathon." Lin didn't even argue as she did what she was told. Not long after she set down Asami came in and started moving around. She was acting like it was her place but Lin didn't mind. "Don't worry I picked mostly action movies but I threw in a romance every now and then." Asami said as she connected her flash drive to the t.v. Asami then placed a little cooler on the table in front of them. She shrugged when Lin gave her a look. "Neither of our water bending girlfriends our here right now."

"Right pass me a water." Lin said getting comfortable. "What are we watching?"

"You pick." Asami said handing her the remote. Lin scrolled through the movie list as Asami got her paper stack situated on the couch. "OK." Asami said when she was finally done. She curled up against Lin's side sideways so she could focus more on her work and turn her head to watch the movie if she wants to.

"Comfortable?" Lin asked the younger woman pressed close to her.

"Oh!" Asami said leaning up. "I'm not crushing your arms am I?"

"Not at all. I just didn't take you for the cuddling type." Lin said moving her arm.

"I love cuddling and so does Korra." Asami said leaning back on her. She was surprised when Lin wrapped arm around her middle and a head rested her head on top of hers.

"I do to." Lin said picking a movie.

Asami smiled leaning her head on Lin's shoulder as she got into her work. Yama would be very proud of her. Lin was very happy that Asami came to spend time with her. It's the first time since they've gotten closer. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Hey Lin?" Asami said thirty minutes into the movie.

"Hm?" Lin asked not taking her eyes off the screen. She didn't want to miss the killer being revealed.

"In moments like this I miss my mom." Lin jerked her attention to the body cradled in her arm. "I'm happy for people like Tenzin and Pema but because of you and Kya I can still experience feelings like this. I'm really happy." A warm feeling spread through her as she felt Lin’s thumb gently stroke her side and a kiss on her head.

* * *

"Kya!" Korra said walking over to the older woman on the beach.

"Hey tiger seal!" Kya said smiling at her. She was sitting on the beach letting the water slap away at her feet.

"Tiger seal?" Korra asked confused taking a seat beside her.

"Well you’re cute like a tiger seal but dangerous like one to." Kya explained shrugging.

Korra blushed. "Thanks." She mumbled. "But what are you doing out here?"

Kya shrugged again. "Just thinking." She said simply watching the water.

Korra looked at her before turning her attention to the water. "You know what I think is unfair?"

"What?" Kya asked as she bent some water and played with it.

"That every other element besides water is all around ready to be used. It's not fair that water benders can't stray too far from water or go to long without using it." Korra said. It was like an ache that starts at your hands and feet. Then it consumes your whole body until use find some kind of liquid and bend it until the ache goes away.

"Really because I think people who can't bend anything. Feel the real unfairness of it all."

Korra deflated as she thought of Asami. "Yeah you're right. I'm only thinking like a bender and not a person."

"No you're thinking like Korra and saying the first thing that comes to mind." Kya said bending the water back. "And there's nothing wrong with it."

The silenced settled between them and Korra tire her best to stay focused on the water.

"You know I'm a blood bender yes?" Kya asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." Korra said remembering when Asami stopped Kya from killing those two guards that attacked Kuvira in her cell.

Kya hummed. "Did you know I used my blood bending to kill Triads on the battle find?" Korra sat there shocked with her mouth open. "Did you know that I killed a whole Island of people?" Korra gasped. "Don't worry every one of them were part of a blood bending cult."

"Kya." She whispered.

"Did you know I surpassed Hama the first blood bender recorded?"

"Kya." She gasped.

"That I've mastered ever way you could think of to bend blood."

"Kya." Korra begged.

"That I used it to save Lin's life."

"Kya!" Korra shouted pouncing on the other woman and breaking her out of her trance.

"That I enjoyed using blood bending to kill every single one of them." Kya had tears rolling down the side of her face as she looked up at Korra.

"Oh Kya." Korra said worriedly looking down at her. "Have you talked to Lin?" She needed to know if she needed to get her to Lin right away.

"Yeah." Kya nodded. "I've just been dreading telling the three of you. You especially because we're-"

Korra shushed her. "I know Kya and its ok. I swear it doesn't change that I love you. You're still just fun, carefree, free spirited, caring, loveable Kya."

"I love you to tiger seal." Kya said as Korra water bent her tears off her face.

Korra groaned blushing. "Dammit I said it again."

"Again?" Kya asked as Korra fell down beside her. "Is that such a problem?"

"No." Korra mumbled drawing in the sand.

"Well I told you something sad." Kya said rolling on her back and looking at the sky.

Korra copied her. "I told my parents about Asami... and about Kuvira... and Lin... you..."

"Why did you tell them about us?" Kya asked confused.

"Why? Why not? They needed to know. My mom was mad thinking that I was going to replace her. I shouldn't have had to but I assured her that she was my one and only mother. That she wasn't being replaced. More people were just being added to my heart to love. My dad just wants to get to know all of you better. I told him that I would talk to you guys about going to visit the south all together." Korra explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kya blushed looking at the younger woman beside her. "Never change." She said looking back up at the sky.

Korra giggled. "I have a request!"

"Yes?" Kya asked amused by her happy mood.

"Will you help become a master healer?"

"Sure I have the time."

"And... And will you teach me blood bending so I can save lives as well?"

Silence was strangely welcoming.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Never change."

* * *

"We're home!" Korra yelled as Kya and she walked into Lin's house.

"Korra you don't live here." Lin said in a bored tone.

"Lin!" Korra huffed putting her hands on her hips. "That is not the correct response!"

Asami laughed as she fell back over Lin's lap forgetting her work. "Welcome home Kor!"

"Asami!" Korra said skipping over and bouncing on the couch.

"Missed you dork." Asami said ruffling her hair.

"You're the dork!" Korra said giggling as she kissed all over her face. L

in shook her head looking down at the two goof balls in her lap. Kya cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. She couldn't stop herself from smiling into the kiss that Kya gave her.

"Hey baby." Kya said moving up and kissing her forehead.

"Hey Love." Lin said with a dopey smile.

"Ewww!"

Lin frowned as she looked down at the two dorks in her lap.

"Sickingly cute." Korra said as she smiled up at Lin. Her head was laying on Asami's breast so she wouldn't have to look over her head.

"Yeah Yeah." Asami agreed as she smiled at her to.

"Why you cheeky bastards." Lin grumbled pinching their cheeks.

"Kya!" They both yelled.

"Oh no. Don't call on me." Kya said shaking her head. She had moved the rest of Asami's papers in to her lap and put her legs under Asami's. She stuck her tongue out at them from where her head rested on Lin's shoulder.

Asami tried to fight off Lin's hand as Korra pulled out her phone. "Look this way Sami!" Asami looked back letting Lin's hand slide up into her hair and massage her scalp. Korra was already smiling into the camera as Lin's hand cradled her face. Asami giggled and Korra quickly snapped the picture.

"Who are you sending it to?"

"A secret weapon." Korra said pointing her camera up at the two older women. "Say turtle doves!" Kya said it and held up a peace sign but Lin only rolled her and smiled.

"Eh!" Asami poked Lin in the cheek after Korra took the picture. "You didn't say it."

Lin's eyebrow twitched. "Do you want to keep that finger?"

"Yeah Korra would be upset if I lost any fingers."

"Sami!" Korra yelled embarrassed as Kya laughed hard and Lin smirked.

Lin doesn't know what her life would be like without these women. If only Kuvira was here then it would be better.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Vaatu asked as he carried a bag of fish on his shoulder.

"Yeah Naga will love it!" Raava assured him as they walked across Asami's back yard. "Naga!"

Vatu jumped from her yelling. "So noisy!" He told her.

Raava shrugged with a laugh. "It's a human thing."

Naga came running up to Vaatu who dropped the bag and gave her lots of pets. "Hey! See I told you we would be back!"

Raava watched with a fond smile as Naga licked Vaatu’s face. It's been a long time since she's seen him smile like that. Or heard that full body laugh. He looked so happy and she wished she could skip forward to a time when she would be able to get that reaction from him again.

"Look Naga!" Raava said picking up the forgotten bag. "We brought you a gift!" Naga whined happily as she danced around in a circle excited.

Raava dumped the bag out for her and stepped back. Vaatu watched her eat with an easy smile. He gasped when a finger tranced the collar around his neck. "I was in a rush last time and only took my powers back. You know I can fully take it off for you." Raava said as her fingers moved over the sill.

Vaatu jerked away and blushed. "No that's ok. I don't mind it."

"Vaatu-"

"Raava this is the first and only thing that you've given me over three years ago. It made me feel like you were with me. So no it's a close object to me and I don't want to let it go." He was surprised to find himself on his back and looking up into Raava's serious eyes.

"And I don't want to let you go. Either of you." She said searching his eyes to see if he understood. From the way he gripped his collar she could tell he did. "I never stopped loving you. I want to make you so happy again. I want to see you smiling, laughing, and just existing without a care in the world. And I want to be there experiencing it with you. You are one of my mates and I want to go back to acting as so. I know it will take time to get there but I don't want to be toeing the line forever. The both of you are mine." Vaatu closed his eyes as Raava kissed his forehead.

* * *

He closed the dimensional window with a growl. "It would be best to just throw those useless feelings away. I thought I made it clear how I fill about the both of you." He growled. "There’s no longer a loving cell in my body." He tsked wondering when did they start showing themselves in their original forms again.

* * *

"Why did no one invite me to the party?" Kuvira asked as she appeared in the room.

"I did invite you. It's not my fault that you showed up an hour later." Korra said shrugging and the other three agreed.

"No you didn't." Kuvira said taking off her shoes. "You sent me two pictures. The first one said we've been captured and the second one's caption was they are our captors. Save us captain." Kuvira mumbled the last part. She lifted Korra's curled up legs and laid down. Her head was in Lin's lap and her feet up on the foot rest.

"Then that means you should have hurried to save us." Korra told her as she made sure her knees wouldn't be uncomfortable on the girl’s stomach.

"Where have you been anyway?" Lin asked looking down at her. She wanted to pet her hair but both her hands were occupied at the moment. She was still holding Asami like she was earlier and now her other hand was softly scratching at Korra's nape and hair. Korra's head as laying on Lin's shoulder and every now and then she would snuggle into it.

Kuvira checked out what movie was on the t.v. "I was at Cin and Nina's place." Asami and Korra rolled their eyes.

"You've been there since after the attack?" Kya asked what the younger two women couldn't bring themselves to ask. Even though they both knew it was Kuvira that had saw them this morning.

"No I had I went to the spirit world and then I had something to take care of." Kuvira explained with a light smile.

"Ah! Kuvira did you get hurt during the battle?" Korra asked having spotted huge band aids on Kuvira's neck when her hair fell out of the way.

"Oh no! They're not-"

"I can heal them for you..."

Kuvira wasn't fast enough to stop Korra from pulling off one of the bandages because Korra caught one of her hands. She blushed knowing that Korra hand caught on to what kind of marks they are.

"Well well Captain it seems you did have a good time at their place."

Kuvira bit her lip as she looked away from Korra's blank stare. It made her stomach turn the way Korra said Captain. Korra's tone caught Asami's attention who turned around to have a look.

"I think you're right Korra." Asami said glaring at the marks. "But why are you covering them up Captain? Shouldn’t you be showing them off proudly? I know I would do that if Korra marked me up and I know she would do the same." Asami turned back to her work no longer wanting to see the offending marks.

Korra raised an eyebrow when Kuvira didn't move. "Go ahead and take off the other band aid Captain. You shouldn't be ashamed of your... lover’s marks." Korra hid her face in Lin's neck so she would no longer have to look.

Kuvira's hand shook as she took off the other band aid like she was told. "We didn't even go past kissing. I'm not ready for all that." Kuvira said weakly trying to defend herself. She felt like she was being punished. No. She knew she was being punished for the marks. She turned on her side and hooked an arm under Lin's thigh. She hugged it close.

Lin and Kya looked at each other a little worried for how things turned south so fast. But they knew better than to jump in it.

"We made you breakfast this morning." Asami said as if it was nothing but Kuvira blushed all the way to her ears.

"I-I-I know but I had already ate and you guys were gone." Kuvira said hoping that they didn't hear the tremble in her voice.

Lin felt Korra smirk against her neck. Kya saw the way Asami smirked and licked her lips.

"Is that so?" Asami asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kuvira said closing her eyes to fight off the images she never wanted to forget.

* * *

Kya blinked was she woke up. They had all fallen asleep on the couch. She was holding Asami in her arms who was asleep on her chest. Lin was asleep in the same position but Korra had moved. She was spooning Kuvira snuggled into the back of her neck.

"Lin." She said kissing on her cheek to wake her up.

"Hmm?" Lin said waking up and smiling at her sleepily.

"Even half sleep you're a charmer." Kya said kissing her one last time. "Let's move this to the bedroom okay? You can take those two."

Lin looked down to her lap and smiled. She leaned down and kissed both of their heads. "Come on you two." She gently shook them. "Let's go to the bedroom." She chuckled when Korra groaned and hid her face in Kuvira's back who was trying to get up.

"Come on Korra there will be more room." Kuvira said fighting her off and pulling her to her feet. She held her hand out for Lin and led them to the room.

Kya kissed Asami's head and the younger woman groaned. "Kya?"

"Hey sleepy head. I bet I'm not as comfortable as the bed." Asami nodded as she slowly stood up. "Go on." Kya told her as she cut everything off and made sure the door was locked. She also rounded up phones and brought them with her in case of an emergency.

When she walked in she chuckled to herself. Korra was struggling to take off her shirt so she could put on the shirt Lin hand gotten out for her. Kuvira was already dressed and in bed. Lin shook her head when Korra whined for Asami who had just put on her shirt. Lin handed Kya her usual shirt and kissed her before getting in bed. Asami helped her girlfriend out, kissed her good night, and sent her to bed. Korra crawled in between Kuvira and Lin. Lin kissed Korra's forehead as the younger woman cuddled into her neck. Kuvira was surprised when Korra reached back for her but she wrapped her arm around her waist  anyway and went to sleep.

Kya was finally getting into bed when she noticed Asami watching her. "Are you waiting for me?" She whispered. Asami only nodded and Kya smiled sliding under the cover. She opened her arms welcoming Asami in them.

Asami smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Kya." She mumbled cuddling into her neck. Kya didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter or just the story in a whole. Talking to you guys puts me in a better mood to write:) Thanks for giving this story a chance!


	18. Certain Things

Kuvira groaned as she woke up. She doesn’t really want to get up because she's really loving where she's at right now. Korra was hugging one of her arms as she slept and her legs were tangled up with Asami's. She somehow always ended up in between the two of them. Which wasn't a problem at all. She already misses her Huǒ Gōngzhǔ. Truthfully she would have stayed longer but Azula pushed for her to return. She would be happy if it was just her Huǒ Gōngzhǔ and herself for the rest of her life. She loves her with everything in her.

"Go back to sleep I can hear you thinking."

Kuvira smiled as she looked over at Asami who had her eyes closed. "I get up with the sun." Kuvira said waving her hand around.

Asami cracked one eye open. "So do I but I also go right back to sleep like you need to be doing."

Kuvira's smile grew. "But I need to meditate and go through my bending forms. It's part of my morning routine."

Asami groaned leaning up on her arm. She leaned across the other woman and shook Korra. "Korra." Korra groaned rubbing her face in Kuvira's arm. "Kooorraaa. Wake up. Kuvira's trying to get up."

Korra groaned as she woke up and leaned up on her arm. She leaned across Kuvira and pulled Asami into a rough kiss. "Just take it Sami. Let me sleep. I'm tired."

Asami blinked surprised as Korra laid down and went right back to sleep. She smiled. "Ugh morning breath."

Kuvira was laying on the bed shocked. She blushed palming at her eyes. "Training outside." She grunted disappearing. Asami giggled getting up as well to go to the bathroom.

"They are so noisy." Lin mumbled.

Kya giggled moving closer to the last two left in bed. "Yeah but they are cute."

"No Asami is evil just like you and Korra is just... ya know just Korra." Lin said pulling on Korra's cheek who groaned but didn't wake up.

"Stop it." Kya said moving her hand away. "I doubt tiger seal gets a lot of sleep."

"Yeah she needs a break in life. They all do really." Lin said lacing her fingers with Kya's over Korra's stomach. Kya thought back to her talk with Asami in her office.

Asami hummed to herself as she existed the bathroom. She stopped short looking at the bed. "Cute." She found her phone on the table with the others and took a picture. She smiled at it as she left the room. "Korra's going to love this." Asami looked around at the mess they had left last night. "I guess I can clean up and make breakfast." She said tying her hair up.

Kuvira stretched a little before she sat down to meditate some. Asami hummed to herself as she cleaned up around the room. They had went through all of the snacks she bought and then they ordered pizza. Kuvira started off with her fire bending forms. Asami finished cleaning up and started on the dishes. As Kuvira moved into her air bending moves. Asami checked around for what she could cook. It's a good thing they had a lot of food because she had a lot of people to cook for.

* * *

Lin woke up to the smell of coffee. She was happy that Asami had put on a pot she hoped it was a big one though. When she sat up she noticed Kya was already up. Korra was asleep on Kya's chest. Kya smiled at her as Lin got up to go to the bathroom. She put a headband on as she to keep her hair out of her face.

"You better be up by the time I get out of the bathroom." Lin chuckled as she heard Kya talk to Korra. "I swear she would sleep for life if we let her." Kya said shaking her head as she put on a headband before washing her face.

Lin nodded as she brushed her teeth. She reached up to the top shelf and got a new toothbrush down for Korra. Lin finished up and started washing her face as Kya brushed her teeth and peed. Lin giggled at her girlfriend killing two birds with one stone. She kissed her on the head and headed back in their room. Korra was sitting up on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes. Lin kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her hair. Korra mumbled leaning into the touch. "I left a toothbrush and headband out for you." Korra nodded as she stumbled off in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Kuvira walked in when Asami was just about done with the pancakes. "Hey Vira can you set the table and the bar for me? And put out some orange juice."

"Sure." Kuvira said going to wash her hands really quick.

Asami moved on to making Kya and Lin's fruit salads. She glanced over her shoulders to see the woman done with her task. "Thanks."

"No problem I'm happy to help." Kuvira said smiling at her.

"Morning." Lin said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." Kuvira said kissing Lin on the cheek.

"Morning Lin." Asami said throwing a smile over her shoulder as she fixed her a cup of coffee.

Lin took the hand towel off her shoulders and threw it over Kuvira's head. "You’re sweaty."

"That's her way of saying you stink." Kya said smirking. She gave Lin a good morning kiss.

"Well that's because I just got done with my morning routine and she knows this." Kuvira said rubbing the towel over her face and her sweaty hair with it. She sighed giving it up and saving it for her shower later. She left the towel draped over her shoulder and shrugged. Kya chuckled as she kissed her forehead.

Asami smiled giving her hear tea as Kya kissed her on the forehead. Lin walked over to get her cup of coffee and squeezed her nape. Asami smiled wider and shooed her to the table. Kuvira sat down at the bar while Korra moved in next to her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kuvira said fixing Korra's hair with her hairband.

"Morning." Korra said propping her chin up on her hand as she gazed at her. Kuvira blushed not expecting Korra voice to be deep and rough. "I'm digging the new look." Korra smirked giving a pointed look to the towel.

"Shut up before I wipe my sweaty towel across you face." Kuvira joked rolling her eyes.

"Eat before you to start playing around." Asami said laying their plates in front of them. "Morning Princess." Asami said leaning across Korra's stack of bacon pancakes to kiss her. Korra smirked when Asami licked her lips and pulled away. Asami looked at a slack jawed Kuvira. "Do tell me what you think of your crepes Captain." She noticed that she had dropped something on the edge of the plate. "Damn it seems that I used to much whip cream." Her finger wiping up the extra cream off the plate as she spoke. Her eyes darted down to Kuvira's lips when the woman licked them. Asami made sure to keep eyes contact as she licked her finger clean.

Kuvira swallowed hard and Asami winked before walking over. Kuvira groaned rubbing her burning cheeks. She tried not to think too hard of the lovely CEO that just flirted with her. Instead she stuffed her mouth with some of her blueberry crepes.

Asami hummed to herself as she placed Kya’s fruit salad and her oatmeal in front of her. "Thank you honey." Kya said smiling at her.

"You're very welcome." Asami said going back to rearranging Lin's food. She dropped it off in front of her and awaited her approval.

"What is this?" Lin asked flatly fork in hand as she stared down at the food on her plate.

"It's toast people sitting at a floating pancake table in an egg and bacon hot tub. Plus your fruit salad." Asami said standing their cutely with a hand on her hip, spatula in her other hand, hair tied up, and a huge bright smile of her face.

"If I wanted toast people I would have asked for it." Lin said making eye contact with her as she picked up a toast person and bit the head off.

"I hope you choke." Asami said sweetly and still smiling.

"If the rest of the food is as dry this toast then I will hopefully." Lin said dropping the toast body back to her plate.

"Don't worry I'm sure your dark ass soul will crumble away before my food kills you." Asami said just as sweetly as before.

Kya sighed as she got up and slapped them both in the back of the head. "Lin say thank you, shut up, and eat. Asami she's happy that you cooked for her. She just doesn't know how to handle that it is presented in an extremely cute way." She poured more hot water into her cup and took a sip.

"Thank you for the food." Lin said pouting as she ate.

"You're very welcome." Asami said sitting down to her strawberry waffles.

Kya leaned against the counter to look at them. "Why can't you two be more like Kuvira and Korra? They’re both quiet."

Kuvira chewed her food as she looked at Korra. She raised an eyebrow as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Uh momma? I think Korra’s asleep." She said with a mouth full of food.

"Kuvira." Kya said shaking her head as she went to sit back down.

Kuvira swallowed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but Korra is asleep."

"Korra honey wake up and eat before your food gets cold. And I won't let you put it in the microwave either." Asami said knowing that that would get her moving.

"Mornings are evil." Korra mumbled waking up as she slowly cut her pancakes.

"I know I know baby." Asami said chuckling. "But if you finish then we can hurry up and go home and shower. You'll feel much more awake after that."

"Ok." Korra said pouting as she ate.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Lin asked as she poured syrup on her food. Asami made a face but Lin just rolled her eyes.

Korra perked up remembering her encounter with Raava and Vaatu. She wanted everyone to meet them officially now that they were back in their original forms. She was sure the two of them wouldn't mind. "Actually I have something I want to show you guys and everyone else at the Island."

"What is it?" Lin asked her not bothering to turn around.

"Well it would ruin the surprise if I told you guys first." Korra said waving her fork around.

"Well alright." Lin said with a shrug.

"What time do you want us at the Island?" Kya asked her.

"Sometime later there's no real rush." Korra shrugged.

"How about after we shower and stuff? Then we just head over there." Asami suggested.

After they all agreed and finished their breakfast. Asami gathered up her briefcase and grabbed her keys. She and Korra gave the older two woman a quick goodbye before they headed out on her motorcycle. Kuvira took her time with her goodbyes before she disappeared from the room.

"Want to take a bath together?" Kya asked Lin when they were all alone.

Lin smiled kissing her softly. "Of course."

Kya smiled grabbing her hand as she led them to their room. "Wash my hair for me?"

"As long as you don't wash my hair with your fruity shampoo." Lin said as she was pulled along.

Kya rolled her eyes. "I will wash your hair with it anyway. I know you like it." She said as she started to fill the tub up.

Lin pouted as she started to get undressed. "I like the cinnamon one."

Kya sighed. "Fine put only if you wash my back." She said starting to get undress herself. "Arms up." Lin winced a little as her arms went up. "From one to ten?" Kya asked as she started to heal her.

"A seven maybe right now." Lin said humming as Kya worked.

"Good, any tightness?" She asked as she slowly started working her way around Lin's body.

"No I can move just fine." Lin said.

"Good." Kya said nodding.

Lin rolled her shoulders as she put her arms down after her healing session. "What I wouldn't give to be young again."

Kya chuckled as she added her oils to the water. "I think we're in our prime." Lin smiled as she watched the older woman humming to herself as she mixed the water around. She walked over and kissed her shoulder then the side of her neck. Kya smiled at her. "What was that for?"

Lin shrugged. "Just for being you".

Kya blushed as she got in the bath first. "Hurry for the water gets cold."

"Well try not to soak up all the water." Lin teased her as she got in.

Kya stuck out her tongue at her as she grabbed a rag and started to wash her upper body. Lin grabbed another rag and grabbed Kya's leg. "What are you doing?" Kya asked as Lin washed her leg.

"Washing you." Lin said rolling her eyes.

Kya blushed and watched her for a moment. "Give me your leg." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Lin asked looking up at her.

"If my girlfriend is going to pamper me then I'm going to pamper her as well." Kya said picking up Lin's foot and washing her leg.

Lin smirked at the blushing other woman. She shook her head and continued on. Lin sighed happily as she tried to bury herself deeper in her furry bathrobe. She ran her fingers through her fluffy dry hair. Her wonderful girlfriend had just dried it for her. Kya was standing and looking at their closet trying to find something to wear.

"Just put on something comfortable." Lin offered.

Kya nodded in agreement. "I can't decide which of outfit of yours I want to wear."

"Wear your own clothes." Lin said trying to sound mad but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"You wear my clothes." Kya sassed moving her hips from side to side. Lin laughed.

"Well the weather is going to be sunny but very windy." She said looking at her phone.

"Hmmmm." Kya said as she let the robe fall from her body as she walked into the closet.

"You’re beautiful enough to walk around naked." Lin said and she smiled at her girlfriends laugh.

"Thank you love but I know you wouldn't like that very much." She heard Kya say.

"Yeah your right." Lin sighed dramatically. "Only I need to see how hot your body is."

"It is why got with me." Kya said agreeing.

"Ehhh that and your face." Lin said waving her hands back and forth. "Everyone loves a trophy wife."

"Wife huh?" Kya teased.

"Well you already said that you want to be with me for forever." Lin said.

"Don't expect me to stay in this thing without a title change." Kya's wonderful laugh filled her ears again.

"What do you think?" Kya asked coming out and showing off her outfit choice. She had put on one of her own green crop top tank top, one of Lin's black police track suit jackets, and pair of blue jean shorts. She twirled showing off the back of the jacket. It read CHEIF BEFOING.

"Cute." Lin said giving her a poor wink.

"What have a told you about winking?" Kya asked as picked up the rope she had dropped.

"Don't do it because it's awful." Lin huffed pouting a little.

"But?" Kya asked.

"That I should do it anyway because it's awkward and cute like me." Lin said with practiced ease.

"Right!" Kya said kissing her before pulling her to her feet. She sat in the chair as she pushed her off towards the closet. "It's time for your fashion show." Lin flicked her off as she took off her rope. Kya whooped and made a sexy growl noise when Lin flipped her hair as she walked into the closet. "Remember go for comfortable!"

"Why you yelling woman?!" Kya heard Lin laughing.

"Because I heard you need to yell at old people for them to hear you better." Kya explained deadly serious. "Why did you yell back?"

"Well because I heard old people only yell because they have a hard time hearing so it’s best to yell back at them so you can be heard." Lin giggled as she heard Kya's loud gasp.

"You take that back!" Kya said trying to sound upset.

"Nope because you started it." Lin told her.

"Oooooohhhhh! You're cruising for a bruising!" Kya said dramatically.

"You are cruising for an up to date come back." Lin said as she walked out the closet and shut the door. She had on a pair of skinny grey sweat pants, Kya's water tribe t-shirt that had waves on it, and a white bomber jacket. "How do I look?" Lin said striking a pose.

Kya giggled. "Gorgeous babe." She bit her lip. "And not like the hot piece of ass you usually look like."

Lin blushed as she looked at her laughing girlfriend. "Why you!" She said running over and jumping on the squealing woman. She peppered kisses all over her face as Kya tried to fight her off.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Kuvira sassed as she looked up from a sleeping Naga.

"Careful there." Asami said stepping out of the garage with Korra. "If Korra gets punished for her sass. Don't think I won't do the same thing to you."

Kuvira bit her lip to stop the whimper from escaping her lips. "What kind of punishment?" She asked looking at Asami who was smirking at her as she looked her up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kuvira jumped into the air. She had been focused on the CEO that she hadn't noticed Korra get closer. She gasped when Korra grabbed her hips. That's when she looked down and noticed that she was still in the air. She had one foot over Naga's snout though. She was grateful that she hadn't stepped on her. "Korra are you holding me up?" Kuvira asked surprised. She didn't know the woman was so strong.

Korra squeezed her hips. "Yeah." Korra said shrugging. "I couldn't have you walking all over my best friend just because I accidently scared you." Korra placed her on the ground beside her. "I'm sorry about that." Kuvira shivered from how close they were.

"I didn't know I weighed nothing." Kuvira joked noticing again that Korra still hadn't released her.

"It's not that." Korra said shaking her head. "It' just that I work out every day. Plus Sami has a thing for muscles." Korra squeezed her hips again and let her go. "You're not the only strong woman around the house." Kuvira instantly wanted Korra’s hands back on her. Her hips burned with the memory of her firm sensation.

As Korra gently pet Naga. Asami came over. "I have a thing for lots things Princess."

Kuvira bit her lip as Korra spoke. "Yes Sami." She watched as Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair and scrap her fingers against her nape. She wanted that bad. To be next to Korra leaning into her as Asami looked at them as if they were her whole world while she pet their heads. Kuvira blinked as she took a step back. She had no idea where that idea came from. She felt guilty thinking of the two woman she was already seeing. "I'll meet you guys in the house in a little bit after I get ready." She said throwing her thumb over her shoulder to her cottage.

"See you later Vira." Korra said waving her off with a smile.

"You know the house is still an open option for you." Asami told her in a serious tone.

Kuvira smiled kindly at her. "I know and thank you for that." She said before turning going to her cottage.

A hot bath is what she needed. She was still stinky from this morning. She plugged her phone up and let her some music play through her bluetooth speakers. She walked over to her closet singing along. She grabbed a black shirt with sharks on it, favorite overalls, and a black lace choker. Throwing them on the bed as she walked by. She turned up the volume as she stripped herself free of clothes and jumped in the shower. Where most people would shy away from the cold water at the start of the shower. Kuvira enjoyed it. She wiggled happily laughing to herself. When she got out she texted Nina and Cin separately as she got ready.

"How do you keep losing your favorite pair of boots Kuvira?" She questioned herself as she looked under her bed. She rolled her eyes when she saw them on the shoe rack by the door. Putting her summer hat back on her head she marched over to the door and sat down to put her boots on. How she got them off without untying the laces she would never know. Kuvira huffed brushing herself off as she got to her feet. She opened the door and squinted a little from the wind. Naga greeted her as she made way across the yard. Kuvira pet her giant head laughing when Naga licked her as she let them both in the house. Naga walked ahead of her and made herself comfortable by the table. Kuvira sat down on the couch and waited for the other two woman while she texted Cin and Nina.

* * *

"You can go first sweetie." Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." Korra said as she went over to the shoe rack and took her shoes off.

Asami kicked her off by the bed and ruffled her hair as she stretched. She laughed as she watched her girlfriend excitedly strip and start the shower. She shook her head when Korra jumped in the shower before the water had all the way heated up. She heard Korra curse and sigh. She knew the water had finally heated up. Asami pulled her phone out to check the weather as she walked in her closet. She clapped her hand against her thigh and the light came on.

"I love windy days." The CEO said and she already had her outfit in her head. She walked back out and put her phone on the charger before heading into the bathroom. "It's going to be windy today." Asami said going over to a hook on the wall and getting her headband.

"Your favorite kind of day." Korra said.

Asami didn't say anything besides nodding as she slipped it on her head and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth first. Gargling loudly to irritate Korra.

"Keep it up and I'll move your shoes around." Korra teased.

"You wouldn't." Asami mumbled around the towel as she wiped her mouth.

"Try me." Korra said knowing that Asami wouldn't know where to look for her shoes if she put them in the shoe rack where they belong. Asami splashed some water on her face so she could wash her face. "Hey did you like the new face wash I got you?" Korra asked because Asami had sensitive skin.

"Yeah thanks. It makes my skin feel all cool and it smells like peaches." Asami said applying said face wash.

"Your welcome." Korra said glad that it was a good one this time. The last time she got her one Asami had broken out on her cheeks. "Want me to leave the water on when I get out?"

"Yes please." Asami said scrunching up her face as she worked over her eyes.

Korra peeked out at her and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Asami and Kuvira were just too adorable to her. When Korra stepped out the shower Asami was peeing but she had laid her out a towel. "Thanks." Korra said plugging up their hair dryer.

"I got it." Asami said taking the hair dryer from her and drying her hair.

"How long are you supposed to keep that on your face?" Korra shouted over the noise to be heard.

"I've got enough time to dry your hair." Asami said bending down to whisper in her ear.

Korra wanted to kiss her but she settled for pulling her empty hand out of her hair and kissing the back of it. She felt a faint kiss on the back of her neck and she smiled. A warmth washed over her as she stood there. Moments like this is what she lived for. Moments like this had her harboring thoughts to leave the avatar duties alone so she could devote herself to her family. To prolong moments like this. Little simple every day moments with people that she loved.

"I love you." Korra said looking in the mirror when Asami was done.

A wide smile spread across Asami's face.. "I love you to."

Korra continued to smile and then she was on her way to find some clothes. Asami turned the water temperature up a little higher as she got in. She moaned walking under the spray of the water. She didn't realize how much she wanted this shower. She rinsed the face wash off her face before opening her eyes. The water felt to heavenly to move to do anything right now.

Korra quickly dried off and hung her towel up before she made off to the closet. She looked at her clothes and then turned right around to Asami's side. She went over to her pullover section. She had no idea how Asami could care less about her shoes but her clothes had to be organized. Korra picked through the pullovers until she found a thin orange and white one that was soft on the inside. She went to move back to her side but a white hat of Asami's caught her eye. She pulled it done and read it.

"Republic City University." She said out loud to herself as she made her way back to her side. "And I bet she was among the top students there." She grabbed some shorts and a pair of knee high socks. After grabbing some underwear and a bra. She headed out to get dressed. She did a little spin in the mirror after she was dressed. She pushed up her sleeves and grabbed her phone and charger and made her way down stairs.

* * *

Asami breathed in the steam as she got out the shower. A hot shower always made her feel like a big pile of mush. She wrapped the towel around her waist and set to drying her hair. Her hair may have been longer than Korra's but she swore she could dry hers faster. She made sure to put the hair dryer back up before cutting off the light as she left out. She hung her towel up and went straight for her closet. She put on her socks first as the floor was cold to her feet. Then she worked her way up and put on her underwear and bra. She slipped on a yellow t-shirt that had the ends of it cut up, a blue jean jacket and rolled her up the sleeves some, and then she slipped on a pair of ripped up skinny jeans. On her way out she grabbed a white headband. She flicked off the lights as she slipped it over her head. It set at her neck as she grabbed her phone and her charger. She made sure her hair was out of the way as she pushed it up on her head and let her hair go. She shook her head deciding to let her hair settle itself.

* * *

Kuvira didn't have to wait too long before Korra came bouncing down the steps.

Korra gasped when she came around the couch. "Hat buddies!" She yelled reaching her hands out towards Kuvira who immediately threaded their fingers.

"Now what?" Kuvira asked giggling. She had been affected by Korra's happiness.

"Now we take pictures!" Korra said hurriedly pulling up her camera like Kuvira did.

Instead of waiting for each other to take pictures. They decided to do it at the same time. The two off them laughing as they tried to get the other to look at her phone. They snapped pictures anyway.

"You're not even getting my good side." Kuvira complained.

"All your sides are your good side." Korra said sticking her tongue out. Kuvira copied her and winked as Korra snapped the picture.

"This is true." Kuvira said with a shrug.

Korra laughed. "Wooooow!" Korra said pointing her phone at Kuvira as she went live on her Instagram. "Look at the Great Uniter being all full of herself you guys. She thinks she's the shit right now."

Kuvira giggled behind her phone and rolled her eyes. "If every one of us thinks ourselves are the shit. Then how am I being conceited. Aren't I just doing some self-love? You know in healthy ways."

"Then show us a little of your self-love." Korra said smiling bright.

Kuvira pulled up her phone camera and pointed it at herself. She flinched back when her face popped up. "Daaaaaaammmmmmmnnn! Somebody tell this angel to move out the way so I can see myself. Wait." She said raising an eyebrow. "Oh shit! It is me! Me it is! My fine ass!"

Korra giggled. "You're so cute."

"No that's you." Kuvira said shaking her head. She threw her arm over Korra's shoulders. "Guys look! I and the Avatar are hat buddies or at least that's what she calls us."

"Are you two dorks ready?"

They turned around and Asami was standing there on her phone. Asami had slipped down the stairs five minutes ago and went to her office. She took out her contacts and slipped on her glasses. Her vision was great but her eye doctor prescribed a low dosage so she wouldn't have any eye strain in the future with her long hours and all the screens she looked at daily.

"Damn you guys look at Ms. Sato with her blue jeans, blue jean jacket, and glasses. She’s giving off bad girl vibes today." Korra teased.

Kuvira took her phone and pushed her towards Asami. "Look at one of Republic City's power couple." She said as Asami kissed Korra's cheek. "Don't they look adorable today? Show off you outfits for the people."

Asami smirked as she grabbed Korra's hand and they twirled around together. "Come on guys." Asami said walking over to Kuvira. "We've got to go."

"Bye guys!" Korra said waving at her phone and Kuvira did a peace sign as she ended the video.

"Let's go you dorks." Asami said heading out to the garage with Naga.

"What car are we taking Asami?" Korra asked as she looked around trying to guess.

Asami didn't hear her because she was too busy staring at a dare she think it. A pouting Naga. Naga whimpered batting her eyes. Asami groaned trying to look away but Naga followed and whimpered. "Ugh!" She screamed gaining their attention. "Fine but there are rules." Naga's tail wagged excitedly knowing she was going to get to come. "Lin is still healing so you need to be very carefully with her."

"So Naga is coming with us?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah." Asami said walking over to a car and pulling the cover off of it.

"I've never seen this one before." Korra said looking at the huge truck.

"Yeah I know." Asami said walking over to a cabinet. She pulled out a huge water tribe collar. "Come here Naga." She quickly put it on the excited animal. "You know how I built the house with Naga in mind? Well I also built this truck to accommodate her weight and drive smoothly. I also got a letter from Tenzin the other day about new pet owner laws. It send they need some kind of identification if they will be out by themselves. I looked some water tribe stuff up and found out how to make this collar."

Korra was examining the collar as Asami talked. The collar said Sato and nothing else. "You're Sato property now girl." Naga licked her cheek.

Asami backed the truck up and out into the driveway. "Come here girl." She said getting out and opening the hatch for Naga. The truck didn't even budge as Naga got up on it. "You guys ready?" Asami asked holding the passenger door open for them.

"I'll get in the back." Kuvira said moving for the back door.

Asami quickly grabbed her hand. "Hey I'm holding this door open for you guys for a reason." She said with a teasing smile.

"But where am I supposed to sit?" Kuvira asked confused.

"In the middle duh." Korra said pushing her to the step bar so she could get inside the truck.

Asami had moved the middle console back so Kuvira could fit. "Where are the cup holders?" Kuvira mentally slapped herself for that dumb question as she buckled up.

Asami snorted as she got in. "The doors both have a cup holders and there are pop out cup holders in front of you."

"No more weird questions out of you." Korra said poking her side. "Just enjoy the ride and the music."

Kuvira smiled as she hit the bluetooth button and synced her phone. "You better be glad you're cute or else I'd ban you from my radio." Asami said as she drove down the road. Kuvira blushed but didn't say anything.

* * *

Korra looked around at her friends and family plying around in front of the temple. There was the whole air temple family, Opal, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Kuvira, Lin and Kya. She couldn't wait to show them.

"You guys!" Korra shouted to get their attention. "I have something to tell you. Well show you is more like it." Everyone looked at her in waiting. She sighed closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Raava would you and Vaatu mind showing yourselves for me? I want everyone to officially meet you guys."

"Of course." Raava spoke.

"I don't mind but have you told them what happened?" Vaatu asked not wanting to cause problems.

"No, I thought we could do it together."

"Ok." Vaatu said. Korra opened her eyes again and smiled.

"OK so the other day I meet two spirits officially and I would like for you guys to meet them. Well meet them officially. The only thing is I need you guys to be quiet and not react. Listen before you react because I really don't want to hurt you guys." She said giving them a stern look.

"You have our word that we'll behave." Mako assured her as everyone else nodded.

"OK here we go." Korra said as Raava and Vaatu appeared at her side.

"Hello." Raava said smiling at them and Vaatu gave a little wave. Korra grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "If you haven't figured it out by now I'm Raava." They gasped but no one said anything. "And remember what Korra told you." She said before pointing to one of her mates. "And that is Vaatu." They gasped again but kept staring at Vaatu. "Anyway let me explain somethings. These things will also include the spirit that Kuvira and Ikki fought the other day." When all eyes were back on her she started her story.

"That was unexpected." Opal said for everyone.

"I guess no one else know that story." Tenzin said looking at the two spirits.

"No it's not something that we had time to spread around." Vaatu said.

"Why don't you guys just put him back in the spirit world?" Pema asked.

"Because it's not that simple. When I used my power to lock away Vaatu's power and put Mivaa back in the spirit world. I almost used all my existence to do so. That was dangerous and why I had to be fused with Wan after that or else I would have died. I got most of my power back from Vaatu when I released him out of them tree. I pulled my power from my collar." Raava explained.

"And because it is so dangerous that you could die then she has forbid me from doing so. It can kill you if you use too much. Once you tap into it then you can never do it again." Vaatu said. "Mivaa has become way more power from all the negative energy he has feed off of over the years."

"Are you trying to save him?" Asami asked them.

"Wouldn't you try to save the one you loved?" Raava asked with a shrug.

Asami looked at Kuvira who was beside her and then to Korra who was already smiling at them. "Yeah without doubt."

Rohan got up from Asami's lap and made his way to Vaatu who gasped.

Korra giggled squeezing his hand before letting go. "His name is Rohan."

Vaatu got down to his level. Rohan smiled as she traced over his face. "Tiny human." Vaatu said gently holding him as she picked him up.

Rohan pat his cheeks. "Friend?"

"C-Can I keep him?" Vaatu asked as Rohan kept patting his cheeks. "He's so cute!" He said rubbing their cheeks together as Rohan giggled.

"Do you miss him?" Ikki asked the spirits.

"More than anything." They spoke together.

It was quiet before Jinora double over laughing. She held her sides as she rolled around laughing. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "You miss me huh?" She said still laughing. "Well the feelings not mutual." Vaatu and Raava gasped as she looked up. Her eyes were the familiar grey they knew.

"Jinora?" Ikki questioned.

Jinora smirked all teeth as lightening danced around her fingers. Kuvira reacted fast and jumped over everyone grabbing Ikki and rolling a few feet away. She had also used a roll of earth to bend everyone out of the way.

"Mivaa!" Raava yelled.

"The one and only." Mivaa yelled as Jinora floated in the air. "I just couldn't sit here and listen to your bullshit anymore." Raava growled annoyed. "I know that spirits aren't supposed to fight in the human world anymore and I'm really not looking forward to dealing with that so I'll be waiting at our old battle ground. I'm sure that you'll want to fight to get me out of this girl’s body." Mivaa said turning to Ikki who had called out for her sister. "I assure you girl that she wanted this."

"That's not true!" Ikki shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Ikki." Jinora said talking to her. "I wanted this. My hate for you was something that I kept hidden and he gave me the chance to release it. The chance to show the spirits that they should have picked me. The spirits made a mistake and I'm going to prove it." Jinora said bending magma at her. Kuvira bent it away with no problem. "It's weird bending other elements but I'll get use to it." Jinora said with a smile. "Till next time when I rip you away from your status." They watched as Jinora glowed and disappeared with a laugh. Ikki fell to her knees as her tears flowed freely.

"Dammit!" Vaatu said running over and handing the little boy back to Asami. He glowed as he floated.

Raava turned to Korra. "We have to go but we'll still be with you." She promised.

"But." Korra gripped her hands worried.

"It'll be ok." Raava said kissing her forehead.

"And if it isn't?" Korra voiced.

Raava closed her eyes and sighed. "Then you become a regular water bender as Princess Korra." She whispered in her ear. "So let's try not to think about it." Korra gasped and nodded even though she was crying. Raava wiped her tears.

"I know that everything is happening fast but we don't have time to explain it." Vaatu said to the other humans. "And do not worry. I know it seemed like your daughter and friend but from one who was under Mivaa's control. I assure you that it is not her. I know my word is not much after hearing her."

"Do not hurt my daughter." Tenzin said pleading as he held Meelo.

Vaatu's look softened when he looked at him. "Don't worry. If a spirit possess a human then no harm well come to her. Mivaa is the only one that will be effected or weakened."

"Let's go Vaatu." Raava said as she started to glow.

"Right." Vaatu said giving them a smile. "It was nice to meet you all. I was so happy that you all seemed to accept me. I hope we get to meet again."

"Don't talk like that. We'll meet again and you'll both save Mivaa." Lin said as Vaatu flew to Raava.

"See you later Korra." Vaatu said kissing her forehead.

Korra nodded wiping her tears. "See you later guys." She said hugging him. Vaatu smiled as he glowed and disappeared.

"The spirit world might be a little dangerous for a while. It would be best if humans stayed out. I’ll talk to the gate keepers about it. Spirts can still come and go. Just not humans." That was all she said. Raava didn't promise anything she couldn't keep before she disappeared.

"It'll be alright Ikki we'll figure something out. We're spirits after all." Kuvira told the young bender as she hugged her.


	19. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfield- A Heraldic creature with the head a fox, the forelegs and sometimes the wings of a eagle, the body of a lion and the tail of a wolf.  
> I know it sounds crazy looking but I think it looks really beautiful.
> 
> If you love Polyamorous stories then give this story a try! It's really good and one of my favorites stories. It's a Triple Treble: Beca, Aubrey, Chloe  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10122560/chapters/22519103
> 
> I'm really sorry you guys because i messed up names in this chapter i was calling Xa Ghong Dei before and I'm sorry. I think i fixed it though. Again sorry for the mix up.

Kuvira couldn't remember a time that she was as happy as she was besides her childhood. She was currently in Asami's kitchen packing up the CEO some lunch. Korra had told her that sometimes when she gets really into work that she'll forget. Everyone else in their family of five have already brought her lunch more than once before. Kuvira jumped on the chance right away. She had never been in Future Industries before and her mind was racing to see it all. She sighed running a hand over her face to get her emotions under control. It was weird not hearing the voices was used to hearing every day. She was however more than happy that they were gone. She packed everything up and glowed before she disappeared. She made sure to appear in an ally way that she had discovered on one of her trips downtown. She could easily see future industries so she didn't need any directions. Kuvira hoped she wouldn't run into any problems when she got there.

* * *

Asami tried her best to not roll her eyes or sigh loudly while she was in a meeting with a representative from Cabbage Corp. Biyu was the young man’s name and he was so full of himself. He hadn't allowed Asami to really talk or say anything. He would talk over her or ignore anything she had said. She doesn't know how he thought he would sell her on the idea of helping Cabbage Corp build a Spirit Portal amusement park. Apparently a Ghong Dei was the master mind. The mystery rich man with the funds that Cabbage Corp would jump on for any project. If the Amusement Park was a success then Ghong Dei wanted to open one up at every portal. How he even thought an Amusement Park in the southern water tribe would be a good idea was beyond her. She almost cried with relief when the meeting came to an end.

* * *

Kuvira waved at the door men who greeted her as she came in the door. A security guard caught her attention and waved her over. "Would you step through this metal detector for me Great Uniter?"

"Sure." Kuvira said setting Asami's lunch in one of the baskets to be checked. "Would you like me to take off my platinum strips?" She asked pointing to her belt holder.

He shook his head with a laugh. "No ma'am I don't think you're a threat to Ms. Sato. Plus I'm sure whatever smells so good in that bag is probably for her lunch."

Kuvira blushed a little as she walked through the metal detector. "Yes that is correct."

Another security guard chuckled as she handed Kuvira back the bag. "If you head over to the help desk then the can tell you where to go."

"Thank you guys and have a good day." Kuvira said smiling at them.

"You to Great Uniter."

"Can I help you Great Uniter?" A man asked as she walked up to the desk.

"Yes I'm here to bring Ms. Sato some lunch." Kuvira said pointing at the bag she was carrying.

The man smiled as he got up. "Follow me." He said leading her over to the elevators. Kuvira was surprised when he got on with her. "Security purposes." He said with a light shrug.

Kuvira nodded. "I'm happy she has them in place." They road up to the tenth floor and got off. Kuvira was still surprised when he led her to another elevator.

"This one will take you to her floor." He said opening the door and pressing in a code in the elevator floor keys.

"Thank you so much." Kuvira said smiling.

"It's no problem tell Ms. Sato first floor sends their wishes as always."

"Sure!" Kuvira waved as the doors closed. She wondered how long it would take to get to the top floor. There was a lot of floors on this building but she didn't know how big each floor really was. She was surprised that the elevator dinged and came to a stop before a minute. She got off and looked around the office floor. She walked up the receptionist desk. "Hello I came to see Ms. Sato to drop off some lunch for her." She said.

"Oh hello Great Uniter. If you walk down that isle over there you'll see her assistant’s desk. Yama will be able to help you from there."

"Thank you so much." Kuvira said as she went on her way. She came up on a woman's desk who was typing away. "Um hello Ms. Yama. I was wondering if Ms. Sato is around so I can drop off her lunch."

Yama stooded up and bowed as she smiled at Kuvira. "Hello Great Uniter." Kuvira quickly returned the bow. "I'm sorry but Ms. Sato is in a meeting right now." She hurried on when Kuvira's face fell a little. "But it'll be over soon and she’ll have time to eat with you. It's a pretty stressful meeting so I'm going to give her an hour and a half. It’s way longer than I usually give her but don't say anything. She won't pay attention to the time so when I come in you'll know it's over."

"Oh ok thank you very much." Kuvira said smiling big.

"It's no problem. Like I said it's a stressful meeting." Yama said shaking her head. "Anyway Great Uniter you can sit down on that couch. Would you like any water or anything else?"

"No thank you I'm ok." Kuvira told her as she took a seat. Kuvira liked the assistant a lot. She seemed very friendly but she could tell that she kept Asami in line.

"I must say though." Yama said leaning against her desk as she looked at Kuvira.

"Yes?" Kuvira asked wondering what was up.

"Now that I see you in person. You look way more badass than you do in the pictures and videos."

"I'm sorry?" Kuvira asked confused.

"Oh you don't know?" Yama asked surprised. "Hold on." She said grabbing her phone to come sit beside her. "You're on Asami's and Korra's Instagram’s. They always tag your pictures and videos with #THEGREATUNITERSBIGGESTFANS." Kuvira blushed embarrassed as Yama showed her pictures that she wasn't aware that they had taken. "I can't believe you didn't know about this."

"Well that's because I'm not really into social media like that. I mean I have a Tumblr and a Pinterest but that's it." Kuvira explained.

"Well maybe you should get one so you can see what they post about you." Yama said with.

"I guess so." Kuvira said pulling out her phone. "So I just add them like this?" Kuvira asked trying to understand it. Yama helped her out and showed her how to follow people. Kuvira was surprised to find out that even Kya had an Instagram. It showed a lot of pictures from her travel days.

* * *

"So what do you say Ms. Sato? Can Cabbage Corp count on you for future projects?" Xa Biyu asked as he stood up straightening his suit.

Asami resisted rolling her eyes again. "No I'm afraid not. When I was gone on vacation and my assistant supplied you an answer. That answer was like it came straight out my own mouth. My thoughts have not changed and honestly this meeting was for no reason and a waste of time. The only reason I agreed to it was because you wouldn't leave my assistant alone." She ignored the way his nostrils flared as she led the way to her door. "Future Industries will never work with Cabbage Corp for anything or ever." She said opening the door.

Biyu shook his head. "We hoped you would change your mind and see how much money you would be making."

"Have a good day Mr. Xa." Asami said opening her officer door for him. She was surprised to see Kuvira there waving and smiling behind Yama.

"This way Mr. Xa." Yama said directing him away from the other two woman.

"Hey!" Asami said moving to give Kuvira a hug.

"I brought you lunch." Kuvira said holding up the bag with the hand that was not still wrapped around Asami's shoulders.

"Korra?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

Kuvira nodded sheepishly. "But I would have did it had I known that you always forget." Kuvira gave her a playful glare.

"Well I-"

"Hi beautiful the names Xa Biyu." Mr. Xa said thrusting his hand in the small space between the two women.

They jumped apart but Kuvira still had her hand on Asami's shoulders. "Uh?" Kuvira glanced at Asami's who's shocked expression changed into a hard glare. "Uh the Great Uniter."

"I already know that." Biyu said rolling his eyes and Kuvira frowned. "But what you didn't know was that I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"No you are not." Kuvira gasped as Asami's hand snaked across her waste and pulled her flush against her body.

Biyu glared at Asami. "She can speak for herself."

"I know that but she doesn't need to speak to a waste of life like you any longer than she already has." Asami hissed causing Kuvira to whimper a little. Kuvira's arm was wrapped around Asami's neck and they were so close. She purposely leaned her head away a little bit. She was sure if she didn't then Asami would kiss her if she turned her head.

"Stop blocking me from asking her on a date!" Biyu hissed loudly.

Several of Asami's workers were watching. She didn't mind but she didn't want Kuvira to have to be in this any longer than she did. Kuvira smiled softly when Asami looked at her. Asami's eyes softened and you wouldn't have been able to tell she was even angry. She shivered closing her eyes when Asami's lips ghosted up to her ear. "Go wait in my office for me and make yourself at home."

"OK." Kuvira said as Asami squeezed her hip possessively. She turned to say goodbye to Yama but blushed when the woman only smirked at her and looked down to the hand on her hip. She ignored the way her body wanted to curl back into Asami's side as she slipped out of her embrace.

Asami held the door open for her. "Hey-" Asami's other hand slapped on Biyu's mouth.

"I'll only be a second." She told Kuvira before closing the door. She slammed Biyu against the wall not even a second later by the hand that was still on his mouth. "I can't believe you had the audacity to flirt with her in my face. She is not interested and will not be going on a date with you." Asami growled out.

Biyu pushed her away but she didn't really go anyway. She was very much still in his space. "Why do you give a fuck if I talked to her or not?! You have a girlfriend!" Biyu seethed.

Asami glared and crossed her arms. "You're right. So why don't I call the Avatar and invite her here, call the Great Uniter back out here, and you try asking her again in front of us? That way I can watch the look on you face as she throws you out one of the windows for even breathing in Kuvira's space." Asami said smugly as Biyu gulped and stepped back. He glared at her as she gathered his things. He grumbled all the way to the elevator. The office erupted into laughter when Asami told the elevator guard to lower the elevator speed down.

Kuvira was looking out at the city from the window when Asami walked back in. "This is a lovely view." She said turning around to face the woman.

"It sure is." Asami said staring at Kuvira when something outside the window caught the woman’s eye. "What did you bring me? I'm starving." She said after smelling something yummy.

Kuvira giggled. "You're so in love with food." She said taking out the containers.

Asami just about drooled at the sight of them. "It's hard not to when food is like everything! Thank you for the food." Asami said before she dug in. "Mmmmm. You're such a good cook." She said with a mouth full of food.

"And you're a messy eater." Kuvira said brushing rice off Asami's mouth. Asami blushed and nodded in thanks as she went back to eating.

* * *

"The portal is really bright." Korra said shielding her eyes with her hand.

"You didn't bring shades?" Lin asked.

Korra looked beside her to see the older woman with shades and looking the portal dead on. "When did you put those on?" She asked not even noticing her move. Lin shook her head as she pulled out a pair of shades and handed them to Korra. "One day I hope to be as cool as you." Korra whispered as she put the shades on.

"What do you think Raava has planned? She said no humans in the spirit world but she already had this planned out before that though." Lin asked Korra as she looked at the machines rolling over the vines. Several news stations were littered around the area but Lin had her officers make sure they stayed back in case of danger.

"I'm not sure." Korra said sadly as she thought about Raava. She hoped the two of them were alright. Lin realized her mistake and squeezed the back of her nape. "I remember Kuvira said she had gotten permission from the spirits to use the vines."

"Well I'm pretty sure the only permission that they ever got was from Raiko." Lin said.

They looked at each other.

"It was a good idea that we decided to come." Korra said.

"Front row seats." Lin said.

When they turned back someone had given them the okay to start removing the vines. Suddenly the vines were alive and thrashing about. They latched onto the construction machines but let the people escaped without problem. The vines through the contruction machines into a giant pile as Spirits popped up.

"Humans will forever think they can do what they want." A spirit said that looked like it was made out of vines. "I have not given you permission to touch my vines and I never will. You try anything like this again and the outcome will be worse than what has happened here today." The spirit then looked at Korra and nodded. Korra waved before the spirit disappeared.

"That was something." Lin said chuckling. "I wonder who's going to clean all this up because it's not my guys." Lin gave a signal and the police started hauling ass out of the area. "See you later tiger seal." Lin said squeezing her nape and kissed her temple. "I'm going to go check on Raiko and see how he was doing. We're friends but not that close."

"Maybe that can change then." Korra said as they walked side by side. "Will you tell him I'm sorry about his wife?" Lin nodded as she ruffled her hair and they parted ways.

* * *

"Korra sent me a picture." Asami said showing Kuvira.

It showed the spirit portal, the vines attacking some construction machines, and Lin standing beside her with her arms crossed. Kuvira chuckled. "I knew they would never get permission from the spirit to move the vines." She said shaking her head.

Yama walked in and Asami groaned. "Don't give me that. It's not going to work and I gave you more time today."

Asami still pouted. "But it doesn't seem like that long."

Yama rolled her eyes. "When I come back you better be ready to work."

"I'll see you at home ok?" Kuvira said gathering her stuff.

Asami stood up standing up and giving her a hug goodbye. "See you at home."

Kuvira didn't want to leave her arms she felt so safe and warm. "I'm going to go see if Korra's free now." She said making her way to the door.

"Say hey for me."

Before Kuvira could reply the door burst open with an angry Biyu storming in. He pushed Kuvira out of the way as he went for Asami.

"You bitch! Did you put that bitch of yours up to it with the spirits?!" He yelped as he suddenly face planted on the floor. He grunted as he felt the way his arm was twisted and a foot stepping down on his back.

"I don't even know where to begin." Kuvira growled. "I'm going to ignore the way you burst in here but I'm not going to ignore the way you called Ms. Sato and the Avatar out of their names." She pressed her foot into his back a little harder. "Now how about you start with an apology and that better be the only thing I hear come out of your mouth."

Biyu grunted again as he was yanked to his knees. Asami was leaning on her desk looking at him amused. "I'm not hearing anything and I think you would be fond of your arm." She said and Kuvira twisted his arm sharply some more.

He cried out in pain. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry."

"Now what did you come running in here for?" Asami asked holding up a hand to stop Yama and her security guards.

Biyu glared when Asami pulled out her phone seeming to not be interested in anything he had to say. He almost choose to be quiet. "I don't see how a man so stupid is even in the position that you have." Kuvira said annoyed. 

Biyu rolled his eyes. "Our construction crew was just attacked today by the vines. The Avatar and the spirits were there. Plus you turned us down today so it's a given that you told her to talk the spirits." He accused her. Asami looked at him sighed and then looked back down at her phone. Biyu growled and was ready to yell again until he was pulled roughly to his feet and something was bent over his mouth. He came face to face with an angry Kuvira.

"Even if Ms. Sato did tell the Avatar to do what you’re accusing her of doing. What in your fucked up mind makes you think you can come in her office and talk to her that way." She growled. "I'm not even going to borrow with how you got by the security but if I ever see you hear again then I'll make sure to break your arm next time." She said bending the platinum off his mouth and pushing him back into the security guards. "And I would advise you not let anything come out of your mouth on your final way out."

"I'm so sorry Asami." Yama said when Biyu was removed from the room. "I was in the restroom."

"It's ok Yama." Asami said smiling at her. "Don’t' worry about it." She looked at her security guard and smiled. She smiled brighter when his shoulders sagged in relief. "It's ok Jia. I'm not mad at you guys. I'm very sure that he snuck past you guys."

"But still Ms. Sato you shouldn't make light of this. We weren't properly doing our jobs. I'll let Director Seyan know and get us in some extra trying." Jia said making Asami chuckle.

"I'll agree to it if you let me give Qi Sat. off for having to deal with Biyu. I can only image the hard time he's giving him because of me." Asami said.

"Even if Qi tells you that he doesn't need it you won't listen will you?" Jia said shaking his head.

"Nope." Asami said smiling.

Jia rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll see you later Ms. Sato. I can show you out Great Uniter." Jia said looking away from his boss. "I can show you the new elevator you'll probably be taken when you come back."

"Oh then thank you." Kuvira said bowing slightly. "See you later guys." She waved goodbye to the two woman.

"I like her keep her around." Yama said giving Asami a knowing smile when it was just the two of them.

"I plan to." Asami said smirking.

* * *

Korra chuckled looking at a picture of Kuvira holding a man down. She had read the explanation and was glad she wasn’t there. It would have went really bad. Raiko had been on her mind since she and Lin parted ways. She was worried about him. Nobody had seen him since the bombing but that was understandable. She was just thinking of a gift to get him. She didn't want him to fall down the road of depression too much. She had meet his wife before and she was one of the loveliest people she had ever meet. She meant that in mentally and physically. That's how she had found herself in front of a pet shop. She was looking for something to help him keep living on in a sense. Korra was waiting on Kuvira to arrive. The older woman wanted to hang out. Which Korra didn't mind at all since she was going to ask her anyway. She had given her the direction and Kuvira was going to take a taxi out to her. She watched as the woman of her thoughts got out the taxi looking around.

Kuvira looked around and smiled when she saw Korra. "Hey!" She said coming up to the shorter woman. She was surprised when Korra's strong arms wrapped around her. A warm and safe feeling washed over her again.

Korra was so happy when she felt strong arms wrapping around her neck. She didn't know if Kuvira would return her embrace or not. "Hey yourself. Thanks for taking up for Sami like that." She said when she let her go.

"It was nothing." Kuvira said waving her off as she blushed. Korra chuckled as she held the door open for her. "Thanks." Kuvira said walking in. "What are we getting Raiko exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Korra said with a shrug. "Just something that would be a perfect fit for his life."

"Hi welcome to Mythicals." A woman said walking up to them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not at this moment shop owner but thank you. We're looking for a pet for our friend. HIs wife passed in the bombings." Korra said as they both bowed to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When you need help I'll be up at the counter." She said bowing to them.

"What kind of animal do you think he would like?" Kuvira asked as they started to check out animals.

"Something that isn't too big or requires a lot of care." Korra commented.

"You know this makes me miss the animals on the Crystal Islands." Kuvira said as she gave a jackalope a pet on the head.

"Oh? What kind of animals did you guys have?" Korra said curious as she looked at a baby armadillio lion.

"We had Boar-Q-Pines, cat owls, catogators, hippo cows, hog monkeys, iguana parrots, koala otters, whale otter, koala sheep, dragons, and different types of manticores. Just to name some. Different Islands had different animals." Kuvira explained.

"What kind of dragons and I've never seen a manticore before." Korra said.

"Water dragons of different sizes and crystal dragons. Manitcores are very beautiful creatures. It's rare to see them anywhere but the Islands really." Kuvira said sadly.

"How many Islands where there?" Korra asked.

"Seven big Islands and four smaller ones. Well they were about half the size." Kuvira said thinking back.

Korra knew she had to change the subject she didn't want Kuvira to be sad. "Hey I think these guys might be what we were looking for." She said stopping in front of a cage.

"These Enfield?" Kuvira asked bending down to look at the little guys. One had wings and the other didn't. "Are you getting both?"

"How could I take one and not the other?" Korra said petting the adorable animals. "They only have each other and if I take them they'll both be lonely."

"What if Raiko doesn't want both?" Kuvira asked looking up at a pouting Korra. She was so cute when she was pouting.

"If he doesn't then I'll just take both of them. I'll explain it to Sami so she'll understand." Korra said smiling as the little animals climbed over each other. "I mean how could he not want them they were so cute."

"I'll get the shop owner." Kuvira said making her way to the front of the shop. "Excuse me shop owner but we've found the pets we want."

"Oh and which ones were that?" The shop owner asked following Kuvira. "The two Enfield cubs." Kuvira said pointing over to where Korra was standing.

"Oh! Good choice. I've been looking for those two a good home since last month. They were a special case. My husband found them with their dead mother and dead litter mates." The shop owner said opening the cage. She handed one to both of them. The cubs nuzzled into the chirping excitedly. "Let's go get the rest of the gear that you two will need."

"Oh can we get a year's worth of food supply delivered to our friend’s house?" Korra asked proud of herself for not forgetting.

"Sure that's no problem and that's very nice of you guys." The shop owner said as she led them to the other side of the store. "Alright we got food off the list. Let's move on to food and water bowls, collars and leashes, toys, beds, etc." The shop owner let them pick out the basics. "That one with the wings will start flying soon so it's a good idea to get a perch for him to practice on."

"Are they both boys?" Kuvira asked her.

"No the one with wings is a boy and the other one is a girl." The shop owner explained as she looked at her list. They picked out a couple toys and then put the cubs down to pick out more on their own.

"What kind of bedding do you think they would like?" Korra asked the shop owner as the cub she was holding fell asleep.

"Something soft that you can put would chips in. They'll want to move their nesting martial around." She explained. "They are very easy to get house broken."

"That's good then. Is there something to make an animal door out of here with?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes we have those closer to the register we can get it last." She told her. The shop owner hand made a list of things that the two would probably want delivered so they won't have to walk with it. "Is there anything else you to want today besides a carrying case?"

"No I think that's about it." Kuvira said smiling at her.

When they got to the register Korra gave her Raiko's address. "There's another pet shop close to where this is about thirty minutes. I can call them and have them deliver the stuff for you since where about an hour and a half away."

"Thank you but can you have them just sit it outside the door but don't ring the doorbell. We want it to be a sort of surprise." Korra asked pulling out her phone and seeing if Lin was still there. She texted her and let her know what was up.

"Sure that's no problem." The shop owner told them. "Ok so the only thing you two need to worry about is a carrier for those two right now. I'll get you a small one."

"I really hope he likes these guys." Kuvira said looking down at the sleepy cub in her arms.

"I think he will." Korra said giving her a smile.

The shop owner helped them place the cubs in a black carrying case. "Ok if that's all then that'll be 2599.28 yuan." She said. Kuvira saw Korra reaching for her card but she beat her to it. She handed the owner her card.

"This was idea." Korra said frowning a little bit.

"It's fine since I have more money then what to do with it." Kuvira said with a shrug.

"I've got two rich girls." Korra told the shop owner. Kuvira preened a little at that.

The shop owner laughed. "I'm sure they're two very lucky girls Avatar. I hope your friend likes this gift from you and the Great Uniter."

"Goodbye shop owner." Kuvira said bowing as she picked up the cage.

"Have a good day shop owner." Korra said bowing as well.

"How are we getting there?" Kuvira asked looking from taxi to the bus.

"We'll take the subway." Korra told. "It'll be faster but it's the last station the train will make before returning to the city so we have to walk the last ten to fifteen minutes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah that's fine but I've never been on the subway before. A train yes but not a subway."

"We'll this subway is kind of both because the last thirty minutes of the train it will be above ground because there are two stops out there." Korra explained as she headed for the nearest subway entrance. "The only thing is it'll start off crowed but it'll empty out. We'll soon be the last two in the cart probably."

"OK then that's fine." Kuvira told her as Korra pulled out Asami's card and paid for the entrance fee. Kuvira watched Korra look for which train that'll they be taking.

Korra waved her closer so she could see. "This is where we are." Korra pointed out. "This is the train that will be taking. There are only two trains that you can take to go that route." She pointed out the route next. "Does it make since? I was a little confused at first."

Kuvira thought it was cute that Korra thought she was teaching her something new. "Korra I've read a train map before. They’re pretty much the same thing." She felt bad when Korra's shoulders slumped.

"Oh sorry I forgot how the Earth Kingdom was." Korra said feeling a little stupid now.

"Korra honey no. You’re ok I didn't stop you because I thought you very cute. I don't mind that you told me even if I could have figured it out myself but it would have taken much more time." Kuvira said cradling the carrier in her arms. "Besides you'll be with me on my first time on a subway."

Korra gave her a small smile from the nick name she was called. "Yeah but we're this way." She said leading the way. The train had just got there so Korra was able to get a spot between the door and the back of a car seat. It was already crowded so she gently pushed Kuvira up against the wall and stepped in front of her. "Sorry but it's about to get bit more cramped and I'm use to the pushing." Korra told her as she boxed her in with her hands braced on the cart wall.

"It's ok and thank you." Kuvira told her liking where she was at very much. Korra hadn't been wrong when she said it would be cramped. She ended up being pushed even closer to the taller woman. Kuvira tried not to move too much because Korra was so close to her next. She shivered when she felt Korra's breath over her neck.

"Sorry Vira don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kuvira gasped as she looked down into Korra's intense blues. "It's ok Korra." She whispered. She wasn't prepared for the take off so she yelped swaying.

Korra wrapped an arm around her waist chuckling a little. "I got you Captain." Kuvira blushed as she whined hiding her face on Korra's shoulder. Korra laughed a little louder. "Come out."

"No." Kuvira said holding the carrier a little firmer. "This is your fought." She released a relax sigh when Korra's hand rubbed up and down her back.

"I don't mind if you stay." Korra told her as she looked out the cart window. Kuvira hummed happy when Korra didn't stop her ministrations.

Kuvira had no idea how much time had passed but she wasn't even surprised when Korra spoke into her ear. "We can sit down now." Kuvira slowly raised her head up and blinked a couple times to clear up the spots she was seeing. Korra took one of her hands and pulled her around to sit beside her. There were only a handful of people left on the train besides them. "I feel like I was somewhere between sleep and awake." She said groggily as she leaned against Korra. She looked down when she felt Korra's thumb brush against the back of her hand.

"Yeah I've been there before." Korra said as she looked out the window.

Kuvira liked how their hands felt together. She just wished that Asami was there as well. "How much longer do we have?"

"We're in the last thirty minutes." Korra told her.

She looked down at the carrier and she could hear that they were still sleep now that the cart was quitter. She looked up when Korra squeezed her hand. She looked up at the same moment that they came above ground. The transition was beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it." Korra asked loving being surrounded by nature.

"Yeah." Kuvira whispered staring at the way Korra was smiling out the window.

"Well our stop is coming up." Korra said when their stop was coming up. She let go of her hand so she could stand up and stretch. Kuvira licked her lips as she watched the way Korra's shirt rose up and showed off her abs.

When they got off Korra pointed down a gravel road. Korra told her that the dirt road led to the back of Raiko's property. The walk was pleasant and the two of them talked about nothing then the nature surrounding them.

"I think these two will like it out here." Kuvira said standing looking down at the carrier. The cubs had woken up when they got off the train. They were chirping to each other.

"Yeah they'll have a lot of space to run around." Korra said as the house came into view. They could see one of Lin's cars and the stuff at the door.

Kuvira wasn't expecting the regular sized house. "I thought he would have had guards or something."

"Oh he does but I'm guessing he sent them home." Korra said. She was wondering about that herself. Usually the guards had something set up at the station point.

* * *

Lin pulled up into Raiko’s drive way and sighed. He must be in real bad shape if he sent the guards home. She wasn't too comfortable with him just here by himself like that. What if someone tried to kill him? She knocked on the door and looked around while she waited. The flowers his wife plated looked nice.

"Who is it?" She heard Raiko’s rough voice.

"Lin." She said standing up straighter.

"What is it?" Raiko asked confused as he let her in.

"I just wanted to see how you were." She said as he closed the door. He shrugged as he made his way back to the same spot he has been since last night. She raised an eyebrow as he sat back down at the bar. In front of him were several different bottles of alcohol. "Big plans?" Lin joked.

Raiko cracked a smile small as he looked down at his wedding ring. He twirled it around on his finger. "You know I went out and bought all these bottles the day after the attack planning on drinking every day until I was able to be numb the rest of my life." He chuckled dryly. "I haven't opened a single bottle because Pi-ka's voice keeps popping up in my head. Telling me I’m not a drinker so I can't start now." He looked up at Lin and she saw the tears threatening to fall. "That's what she would tell me every time she got a drink and I would reach for it. She wasn't a big drinker I just didn't want her drinking alone." He sniffed as he wiped under his glasses. "I don't know what to do." He admitted in a small voice. He took off his glasses and sat them on the counter. "I keep waking up and thinking it was a bad dream and she's right next to me. Or she's in the kitchen or somewhere around the house." The way he looked at Lin was like he was begging her to understand. "She went somewhere I can't follow and I don't know what to do. She was my other half and she was taken from me. She was taken from her wonderful life for no reason when she should be here right now with me." He cried. "She was my soulmate and no one will ever take her place. She was the first and only person that I was interested in that way. Twenty-four years on this earth and she was the only person that I saw that way." He laughed despite his tears.

"What way?" Lin asked taking a seat beside her friend.

"She was the only person that I saw myself giving myself to her. Lin she was it for me and I'm so lost without her. It feels like my life has fallen apart and I have a city that needs me. All I want is her here in my arms but that will never happen again." Lin had never seen a person so broken.

* * *

Korra knocked on the door as she and then gathered all the bags up. Lin opened the door and smiled. "Come in we're in the back."

"Who is it Lin?" Raiko asked when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Korra and Kuvira." Korra said cheerfully.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked confused. Lin motioned for him to stay siting.

"Well we got you something to help you along the way." Kuvira said bending down beside him.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her oddly.

Kuvira brought the carrier around from her back and placed it on the floor beside him. She unzipped it and the two cubs slowly walked out sniffing around. "Me and Korra thought these two guys might cheer you up some." Kuvira explained as he slowly reached his hand out for them to sniff.

"But listen Raiko if you don't want them then well take them off your hands." Korra said quickly. "I just thought about your situation and didn't want you to be alone. It's not good to be alone right now."

They were quiet as they watched the cubs puff up their feathers and chirped loudly as they walked on and around him. They seemed to realize they were brought to him. "I'll keep them." He whispered looking at them.

"What will you call them?" Kuvira asked as Korra and Lin went inside to set up the cub’s things.

"I found out my wife was pregnant after the bombing." He said as tears started to fall. "We had already picked to names but hadn't decide yet."

Kuvira watched as the Enfield cubs noticed he was crying. They tried to climb up his chest so he helped hold them up. The wing on purred and nuzzled his cheek while the other one yipped loudly at him. Kuvira new that Enfield could feel people’s emotions. Looking at the three of them now she knew they had made a good choice.

"We picked the names Ai and Bao."

"Those are good names." Kuvira told him smiling.

Korra came back out with the collars. "Lin's setting up the pet doors for them." Kuvira took the collars and held them out for the president.

"They match their feathers." He said in awe as he put the blue and black one on the wingless one. "Her name will be Bao." He said fastening her collar. "And his name will be Ai." He said fastening the green and black collar.

"OK all their stuff is set up. I'll against them as they grow up." Lin said leaning against the door frame with her hands in her pockets.

"I also got you a year’s supply worth of food if you want." Korra said and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "The other shop owner gave you a website it has more pet stuff on there for him. You can just order whatever you want and get it shipped here."

Raiko nodded as he took the paper. "Thank you two for this." He said giving them a soft problem.

"It's nothing." Korra said returning his smile.

"Well I think it's time we let them settle in." Lin said.

"Thank you for coming Lin." Raiko said turning around to look at her as he let Ai and Bao go into the yard. "I know we're not really close friends but it was still nice of you. It was nice to have someone listen to me. I hope that we can grow closer. It would be nice to have a friend right now." Lin smiled walking over and squatting down beside him. "WE are friends and I enjoyed it even if all you did was cry on my shoulder."

"Shut up." He said smiling.

"I will come around more. Me and Kya. I'm also a phone call away remember that. I should answer unless I'm working but you can try Kya."

"You can call me to!" Korra said smiling brightly.

"You can call me as well." Kuvira said offering a smile as well.

"And I know Sami wouldn't mind you calling her either." Korra added on.

He looked at them with his mouth open before he just started laughing. He shook his head as tears fell again. "Thank you all for this." He said as they smiled at him. Ai and Bao came running back to his side.

* * *

"I wonder if Asami is still at the office. It's getting late and we ate without her." Kuvira said as she drunk her drink. Korra gave her a funny look. "What?" She frowned.

"Vira Sami has been in the garage working on her car since four something." Korra said. "Asami never works past five anymore. If she's had a bad day though she'll change into a jumpsuit and start working on one of her cars right away when she gets home. I heard her drop something earlier."

Before Kuvira could say anything Asami walked in. She came into view wearing a jumpsuit that was half way one. She had oil and grease stays all over her. "Hey Princess." She said kissing Korra and slipping her hand into her hair. Korra whined when Asami pulled away. "Hey Captain." She said kissing Kuvira on the corner of her mouth and slipped her fingers into her hair as well. Kuvira gasped a little because that was almost a kiss. Both girls melted though as soon as Asami started to scratch their scalps. "How was you guys day?" She asked looking between them.

"It was great." Korra purred with hooded eyes.

Kuvira whined at that and the way Asami squeezed her nape. "We had fun today." Kuvira said gazing up at Asami.

"My day went downhill after you had left. I don't really want to talk about it tonight but I will tomorrow if you guys would still like to know." Asami sighed looking down at the table.

"We would love to hear about your day Sami." Kuvira said blushing at the nick name she used.

"Thanks Captain and thank you for making dinner but I'm not hungry."

Korra frowned at that. "Baby eat something."

"Yeah please so you won't catch a headache or something." Kuvira said pouting at her.

Asami chuckled. "How can I say no to the two of you?" She squeezed their napes and they melted further. "I'm going to go take a shower and get in the bed. Good night you two." She said tiredly and kissed them both on the cheeks. Kuvira blushed as she watched her walk away.

Korra chuckled as she got up and walked over to her. "You've got a little lipstick here and here." She whispered wiping away the stains. Korra looked her in the eyes as she leaned in and kissed the other corner of her mouth. Kuvira blushed and gasped. "Good night Captain. I'm going to go do some laundry." Korra said smiling at her.

Kuvira groaned into her hands as she tried to calm her racing heart alone in the kitchen.


	20. Dangerous

A sigh escaped the earth the almighty earth benders lips as she heard a knock on her door. She had just gotten out the shower and only had on a towel. She has no idea who could be knocking at her little cottage door. Kuvira as very surprised when she opened her door to find spirits.

"Āsupurinsesu." A spirit said and all the group of spirits bowed.

"Hello." Kuvira said returning the bow. Her wet hair stuck to her face but she ignored it.

"We're sorry to interrupt your morning routine." The spirit apologized.

Kuvira shrugged sweeping her hair out of the way. "It's fine because you guys needed me. Is something the matter that brought you all here?" She asked as her mind went to the three spirits fighting. The spirit side as the surrounding spirits looked down at the ground sadly. "What is it?" Kuvira was getting really worried from their responses.

"It's Ea Alii." The spirit sighed.

"What's wrong with her?! Is she in trouble?!" She shouted.

"No she's not in any danger but I would like for you to let me explain what's going on." The spirit said. Even though it wasn’t said in a hard way Kuvira still straightened up and nodded. "The spirits are well aware that the three spirits of balance are fighting and that Ea Alii's sister was possessed by Mivaa. It was only a few days ago but Ea Alii has been in the training grounds since then. She rarely leaves."

Kuvira's eyes go wide when the spirit finishes talking. It was not good at all that Ikki has been there for so long. "Which training grounds? Did she go to the regular training grounds or did she go see a dimensional spirit?" Kuvira stressed as she went back in to put on clothes.

"She was at the regular training grounds at first but." The spirit picked up a small spirit and held it up so Kuvira could see. "What did you tell me little one."

"Ea Alii said that it was useless for her to keep training in this dimension because she wasn't going to improve in time. Then she summoned a dimensional spirit from the wind spirits to take her to one of the other training grounds." The little spirit said. The spirit felt sad because he didn't want to tell on Ea Alii and get her in trouble.

Kuvira gently picked the little spirit up and kissed its head. "Thank you for telling me little one." She said smiling at the ducking spirit. "I promise that Ea Alii isn't in trouble. I'm not mad at her. I'm just very worried." The little spirit nodded and floated out of her hands.

"We're worried and since we know you two are close we thought we should tell you. We would have gotten Huǒ Gōngzhǔ but we didn't want to bother her." The spirit said as Kuvira turned back to him.

"It's alright. She would have been happy to help. The two of them haven't meet yet but she still would have came anyway." Kuvira said shrugging lightly. "Tell you what. You guys go tell her everything you told me and then tell her to find me."

"Ok Āsupurinsesu." The smaller spirits said as the other one bowed.

"Thank you for telling me this. It means a lot." Kuvira said giving them a smile before glowing and disappearing.

She released a big breath as she entered the spirit world. It always felt like coming home. The spirit world is home to all spirits. She looked around for the right patch of earth to do her summoning on. She didn't want to disturb too much of the surrounding earth. She found suitable ground and energy bent an earth summoning circle. A second later a spirit appeared before her.

"Āsupurinsesu." The spirit said bowing.

"Sanjigen Eiji." Kuvira said returning the bow. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well." The Elk spirit said smiling at her. Kuvira rolled her eyes as she went over and hugged the spirit. "You've grown in to a remarkable young woman." Eiji said when they pulled apart.

Kuvira huffed. "Of course I have! I couldn't stay a child forever." She smiled when Eiji shook her head.

"How can I help you Kuvira?"

Kuvira's shoulders dropped some. "Can you take me to Ea Alii?"

"Of course Āsupurinsesu." Eiji said as they glowed and disappeared from the spirit world.

The winds training ground was as beautiful as Kuvira thought the other Yōso Horde’s training grounds would be. "Āsupurinsesu." A boar spirit said bowing. "Sanjigen Eiji." "Dimensional Akoni." Eiji said returning bowing.

"Dimensional Akoni." Kuvira said bowing even though her eyes were darting around the area.

"What can I do for you?" Akoni asked already sure why they were here.

"Where is Ea Alii?" Kuvira asked when she the young bender had not popped up yet.

"How long has she been here?" Akoni sighed rubbing his temples. "A month."

"A month!" Kuvira yelled. "And she hasn't left?"

"No." Akoni said bowing his head.

Kuvira glowed as she floated up. She searched the huge area and soon she found Ikki. The teenager was floating on her back as she panted hard. Even though they were spirits. They weren't meant to stay in the spirit world for long. They could stay in the spirit world for up to a year but after that they needed to leave for at least a year. Ikki's been here a month without food or water. Even if that much time much time hasn't passed in the human world. Your body was still affected by the time passed. Kuvira made her way over to Ikki.

"It doesn't feel like a month." Ikki whispered. Kuvira just looks her over. "I thought about staying here for a long time. Well go to another dimension where time moves even faster."

"Why are you here Ea Alii?" Kuvira asked her.

Ikki looked at her before returning her gaze upward. "The spirits won't talk about the fight that my sister is involved in. I know they know where the fight is happening but they won't tell me." She sighed squeezing her eyes shut. "It's a good thing that they didn't tell me because I would be no help. That's why I'm here training. I sent the Elder wind spirits away a couple days ago so I could practice on my own. They weren't happy about it. I'm assuming they sent some kind of messenger to you. I know Akoni didn't tell anyone since he promised."

"Then you know I came to get you so we can go home." Kuvira said looking around. "But show me what you've learned."

Ikki sighed. "Not much but my fighting skills have improved a little. I can energy bend a little better but it took me a couple tries to get the summoning right in the air. I can spirit jump with another person now well spirit. I haven't tested it on people because you know I've been here but whatever. I still can't energy shield, push, deflect, or read. The spirits showed me how to energy breath but I'm not even going to attempt it. I would rather not mess that up and someone or something dies. I've gotten good at sub bending my elements' forms. Mist is a tricky one though."

Kuvira chuckled crossing her arms. "All that matters is that you improved. I would be mad if you've been here this whole time and accomplished nothing. And don't worry energy breathing I can teach you that another day when you're stronger."

Ikki groaned. "Of course you're a pro at it."

"I wouldn't say pro." Kuvira smirked.

"I wouldn't either."

Ikki gasped floating upright at the sound of the new voice. "Huǒ Gōngzhǔ!"

Azula floated off to the side. "Ea Alii." She said bowing.

Ikki scrambled to bow. "Huǒ Gōngzhǔ." She said embarrassed.

Kuvira floated happily over to Azula. "Huǒ Gōngzhǔ! I missed you."

Azula's Chǐcùn de laughed at them. "Honestly child act like a princess." She huffed. "You can go and hang out with the others until we're done Chǐcùn de Hai." She smiled at the snake spirit who bowed before disappearing.

"But I do act like one." Kuvira said pouting and not releasing the woman from her clutches.

"How so? Because princesses don't wrap themselves around other people. Isn't that right Ea Alii?" Ikki jumped at her name being called and blushed further. She quickly nodded and Kuvira pouted more.

"Fine." Kuvira said through puffed cheeks as she let her go.

"Um are you here to yell at me?" Ikki asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"No child." Ikki sighed with relief. "But I am here to say tell you that you are being reckless." Azula held up a hand to stop Ikki from talking. "I heard everything you told Kuvira so I know that you ignored your elders. That is something that you shouldn't do. It was rude of you to send them away."

"Sorry." Ikki said feeling bad. She had a feeling that she must have hurt some of the elder’s feelings. After all they were there for her. They were her other family. Her spirit family. She had spent enough time ignoring her powers.

"Don't apologize to us child." Azula said and Ikki nodded. "Now Kuvira is not a pro at anything. It takes time and skill to become a pro." Kuvira scuffed grumbling to herself and Azula laughed. "She is however very close. She's got a few more years until she masters everything."

"Yeah yeah what my other half is trying to tell you is that she's a master at it." Kuvira said rolling her eyes.

Azula smirked. "Well at this age I better be a master at something. Like riling you up. Don't you think?" She winked at Ikki who giggled. "There it is."

"What?" Ikki asked confused.

"Your smile. The spirits said you haven't done that since you got here."

"I didn't come here to smile. I came here to practice." Ikki said seriously.

Azula laughed and Ikki frowned. "Then if you have no time to smile. How about a fight to see where you stand with your abilities. If you're serious enough to cut off happiness in your life then you should have something to show for it."

Kuvira eyes went wide. "Wait! Huǒ Gōngzhǔ you can't be serious! Ea Alii is not ready for that!"

"Relax child." Azula said smirking at a nervous Ikki. "I will take it easy on her. You know I would never hurt either one of you."

"Yes but I know that she wouldn't be able to handle me." Kuvira pleaded. Ikki growled annoyed.

"How do you know what I can handle or not?! You haven't even fought against me. I bet I could take you." She said angrily.

Kuvira eyes narrowed at her. She never liked being called out. "If you can beat her then I'll fight you. I'll go all out and give you everything I've got."

Azula chuckled. "Easy there child. She's just upset and wants to prove herself." Kuvira shook her head knowing she was right she floated off some to give them space. "I’m ready when you are Ea Alii." Azula said bowing. Ikki returned the bow before taking a fighting stance. Azula chuckled at her choice of stance. Her body came alive with blue flames. Ikki gasped because it was beautiful. "I'll age more the longer I wait." Azula said with a bored tone as she looked at her fingernails. Ikki glared as strike with a kick. Azula smirked as she saw the air rush at her and Ikki disappear. Ikki was not prepared for her combination of air strikes to be blocked by a spirit energy field. She yelped dodging the spiral of fire bent at her. "Keep your head in the fight!" Azula yelled bending fire at her through punches. Ikki blocked the fire cutting through it with swirls of air. "I see you need to actual practice with bending with someone powerful enough to handle you."

Ikki gasped because that came from below her. She looked down in time just to see fire hurdle towards her. She found herself in a tunnel of fire if different shades. It was beautiful but it was still fires. It was still hot and getting dangerous close to her as the heat increased. She started to panic as they was no way for her to escape and she hadn't mastered taking the air out of fire. That didn't mean she didn't try.

"Dammit!" She hissed as the fire got closer.She started to pant as her options were running low. She didn't notice that she had started to glow. She closed her eyes as she felt the fire begin to dance on her skin. She screamed as she released the energy inside of her. The fire pushed out and died away. Ikki felt herself fall as she was too exhausted to keep spirit energy floating.

Kuvira caught her right away. "I thought you were going to go easy on her." Kuvira asked looking at Azula.

"I did." Azula said shrugging. "I could have just ended it before it even started. I'll just have to practice with her some."

"Still here." Ikki panted rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations on your first energy push." Kuvira said smiling down at her.

"Dimensional Akoni." Azula called.

"Yes Huǒ Gōngzhǔ?" Akoni asked appearing beside them.

"Can you go and get one of Ea Alii’s healers? She is low on spirit energy right now." Azula sked smiling at the spirit.

"Yes right away Huǒ Gōngzhǔ. I'll be right back Ea Alii." Akoni said bowing at them.

"Thanks." Ikki said from where her head rested on Kuvira's shoulder. "Sorry for being a brat earlier."

"It's fine." Kuvira said kissing her head.

"There is one more thing that we're going to show you. I highly doubt that you've tried to do it on your own." Azula said as Akoni returned with another spirit.

"I have brought Ioane." Akoni said bowing.

"How can I be of service Ea Alii?" Ioane moved closer to her.

"I lost a lot of spirit energy it seems." Ikki said sighing.

Ioane shook her eyes glowing as she started to heal her. "You must be careful Ea Alii." She lightly scolded her.

"But I learned something new." Ikki whined causing the two women to laugh quietly.

"Well I guess this time is ok but next time you will have one of your healers here with you or else one of us will tell the Elders." Ioane said as she finished healing her.

Ikki grumbled but stopped when the bird spirit gave her a look. "Alright."

Ioane smiled and bowed. "Thank you and good luck on your training." Ioane said before her and Akoni disappeared.

"Dimensional Akoni and Sanjigen Eiji." Kuvira called out to the other two spirits. "We're going to leave for a while but we'll return. You guys can wait for us or do as you like." She put Ikki down to float beside her. The two spirits bowed and waved as they disappeared.

"Where are we going?" Ikki asked as she watched Azula bend symbols.

"To see Jikan." Kuvira supplied as a dimensional pocket opened.

"Manawa?" Ikki asked having only meet the spirit of time once.

"Yes you should learn a bit more about this power." Azula said turning to them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ikki nodded with a smile.

"Do you to come see him often?" Ikki asked.

"No but I stop by from time to time. He's a busy spirit and he's always so serious it's no fun." Kuvira said making a face.

"I would think that if the spirit of time we're all and fun games then something would serious be wrong with time. Wouldn't you agree Āsupurinsesu?" Kuvira groaned as she nodded. "Huǒ Gōngzhǔ, Ea Alii." The spirit of time said.

"Shíjiān how have you been?" Azula asked the spirit.

"Time is in order so that means I've been well." The time spirit shrugged.

Kuvira sighed loudly. "You know what she's asking you!"

"And I answered the question." He said confused.

Ikki watched as Kuvira and Manawa bickered back and forth while Azula looked on amused. Manawa looked like Raava and Vaatu sort of. He had a humanoid frame. His body was black with gold symbols, a clock was centered in his chest, a clock on each of his wrists, he wore golden robs much like the other spirits, a crown made of clocks sat on his head, and his black and golden hair flowed down his back. "Is this your home?" Ikki asked him out of the blue. There were all kinds of clocks and portals floating about.

Kuvira snorted waved her hand dismissively. "Jikan doesn't ever take off from his job I bet he's always here so this is probably his home."

The time spirit glared at her. "Shut up I do to leave this place." He looked over at Ikki. "No it is not my. I have many homes."

"Take me to one of them." Kuvira said raising her hand.

"No." The time spirit deadpanned. Kuvira pouted and Azula pet her head as she grumbled.

"What do the spirits call you?" Ikki asked looking around.

"Sigag." Sigag said but what you have been calling me is fine.

Ikki nodded. "What exactly is the power we get from you?" She asked trying to remember.

"Well if there is ever a time that TIME is in trouble and I am no longer around or I need help to restore it. The power that I have locked away in elemental holders will be unlocked and you will be able to control time. It will last until time is fixed and then it will return to its locked state."

"Wow." Ikki said shocked.

"Cool right?" Kuvira asked appearing at her side.

"Yeah." Ikki said feeling how important they were again.

"Want to see something even cooler?" Kuvira asked her. Ikki nodded again and Kuvira turned to the other two. "She's ready to see."

"Very well." Sigag said waving his hand and a portal come forth.

Azula sat down on one of the floating clocks. "Count me out. I think I'll rest a bit."

"So you mind if I show her?" Kuvira asked to be sure.

"Do what you want." Azula said waving her away.

"Let's go." Kuvira said walking over to Jikan.

Ikki gasped as they entered the portal. It lead to another dimension were hundreds and hundreds of floated around. "What is this place?" Ikki asked amazed.

"It is the gate way to other worlds." Sigag said.

"Other worlds?" Ikki whispered.

"Yes I control time everywhere." Sigag said simply.

"Oh my spirits!" Ikki said still looking around.

Kuvira chuckled. "I was like this my first time as well."

"Can we look into the worlds?" Ikki asked them.

"We can but you can only see yourself and your life."

"That’s so cool! I want to see what the other me's are like I bet we are awesome." Ikki said excitedly.

"Hold on a minute." Kuvira told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Ikki asked noticing her look.

"These are different worlds so none of them are the same. Some may be similar but they are different. The reason Huǒ Gōngzhǔ stayed behind isn't because she was tired. It's because she doesn't want to see any the other hers. She wouldn't have been able to tell you no. She would have showed you if you asked. In this world and only a handful of others is she good or wasn't an evil bitch." Sigag pulled up to portals side by side. "We're only looking because she gave us permission before we left." In the first one it showed Azula on a rampage in her teenager years being locked up and put in prison for the rest of her life. It was clear that she was losing her mind. "Most of them are like that but worse." Kuvira said but then she laughed. "This next one works out nicely for her. She doesn't know that I know it's one of her favorites and don't tell her that I showed you." Sigag pulled the next portal up next. "In this one she actually ends up being released from prison by Zuko and brought her to live in the capital with him. She ends up in a relationship with Katara, ends up getting a daughter with her, and a dragon. She fights her own demons and wins. She's very happy in this one and she has everything she's every wanted." Kuvira said smiling fondly at the world where Azula and her family are flying on her dragon. Sigag waves his hand and the portals are gone.

"And you?" Ikki asked looking at her.

Kuvira sighed as two three portals opened in front of them. "There aren't many worlds were I'm not an evil bitch either really. Most of them have me as Korra's enemy and destroying the world. Other times I'm together with Opal or with Baatar Jr. but still kind of a bitch. Sometimes I was Korra's lover and lost her to Asami." She sighed as a portal showed them a world. "In this one like most I ended up spirit energy weapon and going to jail after the Team Avatar defeats me. I was alone like I am in most of them. Without family." The next portal opens. "This one is actually better I end up going to jail and serving my time. I move away to another town where I can start over. I end up a singer much and I, Korra, and Asami are friends. I also have a sprit friend." She said a little happier and the next portal opened. "This is the only one that I've found even remotely similar to this world. I built the spirit weapon to something that was happening in the city." She didn't want to tell Ikki because she was too young. "But Lin and Kya are there for me when I let them in. There’s also a girl named Koda and she's like a sister to me. Which that me really likes because she lost her twin sister a while back. Korra and Asami are also there for her. Su isn't like the Su that I had. She also has a whole gang of friends and almost everyone is on her side. She even has energy bending. Her earth bending is the most advanced one I've seen as well." Kuvira said beaming.

"Am I with you in that world as well?" Ikki asked excitedly.

Kuvira frowned. "No you're not. You're not with me in any of them except this one."

"Who's with you in that world then? From my family?" Ikki asked confused. She knew someone from her family had to befriend her for her dad to let them get close to her.

"Um uh-"

Then it clicked. "It's Jinora isn't it?" Ikki asked her.

"Uh well-"

"I should have known. It's always her. I've never been important." Ikki deadpanned. "Ikki that doesn't matter to me." Kuvira told her honestly. Ikki ignored her. "Can I see my worlds now?" She asked Sigag. Sigag wordlessly pulled up portals for her to look at. In every world she had seen she had been just a regular girl with ADHD. The annoying little sister who couldn't be still. The girl who couldn't shut her mouth. The little girl that often got pushed to the side. Through the other Ikki's eyes she could see how important her older sister is. In every world Jinora was always more important. The one with the cool responsibilities. "Why am I only important here?" Ikki asked speaking out loud. "Why is it always Jinora?" She didn't know when she started crying. "They should have just picked Jinora and she wouldn't have been possessed by Mivaa. We would be at home and I probably would have been on pills to handle my moods." Kuvira looked on helplessly. She wanted to help but she knew Ikki needed to get this out of her system. "Isn't there at least one world where I matter? Where I'm just as important and not brushed off as a nobody?" Sigag watched as Ikki wiped her eyes. He pulled up one more portal as the rest disappeared. "I don't want to see anymore." Ikki sniffed.

"You might want to see this one Ea Alii." Sigag said getting her attention. "In this world you are very important. You are more important than anyone else even the avatar. You are not related to Jinora or Meelo or Rohan. Your brother is Kai and together the two of you hold the power inside of you to open back up the spirit portals to humans." Ikki looked at the world and saw what he said was true. "This world is very different from the rest. It has its own thing going on sort of like a restart."

"Thank you." Ikki said after she watched for a little bit longer.

"Are you ready to go?" Kuvira asked her.

Ikki nodded. "Thank you two for showing me." Azula already had a portal open and ready for them by the time they got back. "It was nice seeing you again Manawa." Ikki said bowing to the spirit.

"Next time Shíjiān." Azula said with a wave.

"Next time Jikan I want to see one of these houses you've got." Kuvira said pointing at him.

Sigag rolled his golden eyes. "I don't have to show a rude brat like you anything."

"Brat!" Kuvira shouted. Azula sighed as she grabbed Kuvira by the collar of her shirt and drug her through the portal.

Sigag smirked as the portal closed. "She's still something else."

* * *

"Azula how dare you let him talk to me like that!" Kuvira said turning on her other half.

"Aren't you done?" Azula asked picking at her ear. Kuvira huffed crossing her arms and Ikki giggled at the two of them. "Ea Alii it was wonderful meeting you and long overdue." Azula said smiling at her as Chǐcùn de Hai appeared at her side. "We will meet again for your training with me. I more time on my hands than I know what to do with it. It would be my honor to train you properly."

Ikki smiled as she returned the bow. "Thank you so much and I'm looking forward to it." Dimensional Akoni appeared at her side.

"See you Kuvira." Azula said as her and the spirit disappeared.

"Thank you for coming for me." Ikki said surging forward and hugging Kuvira as Sanjigen Eiji appeared.

"You're welcome." Kuvira said hugging her back.

"Bye bye." Ikki said waving as her and her spirit disappeared.

"Ready to go?" Eiji asked her.

"Yeah." Kuvira sighed.

* * *

Today had been more than she expected. Kuvira decided to go to the park and try to meditate to relax. She fell back sighing when her mind refused to relax. She had no idea Ikki felt that way. The girls mind may be pulling in so many directions. She wondered did a part of her not want to save her sister.

"Little sister why do you look so sad on this beautiful day?" Kuvira opened her eyes to a young man leaned over her smiling. "Why do you look like someone killed your best friend?"

"I do not." Kuvira mumbled as she sat up. She sat up to quickly and the man didn't have time to move. Their heads collided together resulting in them screaming in pain as they held their heads.

"What the hell!" He yelled. "

Your head is as hard as a rock!" Kuvira hissed rubbing her head.

"That is not the point.” He said poking her in the head. "Apologize to big brother."

"But you came over to bother me." Kuvira huffed standing up.

"I came over to check on you!" He grumbled. "So say you’re sorry for trying to kill me with your head."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"That's more like it. Little sisters should be more respectful." He said straightening his jacket.

Kuvira huffed. "Be more respectful. You know who I am right?"

"Yeah so?" He said shrugging.

"Then why aren't you being respectful?" She asked throwing her head up.

"Because I don't want to call you by your title." He said waving his hand.

Kuvira sighed. "Fine what is your name then?"

"Skoochy." He said holding out his hand.

"What's yours little sister?"

"Kuvira." She said shaking his hand.

"Hmmm." He said looking her up and down. "Little sister doesn't look like a Kuvira."

"Are you really older than me?" She deadpanned.

Skoochy pouted. "That's no way to talk to your elders." Kuvira resisted rolling her eyes. "Anyway are you feeling better? I think I managed to take your mind off things for a bit."

"Yeah I guess you did. Thanks Skoochy." His name was weird to say. Kuvira felt she had heard his voice from somewhere before but she couldn't place it.

"You're welcome." Skoochy said smiling big.

Kuvira smiled to. "Well I'm going to get going."

"I hope we see each other again little sister." Skoochy said walking backwards.

"Me to! Wait wa-" Skoochy flipped backwards over a bench. "Watch out for that bench." She said quietly.

"Uh dammit!" He said rolling over so he could get to his feet. Kuvira watched as he dusted himself off before she started laughing. Skoochy glared at her before he joined in on the laughter. "See you later Kuvira."

"Bye Skoochy!" She said running off.

* * *

She honestly doesn't know what she expected to see when she walked in but this was not it. Asami was sitting on the couch and Korra... Korra was on the floor... on all fours... wearing a collar, a shirt, and panties... her butt was wagging excitedly as Asami pet her head. She slowly closed the door but that drew the attention of the other two woman.

"Shit!" Asami said jumping to her feet and in between Korra and Kuvira. "Kuvira we didn't think that you would be home today."

"Um I can go if you want. I shouldn't have come through this way anyway. I'm sorry for interrupting you guys." Kuvira spoke fast as she tried to look anywhere but at them. She didn't want to see the frown Asami was sporting or the confused look Korra had on her face.

"No Kuvira we're sorry." Asami said running a hand through her hair. "We thought this would be a time for Korra to be in her headspace for a little bit. We didn't want to do it while you were around and make you uncomfortable."

Kuvira whipped her head back around. "I would never be uncomfortable with play like this or any kind of play really. I know about this stuff so you guys can feel free to do it whenever you what. This is you guys house." Kuvira said giving her a soft smile. Asami smiled at her as her hand fell back into Korra's hair. "So I didn't know Korra was into pet play." Kuvira said with a smirk.

Asami laughed sitting back down on the couch. She waved Kuvira closer. "Yeah me either until she told me about it. It was just her and Naga at the compound when she was little so of course that's how they played together. Naga was her only friend so of course she mimicked her. She had no idea what it was though. After I explained to her. What it was exactly she felt even more embarrassed for not knowing. She told me that she had wanted to bring it up to me but she didn't know how. She said she had felt like so sort of freak. I told her it was completely fine and she was no freak at all." When Kuvira was close enough she dropped to her knees without a second though facing Korra in front of Asami. "You should see those two together. Naga is just like an older sister. Looking after Korra and making sure she's alright and playing with her. It's so cute!" Asami said ruffling her pup’s hair.

Kuvira smiled at the two of them. That's when she noticed Korra's collar. Her hand was moving before she thought about but she snatched it back immediately. She blushed glancing at Asami who was smirking down at her. "You can touch it. I guess you already noticed that it's water tribe. I made it before I made Naga's collar." Asami said proudly. Kuvira suppressed a whine when she traced the letters SATO'S GIRL on the collar. "Princess." Asami said getting the excited pups attention who hand been waiting patiently and staring at Kuvira. "You remember Captain right?" Korra nodded once as a big smile spread across her face. "Good I still want you on your best behavior though." Asami could see Kuvira was dying to touch her pup but she was waiting for her to give the ok. Kuvira jumped a little when Asami's hand squeezed her nap. She looked up and saw the other woman giving her a fond smile. "Captain." Kuvira shivered under her gaze and touch. "I know you want to play with her and you can. She and I both want you to anyway. Isn't that right Princess?" Korra nodded and Kuvira relaxed.

She reached out slowly and traced her fingers up Korra's cheeks before slipping into her hair. Korra made happy noise in her throat as Kuvira pet her. "You're so cute Princess." Kuvira whispered Korra got a little closer. "Did you have a good day Princess? I did even though it was unexpected. And then I came home to you guys and it got way better." She giggled as Korra licked her cheek excitedly.

"It's surprising that you're so accepting of this." Asami commented. She watched as Kuvira nuzzled Korra back with her nose.

"Well it's hard to be disapproving of something I'm into." Kuvira blushed biting her lip.

Asami had to restrain her impulse to lean down and kiss them both. They were leaning against each other cheek to cheek giving her the most adorable looks in the world. "So you’re in to pet play?" Asami asked slowly to clear her mind and get the question out successfully.

Kuvira blushed more. "No um I discovered that I'm just a sub."

"You had a partner that you found this out with?" Asami asked not liking the idea that much. She could tell Korra didn't either frown the frown her pup had.

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head. "I did some research on my own after coming across a couple of the clubs while on patrol. I've uh I've never told anyone else."

Asami at the kneeling woman by her feet. Her tongue snaked out and swiped across her lips. "That’s good to hear."

Kuvira hid her face in Korra’s shoulder so she didn't have to keep looking at Asami. Korra whined. "Sorry Princess." Kuvira said nuzzling her neck.

"She's very well trained." Asami commented. Kuvira pulled back and smiled.

"Oh really?" She pushed Korra back some. "Princess sit." She smiled as Korra kneeled. "Shake." She held out her hand. "Good girl now speak." Korra bark so cutely. "Lay down." Korra laid down on her forearms and wagged her butt. "You're such a good girl!" Kuvira praised her. She thought of one she knew the pup would have no problem doing. "Princess hug." She said thrusting her arms out. Korra sprung forward knocking her over. Kuvira giggled as Korra licked her face. She got the reaction she wanted. She looked up and Korra was still above her smiling down at her. "I never got my hug Princess." Kuvira said holding out her arms again. Korra smiled as she leaned down and nuzzled her way into Kuvira's neck. Kuvira froze when Korra nipped at her neck. She whined and couldn't stop herself from giving Korra more room to do what she wanted to down.

"Princess down." Asami said firmly. Korra growled against Kuvira's neck who just whined. Kuvira moaned arching off the floor when Korra bit down on her neck again. Korra yelped when Asami snatched her up by a fist full of her hair. "I know you heard what I said girl." She growled out. Korra whined trying to get away but Kuvira whined from the loss of contact. "She is not ours." Asami said her voice still coming out through clenched teeth. "We do not mark people that are not ours." Korra whined as Asami let her go. She wanted to crawl away and go to her corner but she knew better. "Hands behind your back." Kuvira didn't want Korra to be in trouble. She sat up and made to move closer but Asami's voice stopped her. "Captain if you know what's good for you. You'll stay put." She watched as Asami pulled out a cuff and chain set out of a duffle bag on the couch. "Princess you wouldn't be getting cuffed if you would have listened to me." Asami said as she took a knee behind her. She cuffed her ankles and wrists together. Asami ignored Korra's whines and tightened the chains. She looked over at a sad looking Kuvira. "Normally I wouldn't have to say this because they are platinum but do NOT bend these chains."

Kuvira nodded because she didn't want to get any of the punishment that Asami promised from the way she looked at her. Asami sat on the couch and sighed. She wasn't really angry but she had to act like it. She would love nothing more than to watch Korra markup Kuvira but she wasn't there's. Kuvira looked up to Asami with pleading eyes. She wanted to be near Korra so bad. Her mind was starting to fog and she didn't think she could speak out a sentence.

"Go ahead." Asami said with a small smile and rolling her eyes. Kuvira couldn't stop herself from springing forwarded and nuzzling her nose against Korra's. Korra cooed softly as Kuvira nuzzled her cheek with her.

Asami doesn't think she's breath as she watches the two women in front of her. The way they are both all over each other. She can tell Korra is slipping dipper into her subspace by the look in her eyes. And Kuvira is slipping as well since the woman has stopped talking and taking ques' from Asami. She’s practically throwing herself on Korra trying to get closer to her. It's really a lovely sight to see so she does what anyone else would do. She moves down to the floor and draws them closer to her so she can get in on the attention as well. She loves the way their faces light up as she tells them they're good girls. Or how pretty they are. Or she just pets them pulls them closer to herself. Kuvira is sitting in her lap as they give Korra lots of attention. Asami gasps as she feels Kuvira press a kiss to her cheek. Kuvira smiles shyly as she leans over and presses one to Korra's cheek as well. Asami just smiles softly.

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it doesn't take that much to know that I was talking about some fanfictions that I had read before:)
> 
> Also Skoochy is about 20 something in this story his age is really unimportant just know that he's older than Vira
> 
> Reviews make me so happy people! I got review on another one of my stories and it just inspires me to write more. Most people think bdsm is all about sex and its really not. I try to show all sides of it.


	21. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!WAIT!!!!
> 
> Can you guys please go and watch the music video: Honne- Warm on a cold night
> 
> I want you guys to be able to see the light dance scene between Asami and Kuvira. It'll really help you see the scene better.

Kuvira drew circles on the table as she got her thoughts together. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Cin and Nina wanted 2 come over and see the house. She explained her living arrangements and they've been eager ever since. She couldn't blame since she did live with the avatar and Ms. Sato. She just didn't know how her house mates would react. Her friends and family weren't fond of her.... girlfriends? She sighed they had never really put a title on what they were doing. She rubbed her temple. Whatever they were doing got on her nerves a little. They kept their relationship separate from her. They did their own separate things with her and they only did things together when she asked. It was different than what she imagined. She looked up when the other two women came down the stairs laughing. They smiled at her when they saw her. She blushed looking down at the table.

“Good morning Vira!” Asami said going to get a bowl for some cereal.

"How'd you sleep?” Korra asked her she got herself some fruit.

“Great, how about you two?” Kuvira asked managing a smile.

“It was good but it could have been better.” Korra winked as she got herself a muffin.

Kuvira felt her face heat up as Asami sat on the other side of the table smirking. “So I'm I have something to ask.” She said glancing at the both of them.

“What is it?” Asami asked.

“Um so... since I've um...” She took a deep breath stealing herself. “Nina and Cin want to come and see the house. And I thought I would ask first since I'm just a guest.” She didn't look at either of them.

The other two women froze. Korra watched as Asami's face turned blank to hide her anger and she continued eating. She was mad to but Kuvira didn't deserve their anger. “That's fine.” Korra said slowly but she kept her eyes on her girlfriend. “Thank you for asking us but you didn't really need to. A heads up would have worked just as fine. We've already told you you live here. Plus you have a room waiting for you with your name on it.”

Kuvira smiled relaxing. “Thank you Korra.”

“When are they coming?” Asami asked keeping her voice calm.

“Oh um I was thinking of letting them did it today. It's a Friday so they can both leave work early. Probably after noon.” Kuvira said already texting the other women.

Asami frowned but she didn't see it. “That's fine then.” She said getting up from the table.

Korra watched but her dishes away and slowly make her way up the stairs without another word. She refilled her cup of juice and grabbed an apple. “Do you want us around when they come?”

Kuvira blushed when Korra kissed her cheek. “It's up to you guys. I don't mind either way.”

Korra nodded making her way to the stairs. “Just one rule.” She waited until Kuvira looked at her. “No sex in the main house.”

Kuvira blushed and glared at her. “That's the two of you!”

Korra smirked and Kuvira gasped as her eyes darkened. “Oh I know.” She said winking and making her way up the stairs. Korra made her way into their room and noticed the closet doors open. She put down her things on the jewelry table in the middle of the closet and made her way off her to the tense woman. She wrapped an arm around her waist and swept her hair out of the way. A gentle kiss was left on her neck as age hugged her against her.

“I'm sorry.” Asami sighed.

“I'm mad to.” Korra said into her shoulder.

“I don't want them in our house.” Asami huffed.

“And you think I do?” Korra turned her around. “I don't want them in our space but Kuvira wants this.”

Asami sighed again unhappily.” I know I know and she was so nervous.”

“Yup so we just have to deal with it.” Korra huffed into her chest.

“Damn.” Asami said shaking her head.

“What?” Korra asked frowning.

“We never gave her a tour and knowing her. She probably never went pass the laundry room." Korra giggled shaking her head. "Come on let's go give her a quick tour”. Asami said kissing her nose.

Kuvira was surprised when Korra yelled her name from the top of the stairs. “What is it?” She asked confused.

“You big dork! Why did you never tell us that we didn't show you around the house? And I bet you never even checked it out yourself.” Korra said biting into her apple as age hung over the railing.

“W-Well I didn't think it was necessary to explore by myself.” Kuvira stuttered. She was pretty sure the _it's your house_ went unsaid.

"Get your butt up here so we can start then." Korra said waving her up.

Kuvira huffed a little as she got up. "You're talking about me but you guys just remembered as well."

"Is that sass?" Asami asked playfully. Kuvira stuck her tongue out at her as she made her way up the steps. "Korra bites tongues." Asami teased. "So you might want to watch yours." Korra winked at her and licked her lips. Kuvira groaned shaking her head to fight off the blush she knew was going to pop up. "Anyway this is upstairs and the only second floor we have."

"We have an inside deck doesn't that count?" Korra asked thoughtfully.

"Hmmm." Asami said thinking. "You know I never really thought about it but I guess not. I still just consider it a deck." Asami looked thoughtful again. "Sorry about that." She said giving Kuvira a sheepish smile. "I can't turn it off sometimes."

Kuvira chuckled. "Yeah I understand that."

"So we have two guest rooms on either side of our room." Asami said opening the first guest room. "There's a full sized bed, a two person closet, and a full bathroom."

"Asami wanted to make her guest feel at home." Korra said from where she leaned against the wall behind them finishing off her juice.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kuvira said looking around the room. "This room would have been mines?" She asked not stepping in the room.

"Yes but you could have taken the other guest room as well. They both were designed the same so you're not missing anything." Asami assured her. "And this is our room."

"I know that it doesn't look like it but Sami is a messy person. It's like her brain can account for everything except cleaning up after herself." Korra joked as they walked in the room.

"I can see it." Kuvira said looking the CEO over. Asami rolled her eyes. "That's some view." Kuvira said walking over to the panel of windows.

"Yeah I wanted something calming and relaxing to look at. Plus the windows tent in the sunlight." Asami said.

"Awesome." Kuvira said smiling. She could see most of their land. "Why did you build a house with so much land?" Asami blushed and Korra giggled. "What?"

"She built this whole house with me and Naga in mind." Korra said proudly and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"Wow if that doesn't scream I love you then I don't know what does." Kuvira laughed.

"Don't laugh." Asami grumbled crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry but it's just so cute." Kuvira said looking at her over her shoulder and Asami gasped. Kuvira raised an eyebrow as Asami suddenly ran into the closet.

Korra looked equally confused too until Asami came back with a camera. "It's a hobby of hers." Korra explained.

"Would you mind if I took some pictures of you?" Asami asked a little nervous now.

"Of course." Kuvira said turning around and leaning against the window. "Is there any certain way you want me?" Asami shook her head.

"No just be you." She said clicking away.

Kuvira couldn't stop herself from blushing as she posed. It felt like blue and green were just burning into her. She didn't know how to handle the way Korra was looking at her so she turned away and braced her hands against the glass and looked over her other shoulder. Asami had come even closer and Kuvira bite her lip as she as walked away from the view. She could tell she had their attention as she walked slowly over to the bed. She twirled in a circle once and came to stop at the edge of the bed. Her eyes stayed on Korra's as she slowly let her knee sink into its softness. The blue in her eyes were slowly but surely giving way to black. It thrilled her to know that she could rile two of the most powerful people in the world up by just being in the room. It her want to beg to be taken by them. Kuvira slowly crawled her way to the water bender arching her back when she got close to the edge. She heard Korra's quick intake of breath and she whimpered. She flipped on to her back as if she had been that way all along and the other two were slow to follow her movements. Her legs curled and her arms stretched out to slide against the bed cover. She bite back a moan because the bed was the largest she had ever seen and it felt like she was laying on a pile of feathers. The clicks of the camera kept coming as she rolled around on the bed arching and stretching. She made sure to be looking at one of them at all times. If she wasn't getting lost in the camera lens then she was being pulled in by Korra's demanding look. She smiled sighing as she moved to her knees when Asami was done.

"Thank you that was perfect." Asami said quietly. Kuvira cocked her head to the side trying to see if she was ok. She noticed how there was less green and more black. She squeaked surprised scooping Kuvira up off the bed and into her arms. "Korra isn't the only one capable of picking someone up." Asami said smirking as she sat her on her feet.

"Thanks Sami." She mumbled eyes glued to the floor. Asami's dark chuckle made her shiver.

"The rest of the house is waiting." Korra said already by the door.

"Ball of energy." Kuvira said shaking her head.

They walked past the kitchen, guest bathroom, and laundry room. "This is Asami's office at home." Korra said opening a door farther down the hallway.

"It's pretty big." Kuvira said walking around the room. There were different blueprints, books, models, pieces of materials littered around the room. "Korra was right. You are a slob." She smirked as Korra laughed.

"I am not!" Asami yelled trying to defend herself. "There is just a method to my madness."

"Right sure." Kuvira snorted as looked over a blueprint for some kind of drill.

"I'm not showing you the rest of my house since you want to be mean." Asami huffed.

Kuvira was quick to apologize. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry and I would really love to see the rest of your house."

"Fine since you asked nicely." Asami huffed rolling her eyes.

"Ok next on the tour we the front door." Korra said leading them to normal looking red and black door. "We never come through it. It's not like we can't but it's like what's the point?" Kuvira nodded wondering if they would give her a key for it anyway. "Then directly across the hall." Korra said turning around to face the glass doors. "We have door leading to Naga's house." Korra held the huge door open for them.

"You have checked out Naga's house right?" Asami asked curious.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "I have feed her." She said as Naga looked up from where she had just laid down. Her tail thumped hard on the ground at the sight of the three women. Korra ran over and greeted her. "You made Naga's house to right?" Kuvira asked watching owner and pet roll around.

"Yeah Naga and I bonded when Korra was away. Her house was the first blueprints I laid out." Asami told her. "I wanted Naga to have enough room to run around if there was bad weather happening. The part that resembles sort of a cave. I wanted her to have a piece of home." Naga's home was as big as a barn.

Kuvira stared at them woman next to her. She would give anything to have some like Asami in her life. Asami did all of this before Korra came home and before she told her she loved her. She knew that Asami was well prepared to just swallow her feelings and be Korra's friend. Help her stand on her own two feet until she had a place of her own. She wondered if that happened how long would it take for Asami to tear everything down and start over somewhere else. She looked over at Korra who was on her back and laughing up at the sky. She smiled. She would love to have both of these beautiful overly flirty women in her life.

"We're almost done and then you can get lost in your head silly." Korra told her as she pulled her along by her head. "We've got to show you the best part of the house."

"And that is?" Kuvira asked as she was lead to the past Naga's house. She's never paid too much attention to anything past that. The house was huge but she just never made her way over to that half.

"Well it's like several rooms in one." Korra said. Kuvira watched the way the sunlight reflected of the many windows. Asami held a side door open for them but Kuvira could tell that the walls in between the mirror gasps could open up. The huge pool caught her eye next. She sniffed and knew right away that it was salt water. Another thing for Korra. "I call it the pool house, music, and gym section."

"Section?" Kuvira mumbled looking around in awe.

The deck was very easy to look at because of the dark wood. It drew you in and the way it was designed. All those curves and art work took time to make. The huge red and silver grill wasn't a miss either. It left her imagining larger cookouts with her family and friends. The large space of padded floor that even covered under the deck was next. She guessed that was for sparring. There was a regular treadmill and then an incline treadmill, several different weight racks, two benches, and a few things to help with stretching. She figured those last things were for Asami more than Korra. The avatar was an impatient hard headed thing. She turned and saw lots of instruments and different kinds of art supplies.

"I play all the instruments and Korra likes to try different things to keep her mind and hands busy when she doesn't have avatar work." Asami explained as she walked past them.

"When I get better at them then I plan on sending them home so people can buy them." Korra said swinging their hands a little.

Kuvira squeezed her hand. "I'm sure your tribe would love to have them. They are your people after all." She gave her a soft smile. "So I'm guessing since you have so many that you know how to play all of them?" Kuvira asked letting go of the avatars hand to walk around.

"Yup I had a lot of free time on my hands when I was little so I thought learning to play instruments would be a good idea. You know fill the silence with beautiful music." Asami shrugged.

Kuvira nodded as she looked at an electric guitar and then a violin. "That sounds kind of lonely." Kuvira whispered fingers sliding over a saxophone.

"It was." Asami said leaning against the wall.

"Do you know how to sing as well?" Kuvira asked walking away and just standing in an open area. She wondered if the pool was heated for colder months.

"Yes, we both can." Asami said smirking.

That caught Kuvira's attention as she faced them again. "Both of you?"

"Yup." Korra said hopping over to stand beside Asami.

"Prove it." Kuvira said crossing her arms. "Fine fine." Korra said turning and walking through the instruments.

"What are you doing?" Kuvira asked.

"I can sing without any music but what would be the fun in that?" Korra said cutting on the keyboard.

"Korra likes to put on a bit of a show." Asami joked.

"I don't always sing so I would like it to be remembered." Korra said finding the saved piece of music she was looking for.

"And you?" Kuvira asked.

Asami shrugged kicking of the wall. "I just like to go with the flow."

Korra sat down on a stool and pretended she had a mic as the music started. "Okay, it's 9:17 AM. You're tuned in with your main woman Avatar Korra. This next song's gonna keep you warm on a cold, cold night. So if you don't got a lover, just close your eyes. And listen, to Honne."

 

_Like a rabbit in headlights_

_They’re stunned by all your charm_

_And I feel so damn lucky_

_To have you on my arm_

 

Kuvira gasped. She was not ready for when Korra started singing. Her voice was a little raspy but smooth. The urge to drop to her knee to her knees and just listen to her sing was a strong one that she had to fight. She watched Asami move.

_And I can’t help but wonder_

_How we ended up alright_

_And I love you like no other_

_Cause this has never felt so right_

 

"Shocking isn't it?" Asami asked watching her.

 

Kuvira nodded. "Very much so."

 

_Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

_Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

She watched the way Asami rocked from one foot to another. She could tell that she was waiting for something. Kuvira smiled a little when she caught on.

 

"Improve?" Asami asked taking her hands out of her back pockets.

 

_I want to treat you something special_

_Give you what you deserve_

_I want to take you to paradise_

_In a 1950’s Merc_

 

Kuvira shook her head. "No just fell don't think."

 

_And I can’t help but wonder_

_Just how we ended up alright_

_And I love you like no other_

_And this has never felt so right_

 

Asami ran at her but she caught her and twirled as Asami clung to her. She laughed spinning.

 

_You can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

 

Kuvira flipped her over her shoulder but they did not separate. Instead the rotate on each other as if they couldn't escape the other gravitational pull.

 

_Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

_Girl you can keep me warm_

They laid on the floor staring into each other’s eyes. Asami felt hand resting on her thigh. It burned her skin with a welcomed heat. Kuvira gently traced her hand over Asami's cheek. Asami couldn't stop herself from doing the same. It was like they were stuck in a spell under Korra's voice

 

_You can keep me real warm_

 

Their bodies connected and rolled over each other’s.

 

_There’s just one thing_

 

They were in complete awe of each other.

 

_Girl you could have anyone_

_So why you choosing me and not leaving me on my own?_

_Girl you could be with anyone_

_So thanks for making me your number one_

 

Kuvira rose up with Asami on her shoulder. She held her at her waist and her other hand moved up her thigh.

 

_You can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

_Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

 

They clung to each other. Just holding one another for a moment.

 

_Yeah wrap me up and keep warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

_Oh yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_Warm on a cold cold night_

 

The two laid out on the floor holding hands and softly laughing. They were beyond high off each other and Korra’s sweet voice that had led them through all their actions.

 

Korra's head appeared above theirs and they focused on that. "Hi." Korra said quietly as she sat down and ran her fingers through their hair.

"Your voice is amazing." Kuvira said nuzzling her hand.

"Yeah I think we got lost in it." Asami kissed her hand.

"You two dance beautifully." Korra whispered.

None of them wanted to speak any louder than they had to. The calming silence was nice. It was like a blanket was wrapping around them.

* * *

A spirit appeared in front Ikki. She was surprised but not frightened. "Hello Ea Alii." The little spirit said bowing.

"Hello!" Ikki said petting its head with her finger.

"Huǒ Gōngzhǔ would like to see you in the spirit world if you're not busy." The spirit said.

"Oh yeah training! I didn't think she would want to start so soon." Ikki looked away from the spirit and noticed all her family were looking at her. "Remember how I told you I would start training sometime soon?" She asked her parents.

"Yes. Is that what its saying?" Pema asked.

Ikki nodded standing up. "I forget that you guys can't speak to spirits unless they want you to. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Alright be careful." Tenzin said sighing.

"I always am." Ikki said as her eyes glowed. "See you later." She glowed and was gone.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to our daughter being a spirit." Pema said putting her head in her hand.

Ikki smiled as she appeared in the spirit world. She could feel her sister in the spirit world. She's never felt either one of them before.

"Ea Alii."

She looked to the right to see Huǒ Gōngzhǔ standing there. She ran over and hugged her. "Thank you." She said into her chest.

"Usually we only feel our other half but since yours hasn't been born yet. I thought to open myself up to you. I can bet it is lonely." Azula said rubbing her back.

"It is a little." Ikki said letting her go. "Having all this power and not having your other half to share it with." Azula nodded. "Would it be alright with you if I met your parents?"

"Why?" Ikki asked.

"I'm a stranger to them. A stranger that their daughter is hanging out with. I just want to ease their worries." Azula said playing with her flame on her fingers.

"Yeah but hold on." Ikki said glowing and disappearing. She appeared back at her house scaring her family. They all jumped and Ikki laughed scratching her the back of her neck. "Sorry."

"Trying to make me go bald like dad." Meelo grumbled.

"That was fast." Tenzin said ignoring what his son said.

"I'm not done training I just came back here to ask you something."

"What is it?" Pema asked confused.

"Huǒ Gōngzhǔ wants to meet you." Ikki said. "Would that be ok?"

"Yes of course. When would that person like to do it?" Tenzin said.

"Right now." Ikki said disappearing again. "Ok they're ready!" She said appearing in front of Azula.

Azula laughed as Ikki disappeared again. "That girl has more energy than she knows what to do with it." Ikki stood to the side beaming as Azula appeared in the room.

Tenzin gasped. "Azula?!"

"Tenzin." Azula said bowing.

"You're the Huǒ Gōngzhǔ?" He asked still shocked.

"You mother never mentioned me?" Azula asked raising an eyebrow.

"No she mentioned a great fire spirit but that's it." Tenzin said.

"She wouldn't since it is my secret to tell." Azula said.

Meelo zipped over to her. "I read about you the other day in history class! You're so cool!" Meelo yelled. "Will you sign something for me?!"

"Meelo stop bothering her!" Ikki said even though her bother was already air bending his way to his room.

"Hello I'm Pema Ikki's mother. Thank you for taking care of her." Pema said bowing.

"It is nothing. She is my sister." Azula said waving her off. Meelo came back with an air disk and a marker. Azula smiled and signed it for him.

"Thank you!" Meelo said bowing and going to show Rohan.

"I must admit that we were worried about who she was training with. But now I see that she is in capable hands." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"Dad." Ikki said embarrassed.

"It is no problem. I thought that might be the case. I wanted to ease the worry some." Azula told them. "Thank you for leaving your daughter in my care. I shall come around another time when we are not training and I can answer any questions or anything that you might have."

"That's fine. Next time I can show you Ikki's baby pictures! I would imagine that you would love that. Being that you're her sister and all that." Pema said smirking at her youngest daughter.

"No no no!" Ikki said glaring at her mother.

"I would love that!" Azula said happily. She didn't have any baby pictures of Kuvira.

"Alright time to go!" Ikki huffed.

"One more thing." Azula said as the two spirits started to glow. "Can you not mention who I am to anyone else? Kuvira isn't ready to introduce me to everyone else yet. She's waiting for the right moment or something like that. She can be dramatic at times." Azula sighed. "She said that this meeting was fine as long as no one else knows just yet."

"That's no problem." Pema assured her.

"Yeah we could be like secret friends. That only hang out in the spirit world." Meelo said smiling proudly.

"And how are you going to get to the spirit world?" Ikki asked crossing her arms.

"My new big sister Azula will come and pick me and Rohan up and take us. You know since you can't." Meelo said rolling his eyes.

Ikki glared at him but frowned at Azula when she laughed. "Of course child. I'll come get you one day and we'll run away to the spirit world for a little bit. How does that sound?"

"Deal!" Meelo said picking up his brother who cheered as well.

"Bye bye Azul." Rohan waved. Azula waved as the two spirits disappeared.

* * *

Kuvira meet the two woman in the drive way. "This place is huge!" Cin said looking at the house.

"Yeah makes us look like we're living in a box." Nina joked. Kuvira laughed.

"Come on." She said leading them to the garage entrance.

"How many cars does she need?!" Nina asked surprised by all the cars and motorcycles.

"Does she have boats and planes too?" Cin asked looking around.

Kuvira thought of Korra. "Yeah probably."

"I bet she makes time to drive them all." Cin said shaking her head.

"I thought I would bring you to my cottage first since it's smaller and will be quick." Kuvira said opening one of the garage doors.

"Whoa." Nina whispered stepping into the back door. "I was not expecting that."

Kuvira smirked leading the way. The back yard was huge. She had the same reaction before. "Your cottage is so cute!" Cin said when she saw it. Kuvira opened the door for them.

"It's like a small apartment really." Nina noted as they looked around. "This place just screams you."

"I thought it would be a bit planer for some reason. Something military." Cin said with a shrug when Kuvira gave her a look.

"Do you not notice the way I dress?" Kuvira asked. "I just go with how I feel. So my place would represent that as well."

Cin laughed. "Sorry sorry." She gave her a couple quick kisses. "Forgive me?"

"I'm not sure but kisses do help." Kuvira said pretending to be uncaring. Cin rolled her eyes as she kissed her some more.

"My lips could use some loving as well." Nina said pouting.

Kuvira smiled as she kissed the pout right off her lips. She grabbed both their hands and led them back out. Naga came running over but stopped short. She growled at the two women she didn't know. Kuvira frowned. "Stop that girl. You already know Cin." Naga growled again but stopped when Kuvira glared at her. Naga bared her teeth one last time before she turned around and walked away. Kuvira frowned at that. She didn't usually do that to people. "Sorry about that." Kuvira said.

"Hey it's alright. She just doesn't know us." Nina said resting a comforting hand on her back. Kuvira nodded as she led them to the sliding doors of the house.

"Are they here?" Cin asked as they came in.

"I'm not sure because I took a nap. They could be gone because I haven't heard anything from them." Kuvira told them.

"The doors here a really big." Nina said as she looked around.

"That's so Naga can come in the house. I think the front door is the only one she can't fit through." Kuvira said with a shrug.

"Nice kitchen." Cin said standing in the kitchen entrance.

"It's something I could only dream of." Nina chuckled. "What's upstairs?"

"Just bedrooms." Kuvira said waving her off as she rounded the corner.

She pointed into the open door laundry room as they passed but didn't comment on Asami's office. When they stepped into the next section she froze. Everything she had ready to say clumped up in her throat. Asami was there kicking a punching bag. Asami jumped up spinning and kicked the bag sending it swinging. She panted steading it. Sweat rolled down her forehead and neck. Her chest shined in her sports bra and her ass looked glorious in those tights.

"Oh!" Asami said finally noticing them. "Sorry I lost track of time. I had an annoying business call and decided to let off some steam." Kuvira frowned at the lie. She knew it was Asami's day off and that she only took emergency calls that required her to come in to work.

"Oh it's no problem this is your house after all." Nina said waving her off.

"Besides I would really hate to be on your bad side." Cin joked. Asami smirked but her eyes had never left Kuvira who was in between them.

A splash caught their attention and they looked over at the pool to see Korra water bending herself out of the water. "Sorry I saw Asami in here and thought there was still plenty of time." Korra said smiling and staring at Kuvira.

Kuvira swallowed the moan she had about to slip out. Korra was in a green bathing suit the same color as Asami's eyes. Her body was dripping wet and she could do nothing but stare helplessly. Kuvira was memorized by all her muscles. The sheer power that she knew her body had. Korra walked over and water bend the water off her. She smirked noticing the way Kuvira's eyes traveled over her body. She ignored the way the other two women looked at her body. She frowned as she walked closer.

"Sorry I was a little rough earlier when she were sparring." Kuvira frowned as she noticed she was talking about her. Korra gentle touched her neck. "It looks like I left a mark here when I put you in a choke hold." She said delicately touching the dark bruise on her neck. Kuvira knew they didn't do any of that this morning and then she remembered a day ago when Korra bit her neck. She breathed through her nose to ease down the blush at least a little. Korra brought water over and healed it. "There you go. I'll be more carefully next time." Korra said with a deep chuckle that had Kuvira wanting to lean forward into the strong arms she knew would catch her.

"Thanks Avatar Korra." She hated those words as soon as they left her lips. That wasn't what she wanted to say. BUT she couldn't tell Korra to kiss her either. Korra flinched a little and took a step back.

"I hope Kuvira isn't showing you ladies any of are dark secrets." Asami stepped in and took Korra's hand.

"I would never Ms. Sato." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How was she putting her own foot in her mouth? Here she was standing between the two woman she was dating holding their hands. And all she wanted to do was ask Asami for permission to lick a trail from her chest up to her neck.

Asami raised an eyebrow but smiled. Kuvira saw the dangerous flash in both their eyes though. "Maybe you two could convince our friend to move in."

"Move in?" Cin asked glancing at Nina who was frowning.

"Yeah we keep telling her there is a spare room with her name on it." Korra explained with a smirk.

"She already eat dinner and spends most of her time in the main house. There's no reason for her to sleep in the cottage when there is a perfectly good bed upstairs." Asami winked and Korra chuckled.

Kuvira thanked the spirits that her legs didn't give out or that she just didn't blush from that.

"We'll see what we can do." Nina mumbled.

"Thanks guys." Korra said smiling brightly.

"Well we'll leave you guys to it. Just don't go upstairs please." Asami said giving them a soft smile.

"Sure no problem." Cin agreed.

"Captain Kuvira." Asami said nodding to her as Korra led her away.

"This place is amazing!" Nina said going over and falling in to one of the chairs.

"Yeah amazing." Kuvira whispered watching where her house mates had gone off to.

"So I was thinking that the three of us go on a date tomorrow." Cin said sitting in a chair as well.

"Like all three of us?" Kuvira asked her smile forming.

"Yeah." Nina nodded. "You're a pretty private person so this was a pretty big step for you. Letting us into your space."

Kuvira smiled as she went and sat in her lap. "Thank you." She said kissing her. "I would love that."

* * *

Asami and Korra showed up to Lin's house with pouts night. Kya hurried them in. "What's wrong?" She asked. It was just the three of them because Lin had to work double before going on night shift for a week.

"Vira brought Cin and Nina over to show them the house." Korra said glaring at the table.

"I'm pretty sure you guys gave her permission for that Tiger Seal." Kya said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but she called us Ms. Sato and Avatar Korra." Asami said with her arms crossed.

"Maybe she just wanted to keep it professional IE." Kya tried again.

"No." Asami said shaking her head. "It felt like she was hiding us."

Kya sighed again. She would be so glad when her girls just told her daughter that they were in love with her. "You three are helpless."

"Kya!" Korra whined.

"Ugh!" Kya groaned as someone knocked on the door. "It's open."

"What's going on here?" Pema asked as she came in.

"Kuvira had the women she's seeing over to the house." Kya explained. The two older woman shared a look.

Pema winked as she went and sat down. Kya shook her head because that usually meant trouble. "Are they pretty?"

Asami scuffed. "They are average."

"I mean they are a little pretty but that doesn't matter." Korra grumbled.

"Yeah I mean Cin is adorable." Asami shrugged.

"And Nina has the whole bad girl act going on." Korra mumbled. Pema sat there smirking as the younger women fell silent. "This isn't helping at all." Korra groaned.

"It makes me want to bully her a lot." Asami said with a dark look.

Korra licked her lips and smirked. "Count me in."

"You will do no such thing." Kya said shaking her head as Pema laughed. They pouted again.

"We so are." Korra mumbled and Asami nodded.

"I need a drink." Asami said shooting up.

"I'll text the gang to meet us somewhere." Korra said pulling out her phone.

"The Bone bar."

Korra groaned. "I hate that place it's creepy."

"But their drinks are cheap tonight." Asami whined.

"What do you care you're rich." Korra growled.

Kya watched listen to them argue as they left. "You are evil." She said turning to Pema.

"So you keep telling me." Pema said giving her a bright smile.

"Why are we friends again?" Kya asked.

"Because I'm your favorite!" Pema said matter of fact.

"Only when you're not working my nerves." Kya said throwing a pillow at her.

* * *

"Korra! Sami!" Bolin yelled over the roar of the bar.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said as she was swept up in a bear hug. Asami quickly slipped away and moved into the booth.

"Hey Asami." Opal laughed.

"You couldn't leave him at home?" Asami asked Mako looking at Wu.

"Hey!" Wu whined.

Korra slapped Asami in the back of the head as she sat down. "Jerk."

"But I love you."

"But I love you." Korra mocked in a grumble. "Shut it Sato."

"Such a lovely couple." Bolin sighed.

Opal snorted. "Yeah a couple of dorks."

"Those are a lot of shots." Korra said as the waiter dropped off a tray.

"Yeah well we haven't seen each other in a while so I was thinking a friendly drinking competition." Mako said wiggling those eyebrows of his.

"Friendly my ass." Opal grumble taking a shot.

"Get ready to go down flame boy." Asami said grabbing two shots.

"Oh I'm not drinking this time." Mako said smirking. "Wu is gonna take my place."

"You ready earth boy?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's on!" Wu growled grabbing to shots and throwing them back.

"Go Sami!" Bolin and Korra cheered. Asami slammed back three shots and smirked at Wu.

“Keep them coming!” Wu said glaring at her.

Asami chuckled. “But you guys better at least drink 5 shots each. If we're getting drunk then so are you.”

“Booooo!” Korra said as she got her five.

“When is Sami ever not bossy?” Bolin joked.

“When she’s eating.” Korra said shrugging add ate some chips.

Opal smirked elbowing Bolin. “You mean when she's eating you.”

Korra blushed as age sputtered for a response. Mako laughed loudly as Bolin high fived his girlfriend. “Good one babe!”

“You’re my favorite food.” Asami said kissing her cheek.”

"S-Stop corrupting my Bo-Bear!” Korra glared at Opal.

“Well I've got to teach him something. Opal said taking a shot.

"You mean other than being whipped?" Korra said proud of her come back. She was awarded with another kiss on the cheek.

“You mean like how Asami's got you?” Bolin said making a whipping motion as Mako made the sound. Wu and Opal were just a pile of giggles at the look on Korra's face.

“Don't worry babe. You've got me on a leash and collar to.” Asami whispered in her ear.

Korra really wanted to be mad because ever was ganging up on her. She was sure she was blushing up to her ears. But Asami's hand on the thigh and the two shots she just took had her moot caring at all.

“So why'd you guys invite us out?” Mako asked. Even though they had been all texting every day in the group chat. Their hanging out time went down because of all their respective lives.

“We were upset about something and Asami suggested having a drink.” Korra said stuffing her face with more chips.

“Guys you shouldn't drink when you're upset.” Bolin said waging his finger at them.

“We know we know.” Asami said still in her drinking contest with Wu.

“It's just that Vira brought the two women that she's been seeing over to the house so they could see where she lives.” Korra told them playing with a cup coaster.

“And that bothers you guys because she's dating more than one person?” Mako asked trying to understand.

“God no!” Asami said waving her to stop them from thinking that. “Guys when Korra was gone I ended up being friends with benefits with a polyamorous relationship of four. I told them about my feelings Korra and they respected that. Plus the sex was great and helped it stay relaxed. Oh! Also when Korra first left I dated to men at the same time. They knew about each other and didn't mind.”

“Damn.” Asami was unexpected. Opal said. “Me and Bolin are thinking about bringing someone else into the bedroom.”

“Gross”. Mako fake gaged. “I do not want to hear about my brother’s sex life.”

“What no one wants to hear is how Wu wants to suck and ride your dick sooooooooo bad!!” Opal said mimicking the small man.

“I told you that in secret!” Wu whispered yelled.

“Wu! Everyone is tired of you guys making heart eyes at each other when you think the other isn't looking.

Opal rubbed her temple.”

Wu blushed embarrassed looking down at the table. It was going to be so lame walking out by himself. He was surprised when Mako wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in to him. “We'll talk about later at your place.” Mako whispered in Wu's ear. Wu relaxed into his side with a happy squeal. “Back to you guys. Korra I think it's your turn.”

“I don't have a problem with it. I had a harem of men and women in the earth kingdom. There were six of them. I was mostly asexual with them but they didn't seem to mind.”

“I can see that.” Bolin commented and the others nodded.

“I'm not really surprised.” Mako said shrugging. “Korra just pulls people in.”

“So why are thou guys mad?” Bolin asked getting back to the main question.

“We just don't like them.” Korra mumbled.

“Yeah she could do so much better.” Asami said. The _with us_ went unsaid.

The other four looked at each other. It was pretty clear that their friends had feelings for Kuvira. So they did the only sensible thing and got them really drunk and stuffed them full of food afterwards. At some point someone had added Kuvira to the group chat. They all texted her phone and sent her pictures. Around three something in the morning Kuvira showed up after Korra called her crying. Saying that Mako wouldn't let her drive home. She thanked him and got them into the car easily. The ride home was filled with the two singing loudly and yelling out the window. Chief had to yell at them to get back in the car when they spotted her at red light. Kuvira could do nothing but laugh.

The real challenge was getting them in the house. She got Korra out first and then Asami. Standing them close together and making them put an arm around her shoulders before she scooped them up. They giggled as they held on tight to her.

"Look Korra Vira is so strong!" Asami said grabbing Korra’s hand.

"Yeah she can carry us both!" Korra said amazed.

Kuvira was so glad she kept the door open earlier so she could carry them both without putting one down. Kuvira ignored the way they snuggled in close to her and whispered to her in her ears as she made her way to their room. She gently stood them on their feet and guided them to the bed. "Ok get ready for bed." Kuvira said crossing her arms.

"Vira's mad at us Korra hurry!" Asami whispered yelled at the avatar. She tried to hurriedly take off her shoes and Korra was struggling with her pants.

"I'm trying Sami!" Korra yelled but it sounded more like a whine.

Kuvira watched for a few more minutes before correcting them. "I'm not mad at you guys. I just want you to get into bed."

"Are you gonna stay?" Korra asked as she gave up on her pants.

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head even though she wanted to stay.

Asami pouted. "But we want you to sleep in the middle."

Kuvira was about to respond but Korra interrupted them. "That's it I'm burning them off!" She yelled igniting her hands.

"No!" Kuvira shouted stopping her movements.

"Burn them! Burn them! Burn them!" Asami cheered as to the ceiling as she flopped back on the bed.

"The people have spoken!" Korra yelled again.

"You better not or else I'm not sleeping in here!" Kuvira yelled at her.

"Well how am I suppose to get em off?" Korra sassed putting out her hands so she could put them on her hips.

"I'll help you." Kuvira grumbled unbuttoning her pants for her and then helping her out of them.

"Awww Korra got special attention." Asami said looking at them. Kuvira was going to deny it but Asami kept talking. "I'm the one who thinks you guys look hot together."

Kuvira blushed as she pulled back the sheets. "Come on you dorks and get in bed."

"Not without our Captain." Korra said crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Asami said frowning up at her and crossing her arms. "Not without our captain."

Kuvira was thanking the spirits for leaving her with the two of these adorable dorks. "Alright alright." Kuvira said kicking off her shoes and removing her pants. "If I lay down though you guys have to go to bed."

"Promise!" They said together and then giggling as they got under the covers.

Kuvira shook her head as she got in the space they left for her. She turned on her side facing Korra. Korra smiled and snuggled close into her neck. Kuvira gasped as she felt a kiss on the front of her neck and one on her nape. They tangled their legs together with hers, Korra threw an arm over her waist to touch Asami's hip, Asami threw an arm over her hip and held Kuvira's hand, Korra held the other one in her other hand, and Asami moved her arm under Kuvira's head as she snuggled even closer. She felt her soft breaths and nose graze her skin. Kuvira hummed as she relaxed into their arms and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Good News

Music blasted from the cottage. Kuvira was in a good mood as she got ready for her date. The three of them were finally going on a date together. Maybe she could convince them to do that more often. She had a black long-sleeved dress and black heels. She even curled her hair. She was putting on her ear rings when someone knocked on her door. She turned around and saw her house mates at her door. She smiled remembering this morning how good it felt to sleep in their arms.

She had even went back to sleep after the sun rose. She woke up around ten thirty though still wrapped in their embrace. It was the safest and warmest place she had been in a long time. It was so hard leaving their arms to go cook breakfast but she wanted to surprise them. She imagined their happy and surprised looks while she cooked. They were a little harder to wake up but it was worth it. Seeing their surprised looks that she was still around and hadn't ran off to her cottage or to do her morning routine. Kuvira only rolled her eyes saying she could miss a couple days or just do it later. She made sure to give them some medicine for their headaches and kisses on their temples. She wanted them to get better as soon as possible. The blush they sported afterwards sent a warm feeling throughout her body. When they had eaten all their food they insisted that she rested. They did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while she watched supernatural episodes on her Netflix. Then they ran her a bubble bath in their bathroom and washed her hair. She talked to them while she soaked. She had taken a bath the night before so she could just relax in the water.

It was nice in a way she thought it should be uncomfortable. Like it was how they always were with each other. It was like they had always lived together in one room and shared one bathroom. Korra had given her bubble beards and she gave her bubble mustaches. While Asami took the high road and washed her hair and then gave her a bubble crown. And then the moment wouldn't have been complete without pictures. After her bath they gave her an extra fluffy robe, dried her hair, and Korra gave her a foot massage. She could tell that their hangovers were still there. Since they winced a lot from something loud, bright, or moving too fast but they looked happy. She suggested just resting with Naga until they felt better. All three of them got on the couch and cuddled together with Korra in the middle this time. They never made her feel left out or like she was intruding on their moment as a couple.

"You look beautiful." Korra said quietly taking her all in.

Kuvira blushed. "Thank you Korra."

"I thought it was Avatar Korra." Korra teased walking more into the room.

"I'm sorry." Kuvira sighed. "I don't know why I said that. It was like my tongue had a mind of its own."

"Well it just needs training then." Asami said from where she leaned against the door.

Kuvira bit her lip at the images that ran through her head. She was pretty sure they knew what they did to her. "I'm sorry Sami."

"I don't know Ms. Sato does have a ring to it." Asami said and Korra chuckled. "You do look beautiful though."

"Thank you guys." Kuvira said smiling again.

"Are you nervous?" Korra asked her.

Kuvira shook her head. "No I'm just really excited." She bounced in her seat. She had finished getting ready a little early. The sun was just sitting and she had a little time to spare. "That remind me." She said turning to fully face the CEO. "You never sung for me yesterday." Asami gave a surprised look and she laughed. "You didn't think I would forget that did you? And I know you don't need any music to sing so get to it." Korra smirked at her girlfriend and Asami returned the look. She looked back at Kuvira with a look that held so much emotion that Kuvira gasped holding her chest.

 

_You walked into the room_

_And now my heart's been stolen_

 

"Fuck." Kuvira whispered. These two just kept coming with surprises.

 

_You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_

_Now you're all I want_

_And I knew it from the very first moment_

_'Cause a light came on when I heard that song_

 

She thought back to that song she sung in Lin's bathroom after the spirit portal.

 

_And I want you to sing it again_

 

_I swear that every word you sing_

_You wrote them for me_

 

She thought about all their moments together.

 

_Like it was a private show_

_But I know you never saw me_

 

When they played video games together. How Asami would cheat and Korra would call her out for it.

 

_When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

_Will you be there to sing it again?_

_Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_

_Can I be him?_

 

The night the stayed up having a paranormal witness marathon in the den. Each of them fell asleep in different spots. Korra the couch, Kuvira one of the loveseats, and Asami on top of Naga. She had stumbled her way to the cottage later in the afternoon and passed out again.

 

_I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_

_If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you_

 

That time she had invited them to go on a run with her one night. Korra jumped at every little sound and Asami chased her through the trees.

 

_I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips_

_It's all that I've been thinking about_

 

One time Korra's computer was acting up so she couldn't video call her parents. Kuvira leant her her laptop and fixed hers. She worked on it the whole time Korra was talking to her parents so she had no idea. Korra had taken her out to eat three days straight to show her happiness.

 

_'Cause a light came on when I heard that song_

_And I want you to sing it again_

 

One afternoon they had made brownies with Lin and made a mess of Lin's kitchen because she threw flour on her. Kya just sighed loudly all the way to her room.

 

_I swear that every word you sing_

_You wrote them for me_

_Like it was a private show_

 

One time Kya had an unfair water fight against her and Asami on the beach when Korra was distracted. She had screamed and screamed as Asami laughed and used her for a shield. Korra had showed up when they were cold and shivering to defend their honor.

 

_But I know you never saw me_

_When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

When Korra and she helped Asami work on one of her cars one time. They weren't much help because they played around with the tools instead.

 

_Will you be there to sing it again?_

_Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_

 

Every time that she wanted to kiss them.

 

_Can I be the one?_

_Can I be the one?_

 

When she wanted to hold them.

 

_Can I be the one?_

_Oh, can I, can I be him?_

 

When she wanted to be their strength

 

_Won't you sing it again_

_Oh, when you sing it again_

 

When she wanted to be pulled in their laps.

 

_Can I be him_

_Won't you sing it again_

 

When she wanted them to hold her and never let go.

 

_Oh, when you sing it again_

_Can I be him_

 

When she wished that they would do what the looks they gave her promised.

 

_I swear that every word you sing_

_You wrote them for me_

 

When wanted to spoil them and for them to spoil her.

 

_Like it was a private show_

_But I know you never saw me_

 

When wanted them to show her off.

 

_When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

_Will you be there, will you be there_

 

When she wanted their smiles to be reserved just for her.

 

_Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories_

 

She wanted to wake up to them.

 

_Can I be him?_

 

She wanted to go to sleep next to them.

 

_Can I be him?_

 

She wanted to come home to them.

 

_Can I be him?_

 

She wanted to scream her feeling at them.

 

_Can I be him?_

 

She wanted to be theirs.

 

Kuvira gasped as she jumped to her feet from her ringing phone. She couldn't believe the thought process that she had just been through. She was expecting it. She hadn't known that she was ignoring it this badly. It felt like her head was spinning and she needed a moment to breath.

"I have to go." She whispered looking between the two of them. The hurt that came across both their faces hit her like a slap across the face. Korra gaped like a fish for a few seconds not sure what to say. Kuvira looked away when she noticed the tears pooling in her eyes.

She heard Korra clear her throat. "Have fun tonight you deserve it."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear and she felt herself tearing up. "Thanks I will." She looked at Asami and smiled.

Asami returned her smile but it was forced and didn't reach her eyes. "We're happy for you Kuvira." It sounded wrong and rehearsed and Kuvira didn't want to hear it. "We only came to give you our best wishes and see you off. The three of you seem close and we hope it works out for you." Asami looked over at a silent Korra. That wasn't a good thing right now. "We just want you to be happy and uh... if they make you happy then... then good."

Kuvira looked at the ground. "Thank you guys but I have to go. They're here." She said quietly.

"Oh yes of course." Asami said stiffly as she moved out of the way.

A whining polar-bear dog greeted her outside. She watched the moping dog as she put on her jacket. She sighed as she gave Naga a pat before moving on. She didn't even want to go anymore but she owed it to the two women to give her one more chance. She pushed her feet down the drive way and forced a smile on her face. She wondered if her house mates were still in her cottage standing there or crying. She sighed a little looking out the window. They were probably crying and it was her fault a little for not answering their feelings with her own. Instead she went on a date with two women who treated her like an outsider to their relationship and formed separate relationships with her.

Kuvira had tried. She really did try to pull it together and act like she wanted to be there. But the other two women had soon fell into their own world. Just like people who had been together for a long time. People who had their own secret smiles, gestures, stories, etc. And Kuvira wasn't a part of that at all. She secretly called the waiter over and gave him her debt card. She placed the paid for bill on the table and that attracted her date’s attention.

"Kuv?" Cin asked looking at the bill then her confused.

"I can't do this anymore." Kuvira sighed looking at them.

"This?" Nina questioned.

"This." Kuvira said pointing her finger at the three of them. "Whatever we're doing."

"I thought you were polyamorous." Nina said.

"I am." Kuvira stressed because she was. If the things should had been thinking about doing to the other two women were anything to go off. "Just not like this. I don't like separate relationships. I want us to be all together but I know that won't work for you guys. I don't like feeling like I'm being left out or not wanted."

"Why did you never say anything?" Cin asked.

"I did! But your solution was to take me on SEPARATE dates." Kuvira sighed. "Look like the both of you I really do but I don't think this going to work out."

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain CEO and master of all four elements." Nina asked sipping her wine.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Oh I don't know beside the point that they made it very clear that they didn't want us around. I'm pretty sure if she could get away with it then Avatar Korra would have pissed on you." Nina sneered.

"How about you just stop while you're ahead." Kuvira hissed. "They don't have anything to do with this. And even if they did you still will NOT talk about them to around me."

Cin looked back and forth worriedly. "Nina stop it! Just let Kuvira go." Cin said to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry that we weren't what you were looking for."

"It's alright Cin. I had fun with you both and I hope we can be friends after this." Kuvira said getting up to give her a hug.

"We can and Nina will get over it soon enough." Cin said waving her off.

Kuvira sighed in relief as she left the suffocating restaurant. She flagged down a taxi to get her out of there.

* * *

Korra and Asami waited around in silence for about an hour. Asami had had three cups of the hardest liquor she had and then mixed it with whatever else she had to drink. She knew Korra was messed up just as badly as her because not once did she say anything. Korra sat on the floor with Naga's head in her lap. She gently pet her and tried not to think about Kuvira away with two other women when she should be there with them. She groaned and rubbed her eyes furiously as if to wipe the images of Kuvira understanding their feelings and still leaving. She was so angry. Angry at herself. Angry at Asami. Angry at Kuvira. Today could have played out so differently.

Asami staggered a bit on her way to the kitchen to refill her cup with various things. She yelped as she was yanked and thrown into the wall by the stairs. She looked down at the glare Korra was sending at her lips. She sobered up when she realized what was happening. What Korra wanted from her and she was all too happy to give into her emotions. She slammed her lips into hers and growled. Korra easily meet her pace and kept her pushed up against the wall as she pushed a thigh in between her legs. Asami hissed a moan as she grinded down at some kind of relief. A pair of green eyes flashed in her mind and she bit down hard on Korra’s lip. Korra moaned picking her up. Asami wrapped her legs around her and grinded against her abs. Korra moaned as Asami kissed her neck while she walked up the stairs. She threw the older woman on the bed and took off her shirt. Asami just watched her strip and Korra held eye contact. She reached for Asami's pants but she as yanked down on top of her by her shoulders. Asami kissed her hard and trailed kisses up to her ear.

"Burn them off." Korra froze not believing what she heard. "Korra." Asami growled squeezing her shoulders. "Burn my clothes the fuck OFF _now_."

Korra pushed her down on the bed, holding her hands above her head with one hand, and she glared down at her. A flame erupted from her fingertips on her other hand. She trailed her fingers down the front of her body. They ignored the smell of burning clothes a held each other’s glare. Korra didn't wait for her pants to burn away all the way. She let her fire go and rammed two fingers in Asami's dripping heat. Asami howled arching off the bed as Korra fucked her hard and unforgiving. Asami moaned moving with her fingers and bringing herself closer to the edge. Korra growled annoyed she was enjoying herself so much. She leaned down and bit down on her nipple. Sucking it into her before repeating the same rough treatment. Asami came with a growl and one of her hands slipped free. She pulled Korra close feeling the wetness on her thighs.Korra moaned as Asami pushed three fingers into her easily. She cried out when Asami's teeth sunk into her shoulder. She came surprisingly fast. Asami pushed Korra off her and onto the bed. She roughly spread her legs apart and lowered herself down.

* * *

Kuvira found herself in the city park and siting on a bench. She closed her eyes as the cold wind stroked her skin. She hadn't went home because she needed time to herself. She wasn't sure if she was going to be walking into something or not. She wasn't sure she was ready for anyone else to be mad at her. She had left them in a vulnerable state.

"Little sister we've got to start meeting on better terms." Skoochy said as he sat down next to her. "I know there's more to you than your sad face."

Kuvira smiled. "There is. I'm just having a bad day I think. It started off great but it just went left somehow."

"Tell big brother what happened." Skoochy said sliding closer and Kuvira rest her head on his shoulder and told him her female problems.

Skoochy listened patiently until she was done. "Want my opinion little K?" He asked.

"Sure." She said even though she already knew what she should do a little. "You need to go home to those two ladies that are probably waiting for you. I don't think you should confess your feelings right away. Just make them known like they did. You guys obviously like each other a lot so just keep up what you've been doing and then go front there. I mean with more flirting of course and maybe throw in some kissing. You don't need to be worried about anything either. It's like you're just going to be another woman in their relationship that they want to cherish like they do each other." Skoochy said shrugging his other shoulder.

"Thanks." Kuvira needed that reassurance from someone else.

"You're not such a bad big brother." Skoochy smiled. "Well I try. I also meant that we should meet at different times. I want to see your brighter side."

"I just recently got a brighter side to me." Kuvira joked but was very true.

"Sounds like there is back story somewhere in there." Skoochy said looking down at her.

"There is." Kuvira confirmed.

"I would love to hear it one day if you're willing to share it of course." Skoochy said quickly. "Give big brother your phone."

"Gonna put your number in it like a loser?" Kuvira teased him.

"This biggest loser is aiming to be your best friend. What you gonna do about it?" Skoochy said putting his number in.

Kuvira stared at him in shock before smiling. "Change his name to Big Ol Loser." Kuvira said snatching her phone back and sending him a quick message before locking it.

Skoochy pouted. "You're a bully a see." He said pulling out his phone.

She looked over his shoulder to see what he was changing her name to. "Lil Sista Bully?!" She snorted laughing.

"It's a perfect fit." He said standing up and holding out his hand to her. "Let's go get you taxi."

"I can wait for my own taxi." Kuvira told him as they waited by the curve.

"Yeah but you never know if there are bad spirits around waiting to snatch up people like you." Skoochy said giving her a soft smile.

She thought again that she had heard his voice from somewhere before. And she had defiantly heard that line before. She thinks she heard it when she was younger because the memory is really blurry and she can't make anything out but she knows that is it. "People like me?" She asked really looking at him. His brown eyes shined in the city lights almost golden and mile was so familiar and foreign at the same time.

"People who have a heart and soul too good for one world alone."

Kuvira gasped as he continued to smile at her. A taxi pulled up to take her away.

* * *

Korra laid at one end of the bed and Asami another.

"We just had hate sex and we're not even mad at each other." Korra said breaking the silence.

"I know." Asami said.

"We like her so much." Korra said.

"I know." Asami said.

"We are so fucked." Korra said throwing an arm over her eyes.

"I know." Asami said turning to look out the window.

* * *

Lin was very tired. She had barely slept this morning when she got home and then had to roll around to another double shift. She was so thankful that one of the new officers offered to take her night shift. Her phone ringed right before she stepped to get out the car and she groaned flopping back in her car seat. She couldn’t keep the growl out of her voice as she answered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Uh hi mom." Kuvira said quietly. "I'm sorry I'll just call tomorrow."

"Shit! No sorry badgermole. I thought you were someone from the office. I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't look to see who was calling." Lin said feeling bad for snapping at her daughter like that.

"It's ok it is kind of late but I just wanted to speak to you for a little bit." Kuvira said as the taxi drove her to the directions she had given her.

"Is everything alright?" Lin asked.

"Yeah I just ended things with Cin and Nina today." Kuvira said.

Lin wanted to jump for joy. "Why'd you do that honey?"

"Things weren’t right with them and I realized I had feeling for other people." Kuvira sighed.

"Did you tell them?" Lin hoped.

"No I left them there after one of them pretty much sung their feeling for me and went on a date with Cin and Nina." Kuvira mumbled.

"Shit." Lin whispered rubbing her face.

"I'm on my way home now. Do you think I’m walking into an emotional rollercoaster?" Kuvira asked hoping she wouldn't.

"No I don't think it'll be anything like that. They’ll probably be focused on you." Lin assured her.

"Well I want us to be focused on each other." Kuvira grumbled.

Lin laughed. "So tell them that." Kuvira smiled. "I'll get it across. Good bye mom. I'll text you tomorrow and tell momma I said hey."

"Bye baby I love you."

"I love you to."

Lin stretched as she got out the car. She really wanted to lay down and go straight to sleep. When she walked opened the door she froze. There was a trail of rose petals and candles leading to a chair in her living room. All her other furniture had been moved except for a small table next to the chair.

"It's about time you got home Chief." Kya said as she walked towards her.

"Fuck." Lin whispered. Kya was wearing a small sexy police uniform.

"I thought I would have to go down there and arrest you myself to bring you home." Lin wasn't able to say anything. Her eyes still traveled all over her girlfriend’s body. "Drop your coat and lose the metal. Your seat awaits you Chief." Lin did what she was told numbly and stumbled to her seat. She looked down the rose petal runway to see Kya walking down it holding a tray with a drink on it. Lin's eyes dropped to her long legs. Kya made sure to bend down in front of Lin and show off her breast. She smiled when Lin's eyes dropped right to them. "I got you a drink Chief. I thought it would make the show more enjoyable." Lin grunted as she sat a little straight. Kya turned and say Kya's ass. She had Chiefs propriety written on them and she groaned. Kya chuckled twirling around to look at her. "I haven’t even start yet." She said water bending a pole and freezing it.

The temperature dropped a little more in the room. The cold nipped at Lin's skin a little she hadn't all the way warmed up from the night time air. A wicked almost feral grin formed on her face. She loved it. Kya saw the look and matched it with one of her on as the music started playing.

 

Kya walked slowly around the ice pole but kept her eyes on Lin.

 

_Here we are all alone_

_You and me, privacy_

 

She wrapped a leg around the pole and spun around. She grinded against it on her way down.

 

_And we can do anything_

_Your fantasy_

 

She crawled her way to Lin and turned on her knees rocking and rolling her body before she continued her crawl.

 

_I wanna make your dreams come true_

_Can you hear?_

 

She pushed Lin's knees a part. Holding them a she slid up into Lin's lap.

 

_She's calling me_

_Between your legs_

 

She turned and grinded her ass down on her. Lin gripped her hips as she watched her whined in her lap. Kya was having none of it.

 

_Loud and clear_

_I wanna talk back to her_

 

She grabbed her wrist and moved them own to the edges of the seat and water bending them there. Lin growled her annoyance.

 

_Make love to her_

_I wanna hear you scream my name_

 

Kya straddled her lap and rocked her hips as she touched her chest.

 

_We can make love in the bedroom floor_

 

She licked Lin's lips as she got off her lap.

 

_Floatin' on top of my waterbed_

_I'm kissing you_

 

She made her way back to the pole and swiftly jumped on it and twirled.

 

_Running my fingers through your hair_

_In the hallway making our way beside the stairs_

 

Lin watched Kya twirl, spin, grind, lick on the pole and wish it was her.

 

_We can do it anywhere_

 

She knew Kya was making a point to not touch her.

 

_I can love you in the shower_

_Both of our bodies dripping wet_

 

Kya danced her way back over to her. She pulled on the string of her top and let it fall away.

 

_On the patio we can make a night you won't forget_

_On the kitchen floor_

 

Lin groaned as Kya groped them and pinched her nipples while she grinded down in her lap. As soon as she felt herself leaning forward Kya was gone.

 

_As I softly pull your hair_

_We can do it anywhere, anywhere_

 

Back to her chest as she danced in her lap. Her fingers dug into her thighs in way that had her biting back a moan.

 

_I love the way your body feels_

_On top of mine so take your time_

 

Kya move to one thigh and grind down as her hands gripped the back Lin's neck and pulled her close. She let out a throaty moan that had Lin whimpering to touch her.

 

_We got a night_

_Girl, you know_

 

Lin gasped as Kya suddenly spun in her lap. Her legs where in the air and she wasn't wearing any panties. Her lips glistened in the low light. She cursed her work pants that didn't allow her to feel that.

 

_I like it slow_

_And I know you like it too, baby_

 

Kya rolled off her lap and on to feet beside the chair.

 

_Please don't stop I feel it now_

_You feel it, too_

 

Her hands trailed down Lin's shoulders to her hands and scratched her skin.

 

_You're shivering_

_Ooh, you put me close to you_

 

Lin shivered as Kya's leg came over her shoulder and a heeled foot rested on her leg.

 

_Just let it flow_

_There's no other place to go_

 

"I'm all yours Chief." And then Lin felt it. Felt Kya squeeze her unfrozen wrist.

 

Lin stood up slowly as she held Kya's leg in her palm. She kissed her knee and rubbed her thigh gently. And then Kya found herself yanked up into Lin's arms. Lin dropped her in the chair and pushed her legs apart roughly. "I had a pretty long day before it even hit lunch today." Lin said ripping her own shirt open. Kya listened to the buttons bounce as she watched her. "Then I come home to this amazing body." Lin hissed as her cables shot forward and wrapped around her hands, ankles, and knees binding her to the chair. Not that she was complaining. "Was kept from me and I had to wait." Lin growled sinking to her knees. "Now I believe you that you mines." Kya moaned from the possessive tone. "And I plan on having my fill. Regardless if you get tired. I'm going to pull orgasms from you until you pass out or I get tired." That same look from earlier came over Lin's face that had Kya thrusting her hips forward to be touched. "I've been wide awake since this whole thing started."

Kya cried out as Lin sunk two fingers in her without another word. Lin kissed her roughly and worked her clit a little too hard but she didn't care because Lin's touch was putting out the freeze burn she had under her skin and then she was coming undone.

* * *

Kuvira wordlessly appeared in the garage and made her way into the door. She kicked off her shoes and took off her coat hanging it up. She turned around and jumped a little from Asami and Korra sitting on different ends of the couch watching her silently.

"What are you doing back so early?" Korra asked.

"I left the date." Kuvira said with a little shrug.

"But why? Did something happen?" Asami asked as she sat down between them.

"No not exactly. Nothing besides me ending whatever we were doing. I couldn't wait around and hope for them to turn into the kind of relationship I want." Kuvira said shrugging.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Korra asked worriedly.

"Is there anything you want to do or nothing at all? We can watch t.v. or some movies." Asami offered.

Kuvira smiled closing her eyes. Why couldn't they treat her like these two wonderful woman do? "I think I'm going to go change out of these clothes and then we can go from there." Kuvira said squeezing each of their hands. They nodded and she glowed and disappeared.

Asami and Korra looked at each other and jumped to hug each other’s. "There’s hope for us yet love." Asami said kissing Korra's head.

"Now we've just got to step up our game and the girl is going to be ours." Korra said kissing her. Lightening flashed and thunder roared when they broke her head. The sky opened up and the rain fell. "Damn I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until tomorrow." Korra said looking at the weather app on her phone.

After waiting for about thirty minutes and with the sky raging they had begun to worry. "You don't think she changed her mind do you?" Asami asked worrying her lip.

"No I don't think s-" She jumped off the couch and threw the sliding door open.

Naga's faint whining that she heard became louder. The polar-bear dog was scratching at Kuvira's door. They gently pushed her to the side so they could open the door. They found Kuvira curled up on her bed crying.

"Kuvira!" They both yelled.

Kuvira looked at them shaking. "I was trying to call you but Naga heard my screams." The words tumbled out of her so quickly. She couldn't help it.

Thunder storms took away her life and they terrified her. Asami scooped the woman up in her arms as thunder clashed again. Kuvira buried her face in neck. Asami nodded at Korra who grabbed Kuvira's phone. They ran out the cottage closing the door behind them as Korra water bended the water away from them. Korra water bended her best friend dry, closed the door, and drew the curtains close. Asami was whispering comforting words to the woman in her arms.

"We're sorry Kuvira. We would have come for you as soon as it started if we had remembered right away. Naga's whines made me remember." Korra said rubbing her back.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long. We knew something was wrong." Asami said rocking her a little.

"Thanks guys." Kuvira said quietly. "I don't think we've had a thunderstorm since I've moved to this city."

"We'll now you don't have to worry about facing them alone we'll be right there with you." Korra assured her.

"Is there anything that you need?" Asami asked.

Kuvira melted at their caring tones. "I'm ok as long as I have someone with me." Kuvira told them as she sat up a little.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Korra asked wanting to warm her up. Korra grinned kissing her head and hoping over the couch.

"Ball of energy." Kuvira said shaking her head.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Asami said getting comfortable and leaning back against the couch. Kuvira let herself be moved and flipped around. She sighed happily as she rested against her chest. "Comfy?" Asami asked and Kuvira hummed.

She opened her eyes when she smelled chocolate in front of her. "A straw?" She said taking the cup from Korra.

"I'm lazy." Korra said sitting down in front of her on the floor.

Kuvira laughed because that was a totally acceptable Korra answer. Korra smiled and winked at Asami who was smiling fondly at her and the woman on her chest. Kuvira still flinched at loud cracks of thunder but they took her mind off of it. They decided to go around in a circle and tell stories from their childhood, then to embarrassing moments, and then to what they think was some of their best accomplishments. When Kuvira couldn't hold back her yawns they decided to call it a night.

"Whoa it's late guys." Korra said checking the time. It was almost three in the morning.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Asami asked her making her way to the stairs.

"I was thinking maybe I could sleep with you guys again if that's ok." Kuvira mumbled looking at the floor she knew her blush was probably full force.

"Of course it is." Korra said taking her hand.

Kuvira her way into Korra neck and relaxed. Asami curled up at her back and entwined their legs together. "Just sleep Vira we got you." Asami said kissing the back of her head.

Korra kissed her forehead and she pulled Asami's arm tighter around her body. "I think I'm going to move in tomorrow." Kuvira said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." Korra said after making sure Kuvira's breathing evened out.

"I love you to baby." Asami said smiling at her over Kuvira's head.

"I'll be so happy when we get to that point with her." Korra said looking down at the body between them.

"Yeah me to." Asami beamed as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more Cin and Nina!


	23. I See Red

Asami was not a morning person. No wait she was but she also wasn't. She just wasn't as bad as her short haired girlfriend. She rolled over and came face to face with those blue eyes that she loves.

"Hi." Korra said with a smile that was too early for Korra to have.

"It's too early for you to be up." Asami said knowing that the sun was already fully in the sky by now.

"Yeah but Kuvira struggle untangling herself from us and she's been singing in the kitchen for a little while now. She left the door cracked." Korra told her before placing a kiss on her nose.

Their bedroom was soundproof. Asami hummed hearing Kuvira's faint voice carry into the room. "Why isn't she out training?"

Korra chuckled a little rolling onto her back. Kuvira thinks out loud sometimes. "She said something about making breakfast for us before you go to work and I have to go talk to Raiko."

"What does he want to talk about?" Asami asked sitting up a little.

"Ghong Dei." Korra said simply as she got up and stretched.

"Ghong Dei?" Asami asked as she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She wondered where she heard that name from before.

"Yes." Korra said following her. "I forgot that I never got a chance to tell you about him. It was before the attacks started. He is the guy that wants to build the amusement park. He is also insanely rich so I'm guessing he has a lot of people on his side as he's throwing out money."

Asami nodded along as she remembered where she had heard that name from before. "I know who you're talking about."

"You do?" Korra asked surprised before shaking her head. "Of course you do he's rich."

Asami frowned playfully. "No I've never meet him in person. People have mentioned him in meetings though. Remember that meeting with that guy that Kuvira almost broke his arm?" Korra nodded as she brushed her teeth. "Well Biyu works with Ghong Dei. The most of the meeting he talked about the guys money and the stuff he's bought." Asami said rolling her eyes. "It was annoying."

"I can imagine." Korra said shaking her head. "But I'm guessing he wants to talk about what happened at the spirit portal with all his guys. It's his fault for not getting permission and just thinking that the spirits wouldn't be angry about it. He's probably going to say that I should have stopped them or something along those lines. I would have only stepped in if the humans were in danger."

"Humans?" Asami teased.

Korra's eyes glowed as she turned to her girlfriend. "I am half spirit." She said with a little shrug of her shoulder.

Asami groaned kissing her. "You are so sexy." She trailed kisses up and down her neck.

Korra pulled away a little and laughed when Asami chased her lips. "We've got a woman down stairs that we're supposed to be making ours."

"And she's singing." Asami said in thought as she tried to hear Kuvira's voice.

"And she's probably dancing." Korra whispered.

They looked at each other before making their way to the kitchen at a speed that wouldn't draw to much attention. They slowed their pace and came to a stop on the stairs. Kuvira was defiantly lively this morning. She was just in a t-shirt and panties as she danced and cooked. They watched her squeal happily as a new song came on. Her movements in her hips became much slower and with a purpose of seduction at the new beat.

 

 _(Kuvira_   **Asami**   Korra)

 

_I don't know if you could take it_

_Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_

 

They gasped from Kuvira rapping along to the song.

 

_I wanna be your baby, baby, baby_

_Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag_

 

They were stuck in a trance watching the earth benders hips move side to side as she gripped the counter.

 

_White girl wasted on that brown liquor_

_When I get like this I can't be around you_

 

"Fuck Sami." Korra hissed in her ear. "She's asking for it."

 

_I'm too lit to dim down a notch_

_'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do_

 

"Spirits isn't she?" Asami growled watching Kuvira move in a circle with her eyes closed.

 

_Wild, wild, wild_

_Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 

"I'm so happy we know this song." Korra said pulling Asami down the rest of the stairs.

 

_Wild, wild, wild_

_When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 

"Let's bully her." Asami said licking her lips.

 

_Wild, wild, wild_

_When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 

"Yeah so let’s go!" Korra winked at Asami who kissed her neck.

 

_Let's go!_

 

I hope you know I'm for the takin'

 

Kuvira jumped knocking over a glass when she heard Korra's voice.

 

You know this cookie's for the baking (ugh)

Kitty, kitty, baby give that thing some rest

 

She gulped when she saw the two women stalking towards her.

 

Like the '68 Jets

 

Her body trembled because she didn't know Korra could rap like that.

 

Diamonds ain't nothing when I'm rockin' with ya

Diamonds ain't nothing when I'm shinin' with ya

 

Korra winked at her as she glass bended the cup back together and moved it over to the table out of the way.

 

Just keep it white and black as if I'm ya sista

I'm too hip to hop around town out here with ya

 

Asami cut the food off smirking at the earth bender as well.

 

I know I get

Wild, wild, wild

 

Kuvira whined because she knew she was in trouble. She just didn't know what they had in mind.

 

Wild, wild, wild thoughts

Wild, wild, wild

 

She couldn't stop her mind from running south when Korra grabbed her hips and started dancing.

 

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

Wild, wild, wild

 

She groaned when Asami danced on her from behind.

 

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

 

She smiled one hand going to Korra's neck and the other to Asami's neck as they grinded together.

 

**Ayy, uh huh, uh huh, I heard that pussy for the taking**

 

Kuvira choked on air when Asami started rapping.

 

**I heard it got these other ladies goin' crazy**

**Yeah I treat you like a lady, lady**

 

Her mouth was so close to her ear that her lips brushed against it as she rapped.

 

**Fuck you 'til you're burned out, cremation**

**Make it cream, yeah, Wu-Tang**

 

She shuddered when Korra squeezed her hips and rocked harder into her body.

 

**Throw that ass back, bouquet**

**Call me and I can get it juicy**

 

Kuvira moaned looking down into blue eyes.

 

**I can tell you're gone off the D'usse**

**Careful mama watch what you say**

 

Korra bit her lip and let her eyes travel down Kuvira's body slowly.

 

**You talking to me like ya new bae**

**Girl, talking to me like you tryna do things**

 

Asami caught her eye and slowly raked her nails up Kuvira's sides.

 

**Now that pipe got her running like she Usain, baby**

**You made me drown in it, oh touche, baby**

 

Kuvira held back her moan as her eyes flicked down to Korra's lips.

 

**I'm carrying that water, Bobby Boucher, baby**

**You know I'mma slaughter like I'm Jason**

 

Korra didn't need any more conformation before surging forward. They both moaned into the soft touch.

 

**Bust it, why you got it on safety?**

**White girl wasted on brown liquor**

 

It immediately turned rough and teeth clacked together in their rush.

 

**I probably shouldn't be around you**

**'Cause you get wild, wild, wild**

 

Asami's voice grew louder and they knew it was a warning to slow down and so they did.

 

**You looking like there's nothing that you won't do**

**Ayy, girl that's when I told you**

 

They ended the kiss and rested their foreheads together and just breathed as they opened their eyes.

 

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

 

Korra was singing and Asami grasped her chin firmly turning her head but she didn't care one bit because Asami was kissing her.

 

Wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild thoughts

 

Kuvira noticed right away how different the two kisses were and she loved both.

 

Wild, wild, wild

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

 

She loved the way Korra explored her mouth and pulled back so she could explore hers as well. Then they would just float in the middle tasting each other.

 

Wild, wild, wild

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

 

When she kissed Asami she could do nothing but give up all the control. And she had no problem with that because she wanted to submit to Asami.

 

Wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

 

Korra's voice grew louder and you could her the laughter with the warning.

 

When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts

 

Kuvira and Asami smiled at each other as they broke the kiss.

 

"We're sorry but we had to kiss you." Korra said staring at her lips.

"Seeing you dancing down here just made us want to bully you. These hips are were teasing us." Asami said nipping at her neck. She squeezed Kuvira's hip.

Kuvira grinded her hips against them and watched Korra's eyes turn almost black with want. "Don't start something you can't finish Captain." Korra said husked against her lips.

Kuvira thought she was going to get another kiss but Korra turned her head at the last second and kissed Asami. Kuvira moaned watching them kiss in front of her. They were so close. So fucking close and she could kiss them now. She could freely watch them kiss and whatever else they wanted to do in front of her. Spirits they were so beautiful and she was going to become theirs. They were going to go on dates and soon everyone would know her as their girlfriend. She would get a collar that said Sato's girl in earth kingdom green and she would wear it during playtime or just around the house proudly.

Spirits she trembled watching them kiss. She didn't know she could want people as much as she wanted them. As bad as she wanted them to take her right there. To destroy her in every way she has thought of in her mind. She wants to drown in them. She whined kissing their cheeks and breaking their kiss.

"You're so cute." Korra said watching Kuvira kiss at Asami's neck and grind against her.

"Please please please please." She begged them before kissing Asami. She moaned loudly as Korra bit down on her neck.

"We're going to mark you up so much. We want you to show them off." Asami said into her ear and then bit down on it. Kuvira groaned pulling Korra off her neck to kiss her. Asami bit down on the other side of her neck. She gasped into Korra mouth pulling them both closer. Asami chuckled into her ear. "Easy baby. We don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

"Yeah you are grinding between us so desperately." Korra laughed and Kuvira whined. "We love it Captain. Show us how much you want us."

"I've never felt like this before." Kuvira panted nipping at Korra's lips.

"Like what?" Asami asked breathlessly pulling her in for another kiss.

Kuvira moaned not able to hold herself back at all. "There’s no need for me to hold back anymore. I'm finally able to focus on how bad I want the both of you. I don't have to hold back those desires anymore." She took a deep breath and slowly let it go. "I've never down this before. I've never even gotten this far with anyone."

"We can sto-"

"I've never wanted anyone to take me like I want the both of you to do right now." Kuvira interrupted Asami.

"Shit!" Korra hissed kissing Kuvira forcefully and swallowing all her moans.

Asami took her mouth next. "We're going to take care of you baby because that's what you want and you're asking us to." Asami told her when she left her go. Kuvira panted as she relaxed in their arms.

"But we're not going to fully take you right now. There isn't enough time for us to worship your body." Korra spoke as Asami trailed bits up Kuvira's neck.

Kuvira felt them shift and thought they were moving away. "No please!" She begged almost in tears.

"Vira baby we're right here." Asami said soothingly in her ear.

"I just needed to move my leg so you can have better access." Korra said sliding her leg between Kuvira's legs.

"We only just got you and we don't plan on running away from you ever." Kuvira melted at the promise Asami made kissing her cheek.

"How's that Captain?" Korra said grabbing Kuvira's hips and moved them for her. Korra gasped from how wet she was. "Sami she's so wet for us." She moaned with Kuvira.

Asami hummed looking over Kuvira's shoulder at the slick on Korra's thigh. "Let's see if we can make our big bad Captain even wetter." Asami said grabbing Kuvira's hands to move them closer to her own body. "Captain." Kuvira moaned eyes locked on where Korra was making her grind on her thigh. "Captain." Asami growled biting down on her ear and Kuvira jerked crying out. "When we call your name you answer. Understood?"

"Yes Sami." Kuvira nodded quickly. She was trying to keep her focus on not cuming.

"Good girl." Korra said thrusting her tongue in her mouth.

"You're not going to cum until we tell you to." Asami demanded as she slowly pulled Kuvira's shirt up.

Kuvira watched with her lip between her teeth. "Yes Sami."

"Such a good girl for us." Asami licked her lips watching Korra. "Hold your shirt up over those perfect breast for us." Kuvira did as she was told and the grinding stopped. "Look at how plump and soft her tits are Princess." Asami moaned squeezing Kuvira's tits hard. Kuvira moaned at Asami's rough treatment. "Captain don't you want to offer Princess a treat?"

Kuvira arched her back pushing out her chest more. "Princess will you please taste me." She said as Asami pinched her nipples and twisted them. Korra moaned before latching on to Kuvira's nipple and biting down on it over Asami's fingers. Kuvira cried out pushing her chest into Korra's mouth more.

"Such a noisy girl." Asami said and Kuvira could feel her grin against her neck before Korra started rocking her hips for her again. There was no way that she was going to be quiet now but she didn't want to. She wanted everyone to hear the sounds that these two amazing women were pulling out of her. "I can't wait to plug this mouth of yours up." Asami turned her face and Kuvira saw her tongue snack out across her lips as if it was taunting her. "I wonder what kind of wonderful sounds you will make gaged."

Korra groaned letting her nipple go with a pop. "You're going to be so cute and helpless." She watched Kuvira suck Asami's fingers into her mouth. "And so eager." She growled biting down on Kuvira's collar bone. Kuvira swallowed her cries as she held back her release but she couldn't stop her tears.

"Oh baby girl are you ready to come?" Asami asked as Korra took her other nipple in her mouth. "I bet you're dripping. I bet I would have no problem sliding three fingers in right now." Kuvira whined against her fingers and bucked harder on Korra's leg.

"Are you close Captain?" Korra asked as Asami sucked on Kuvira's neck.

Kuvira panted and moaned. "Please let me cum. I want to so bad."

"She begs so cutely." Korra cooed.

"You're such a good girl Vira." Asami said twisting her nipples. Korra's saliva was still on her breast so her nipples were slippery and hard in Asami's fingers. She felt her mind start to go blank of everything except Korra and Asami. "Come for us Captain." Kuvira let go with a silent gasp as she arched into them. Korra helped her slowly move her hips until she calmed down. She went limb but they held her up in their arms. Her body felt light and buzzing. "Take her over to the couch and relax while I make something quick." Asami said kissing Korra.

"I got you Captain." Korra said picking her up and making her way to the couch. Kuvira kissed her neck as she nuzzled close to her. "How you feeling?" Korra asked rubbing her back.

"Amazing." Kuvira said kissing her cheek.

Korra smiled as she took notice of her flushed cheeks and the red under her eyes. She kissed her forehead. "You were amazing and so cute."

"I'm so happy." Kuvira sighed dropping her head back to Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah I kind of don't want to leave you now." Korra said pouting.

Kuvira kissed her pout away now because she could. "I don't want you guys to leave either but you've both probably got important stuff today."

"Yeah yeah." Korra grumbled pulling her closer to her body.

"You were almost done cooking when we interrupted you so I just put what you had on plates and grabbed us some fruit." Asami said placing a two trays on the coffee table and then pulling an arm chair closer so she could sit next to them.

"Thank you Sami." Kuvira said kissing her softly.

"You know I thought you would be a stuttering blushing mess right now."

Kuvira giggled as Asami stole some more kisses before she could talk. "Well that is true and next time I'll probably be like that but I'm too happy right now. I've never just felt this happy and full before." She sighed dreamily snuggling into Korra and looking at Asami.

"You are so cute." Asami said looking at the adorable woman and then shared a smile with her girlfriend. "What do you mean by full?"

"I didn't think my heart could get any fuller than it did after I had Lin in my life again and then Kya but I was wrong." Kuvira smiled even bigger. "My heart feels like it's going to burst at any moment. No one has ever had this effect on me." Asami saw her own reflection of shock in Korra's shocked eyes.

Korra groaned as she buried herself in Kuvira's hair. Kuvira giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself why I have to leave and not stay here and let myself be wrapped up in you." She shook her head and moved the tray so she could stand up. "I've got to be gone in thirty minutes."

Asami moved her tray so Kuvira could be placed in her lap. "Hey cutie." Asami said kissing Kuvira. "I love you." She said kissing Korra.

"I love you to." Korra said and then looked down at the woman in her lap. Kuvira blushed and looked away. Korra chuckled tilting her head back. "It's too late to be getting shy on us now gorgeous." She kissed her softly. "I'll see you later ok."

Kuvira nodded biting her lip. "Bye Korra." Korra couldn't resist kissing her forehead and giving Asami one last kiss before going to get ready.

"What do you have planned for today Captain?" Asami asked her as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I plan on moving some of my stuff in here." Kuvira told her as she laced their fingers together.

"I think you mean move all your stuff." Asami joked.

"Yeah you're right." Kuvira said kissing her jaw. "But shouldn't you be getting ready as well. Don't you have to be there at nine?"

Asami pouted and Kuvira marveled at it. "Yeah but I can sit here a little bit longer with you." Kuvira shook her head before kissing her pout away.

* * *

A happy squeal left Kuvira's lips as she rolled around on her bed. She was supposed to be putting her clothes in bags but her mind went back to this morning and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had finally gotten a kiss and way much more. She couldn't contain her happiness. Kuvira got back to her feet though knowing that any point Asami would come by the cottage. The CEO told her she would be stopping by to say bye before leaving for work. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she wore a small smile. A part of her asked if they had moved to fast earlier. She had only slept in their bed three nights and she had just let go of Cin and Nina a day ago. And another part of her pointed out that her feelings for the other two women had been going on strongly for the three months that she had been here. Only the three of them could judge if they were going to fast or not and Kuvira had felt that it was ok. That they hadn't moved anywhere but secured the status in each other’s lives more. She couldn't wait to tell her mom’s. Her happy moment was broken by a chilling scream ripping through the air. That scream could only belong to one person.

"Asami!" She yelled running out of the house. She ran to the non-bender who was on the ground beating on the earth that trapped her leg. "I'm here!" Kuvira said pulling the woman on the ground away from her leg and into her side. She wanted to remove the earth but she didn't know how bad the damage to her leg was so she didn't want to remove it yet. "It's going to be ok Sami." Kuvira was so focused on her that she hadn't paid the gang of earth benders any attention.

"So I've got the chance to get both of you bitches back." That got Kuvira's attention and she looked at Biyu in the middle of the benders. "Change of plans boys break both of them." He smiled wickedly puffing out his chest.

"I'm not really sure how that Sato bitch killed so any of our brothers and sister so easily. She’s just a non-bender." Some guy said shaking his head as the others laughed. "They must have been weak as fuck."

Kuvira straightened herself and pressed a whimpering Asami into the side of her thigh. "Hold on a minute Sami and then I'll get you out of here."

"Cocky as ever bitch! I like it!" Biyu smirked and she could feel his eyes travel over her body. "You just need some good dick in your life and I'm sure I'll have you acting right in no time. Let's hurry this along boys so we can tell boss that they won't be much more of a problem."

Kuvira growled as her eyes glowed and the ground rumbled. "You disgusting piece of shit!" The earth benders took different stances as they bended earth chunks at her. She growled again turning the earth into magma and swirling it around herself. She enjoyed the way they cowered in fear. "You better be glad that there is a small voice in my head telling me that you'll be useful to me alive." They tried to run but Kuvira circled magma around them. She bended metal off two of the gang members bodies and stabbed them in their foot. They screamed and she knocked another one out with a rock to the back of the head. She bended Biyu up in earth and left him on the ground as she went on to picking off the rest of the guys.

She turn bended down beside Asami and took her face in her hands. "Hey baby." She kissed the trembling woman's head. "I have to leave your side so I can finish these guys off."

Asami whimpered. "Naga."

Kuvira looked around just noticing that their pet hadn't been around. She spotted the polar bear dog on her side unmoving and her heart stopped just like when she heard Asami scream. "I'll be back sweetheart."

"Naga!" She said racing over to her. She figured that she had been hit in the side with the huge chunk of earth that was a couple feet away. Naga whined blinking her eyes open. "Hey girl." Kuvira said stroking her huge head. Naga whined again as she sat up. "Hey take it easy girl. You're hurt." Naga ignored her as she staggered to her feet and shook her fur out. She looked around and spotted Asami on the ground and whined. Kuvira walked beside her as she limped her way over to the other woman. Naga nuzzled Asami's face who grabbed on to her fur and sobbed. Kuvira clenched her fist as Naga laid down and Asami curled into her the best she could.

She growled as she marched back over to the men that were either knocked out on the ground or too scared to do anything. Her eyes glowed and the ones that could see tried to get away but she bended magma around them. It never touched them but it was close enough to make sure that they didn't move. "None of you deserve your bending. You are being disrespectful to the spirits that showed the badgermoles how to bend." She walked up to one man and placed her hand on his chest and they both glowed. "I'm doing both of them a favor by returning their gift." The man’s pleas fell on deaf ears as she energy bended his bending away. She released him and didn't watch him try to bend over and over again as she made her way over to a different man.

Biyu watched in disbelief as she removed the bending from all of his men. He flinched when cold eyes turned to him. There was little he could do about it though as she stalked her way to him. He was still trapped in the earth. Kuvira earth bended him to his feet. "What are you going to do to me? I can't bend." He tried to smirk but it didn't come off right.

Kuvira smirked and her eyes stopped glowing. "Nothing." She said and bended all the men over. She bended them together. "I took away their bending and I'm going to leave you unharmed." Biyu gulped at that suddenly glad that they were bended in earth at the moment.

Kuvira pulled out her phone and called Lin. She sighed with relief when Lin picked up right away. "Mom!" She said taking a knee beside Asami. "Asami was attacked at the house. I think her leg is pretty broken and they hurt Naga as well. I already took everyone out and they are trapped in earth so they won't be going anywhere. I need to get Asami and Naga to the hospital." She was stroking the whimpering woman's hair the whole time.

"Ok I've got a team on the way and I'm on my way as well. I think Kya is at a clinic across the street from the hospital. I'm sure she can meet you at the hospital no problem." Lin said already driving through the streets in her car. "Where is Korra?"

"She's in a meeting with the president." Kuvira said hosting Asami up in her arms. "I'm going to take Asami and Naga to the hospital now and then I'll meet you here. Can you call momma for me?"

"Of course." Lin said hanging up.

The call to Kya was quick and the woman raced over to the hospital. Kya was able to get a room and two nurses before going down to the entrance to wait for her two girls.

"Ok Naga stand up for me girl." Kuvira said gently. "We're about to go to the hospital and you'll need to walk a little." Naga whined as she did as she was told. It pained her that the two of them were in so much pain. "Close your eyes Sami baby it might be a little dizzying for you." Asami closed her eyes and buried her face in Kuvira's neck. Kuvira coated them in spirit energy and they appeared in an alley close to the hospital. "Come on Naga." Kuvira told the whimpering animal. Naga limped along after her owners. Kuvira knew they must have looked like something crazy. Naga was already huge and attacked attention. Now she was bleeding and limping slowly after Kuvira. Kuvira was pretty sure people knew who she was and who Asami was. The dark hair would have given it away. Plus the earth that was still wrapped around Asami's leg was probably something that drew attention as well. Kuvira sighed with relief as she saw Kya standing outside the hospital waiting on them.

Kya ran to them as soon as she saw them. She knew Asami was safe in Kuvira's arms so she went to Naga's side. Naga whined and leaned on her a little. "Hey my brave girl. You've got to keep walking and then you can rest when we get to the room." Kya told her softly as she gently pet her head.

"You can do it girl." Kuvira told Naga as she kissed her Asami's head.

Lucky for Naga that Kya was able to get them a room on the second floor. It was a struggle getting her up the stairs but with a little gentle coaxing from Asami and Naga had made it. Kya set the two nurses to healing Naga who laid down in the bay. She pulled a curtain blocking the view as Kuvira carefully laid Asami down on the bed.

Kya grabbed a needle and filled it with anesthesia. "Asami baby you're not afraid of needles are you?"

"No." Asami said softly.

"Kuvira can you hold up her legs and place towels under them. Then I need you to make sure she is comfortable." Kya instructed as she moved a bucket under the bed. She quickly sterilized her hands and bended the water to the bucket. She slipped on some gloves and grabbed the shot. "IE honey I'm going to inject some anesthesia into your thigh and then we're going to wait ten minutes before I start working." She said cleaning a spot on Asami's thigh. Kuvira held Asami's hand and Asami squeezed tight. Asami nodded when Kya looked at her and the older woman pushed the needle in her thigh. "Now we wait." Kya said putting the needle off to the side and taking off her gloves. "My heart stopped when Lin called and told me you guys we're hurt." She kissed Asami's head and gently stroked her hair. "I love you sweetheart."

Asami teared up again and returned the smile. "I love you to."

"I'm going to take care of you ok?" Asami nodded. "And then I'm going to help you guys take down whoever hurt you. Nobody hurts my girls!" Kya growled.

"I left them at the house for mom to get." Kuvira told her.

"Do you know who was it?" Kya asked still gently stroking Asami's hair.

"I recognized Biyu from the meeting we had the other day and I think the others were Triads." Asami said.

"They were. I could tell by the tattoos." Kuvira assured them.

"I didn't know Biyu was involved with them." Asami said frowning.

"I'm sure we can pull it out of him." Kuvira shrugged as her thumb stroked Asami's hand.

"We?" Kya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did something that I'm sure mom will want to question me about since she's not going to believe them when they tell her." Kuvira said.

"And that is?" Kya pressed. "I'll tell you later momma. I can't tell you in here." Kuvira told her.

"Alright but spirit or not. You better be careful. I know you can still get hurt and I will not have it." Kya told her as she sterilized her hands again.

"I know momma. Mom won't be happy either if we get hurt some more." Kuvira said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes young lady." Kya said not looking at her as she unrolled her tools and slipped on her gloves. "Alright honey we're going to start and tell me if you feel any pain or anything. I'll give you another shot right away."

"Ok Kya." Asami said holding Kuvira's hand a little tighter.

"Kuvira I need you to bend the earth off. Work from the bottom up but go slowly. We don't know how bad the damage is."

Kuvira did as she was told with one hand. Kya bended water over on the flesh bit by bit as the earth was lifted off. Kya froze the blood just under Asami's knee. It wasn't as bad as Kya had expected. She had expected flesh and bone to be shattered completely. The bone was broken in to places and sticking out in two places. She bended the water and outside blood down into the bucket under the bed. She grabbed a scalped and slowly began cutting down her leg. She worked fast to slip her hands in and reset the bone in place. She carefully folded her flesh back together and bended sterilized water over so she could start healing the wound.

"Kuvira sweetheart." She said gaining her daughters attention without taking her eyes off of her work. "You can go and meet mom at your place. I've got it from here. It'll take most of the day but I'll be able to heal it without flaw."

Kuvira nodded and turned to Asami who had her eyes screwed shut. "Hey baby I'm going to go. Mom's waiting on me and I've got some bad guys to question." Kuvira said kissing Asami's head. "I'll see you later." Asami nodded but didn't open her eyes. Kuvira smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll let Korra know. See you later momma."

"Bye baby." Kya mumbled.

* * *

Lin was sitting on Asami's couch waiting for her daughter to show up. She didn't want to snoop around and mess up any kind of crime scene. She had a few of her guys out front in their house in the street. She was worried about Asami but she had a job to do. She sighed moving a hand through her hair.

"Sorry mom but I had to help momma and Naga could only walk slowly." Kuvira told her as she appeared in the room.

"It's fine." Lin said hugging her. "How's IE?"

"She's okay her leg was broken pretty badly but Kya is fixing it." Kuvira told her as she led her to Asami's office. "Asami has the security footage in her office. I can get you a copy."

"Good and I've got Bolin in charge of getting their cars towed off."

"Bolin?" Kuvira asked as she put in a flash drive after finding the footage she was looking for.

"Yeah he's on the force as well. Not as good as Mako but he enjoys his job." Lin shrugged.

"Ok well it looks like they saw Asami open the garage door and when she didn't drive out they came in after ten minutes. Asami was on her way to say goodbye to me." Kuvira said pulling up two panels side by side. "Here you can see them enter and in this one you can see Asami making her way to the back yard." She pulled up another camera screen. Naga had ran over to greet Asami but they never made it to each other before a huge chunk of earth collided with Naga and earth was bended around Asami's leg and she screamed. "Well after that is when I got there and then the fight." Kuvira said selecting the videos she was going to copy.

Lin nodded. "Kuvira they said you took away their bending."

Kuvira stared at Lin a long time. "I did take it away because they didn't deserve it. All energy benders have that power. To take away bending or give it. It is a gift after all that my spirits gave and I can take our element back."

"I can't put that in the statement but would you like to come down for the questioning?" Lin asked as she was handed the flash drive.

"Yes but I need to make a phone call and let Korra know what's going on." Kuvira said following her out.

* * *

Korra landed in front of city hall and folded her glider up. She waved at Ming and made her way to the elevator. She hoped Raiko was doing a lot better. She smiled at the security guards as they let her in the President’s office.

"Raiko." Korra said bowing and gaining his attention.

"Korra." Raiko said returning the bow. Ai and Bao were playing on a fake jungle obstacle course in the corner.

"What can I do for you?" Korra said taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ghong Dei isn't the slightest happy about what happened when he tried to remove the vines." Raiko's eyes moved over to the small box on his desk in the corner.

Korra caught on that they were being listened to. "Well I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with me? I was there and none of the humans were hurt." She said frowning. She wondered was Raiko being forced to do this or was there another reason.

"Yes and that's the thing. He seems pretty sure that you had something to do with it. He claims that you told the spirits to attack them." Raiko huffed a little.

Korra held back a laugh. "I did no such thing. The spirits acted on their own wishes and it looked like they didn't want humans there."

"So you had nothing to do with it?" Raiko asked to be clear.

"No." Korra said sitting up straighter in her chair. "My only job is to keep the balance between both worlds and make sure that they don't injury each other. I had no reason to be involved in what happened. I'm more of an overseer with these types of things. The spirit that talked was the gate Keeper and he was pretty clear on not having his vines moved without permission. The threat was clear though. If Ghong Dei doesn't plan on listening to what the gate keeper said then I'll step in and handle it. One side is clearly the aggressor and it wasn't the one that was protecting something." Raiko nodded.

"So Avatar." The new voice made Korra jump a little and she could see the laughter in Raiko's eyes. "If you did not call the spirits to stop us then we should have no problem in trying again."

"Ghong Dei I presume." Korra said rolling her eyes.

"I must be doing something right for the Avatar to know my name." Dei said.

Korra scuffed. "Yeah anyway I assume that you've been listening to everything that I said so why are you ignoring it? The gate keeper doesn't want you moving anything because you didn't ask for permission which I'm sure he wouldn't even give you know."

"I'm not going to ask some spirit to build on the land that I own. President you're a business man yourself. Surely you see the money this can bring in. The spirit world is beautiful and everyone should experience."

"That doesn't mean you can try and make a profit off of it." Korra growled.

"I can when I own the land." Dei said and you could hear the smugness in his voice. Korra wanted to scream.

"Um actually Ghong Dei." Raiko said interrupting with a bored look. "If you had actually read over the paper you would have seen that I took out the papers for you to own the land and only sighed the permission papers. The city still very much owns the land and you only have permission to build there." Korra smirked when nothing but silence followed.

"Then you will have no problem with me getting back to doing just that." Dei said calmly.

"That is?" Raiko asked confused.

"Building an amusement park." Explosions went off and the building rumbled. The two of them ran to the window.

"The spirit portal! You fool!" Korra yelled pushing Raiko back and opening her glider. She glass bended the glass out of the way as she air bended herself to the portal. When she got there Triads were and construction crew members were fighting against spirits. "Stop!" Korra yelled going into avatar state. The construction crew ran and so did some Triad members.

"I warned you all!" The gate keeper said appearing. "I told you that things would be worse this time!" That got the rest of the Triads to run away all except one man.

Korra existed Avatar state and landed on the ground. "Please Gate Keeper spare them. They were only following orders."

"Get back here! It is only one spirit!" The man yelled at his men.

"I'm sorry Avatar but they were warned and humans only learn to listen after an example is made." The gate keeper looked to the dragon like spirit floating beside him. "Xane go."

"But wait!" Korra said running after the spirit. This the time she need Raava and Vaatu but the two of them were off fighting and she couldn't just call them back.

"I said get back here and fight with me!" The man yelled.

"You poor soul." Xane said flying up to him.

"Wha-" The man did finish as Xane flew through him. Korra stop in her tracks as the man trembled with a blank look on his face. His men came back and grabbed him.

"What did you do to him?" Korra whispered as she watched them get away.

"Spirits curse." Xane told her flying back to the portal.

"You didn't have to do that. I- I could have talked to him or something." Korra said shaking her head.

"That's just it Avatar." The gate keeper spoke. "You don't see that things are past talking. It's all about action now. We spirits will always protect ours. You don't understand since you're only half spirit."

Korra sighed when the gate keeper glowed and disappeared. "Low blow dude. Low blow. I'll always want to protect both side even if I can't." She took out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Kuvira and then she saw that she had left a message. After reading about Asami's situation she flew off towards the hospital.

* * *

"Alright let’s get this over with." Lin said walking into interrogation room where Biyu was shackled to the table. "Xa Biyu right?" Lin asked as she took a sit.

"You already know my name." Biyu said turning up his nose at him. Lin's brow twitched as she controlled the itch to lundge over the table and beat the shit out of him for hurting one of her girls. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" Lin asked instead.

"Nothing." Biyu shrugged.

Lin really didn't have time for this. "That's fine." She said sliding different folders around the table. "I'll lock you away with the evidence of that day you paid Future Industries a visit and how you attempted to harm Ms. Sato. I say all that adds up into three years. Then let's look at the charges against you from just today. It's looking to add up to about forty years to life."

"Wha-"

"Premeditated murder." Lin said cutting him off. "Now your guys are getting twenty-five to life."

"My men?"

"They're usually called your men when you are in charge of them."

"In charge of them?!"

"That's what all of them told us. Plus from the footage it's easy to see." Lin said shrugging as she gathered up her folders.

"H-Hold up! I'm not in charge of anyone. I know I got carried away today but that's because they both showed me up the other day." Biyu scuffed. "I will not be shown up by two women! I placed myself in charge because I knew the people we were looking for and wanted to get it right. Plus if we took Sato out then the Avatar would be focused on her and didn't poke her nose in our affairs." He shrugged but stuttered when he saw Lin glaring at him. "At least that's what the boss said."

"The boss?" Lin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying any more than that. Now this is the part where you lower my sentence." He did trying to act cool.

"I'm raising it up to death penalty." Biyu balked at that. "Just because you pissed me off." The table flew over and crashed into the wall. He looked down at his broken cuffs. "Keep pissing me off and you'll be dead when I go to walk out this room." Lin said calmly.

"H-Hey hey hey. We can talk. I'll talk all you want!" Biyu stuttered out. "All I know that is Triads one day showed up to help. I'm not sure what they're cause is just that they're not killing me. No one who isn't close to him has never seen the Triads new boss but I know his name. It's Tokuga. No one's sure where he came from exactly but he's got to be the real deal if he came in about four years ago and gathered up all the gangs and brought them together as one. People have been known to disappear if you cross him."

"Was he in charge of this attack against Ms. Sato?" Lin checked.

"Probably not since this doesn't have anything to do directly with him." Biyu said.

"But the attack against the city?"

"What's the best way to introduce someone new to the game?” Biyu asked raising his hands. Lin raised an eyebrow. "You put on a show."

Kuvira walked in after that. "I think we've got everything we need Xa Biyu." She said and motioned for him to stand up. "I bet you're still wondering why I did nothing to you when after I took their bending away." She said lowly but Lin heard her. "I believe you'll find out when you get to your cell." She motioned two officers in to the room. "Gentlemen will you be so kind as to escort Xa Biyu to the cell with the rest of his men?" She pushed him into their arms and smirked watching him struggle and fight yelling to get his own cell.

"Well that went better than I hoped." Lin said going to stand next to her daughter. Kuvira looked over at the table. "He's still alive isn't he?" Lin said shrugging and Kuvira laughed fixing the table.

* * *

Korra gently placed Asami down at the kitchen table after all four of them appeared in their house. "Thanks love." Asami sighed resting her head on the table.

"If you start hurting let me know." Korra told her as she checked of Naga who was getting attention from Kuvira.

"Well this was a wild day." Kuvira said sitting next to Asami. Asami laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Things just got back to being complicated." Korra said getting them bottles of water.

"Did it ever really stop?" Asami joked.

"Yeah it feels like we just took some sort of break." Kuvira said.

"Yeah but we're in this together. The three of us can handle anything that come our way." Korra said as she looked for something to cook for dinner.

"Don't forget my parents." Kuvira said. "They won't let us face anything alone and should be here in twenty minutes."

"Good I think we could all use some family time." Asami said as Naga nosed at her face.

* * *

Ghong Dei sighed sitting in his office hours after one of his plan failing again. He would move to another portal if he could but the other portals wouldn’t draw people to them like this portal would. Then it would be easy to move on to other portals.

“Boss I tried to stop them!” His sectary came running in panting.

“Tried to stop who!” Ghong Dei yelled jumping up.

Two triads members came in and grabbed his sectary and dragged him out. “Boss doesn’t want other people listening in on his conversation.” One of them said as the doors closed.

Ghong Dei panicked as he came around his desk. He didn’t know what to do. A hooded man with material wrapped around his face walked into his office next. He stumbled back against his desk but didn’t speak.

“You had us go down there and over see your construction crew without telling us everything.” The said as he walked over to a window. He over looked the city and pulled down his hood and began unwrapping his face.

Ghong Dei knew that voice. “Tokuga?”

“You told us the spirits wouldn’t be a problem.” Tokuga said as the final piece of wrapping fell to the floor.

It was dark in his office so he couldn’t do see anything. “They aren’t!” Ghong Dei shouted.

Ghong Dei blinked and he was suddenly in the air. There was something wrapped around his waist. “Does it look like they are a FUCKING problem now?” Tokuga shouted shaking him with his new limb. Ghong Dei wasn’t looking at a man anymore but a monster. Gone was Tokuga’s human face, neck, and one arm of what he could tell had changed. It was replaced with a head of a snake, scales, and the snake body for an arm. “I went out there to do my fucking job and I get this!” He threw him on the floor. “You are no longer in charge. All the following moves will now be made by me. You will do nothing unless I tell you to.” Tokuga said wrapping up his face again. “Congratulations you are now the new face of the Triads but you will fall under my right hand man. Anything he tells you will have come from me so I suggest you listen and don’t disappoint. I have no room for disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you guys haven't read Turf Wars here's an online link.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=mALhYm6vmYc
> 
> Now I couldn't let those awesome ideas slip right through my fingers without using them. :)
> 
> The way I saw Naga limping after Vira and Sami in my head was like funny right because I was thinking about one of my favorite motives Princess Mononoke. And I remembered that scene where Yakul got hurt but he was determined to go with Ashitaka so yeah I was like I want it to be like that.
> 
> Who's all happy that the three of them are all together? :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter like I did when I told Kuvira's past with Su.


	24. Something New

Kuvira woke up from the blanket and pillow pallet on the floor. Lin and Kya had stayed over last night after dinner. Yesterday was a long stressful day for all of them. After everyone had shared their day with each other. It was clear that none of them wanted to part from each other so they decided on a family sleep over.

Asami had been told to sleep on the couch. Kya had let her know that her leg cold possible be in a lot of pain in the morning. She had huffed and insisted that she was missing out on the family cuddle pile and she made it known that she was not happy about it by pouting until it was time for bed. She gently moved Kya's arms from around her waist and sat up. Kya protested but rolled over and cuddled into Korra.

Kuvira smiled shaking her head fondly as she up. Naga looked up from where she was looking outside the window. "Hey there girl." She greeted the animal with a kiss to the snout. "Want to go get something to eat and make sure you have fresh water?"

Naga nudged her with her nose before she stood up. Kuvira smiled and opened the sliding door. Naga jumped through the door and stretched. She took a deep breath and huffed wagging her tail at the almost visible white pufs of air.

Kuvira chuckled. "It is pretty cold out her girl. Maybe I should open with fire bending this morning. What do you think?" She asked twirling in front of her. She walked backwards until she was a good feet from the house and her pet. Naga sat down and her tail thumped against the ground. The bender smirked. "That's a good an answer as any."

She took deep breath and planted her feet wide. She raised her fist from her sides into the air slowly. Lava pooled at her at her glowing feet. A round house kick started it off. Then she went flying in the air body spinning with the flowing lava. Her kicks and punches were just as power as the element that flowed with them. She flipped backwards on one hand. The other one was used to send lava flying into the air in her upside down state. A low sweeping kick on the ground cooled the lava.

She finished the turn and pulled up into an earth bending stance. The ground rumbled as pillars rose up and she propelled herself up onto one. Earth bending was more than just throwing huge chucks of earth around. Earth could move as fluidly as water if your movements were right. Her arms rapidly swaying with her body as the pillars curved, looped, and bended. She jumped from pillar to pillar before collapsing them all and settling the earth as if she was never there.

The platinum seeped off her wrist as she formed a water bending stance. She could see Naga move with excitement from her new bending choice. She sighed contently remembering her mother’s steps that she mimicked. A warm smile appeared as she closed her eyes and her heartbeat calmed. Memories were such a wonderful painful thing. She could almost hear her parents and grandparents voices. Her their laughter, banter, the lectures, the nagging-

A bark from Naga broke her thoughts.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. She was floating in the air and Naga was looking up at her. She lowered herself back down. "Sorry girl." Naga only huffed and waited for her to keep going. Kuvira wiped her eyes and whispered words to her family that was now gone.

Her body glowed once more and she hummed with the spirit energy that filled her. Her air bending movements were loose and strong like they should be. This time however she kept her eyes on Naga and finished out her bending forms. Naga trotted her way over and brushed against her side.

"You know sometimes it would be wonderful to be able to hear you talk." Kuvira commented as they made their way to Naga's house. "I think it would make dark moments a whole lot better."

* * *

Lin woke with a yawn. She took in her surroundings as she sat up and rubbed her eye. Kuvira had went outside to do her bending. Her girlfriend was asleep on Korra's stomach. She smiled and turned to check on Asami. Her smiled slipped and was replaced with a frown. Asami was whimpering in her sleep. She got up quickly kicking the cover away and made her way over. She tried shushing her but it didn't work.

"Mom." Asami whimpered leaning into Lin's touches.

Lin's heart broke a little as she bite her lip. "Asami honey wake up." Lin said kissing her forehead. "Come on IE it's just a nightmare." Asami whimpered as she woke up. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. "Hey." Lin said softly.

Asami turned her head away and sniffed. Lin was having none of that and cupped her cheek. She gently turned her head back. "Sweetheart please don't turn away from me."

Asami bit her lip and her eyes slowly shut close. "My leg really hurts."

Lin glanced down. "I would give you more medicine but Kya has set a time period for your medicine but I can massage it if you want."

Asami nodded and Lin smiled kissing her forehead again. As gently as she could she massaged the sore muscle. Asami grunted and whimpered at first but slowly released a breath. It was painfully pleasant.

"So um..." Lin started not knowing how to say this but was curious. "You called out for your mother."

Asami didn't say anything as she looked at the back of the couch. Her teeth did grind together loud enough that she knew Lin would hear. "I'm always calling out for a dead woman as if I'm some sort of child."

Lin frowned at the harshness of those words. She stopped her movement and reclaimed her seat on the edge of the couch by Asami's top half. "Talk to me. What was that dream about?" She raised a hand to cut off whatever Asami was going to retort. "Don't even bother lying to me. I love you Asami and I just want to be here for you. I almost killed that guy for being behind your attack." Lin said gently stroking her cheek because Asami was now crying again.

"I love you to." Asami said balling her hand up in the front Lin's shirt. She took a few deep breathes calming herself. "The dream was about yesterday except it was only me at the house. Kuvira wasn’t there to come to my rescue. After they broke my leg. I was pinned to the ground and my mother was brought out of the house. Thankfully I woke up before I had to watch her die again." She finished in a whispered and wrapped in Lin's arms.

Lin didn't say anything else and motioned for her to lean up. Asami didn't question her as she settled against her. "How about we get a few more hours of sleep? There's no reason for us to be up right now." Lin said gently rubbing side. Asami nodded and closed her eyes again. She would rather be sleep again if her leg started to hurt.

* * *

Kya woke up and smiled at the scene she saw. Asami was sleep on Lin's chest. She looked a bit uncomfortable but she was sleeping soundly. Untangling herself from her tiger seal she got out Asami's medicine out. She figured the engineer would be in pain. Kya brushed hair out of the younger woman's face and kissed her forehead.

Asami groaned as she woke up. "Kya?" She asked opening her eyes. Kya smiled softly sweeping hair behind her ear. "Hey mío." She said. "I'm going to give you some medicine ok? It should take care of the pain until you get a healing session a little later."

"Ok." Asami yawned rubbing her eye.

"Lin is really comfy isn't she?" Kya asked handing her the medicine and glass of water.

"Yeah." Asami said taking her medicine. "I had a nightmare and she helped."

"Well I'm happy to hear that. I would have helped to if I had heard you." Kya assured her.

Asami smiled grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "It's ok Kya. The two of you have helped me more than I'm sure you are aware of." She told her.

* * *

The Sato's residence was buzzing with laughter and loud talking filling the house up from the kitchen. They were all seated at the table talking. Some life had returned to Asami since the medicine had started kicking in. Kuvira and Naga had long since rejoined their family inside. Lin had told Kya about Asami's dream when Korra took her to the bathroom. The water tribe princess had instructions to give her a healing session while they were in there.

Lin loved to see the way Kya attacked with their girls. It's like her eyes become more alive and she breathed easier when she laid eyes on them. Kya loved the way Lin attacked around their girls. She was so loving and caring. She never thought Lin would get the chance to be a mother but seeing this makes her love their family even more.

"So is there something you three want to tell us?" Lin asked smirking.

Korra had her head resting on Kuvira's shoulder as she sipped her tea with an easy smile. Kuvira couldn't stop smiling if she tried. The two older woman had watched her look at Asami with heart eyes while the two talked about the type of metals Kuvira could bend. Asami had an arm laying across Kuvira's shoulders. She would alternate from running her fingers through the hairs at Kuvira's nape to Korra's head without much thought.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked confused.

Kya rolled her eyes. "IE you're adorable but you’re too smart to be playing dumb."

Asami chuckled dropping her act and shrugging. "We didn't know how to tell you guys so, we decided to see how long it would take for you to notice."

"We bet on it actually." Korra said setting her cup down.

"And I won actually." Kuvira said smugly. "My parents are too smart for them to take forever to figure this out."

"We've actually been waiting for a while." Kya said shrugging.

"You guys just took forever to figure out

that you're meant to be together." Lin said laughing.

"It was really quite painful to watch." Kya said.

"Is that so?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very much so our little genius." Kya teased. Asami blushed and looked away. "We're really happy for the three of you. We love you and just want you to be happy. We think of all of you as our girls."

"That is if you’re ok with that." Lin said letting her eyes dance from Korra to Asami.

"Of course I am. You guys already know I told my parents." Korra sat up so quickly assure them. "I love you guys as much as I love my own parents." They smiled at her and turned to Asami who had yet to say anything.

They knew that this was a sensitive subject for her as much as it is for Kuvira. Asami tried not to cry but she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Sorry I can't help it." She said standing up. They stood up to and pulled her into their arms.

"It's ok IE we understand." Kya said kissing her temple.

"We just wanted you to know that we thought of you as our daughter." Lin said rubbing her back and kissing her head.

That got Asami to cry a little harder and a jumbled up. "I love you." Was heard after the younger woman buried her face in Lin's neck. Kya smiled at her girlfriend as she hugged Asami from behind and kissed her head again.

* * *

"You guys can have that guest bedroom if you want." Asami said coming up behind Lin. Kya had already went up to take a shower. "You guys can make it your home away from home. Plus it's soundproof." She said winking at Lin as she handed her warm towels and rags.

Lin laughed shaking her head as she took the items. "You are something else sweetie. I'm sure Kya will be happy to hear that." Lin said squeezing her nape and kissing her forehead. Asami preened and left her to it.

Lin hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs to the room they were given. After closing and locking the door she made her way to the bathroom where her girlfriend was waiting on her. Kya was singing to herself as she washed off her face wash.

"Hey love." Kya said from where she stood completely naked in front of the sink.

Lin returned her smile as she placed the towels and rags down. She looked over the older woman and was still at a loss at how she got so lucky. Kya was... Kya. She sighed contently still watching her. Her partner in this world. The mother to her children. Kya smiled leaning back on Lin when the younger wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you so much." Lin said peppering kisses along her neck.

Kya giggled. "I love you to."

Lin smirked nipping at the back of Kya's nape grinding her hips into her. Her nails dug into small hips and the moan Kya let lose had her digging in a little harder. She trailed her way down Kya's spin stopping at different spots to leave a mark. Kya groaned arching as Lin made it to her lower back. She leaned over the sink to give Lin as much room as she could. Lin moaned spreading Kya's cheeks and the woman's glistening folds came in to view.

"Watashi no kodomo-tachi no hahaoya wa totemo sekushīdesu." (The mother of my kids is so fucking sexy.) She moaned.

"Bebé qué?" (Baby what-). Kya gasped but it turned into a loud moan as Lin's tongue moved through her folds and flexed inside of her. "Mamí por favor." (Mamí please.)

"Shh hasshumamī." (Shh hush mommy.) Lin said nudging her thighs apart a little more. She got back to work and listened as Kya whimpered over the sink. Kya moaned around the fingers in her mouth. "Akachan wa anata ni kikoete kudasai." (Baby please let me hear you.) Lin begged replacing her mouth with her fingers.

She took Kya's hand from her mouth and threaded their fingers together. Kya arched back against her rocking into Lin's fingers that still filled her. "Kanpekina akachan." (So perfect baby.) Lin moaned looking in the mirror.

Kya had her eyes closed, head titled back, moaning and groaning, hand playing with her nipple, and Lin's name was falling from her lips. "Totemo utsukushī." (So beautiful.) Lin said taking her jaw and redirecting her to the mirror. "Anata no me no akachan o hiraki, anata ga dorehodo subarashī ka o mite kudasai." (Open your eyes baby and see how amazing you are.)

Kya whimpered opening her eyes. She moaned louder trailing her eyes over them before finding Lin's in the mirror. Lin slipped her fingers into her mouth and twisted the three fingers she had buried in her. "Anata wa kesa kodomo-tachi to totemo sutekideshita." (You were so wonderful with our kids this morning.) She whispered into her ear. "Anata wa, watashi ga anata o mimamoru yō ni watashi o totemo muchū ni sa semasu. Karera wa tōsho kara watashitachi no yōdatta. Supirittsu watashi wa anata to kekkon suru no o matsu koto ga dekinainode, daremoga anata ga kōzandeari, watashi wa anatadearu koto o shirudeshou. Dakara, anata wa subarashī ningen to aisuru hahaoya o miru koto ga dekimasu. Dakara karera wa, watashitachi ga otagai ni dono yō ni kanpekidearu ka o miru." (You just drive me so crazy with the way you look after them. As if they were ours from the start. Spirits I can't wait to marry you so everyone will know you are mines and I yours. So ever one can see the wonderful person and loving mother you are. So they can see how perfect we are for each other.) Lin pushed her fingers in a little harder and quicker feeling Kya tighten around her. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." (I love you.)

Kya cam undone around both of Lin's hands. Lin let her go and brace herself against the sink. She made good work of the separation and gathered up the metal in plain sight. She gently picked up her girlfriend and kissed her as she made her way over to the toilet. Sitting down she had Kya straddle her lap.

"Mamí quítate la ropa." (Mamí clothes off.) Kya said pawing at her shirt as they kissed. Lin only grabbed and pulled her closer by hand full of her ass. Kya moaned looking down between them as Lin continued to grind them together. "Mierda mamí." (Fuck mamí.) Kya moaned looking at the metal. "Eso es hacer trampa." (That's cheating.)

Lin chuckled. "Kanojo ga aishite iru monode watashi no gārufurendo to koi o shitai to omotte iru no wa fuseidesu ka?." (It's cheating to want to make love to my girlfriend with something she loves?) Kya whimpered as Lin leaned her to the side by picking up a thigh. "Anata ga watashi no tame ni dono yō ni nurete junbi ga dekite sanshō shite kudasai." (See how wet and ready you are for me baby.) She pushed up into her in one stroke. "Dō yatte watashi o tsurete itta no ka mite mimashou ka?" (See how you took me in one go?) She whispered lowering her back down to her lap.

Kya moaned slowly rocking her hips. Lin kissed her grabbing her ass again as they began to move together. She moved down to her neck so she could look into the mirror more. The bathroom echoed with their bodies slapping together. Kya leaned back on Lin's thighs to move better. "Sore wa yoi kenkaidattaga, koreha yoriyoi aidesu." (That was a good view but this one is better love.) Lin said in awe as she stroked Kya's clit. Kya jerked slowing down. "Īe, akachan wa tsudzukanai." (No no baby keep going.) Lin said taking her hip with her other hand and moving her faster.

Kya whimpered as she picked up speed. Por favor. "Por favor mamí." (Please Mamí.) She begged.

"Anata wa chōdo sonoyōni kite hoshī." (Shh baby I want you to come just like that.) Lin said never taking her eyes off the metal disappearing into her lover. Kya moaned throwing her head back as she came. Lin watched never wanting to miss a second. She pulled the older woman closer. "Watashi wa anata to yatte inai." (I'm not done with you.) Kya moaned as she kissed her.

* * *

"So Asami do you think you're feeling well enough to go to work today?" Korra asked worried.

"Yeah you are in charge so I'm sure you can get away with missing a day." Kuvira said from where she leaned against the wall.

Asami finished buttoning up her shirt and turned to face her girlfriends amused. "I already missed yesterday and I’m not going to miss today." She said ending it with a raised eyebrow. Korra huffed irritated and Kuvira sighed shaking her head. "Yes I was attacked yesterday and no attentions of making myself look weak. If cabbage corp had anything to do with this attack I will make it known. The press can have a field day and people won't want to do business with a corrupt business. My father should have been example of this enough."

"You want to make yourself look as innocent as possible." Kuvira said nodding along. "People already know that you're apart of team avatar and that you helped during the attack on the city."

"I see where you're going with this. You don't attack someone who is on the side of the people. Cabbage Corp has done nothing special since the attack but lower their prices." Korra said.

"Right so there is no way the media can spin it and say that there was any bad blood between us. I've done nothing to provoke the attack besides damage a man’s go." Asami said applying her lipstick.

"What time is your press conference? Korra asked.

"Two thirty." Asami told her as they made their way to the door.

"I'll try to be in the area but if not keep each other safe." Korra said kissing them both on the cheek.

"We will but you be careful as well." Kuvira told her pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I will." Korra assured her returning the hug.

"Tell Raiko to watch his back as well. If he's on our side but playing the middle man by show then things can get messy for him." Asami said. She had a bad feeling after what Korra told them what happened at his office and the spirit portal.

"Any word from Raava or Mivaa yet?" Kuvira questioned.

"No." Korra said coming to stand next to Kya and Lin.

"Are you worried?" Kya asked.

"Like you have no idea." Korra said shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. "I try not to think about it though or else I would be in the spirit world looking for them."

Kuvira nodded. "I plan on going to the spirit world today anyway and check everything out. Do my usual rounds." She said.

"Be careful." The rest of the woman in the room said.

Kuvira smiled. "Don't worry I will. If I find myself in any danger then I’ll leave as quickly as I came." She told them.

"We're still going to worry badgermole." Lin said petting Naga goodbye before they went to the garage.

"I know I know." Kuvira said following Asami to the car that she wanted to drive.

Everyone said their goodbyes again and got in their separate cars. Korra with Kya and Lin and Kuvira with Asami.

* * *

Korra hummed as she rode the elevator up to Raiko's office. Lin was on her way to the station and Kya was at the hospital. She bowed to the guards and knocked before walking in. She bowed to the man behind the desk and he stood up to return it. Something flew out of the corner of her eye and then landed on her shoulder with a chirp. Ai the male with the wings nuzzled her cheek and the wingless female Boa started to climb up her legs.

"Hey guys you two have gotten pretty big and you're flying." She said holding Boa to her chest and petting Ai.

"Yeah I know they are adorable trouble makers." Raiko said looking at them fondly as Korra took a seat.

Korra snapped a few pictures really quickly before putting her phone away. "So tell me what happened at the spirit portal? He called me this morning to tell me that he was pulling out of the Amusement Park idea but that he still had a few ideas under his sleeve." Korra sighed before she told what had happened. The whole spirits curse really bothered her she was going to have to go to the spirit world and ask about it.

"Well now he's more of an enemy than he was before." Raiko said shaking his head.

"Yeah and now I'll have to keep an eye on the spirits and the spirit world even more. Raava said that she talked to the gate keepers to keep humans out of the spirit world but I'm not sure if he counts as human anymore." Korra said.

"If anything else happens on my end team avatar will be the first to know I assure you. I want this to end as much as you guys do. Peace for Republic City seems like such a foreign thing for us now." He said looking out one of his windows. "It's like a wars going on and everyone has the same sides except us. Human or spirits and they can't see like us. If they could then they would know that there is nothing wrong with balance. Never has been and never will be. Somethings just don't get through though when you're power hungry."

* * *

"Chief." Mako and Bolin bowed as they walked into her office.

Lin was doing paperwork and so she glanced up at them. "Mako, Bolin." She said nodding to them.

"So we had an idea to go talk to someone who might know about the gangs." Mako said.

"Well he can have heard something since he's on the streets and people like to talk to him." Bolin said waving his hands around.

"And who are you referring to?" Lin asked tapping her pen against the desk.

"Skoochy of course." Bolin said with a shrug.

"He's the only one that's possibly not scared to talk to us." Mako told her. "The one thing is that it's going to be hard to find him because he lives on the streets."

"Uh he hops from place to place." Bolin said correcting his brother.

Mako rolled his eyes. "He's basically homeless." He said shrugging.

"Alright." Lin said holding up her hand to silence them. "If you can find him then talk to him but be careful. Make sure you talk to him in a secure place. And when your done make sure to keep an eye on him. With this new leadership going on then I don't think they're going to keep a friendly person around for long. Bring him in if you have to. He may already have a target on his back and he doesn't need a bigger one because we talked to him."

"Yes chief." They both said bowing. She waved them out of her office and got back to her pile of paperwork.

* * *

Kya hummed as she took off her dirty scrubs and tied her hair up. A knock to her changing room door.

"Kya?" Someone said.

"Yes?" She called slipping on a new top.

"The director would like to speak to you as soon as you are done."

"Ok thank you." She called again pulling up her bottoms.

Once she but her shoes back on the exited the changing room and threw her bagged clothes down the shoot. She smiled at the nurses, doctors, and patients she passed as she made her way to the hospitals directors’ office. She knocked before she entered.

"Kya." The Director said bowing before taking his seat.

"Director." Kya said returning the bow.

"Thank you for another successful surgery." He said motioning for her to take a seat.

Kya sighed pulling out her seat and flopping into it. "It didn't feel so successful. I wasn't able to reattach the arm. The cells weren't attaching. He wasn't so happy when he woke up but his mother reminded him to be happy that he was alive."

"I see but still it was successful in a different way." He said smiling at her. "I called you in here to see if you've thought about my offer any at all?"

Kya nodded sitting up. "I have thought about it and talked about it with my girlfriend."

"Chief Lin." The Director said smiling and Kya returned it smiling. "You to make such a lovely couple."

"Thank you I'll be sure to let her know when I bring her lunch." She said. "But yes I have thought about it. I know that you said you're not hiring me because of my mother."

"Yes I did not ask you to join my hospital because of her accomplishments." He spoke. "I asked you because of who you are and you're accomplishments. You have made quite the name for yourself around the world on your travels. We need a master such as yourself on our staff team. Like I said in the email. I 'm not going to place you in a section. You're skills are not limited so you may float around different sections but you as well as are top master healers will receive emergency calls for surges and ER help. The only thing that you will be expected to do is rotate the ER with the other healers."

Kya nodded along. "And the issue of pay?"

"I'm willing to give you a more than generous salary if you want." The Director said seriously.

Kya laughed and the Director frowned confused. "I don't expect a huge salary. Money isn't really a problem for me so something enough to spoil my girlfriend and family would be enough for me." She saved waving him off.

"If I may ask." The Director said gesturing at her and she nodded. "Why did you take so long to make a decision if here is no problem with your job requirements or pay?"

"I'm sure you already know that I'm a wandering soul and I don't stay too long in one place. However because of my relationship I found myself here for a while. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with that and thank the spirits that I have found a reason to stay after all these years. But when we do start to travel again I don't know how long I will be gone." Kya said hoping he would understand. She was very thankful to have been offered this job and so she just didn't want to up and leave the hospital hanging.

The Director smiled warmly at her. "Do not worry about that. You are a special case and I can vouch for the entire hospital when I say this but we are very happy that you're even helping out as much as you have. You may leave at any time that you are ready. I would just like for a heads up." He told her and Kya returned his smile. "I know that you are very clothes to the Avatar group so I'm guessing city, the world, and Spirit World threats are something that will cause you to have to be on leave for emergencies."

Kya chuckled. "Yes that is most likely a huge possible with anyone of the avatar Anng’s kids and even more when they happen to look after the new avatar."

The Director laughed as well. "Then you will be excused and the hospital will see you back when you're ready." They both stood up and shook hands.

"Well it looks like you have a new employee." Kya said as they let go of each other’s hands.

"Welcome aboard it is a great honor to have you." The Director said bowing with a bright smile.

"Please take care of me." Kya said bowing.

* * *

Kuvira giggled as Asami trailed kisses down her jaw. "Asami I really have to go." She said leaning to give her more access to her neck.

Asami hummed in approval and nipped at her neck. "You should have thought of that before you decided to kiss me knowing I can't resist." She said holding her closer in her lap.

Kuvira leaned back and ran a hand through Asami's hair. "Oh so it's my fault now that you can't control yourself." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." The CEO said not even needing to think about it. Kuvira laughed at her serious face it was too cute. Asami stared fondly at the earth princess in her lap. Asami cupped her cheek and kissed her one more time. "Go before I keep you here with me all day." She whispered against her lips.

Kuvira's eyes glowed as she smirked down at one of the woman she gave her heart to. Asami's stomach did a little flip like it does every time Korra or Kuvira look at her that way. "You should really make a threat that doesn't sound so appealing baby." She said stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I'll see you later when it's time for your press conference. Just be careful and watch your back until someone from our family is at your side again."

"Yes ma'am." Asami said with a teasing smile causing Kuvira to roll her eyes.

Yama knocked before she entered Asami's office. "Oh!" She said hurriedly looking away and stopping in her tracks. "I didn't realize you had company Asami."

Asami looked on assumed at her secretary. She propped her head up on her fist. "Like you allow me to have any company." Yama looked back and glared at her. Asami gave her a friendly smile and Kuvira shook her head.

"It's ok Yama I was just leaving. See you guys later." Kuvira said glowing and then she was gone from the room.

Yama shook her head. "I don't even want to know." She said walking over to Asami's desk. "I came to see if you need help with anything."

Asami looked her over for a moment as the woman looked over the works on her desk. She watched the way Yama hummed to herself. She smiled softly knowing that she was not wrong in her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back. I want to tell you I'm sorry for the long wait. I got stuck in one of depressed states and couldn't bring myself to write.


	25. Something Different

Korra strapped her glider to her back as she flew in beside Mako and Bolin. "Sorry I was late guys." She said but Mako waved her off.

"No problem." Bolin told her. "We just wanted to get her before you did so we could scope out the area."

"Anything we should worry about?" She asked as they started to walk the neighborhood.

"Nothing so far." Mako told her. "It's quiet and it feels like we're being watched."

"Well duh Mako." Bolin said rolling his eyes. "Police don't usually come to this area. Plus the Triads have a few members from this part of town." He broke off from there group and approached a group of people who were at a food vender. "Hi I was wondering have any of you seen Skoochy?" Almost all the people left the vender. All but one.

The vender sighed shaking her head. "Son if you’re looking for Skoochy then you should stop." She said handing her last costumer his food.

"Why?" Bolin asked confused.

"Because he's a good kid that got wrapped up in something that he shouldn't have when he was younger just so he could stay feed. Now he's stuck as an informant. He knows so much that people are scared to touch him but he's learned that it's better to hop from place to place. If someone who doesn't know his enemy’s but they know where he lays his head then they win." She said shrugging. "However I've seen you kids on the t.v before and your friend is the avatar so maybe you guys know what you’re doing." She looked him over again. Schlocky was seen last night heading into the back of the library."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because street benders keep up with his location so we can pass him food. With him around the gangs don't come around as much." She said moving her food cart away. The other two walked over to him.

"What you find out?" Korra asked.

"We might find him at the library." Bolin said leading the way.

"What else did she say?" Mako asked eyes continuing to scan the area.

"I'll tell you later. For now let's just keep our guard up and find Skoochy." Bolin said focusing on leading them. He knew they would be on the lookout.

"Man this place is much better than when we were kids." Mako said. He was happy that the area improved.

"Yeah that happens when gangs leave the area and people can start leaving again." Bolin said holding the library door open for them.

Mako walked up to the desk and took an information card. He ignored librarians request for help taking a pen to right something. He picked it up and showed it to her. She swallowed hard and looked at him before looking at Avatar Korra. Korra waved offering a friendly smile. The librarian got the attention of her coworker. The man motioned for them to follow him to the back.

"He's not in trouble is he?" The young man asked nervously. "I can't see any other reason for Team Avatar to be paying him a visit."

"No we just need to talk to him about something." Mako tried to calm his worries.

"Everyone does." The man grumbled opening a door for them.

Once they were in he closed the door behind them. There was a bed and a bundle shaped person was under it. Korra picked up a book next to the bed when she crouched beside it. She poked the bundle with it a few times. Skoochy shot up in the bed and the other three young adults jumped in the air. Skoochy blinked a couple of times before turning to them. He looked disheveled and his hair was sticking all over the place.

"Give me a minute." He stumbled from the bed and beer cans fell to the floor.

"Geez drink much?" Mako said raising an eyebrow.

Skoochy sighed long and hard as he picked some clothes from one of his bag. "How else do you expect me to pass my time alone when people don't come to me asking for information? Which isn't as often as people think. I have no friends, family, house, job, or hell even life. I don't regret doing what I had to do when I was younger because it kept me feed and I don't regret things I do. So yes officer I do spend almost all of my time drinking. It helps not thinking about all the people that want to kill me because of the information I hold." Without saying another word he walked into the bathroom. They jumped when the door closed.

"Great Mako." Bolin sighed.

"Yeah eyebrows stop fucking up." Korra said.

Mako threw his hands in the air. "Come on guys I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Well news flash you were." Korra said rolling her eyes.

They waited in silence after that for another thirty minutes before Skoochy came back out fully dressed and hair under control.

"Let's do this." He said putting on a hat. They watched him back his bag.

"Um you're in a better mood now." Bolin commented as the man quickly folded his sheets and blankets placing the pillow over them.

"Yes well who isn't a little cranky in the morning?" Scoochy asked putting his bag on. He opened the door and gestured for them to walk out.

The man that led them there was waiting in the hallway. Schlocky bowed. "Thank for allowing me to rest here again."

"Do not worry about it. You are always welcome here friend." The man said smiling. Skoochy returned it as they leanned in and kissed cheeks goodbye. Skoochy gestured with his head to the other end of the hall from which they came from.

"Um where are we going?" Korra asked as they followed him without much thought on the matter.

"We can't just walk out the door and we can't just go out the back." Skoochy said turning around to walk backwards and look at them as he gestured with his hands. "So what's left when you can't go underground?" He stopped at a door swinging it open.

"The roof." They gave him a blank look as he motioned for them to go in.

"You want us to go on the roof?" Mako asked to be clear.

"Yes I thought I was pretty clear." Skoochy said tilting his head a little confused.

"You know we just came to talk right? Just to get some information and that's it." Mako asked again.

"Yes officer just like the last time you came and talked to me." Skoochy said rolling his eyes. "Now can we get this show moving along because if gang members have noticed that the Avatar and two officers walked in the library and didn't come back out. I don't wish to cause trouble for them. They're very good people."

"Alright." Korra said nodding. "I trust that it's not a trap."

"I would just be causing unnecessary trouble for myself if it was." Skoochy said closing the door after himself. "So what did you want to know?" He asked taking the lead again up the steps.

"What’s up with the Triads lately? What do you know about Tokuga? The new boss." Mako asked as they were lead out on the roof top.

"First as I'm sure you have heard the Triads are no longer separate they all joined up. I thought the little bombing session that they did on the city was proof of that." Scooby said as spirits appeared around him.

"Yes well what are the new Triads intentions?" Bolin asked.

"What are any gangs plot?" Skoochy asked giving out attention to the different spirits. "Control, money, power, destruction, etc."

Korra was vaguely paying attention to the questions being asked. Her focus was on the interaction of Skoochy and the spirits. They were speaking but it sounded like white noise. She frowned because she could understand spirits but not at this moment as if something was blocking it or changing it. "Tokuga?" Mako said. Skoochy shrugged as the spirits disappeared and he headed towards the right.

"He just showed up in town one day. No one knows where he came from exactly. Nothing but your standard most likely false rumors going around about it." He easily jumped the small distance to the next building and the other three followed. "All I know is that he went to each of the gang leaders and proved himself as an alley and great asset to the gangs. Then once he had there trust he came up with idea of stronger together. And of course they ate it up. He told them how much more damage they could do together and with the right training that they could take over the city and then the nations. He had them right he wanted them. They put him in charge and they would be like a board for the gangs. Only acting when they might need to step in." Skoochy stopped walking. "And then he killed them."

"Shit." Bolin said grimacing.

"Yeah that seems like unnecessary killings." Korra said as they made their way on to another building.

"Yes well he didn't need them anymore and he couldn't chance them putting him out if they changed their mind later on down the road. The man is very good at making examples." Skoochy said heading west to a back building. He led them down a fire escape. "If anyone goes against what he says, what he wants, or they do not meet his speciations. Then he has no problem getting rid of them right then and there. He is cruel and leads with that example. Basically he is leading a bunch of savages on leashes. He has made it clear that you don't bite the hand that feeds you." He said heading down an alley. "He kills anyone snooping around in his business."

"Is that why you always have to watch your back?" Korra asked speaking for the first time since they left.

"Yeah he has people out looking for me all the time. He doesn't like that I know so much." Skoochy shrugged as they walked out to on to the street. "So that should answer most your questions and why I had you go all around the world."

"It did but we need to ask you a few more questions." Korra said. Skoochy raised an eyebrow an eyebrow as they walked up to a food vendor. The young man smiled as he passed Skoochy some food.

"Chief Lin has offered you to go under witness protection if you need it. She understands that we are causing you a lot of trouble by asking you for information." Mako said.

Skoochy dug into his food as he thought it over. "It's a really nice offer but I think that I would probably just end up causing you guys more trouble." He said sighing as he put his food in his bag.

"Don't think we can protect you?" Bolin asked.

"I think you're going to get tired of protecting me." Skoochy corrected yanking Bolin back by his arm. Three rocks on fire went flying by in front of their faces. "Think the devil up and he'll pay a visit." Team Avatar jumped into defense around Skoochy but he didn't move further than turning to face their attackers.

"I didn't know someone with a busy schedule of yours had time to pay house visits." A hooded person standing in the middle of a couple of Triads members. "You are as mouthy as they say." Tokuga commented.

"How about you tell me why you walked out of your shadows." Skoochy said really wanting to get this whole thing over and done with.

"You already know why I am here All Knowing." Tokuga said using Skoochy's nick name. "If you want something done right then you have to do it yourself."

His swords slide down his sleeves and he charged at them with his men and women. Team Avatar sprang into action. Skoochy dodged the attack and blocked the kick meant for his head. He frowned when he heard Tokuga hiss as they fought. Maybe the rumors weren't wrong but it has been ages since a spirits curse. He landed a successful punch to Tokuga's face sending him to the ground and knocking his hood off. Skoochy gasped and the fighting around them stopped as Tokuga scrambled to hide his appearance.

"What are you standing around for?!" Tokuga yelled at his people. "Get them!"

"Avatar!" Skoochy yelled taking off running.

Korra took the hint and blasted their enemy’s down the straight with an air wave. They took off after Skoochy. "Get up and kill them all! Or else you'll regret it!" They heard Tokuga yelling.

"Well they're going to be regretting it." Skoochy said as he used to buildings to jump back and forth to get to the top. Korra air bended, Mako fire bended, and Bolin earthed their ways to the top. "Lucky bastards." Skoochy said running and jumping from roof top to roof top.

"They're over here!"

Mako turned mid jump to blast fire at the air bender that had found them. Bolin sent a chunk of the building knocking the air bender out of the sky.

"Dammit!" Korra said as the gang members had found their way onto the rooftops.

"Skoochy shouldn't we have headed the other way?!" Bolin yelled. They were on some of the higher buildings around the area now. The direction that they were heading in was running out of buildings.

"You guys trust me right?" Skoochy asked heading for the last building.

"Yes just get us out of here!" Mako said fire bending at the gang members behind them.

"Alright! Get ready to jump!" Skoochy said as the edge of the building was coming up.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Bolin yelled as they jumped off the building.

They screamed but Skoochy turned to face them as they fell. His eyes glowed almost gold and his body glowed as well.

"You're an energy bender?!" Korra yelled as all four of their bodies glowed and they disappeared.

The Triads stopped at the edge of the building.

"Fuck!" One of them said punching the railing.

"Which one of us is going to tell him that they disappeared?" Another asked.

* * *

Team Avatar and Skoochy appeared right next to Mako's police car. "So I'm an energy bender." Skoochy said after five minutes of nobody saying anything or moving.

"Well no shit!" Bolin shouted. "A warning would be great next time!"

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time." Skoochy pointed out.

"That makes two of us." Mako grumbled falling back against his car.

Korra looked Skoochy over as the three of them bickered. She had a feeling that she had meet Skoochy before. It was the same feeling that she had gotten when they had first meet. "Thanks for getting us out of there even though it wasn't the way we were hoping." She said slapping him on the back.

Skoochy smiled. "It's no problem little sister." Skoochy said giving her a big smile.

Korra shook her head. She guessed the dork was fully awake now. "Are you going to take Chief Lin up on her offer?" She asked.

"I'm going to think about it a little bit more. How about that." Skoochy said giving her air guns as he walked backwards. "Now that I pissed the main man off. This whole thing has become a lot more complicated and unnecessary then it needs to be."

"So that's a maybe?" Bolin asked amused as Skoochy continued to take steps backwards.

"It's a strong maybe." Skoochy said waving his hands around. "And oh if we could possibly keep the whole energy bender thing under wraps that would be great."

"No worries your secret is safe with us." Mako assured the man.

"Good then." Skoochy said giving them peace signs. "Until next time then little sister and little brothers." And then he turned glowing and disappeared.

"I'll never get use to that." Bolin said looking at the spot where Skoochy still should have been.

"You're telling me." Korra said opening her glider. She has a feeling that she can't shake.

* * *

Being in the spirit world always makes Kuvira feel like she's breathing for the first time. This time however she was worried. The spirits were feverous and anxious looking. Not many came to greet her and others seemed scared to leave there homes.

"What is going on around here?" Kuvira questioned worriedly.

"Excuse me Āsupurinsesu."

Kuvira turned around to one of her spirits. "Mitsue." She said bowing.

"The elders wish to see you." The rock spirit said.

Kuvira was surprised about that but with the way things were looking now. It wasn't too much of a surprise. "Ok." She said as they both glowed and ended up in front of a temple cave. Kuvira bowed before walking in. She kneeled in front of the eight spirit counsel.

"You wished to see me." She said smiling.

They all bowed to her. "Thank you for agreeing to come to us."

One of them spoke. "As I am sure you are aware of the battle happening between the spirits of balance and Mivaa." Kuvira nodded. "The battle is taking place in another dimension but because the three of them are so power the fight is effecting the spirit world."

"All of us spirits are feeling the strain of the fight and how much force is being used to keep it in that detention."

"What can I do to help?" Kuvira asked.

"There is nothing we can do right now little spirit." Kuvira blushed from the name looking away from them. They chuckled at her. "All the elders have been searching for a way. The other Yōso horudā are already talking to their elders as we speak." "We do not know how to help and we fear that the fight will drag on until all parties die." Kuvira remained silent as she thought over what they had told her.

"Is there any way that we can see into the dimension and to see how it's going?" She asked finally.

The elders looked at each other and nodded. One waved its hand and Sanjigen Eiji appeared. "Yes elders?" Eiji asked bowing. "We need you to pull up a window view of the fight." What fight they were referring to didn't need to be voiced. All the spirits new that there was only one fight that needed to be addressed. Eiji looked to Kuvira first. Kuvira nodded and a window was pulled up so that they could all see.

"How have the two of you become so weak?" Mivaa taunted with a laugh.

"We are not weak." Vaatu hissed fire bending a tunnel at the other spirit.

"It's just been a while since we've fought someone like this." Raava said kicking him in the back and sending him flying.

Mivaa dodged Vaatu's next attack and proceeded with his own. He earth bended a magma whip around Vaatu's neck and threw him into Raava who caught him. Raava checked to make sure that Vaatu was ok before turning their attention back to the other spirit.

"The two of you even chose to focus on love while we're in the middle of this fight is sickening." Mivaa said disgusted.

"We would do the same for you!" Vaatu glared at the spirit.

Jinora's body twisted backwards as she laughed holding herself. "You still love me don't you?!" Mivaa shouted. The glares that he got made him laugh harder because he saw a flicker of pain in their eyes and that was all the truth he needed. "Don't you get it?! Are the two of you just stupid?! I'm not that weak Mivaa you fell in love with! I'm new and improved and I've never been better!" Mivaa shouted bending ice, magma, lightening, and metal shards at them while surrounding them with smoke. Raava tsked as they deflected the attacks. The two spirits choked and looked down at the meatal blades that were sticking out through their stomachs. "If you won't erase the love you have from your hearts then I will."

Jinora's sickening sweet voice flowed into their ears. The blades tore further up their bodies. Raava and Vaatu both turned at the same time with metal blades of their own ad stabbed Jinora in the eyes. A wild cackle bubbled out of Jinora as she glowed and disappeared and reappeared away from them.

"So what is it gonna be my lovely mates?" Mivaa asked.

Vaatu looked at the spirit disgusted and pulled the metal blade out of his body. Jinora's eyes healed up along with the other two spirits bodies. "We'll keep this up as long as we have to." Raava said. Her fist slammed into their cheek and they sailed away. "And we're the only ones that will decide when we give up on you. Not you or any other spirit or human." Vaatu spoke above them. His laced together fists slammed down on their head and they went spiraling towards the ground.

_"Stop!" Jinora shouted at Mivaa. "Just end this! End all of this and stop fighting them! They love you and you're all going to kill each other!"_

_She beat at the spirits back. He swung his arm and knocked her to the ground. She gasped cowering when the spirit glared down at her. He took a step towards her and she tried to scrabble back but he was faster. She was snatched up by the front of her shirt._

_"And what if we all do kill each other? I want the end of both of these ratchet worlds to end. Without out balance or an ounce of happiness they'll destroy themselves in a matter of seconds. I never got what I want so why should anybody else?" Jinora gasped as she was dropped and looked up into empty grey eyes. She watched the dark spirit walk away from her. The teenager was once again left alone in her own mind. She curled back up on herself hugging her knees to her chest as she felt the hatred bleed back into her._

Their eyes snapped open and soon they were blasting back up into the fight and away from the crater on the ground.

"And there is no way to help?" Kuvira asked as the window was closed. She dismissed Eiji right away.

"No but all the elders are looking into it little spirit. When we find a way we will let you and the others know right away." Kuvira nodded standing up.

She bowed before making her way out. She was already thinking about how she was going to have to tell Korra about what happened.

* * *

Asami took more of her pain meds and locked away the papers she had been working on in her safe. She looked towards her door as she heard a knock. Yama walked in with a look she knew all too well on her face.

"It's time for the press conference Ms. Sato." Asami sighed through her nose.

"Thank you Yama."

She had already straightened her office up earlier. She fixed her suit and made her way to the door putting her hair in a ponytail. The two of them didn't speak as they made their way to Asami's elevator.

"Lower the speed just a little." Yama said to the elevator guard. The woman nodded and they entered to metal box.

"Thank you." Asami said quietly after the doors closed and her back connected with the wall.

Yama didn't say anything or even nod. She kept her eyes on the floor numbers rapidly changing. Asami put her game face on when Yama cleared her throat alerting her that they were about to hit the first floor. She walked out of the elevator with the confidence of a lionbear. They talking ceased as she walked to the front of her building.

"Ms. Sato?" She stopped right before opening the door and looked back at her employees. "If no one else believes in you then remember we do. We all think you’re pretty great." A woman said smiling at her softly and holding some folders to her chest.

Asami smiled and relaxed. "Thank you but I wouldn't be great without any of you Ms. Ruqu." She winked when the woman’s eyes lit up from saying her name.

She felt better as she opened the door for herself and Yama. Camera flashes spread through the area as she approached the podium. The questions fired off left and right before she even opened her mouth. She chuckled to herself and raised her hand silencing them for a moment. Korra landed off to the side right in front of the press and in full view of Asami. Asami rolled her eyes and looked out to the crowd. Ikki was sitting on Kuvira's shoulders just behind the group of reporters. Kya was off a little bit further in her scrubs in a jacket smiling at her proudly. Lin was leaning against her police car with her arms crossed. Mako and Bolin were with her. Bolin was waving probably trying to get her attention she guessed.

"As you all know I was attacked at my home when I was about to head out to work. My attacker was a representive from Cabbage Corp and some Triad members." Asami started.

"Ms. Sato! Do you think Cabbage Corp is working with the new Triads?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on that. That's something you'll have to save for the police." She smirked when Lin shook her head and the two men beside her shook their heads. "But what I do know is that Cabbage Corp can expect a law suit coming their way."

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"Did you provoke them?"

"Are you secretly following in your father’s footsteps? And turned your back on the Triads to try and succeed all on your own?"

"Ok stop right there for a moment." Asami said holding up a hand and the reporters laughed. "I am not and will never follow in my father’s footsteps. My company has already stopped making weapons. We are focusing are wonderful minds on other projects. My father lost his mind after my mother’s death so that isn't something to look after or admire." She said calmly. "I did nothing that could provoke them. If turning down a merger between our two companies was the cause of it. Then it does nothing but prove that men don't know how to handle a woman in the work place. Especially when she's smarter, cuter, and richer." She winked and they laughed again.

"What was the merger about?"

"The ridiculousness that is the Spirit Portal Amusement Park." She said rolling her eyes. "If I'm going to invest my money in something it better benefit humans or spirits."

"Did you turning it down have anything to do with Avatar Korra being your girlfriend?"

Asami snorted waving off the question. "No she doesn't influence my decisions about my company. It had everything to do with me having a brain and actually using it."

"Does Avatar Korra know that you've become incredibly close with the Great Uniter? Social media shows that all three of you have grown closer but jealous can creep up on anyone."

"About that." Asami said laughing into her hand. "My wonderful girlfriend and I are both dating the Great Uniter together. She's our girlfriend." She spelled it out. "I'm surprised it took you guys this long to figure it out."

"Nothing beats conformation Ms. Sato."

"You are correct but I feel we are landing off subject. Running a company this size takes a lot of time and I don't have any to waste." Asami said gesturing to the building behind her.

"Do you think the Triads will come after you again? Or either Cabbage Corp?"

"We know you are part of Team Avatar so that means you already have targets on your back. Do you think sending Triads to jail put more on your back?"

"And we know that you took out quite a few during the attack on the city."

Asami chewed her lip as she thought over her answer. "Yes." She said quietly. "I believe they might for those reasons and soon to be more." She held up a hand silencing the questions. "Am I scared? Honestly no. It wouldn't be something new for someone to try and kill me. I have others that I worry about more than myself." Her eyes and face hardened. "They just better be prepared for a fight. Whoever they are. Whoever decides to come after me next?" She made a silent movement and Yama stepped forward.

"Ms. Sato will no longer be taking any more questions at this time." Yama said as Asami took a step back.

Korra joined her at her side and they walked in to the building together. Korra didn't make a move to attach herself to Asami's side. She knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand. She knew she needed a little space.

Kuvira walked in and smiles at them. "Lin took Kya back to the hospital and they said to check your phone for their messages when you have time. Bolin and Mako said the same thing. Mako says that we must all go out now that we've all got relationships." Kuvira said as they made their way to the elevator. "And Ikki said that she needs to talk to you when you've got the time." Asami nodded as they walked into the elevator.

"You did great love." Korra said when the doors closed.

Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra from behind. "Yeah baby." She said kissing Korra's cheek.

"Thank you." Asami smiled watching the numbers tick up higher and higher.

"I missed you." Korra said turning her head so she could kiss Kuvira properly.

"I missed you to baby." Kuvira mumbled against her lips. She rested her forehead against hers. "I need to speak to you about something later though."

"Alright sweetie." Korra said leaning into her more.

Asami smiled at the two of them lovingly. She leaned forward and kissed them one at a time before the doors opened. Asami made her way to her office while her girlfriends hung back. Three spoke to her employees and took pictures with them. She shook her head fondly as she walked into her office. She walked over to her huge window and looked out at the city. She doesn't know how much time passed before her girlfriends walked into her office and joined her at her sides.

A comfortable silence settled in before she said anything. "I'm terrified."

"We know." Kuvira said taking her hand.

"You don't think we're terrified?" Korra said taking her other hand. "Lin, Kya, Ikki, Raiko, Bolin, Mako, the rest of our friends, everyone, the city,... We're all terrified love. The only difference between us, the people around us, and the rest of the people in this city is that we actually have the power to stop what's terrifying us."

* * *

When the three of them returned home Kuvira was quick to sit them both down. "Kuvira honey what's this all about?" Korra asked as she pet Naga.

"Yeah is someone in trouble?" Asami asked loosening her shirt and pants and taking off her heels.

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head as she started to glow. "I just want the both of you to see what I saw today." She lowered a hand to the ground and earth bended summoning circle. A second later a bubble spirit appeared.

"Āsupurinsesu." The bubble spirit said bowing.

"Satori Ben-qu." Kuvira said giving a small bow.

"How may I be of service?" Satori Ben-Qu asked.

"I would like for you to show them what happened from when I talked to the elders today." Kuvira said and Ben-Qu nodded. Kuvira looked back at her girlfriends. "I can't explain it and get everything right. It would be better if you saw what I saw. Is that ok with the two of you?" The other two woman nodded.

"Is there anything we need to do?" Asami asked.

"Just close your eyes." Kuvira told them.

When Ben-Qu was done showing them her memories Kuvira dismissed her.

"Oh princess." Asami said pulling a crying Korra into her arms.

"I'm sorry baby but I couldn't fully explain it to you. You needed to see their faces and what they are going through." Kuvira said wiping the tears from Korra's faces as she stroked it.

"Thank you." Korra said pulling her into her arms.

"We will find a way." Kuvira promised.

* * *

 Later that night there was a pounding on the front. Korra was the first one to make her way down the stairs and to the door. Naga was already there but she wasn't growling just sitting and waiting.

"Who the fuck could it be at this hour!" Korra groaned right as the other two made their way down the steps. Korra yanked the door open. "It better be fucking important-" Her yelling stopped short as she came face to face with Skoochy.

"I should have taken Chief up on her offer it seems." Skoochy said giving her what he hoped was close to a smile but actually a painful grimace.

"What happened to you?!" Korra yelled fully awake now.

Skoochy shrugged before he blacked out falling forward. Korra caught him easily and pulled the bloody man into the house.

"Korra? Who is it?" Asami asked tiredly. Korra looked up on the verge of panic.

"Skoochy!?" Kuvira said running to Korra's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think. It would be helpful.


	26. Closer

After Skoochy was brought in the house. Korra quickly healed his wounds and then laid him down on the couch to get some sleep. Both Korra and Kuvira explained how they each new Skoochy. Korra was shocked to find out that Skoochy approached her girlfriend. She left out the part about him being an energy bender. It wasn't her secret and she knew the man probably had his reasons. The eyes almost golden haunted her mind. He usually tended to stay away from people that were well known in the public and power.

Kuvira was shocked to find out that her weird friend was the ‘All Knowing’. She had heard of him in earth kingdom. Hell some of her mean and gotten info from him when they needed it. The All Knowing wears a mask so no one really knows what he looks like for real. Her girlfriends had offered to stay downstairs and help her watch over him but she refused. She gave them both quick kisses and shooed them back up the stairs to the warmth of their bed. She sighed heavily grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself. Taking the arm chair closet to the couch her friend was laying on she sat down and got comfortable.

Skoochy groaned as he woke up. His head hurt a little as he rolled to his side. Last night came back to him suddenly and he sat up quickly. Noticing that he didn't feel any pain he grabbed his body and tried to remember if he healed himself or not.

"Korra healed you."

The voice broke him out of his musings. He turned his head slightly to the other energy bender sitting in an armchair wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. They looked each other over for a moment. "Did you stay by my side all night?" He asked her.

Kuvira tilted her head regarding him again. "It's what friends do for each other." She said shrugging.

He smiled faintly. "Are you mad?"

"Mad at you about what? Because you couldn't tell me about yourself." She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"No I'm sure you have your reasons." Kuvira said unraveling herself from her cocoon. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat something." He said copying her by removing the cover from his body. "There is some oatmeal and fruit in the kitchen for you." She said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to get ready for my day. Korra is outside talking with Chief Lin, Bolin, and Mako. They're here to talk to you about what happened last night. Just call them in when you're ready."

"Ok thanks." Skoochy said not really sure what else to say.

He felt as if Kuvira was upset with him and he didn't blame her. He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into her arms. Her arms were warm and tight around his neck. He couldn't remember the last time someone's touch felt the way hers did.

"I'm so happy you're ok. I also worried why you never texted me back for hours. Why you told me to keep texting even though it would be a while before you answered to any of them." He returned her embrace. Arms tight around her waist and he sighed contently as they relaxed into each other. "You were lonely weren't you?"

Skoochy blinked surprised by the question. He bit his lip and buried his face in her neck. "Yeah I was."

* * *

Korra whistled when Kuvira walked outside dressed to conquer the world. "What's the occasion lady?" She asked wrapping her arms around her waist when she got closer. "Because whatever it is you're putting a stop to war or world domination I'll let you take me down any way you want officer."

Kuvira laughed snaking her arms around Korra's shoulders. "I think we'll wait and see what Sami has to say first Princess." She whispered in her ear and nipped it.

Korra growled scowling. "You're lucky people are around."

Kuvira blushed as she saw the lust burning in Korra's eyes. She swallowed her whimper and pushed on with her teasing. "Lucky? Because I'm very disappointed we're not alone right now."

Korra breathed through her nose to settle the familiar feel of heat pooling in her. She kissed her instead lingering before pulling away. "Don't test me Captain." Kuvira nodded dropping her eyes from the blues she loves.

"I'm standing right here and you two continue to act like that." Lin said making a face as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I for one think you to be adorable." Bolin said waving Lin off and giving them a quick hug.

"I'm happy for you three." Mako said smiling at them.

"I'm happy for you and Wu." Korra said smirking. Mako blushed shaking his head.

"They are the cutest!" Bolin said pulling out his phone and showing them pictures. Lin even laughed some.

"I swear Wu is turning Mako into a teddy bear and I love it!" Mako grumbled.

"Where are you two headed off today?" Lin asked her two daughters with a kiss to their foreheads.

"I'm going to help her get in touch with her energy bending a little more." Kuvira said kissing Korra's cheek. "I think with everything going on that it would be helpful some."

"That's a very good idea Vira." Korra said nodding.

Lin hummed along as she took out her phone and took a quick picture to send to Kya without anyone noticing. "Well we're going to head in and wait for Skoochy to talk." She said.

"I thought you were going to let the bending brothers handle this." Korra asked.

"They will but I think its best that I work with them to find somewhere safe for him to go for a while." Lin said shrugging.

The two younger woman watched the others head to the house. Naga was there to greet them. They laughed as she tackled the brothers and licked Lin's face before trailing happily after her.

"Alright so how we doing this beautiful?" Korra asked turning her attention back to the earth bender in her arms.

Kuvira blushed. "How far along are you with energy bending?" She asked.

Korra shrugged rocked their hips from side to side. "Not far. I have to concentrate really hard for me to really get anything done."

"Ok so where do you think we should go for you to get a good feel of spirit energy and give it a try. I think the spirit world be a little too much for you to handle right off the back. It'll be like a really intense overload." Kuvira said.

Korra thought for a moment and the swaying of their hips stopped. Kuvira thought she looked really cute deep in her thoughts. "How about the spirit vines? I can do really good energy bending when they're involved."

"Then it's settled." Kuvira said as her eyes glowed along with both their bodies.

Korra blinked and they were in the spirit vines. The spirits took notice of them right away and came over to say high. They both greeted them for a while before heading deeper into the vines.

"Show me how you usually try to energy bend." Kuvira said once they found a good spot. Korra nodded as she sat down and got into her position. "Hmmm I see." Kuvira said looking her over.

Korra opened her eyes when she felt a spike in spirit energy. Kuvira was glowing and it was like her eyes were burning holes into her. She watched as Kuvira took a knee in front of her and Korra swore it was like Kuvira was looking into her.

"I'm going to try something." Kuvira said bringing Korra out of her head. "It seems like the connection is there but it isn't as strong as it should be because you've never worked on it. So the connection became weaker and weaker only growing stronger through concentration and when there is a large amount of spirit energy nearby." She reached out a glowing hand and rested it on Korra's head.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked glancing up at the hand and then back to the glowing green eyes in front of her.

"I'm going to make your connection stronger." Kuvira told her.

"Yes I know that but how exactly." Korra asked her.

"Oh sorry." Kuvira said lowering her hand. "I'm going to energy push and send your body into sort of a spirit energy shock. In theory that is. I've never seen it done that was before but I've read about it."

"What is energy push?" Korra asked confused.

"I'll just show you." Kuvira said holding her hand out to the side away from Korra. It glowed and then spirit energy was pushed out and crashed into hanging vines. They broke off and fell to the ground from the force.

"And you want to do that to me?!" Korra yelled looking at her with her mouth open.

Kuvira rolled her eyes huffing. "Oh stop it! It's not going to be anything like that for you because you are half spirit."

"But you don't know for sure." Korra deadpanned.

"Are you going to let me do it or not?" Kuvira huffed. Korra grumbled as she got comfortable again. "Good now enter Avatar state." Kuvira instructed. Korra did as she was told and Kuvira looked down into glowing white eyes. "Now release it when I tell you to." Korra nodded and set as still as she could. Kuvira brought her hand back up to her forehead. "Now!" Korra released her Avatar state and Kuvira energy pushed at that exact moment.

* * *

Asami was working on some paper work when her door opened. She knew of only one person who would walk into her office as if it was there on.

"Tan-Ju." She greeted without looking up at her COO.

"Sami." Tan-Ju said taking a seat.

Asami rolled her eyes. "I thought it was Ms. Sato?"

"And I thought it was Mr. Houan?" He shot back.

She chuckled looking up at her friend. "What did you come around to bother me about this time?" She asked.

He looked offended. "Why I never bother you boss." He joked but then turned serious. "I'm guessing I'm the only person who knows about the papers you emailed to me this morning."

Asami sighed picking up a folder off to the side of her desk and dropping it in front of her. "Here to lecture me or change my mind?"

"Not in the slightest." He said picking up the folder and looking through the papers again. "I more than anyone knows how bad you fought. I was you right had man when it came to building whatever that beautiful brain of yours came up with." Asami sighed again and he sat up putting the folder off to the side. "Asami look I know lately we haven't had the real chance to hang out and be friends like we use to in school. I miss those days and I miss my wrench head." He said.

Asami laughed shaking her head. "I miss my bolt head." She said fondly.

Tan-Ju smiled counting that as a win because he got her to smile. "So believe me when I say that I will have your back on this. If this is what you really want. What you think is best. If it will make you the tiniest bit happier then I will be at your side through this all." He told her. "Because you took a chance on me fresh out of college and gave me a job down there in the dirt and grim which I love. And when things got tough for you. You trusted me enough to make me your COO."

"Well I needed someone with a brain at least close to mines to help me run this place." Asami joked with a shrug as she sat back in her seat.

"Oh ho ho! At least close to your brain?" He questioned. "Spirits you are such an ass."

"An ass you love to hang around." She said pointing a finger at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't remind me." He said. "Oh and never mention that around your badass girlfriends. I like living."

"Oh like I can say it around you girlfriend. I'm pretty sure no one will hear of me again." She joked. "She has cute twins by the way."

"Thank you!" He said with a big smile. "I'll let her know you said so. And congratulations on your relationship advancing but they really hit the bottom of the barrel with you." He laughed and Asami threw a piece of balled up paper at him.

"Shut up!" She said glaring at him.

"Eh it's true." He said shrugging. "You're a potato." She threw the stapler next. He pouted. "I'm telling on you when you introduce us."

"What makes you think I'm going to introduce you to them?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that's just mean Sami. I thought we were going to bring our friendship back stronger than ever." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Good then you three can come over for dinner." He said already planning ahead for it.

"Is your girlfriend going to be ok with that?" Asami asked. Tan-Ju gave her a look. "You know bringing three women home for dinner."

"Oh she's not worried about that at all." He saved waving her off as he played with his tie. "She knows who all of you are. And she thinks it's awesome that someone so powerful is my boss."

There was a knock on the glass behind them and they turned to look. Ikki was there floating and she waved at them.

"I did not know air benders could do that." Tan-Ju said in awe.

"She's special." Asami said.

"Well looks like you've got some business to attend to." He said standing up. Asami copied him and they meet at the end of the desk to fist bump. "I'll let Yama know that you're stepping out for the day and I'll be handling everything."

"Thank you." Asami said smiling softly.

"Don't mention it wrench." He said waving her off and heading to the door. "My numbers still the same by the way."

"See you later bolts." Asami said as he walked out. She waved Ikki in. "Sorry about that." She said getting up. She walked across the room opening a safe and putting the folder she just had in it.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for dropping be unannounced." Ikki said landing on the floor but she still glowed. "

So am I going to be busy enough for a while like my friend thought or is this just a visit?" Asami asked giving her a hug and kissing her head.

"It's both actually but I really would like your help on something." Ikki told her leaning back to look up at her.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"You are the smartest person I know besides Kuvira and I was wondering would you accompany me to the Spirit World?" Ikki asked her. "I'm sure that my sister told you about the fight between Raava, Vaatu, and Mivaa. So I was wondering would you go with me and try to find a way to help. Like study it. There has got to be something written somewhere about something that could help."

Asami thought the way the younger bender paced back and forth with her thinking face on was adorable. "Ok just let me change real quick and we can go." Asami said ruffling her hair as she made her way to the bathroom.

"You keep clothes here?" Ikki asked amazed. "Well yeah I can't go saving the world in skirts and high heels." Asami said closing the door. A few minutes later Asami came out in some cargo pants and a pullover and gloves. "Ok ready." She said walking over to her.

"Gloves?" Ikki asked.

"You never know I might have to climb something." Asami shrugged pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Ikki held out her glowing arms and Asami moved in to hug her. She sighed as she felt herself be wrapped up in spirit energy. "You still need physical contact for this?" Asami questioned as she felt weightless.

"No you just give really nice hugs." Ikki said quietly as they landed in the spirit world. "And I could really use one."

* * *

There was no way to describe what Korra was feeling in that moment. She felt whole, half, and beneath herself. Bringing her hand up so she could look at it. It was only a little surprising that she could see through it. She finally noticed her surroundings and floated up so she could look down at Kuvira. Kuvira smiled at her fondly.

"It feels so so..." Korra shook her head fading off. "There is no word to describe this."

"It was like that when I first did." Kuvira said watching Korra float around in a circle and then do a back flip.

Korra lowered herself back down into her body. "The first time I did that it was nowhere near as strong as that. Am I a full energy bender now?" She asked.

"Yes but you're going to have to learn to cut that off or else all energy benders will feel you." Kuvira told her.

Korra nodded. "How do I do that?" "

Easy it's just cutting off the avatar state. You'll feel when you do." Kuvira said watching as Korra gave it a try. She smiled when she no longer felt her. "You'll soon be able to use your abilities without letting yourself be know."

"Abilities? Are there a lot." Korra asked curious.

"There's quite a few. Like Energy push, shield, deflect, jump, read, and breath." The earth bender said. "You already saw energy push and I did energy read you. You can do energy reading on a person, spirit, object, place, etc. just about anything."

"Even objects have spirit energy in them?" Korra asked.

"Yeah sometimes it's from the materials and other times humans or spirits put them there." Kuvira explained. "Energy deflect should kind of speak for itself. You can deflect any attack such as all bending types, spirit attacks, and human attacks. However it takes a lot of spirit energy to do that and it tires you out because different attacks take a different amount of spirit energy used."

"So not something that can be used in fights unless necessary." Korra said.

"Yes exactly." Kuvira said smiling. "Now energy jumping is a hard one to master. It takes time and it's easier for you to start off with small distances or else you're going to end up anywhere. You can only energy jump to places you've been before but what I mean by anywhere is. When you first start off you don't really have control that's why it's best to go small distances. If you try to do a big jump to somewhere far away say the Southern Water Tribe then it's mostly likely you will end up anywhere. You can also energy jump into the spirit world any time you want. Energy jumping can also be used on other people, spirits, or objects."

"If it hard to master?" Korra asked.

"It can be a tricky at first. It takes a while to energy jump anyone or anything else other than yourself." Kuvira told her. Kuvira looked around for a moment. "You that everything is made of spirit energy right?"

"Yes of course." Korra nodded.

"And that spirit energy is the core of bending." Kuvira said looking back at her.

"No I did not know that." Korra said looking around as Kuvira and the ground surrounding them started to glow.

"Yes and that makes it easy for the Yōso Horudā to take away and give out bending. It's one of the ways energy breathing can be used." The earth bender said.

"So you can take away earth bending and energy bend someone to have it?" Korra asked to be sure.

"Yes I can even take it from you." Kuvira said.

"And the other way energy breathing can be used." Korra asked. She gasped as she watched the surrounding green life glow and start to die.

"Energy breathing can take the spirit energy out of anything leaving it to die." Kuvira said sadly.

"Kuvira you're going to angry the spirits." Korra said nervously as spirits appeared.

Kuvira look at the fear in her eyes as a tentacle spirit made its way onto her shoulder. She gave it a few pets before answering. "Korra honey. A spirits curse cannot affect me. Plus the spirit who is over theses vines knows that we are here and that I will store it better than it was. That’s the rule." Kuvira said.

Korra's shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground. "I feel like it's my fault that he got hurt. I wasn't able to stop the spirits."

"No one can control the spirits. They do what they feel is right. There is nothing that you could have done. You could have stop it from being him but what about the next human who defies them? The avatars only real job is to ensure balance. You can't save everyone human or spirit." Kuvira said as a group of small spirits settled in her lap.

"I know." Korra sighed shaking her head. "But still who knows what the spirits curse could have done to him."

"You're right." Kuvira said thinking. "I've read that the spirit curse is different for everyone that it is placed upon."

"Are you going to fix it now?" Korra asked after a while.

"Oh yes." Kuvira said as she glowed and returned the spirit energy that she took. The green surrounded them came back more lavish than it was before. "Always remember to make it better than it was before because it is sort of an apology to whatever you took spirit energy from."

"And you can do this to anything with spirit energy?" Korra asked looking around.

"Yeah." Kuvira said nodding.

"So even people?" Korra asked turning to her.

"Yes." Kuvira said slowly. "You can take someone's life and you can bring them back to life. But it is recommended that you don't do that. No matter how painful it is you have to let it be sometimes."

* * *

Ikki and Asami appeared right outside Wan Shi Tong's Library. "Umm Ikki this is a good idea but Wan Shi Tong doesn't like humans in his library." Asami said as she followed after the floating girl.

"Yes but I already talked to him. You don't even need to trade anything to be here today." Ikki said turning around and floating backwards to look at the young adult.

"And what did you say to him?" Asami asked curious?

"I just told him that you were coming with me." The young bender shrugged.

"And that's all it took?" Asami asked confused.

"Yes Wan Shi is one of the spirits that are entrusted to the Ea Alii." Ikki explained. Ikki air bended them to the top of the stairs. "Oh one more thing." Ikki said stopping before entering the library.

"Yeah?" Asami asked.

"We're upside down." Ikki said pointing down at the ground below.

Asami looked up above her fast and yelped. "Fuck. Why didn't you say anything?" She asked glaring at Ikki who was laughing.

"Because this was so funny." Ikki said laughing as they went in.

Wan Shi Tong was there to greet them with a few Knowledge seekers. "It is an honor as always to have you here Ea Alii." He said bowing.

"No the honor is mines." Ikki said returning the bow. She floated over to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

"It is an honor to have one the avatars mates and one of Āsupurinsesu here as well." Wang Shi said bowing at Asami.

"Thank you but the honor is mine because you let me enter this beautiful place of yours." Asami said returning the bow.

"Now Ea Alii you said that you were here hoping to look for information to help out with the battle that is happening." Wang Shi said looking down at her.

"Yes that is correct but I wouldn't know the first place to look so I asked Asami here to come along. She's one of our brightest and I'm sure she can help me out." Ikki said smiling at Asami.

"Yes it is good that you want to try. I myself have been looking for a way to end this. The fight is barely being contained in another dimension. There is no telling how long that dimension will hold before it breaks and they will be back in the spirit world itself. Then that would mean that the laws will be broken but I suppose that's what Mivaa would want. Part of it anyway. If that does happen though..." The two visitors watched as the spirit mumbled away to himself. His brain working out things all at once. "I wonder will he get destroyed."

"Um Wang Shi what are you talking about?" Ikki asked. "

The three spirits entered a fighting dimension. Long ago all the spirits decided that the fights will be held in a different dimension. We didn't want to continue fighting in our world and damaging it. It was agreed that fights would be held someplace else. Although..." Wang Shi said thoughtless he looked off again.

"Although what?" Asami asked curious.

"If they were to maybe break through the dimension back into our world then can damage the spirit world greatly. The doors between dimensions cannot be forced without a back wave of spirit energy in all directions."

"Does anyone know if the other dimension is close to breaking any time soon?" Asami asked after a moment. "It would be good to know how much time were working with here."

"That's something I can ask the elders to look into. It may take a day or two though." Ikki told her and Asami nodded.

"Ok so Mivaa was possessed by a human. I didn't think that was even possible." The CEO said.

"It was a shock to us all. See a happy spirit sprouting nothing but destruction and fighting their mates like that is something unimaginable. She nearly killed herself trying to chain him down and restrain Vaatu. If it wasn't for that human that she bonded herself with then she wouldn't be her today."

"But Raava told Korra that she banished them to the spirit world." Asami pointed out.

Wang Shi hummed looking at her carefully before turning and walking off. "My guess is that the spirit of time did not have the time to tell the full story." They quickly followed after him with the knowledge seekers following. "They did pass through the spirit world but another portal was immediately opened buy the dimension spirits and they were sent into a Amugeosdo dimension."

"A Amugeosdo dimension?" Ikki questioned.

"Yes there is nothing there really. It is sort of like a void with bits and pieces of the spirit world floating around. It was supposed to be a place that he would not escape from." Wang Shi said dryly.

"I'm guessing he escaped." Asami said.

"You are correct human. He feed off of Vaatu's emotions and was able to break free to the human world. That's where he came across one of the greatest hates the spirits have seen in a long time." He said stopping in front of the shelf. "Our Huǒ Gōngzhǔ father. It was like that man was breed just to hate. The two of them cohabited his body together. When the avatar took away his bending. Mivaa made his way Azula's body. They had already been raising her to be hateful and spiteful towards anyone and be devoted to her father."

"But she's not possessed anymore." Ikki pointed out.

"That is correct." Wang Shi said. "As they say love wins. Azula fell in love. Through the hate and evil emotions dwelling in her she was able to fall in love and nothing stopped her. Mivaa and she fought for control but she won. He decide that is wasn't worth fighting every day for control over a vessel. He left taking all the emotions he could to feed on for later. He went back to the other dimension and fell into a deep sleep. He didn't awaken until he felt your sister’s emotions Ea Alii." The knowledge seekers had taken different books off the shelf and placed them onto the tables behind him.

"Hmmm Raava and Vaatu were able to remove Aloe from Mivaa?" Asami asked thinking.

"Yes so they say." He said puffing out his wings.

Asami nodded. "So they say. So was there any proof of this? Or how was it done?" She asked.

"They said they attacked his essence and after that they didn't feel him anymore." He explained.

"So no real proof and Aloe could have found some way to stay inside Mivaa or hid his presence." Asami said.

"Those are most spirits thoughts." He said. "The only way to be sure is to destroy Mivaa completely." Ikki gasped and Wang Shi sighed. "If this fight does not settle it then we'll have to do what we have to do."

"Wait a minute." Asami said after looking at Ikki's crushed face. "Maybe we can ask the Avatar to help on bringing them Mivaa down. The extra man power would be helpful."

"Another task for the avatar." Wang Shi said slowly.

Ikki and Asami glanced at each other. "Is there something wrong with us asking Korra to help us out?" Ikki asked.

Wang Shi Tong was quiet for a while as his eyes traveled over the books in his library. "When will the avatar not be needed? When did we become so powerless that we have to rely on the power of the avatar to fix every problem that threatens to break the thread?" He said.

"The avatar will always be needed." Asami said.

"And that is the problem." He said. "The life of an avatar is a curse wrapped in good wishes. Anng stopped a war as a child. Korra fought battles that almost took her life and then her legs. And then look at every other Avatar before them. No Avatar has lived a happy life from start to finish. A life as human as the next. They're all born and then told of the weight they will carry. After finding out how heavy the weight really is they keep going anyway. Knowing that their next move can make them cave under all that weight. Fearlessness gets confused for them actually being trapped and having no way out. Raava knows this. The spirits know this. It doesn't even cross the mind of the humans."

"But if we pull back now you'll... All of you will... we made you so we can't just let you fail without giving you a way to save yourself. Humans hate spirits. Call us a nuisance. Humans love spirits. Call us all kind of praise. They can call us what they want but we came before you and crafted you into what you re. Spirits may get the short end of the stick but we'll stay with you no matter how short the room you give us to work with." He said it with so much pain and betrayal.

"I'm sorry." Asami said bowing.

"I know you are. You wouldn't be their mates if you weren't capable of that." He said looking down at Asami's tears that dripped on to the floor before walking away. "The books on the table are recordings of everything that happened dealing with Mivaa. Maybe you'll connect the dots we couldn't." Then he was gone in the sound of wings flapping.

"Asami?" Ikki asked putting her hand on the woman’s back.

Asami looked up smiling with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Kuvira can you come here?!" Korra yelled doing her best to keep the giggle out of her voice.

"Coming!" Kuvira said making her way down the steps. She yelped jumping into the air when something wet hit her thigh.

"I'm so glad I talked you into wearing a skirt and those socks." Korra said drooling over her girlfriend’s legs and the mark she just made.

Kuvira blushed rubbing the spot that Korra just hit. "Asami said no bending in the bed."

"Is Asami here?" Korra asked smugly and readying her whip.

"You're not the only one who can bend Avatar." Kuvira said glaring at her and bending a small platinum whip from her wrist bands.

"Then bring it on Great Uniter." Korra smirked.

* * *

Asami dusted herself off when she got out of her car. She guessed Naga was sleep since she wasn't there to greet her. There wasn't anything that she was expecting when she got home but it wasn't this. It wasn't her girlfriends chasing each other around bending at each other. Her eye twitched with annoyance because they hadn't even noticed her yet. She slammed the door closed and that got their attention.

"Asami!" They both squeaked the elements that they were bending dropped to the floor.

"Oh no please continue on. It's not like I set any rules or anything stating that bending would not happen inside the house." Asami said waving them off.

Both women hurried up and bended the water and metal off the floor and onto the table. Asami didn't say anything as she went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. She grabbed a chair on her way out and sat down in front of them.

"Down." She said before taking a sip of water and looking at them. They both squirmed as they looked at the floor. "Stop moving." She growled. "I am in no mood for your games tonight girl. You broke a rule and got Kuvira to go along with it. You’re supposed to be showing how things are done under my hand."

"I'm sorry Sami." Korra said fist balled up in her lap.

"No you're not yet." Asami said rolling up her sleeves. "Princess over my lap." Korra wasted no time doing what she was told. She didn’t want her punishment being held out. "Kuvira I want you to know that I am just as angry with her as I am with you. You should have told her no instead of just going along with it."

"Yes Sami I'm sorry." Kuvira said wanting to look up but she knew better.

"Not yet you aren't. I want you to watch and see every hit that she is getting. The both of you caused this for each other."

"Yes Sami." Kuvira said looking up.

Asami had a fist full of Korra's hair pulling her head back and she had big the larger sweater up to see Korra as in her fire nation panties. "There is no need to count princess I'll stop when I'm ready.”

"Yes Sami." Korra whimpered as Asami tightened her hold on her.

The first hit surprised her more than she thought because it landed on her thigh. The next one was on her left cheek and the one after that in the same place. Kuvira whined hands fisting together as watched Korra received her punishment. She didn't want the other sub to be in trouble but she knew Korra would get it worse if she moved. After a while Korra's panties had been pushed down and you could see Asami's hand prints. The bruises on Korra's brown skin were showing up nicely.

"Get down." Asami said gruffly. Korra whimpered not bothering to whip the tears. Asami grabbed her face and gently kissed her tears away. "Don't think for a moment that I didn't feel how wet you were." Korra whimpered looking away from her eyes. "Lick it off." Korra leaned over and started to lick Asami's pants leg.

Kuvira groaned but hurriedly silenced herself when Asami looked her way. "Don’t' be shy now captain. You were very vocal just a few minutes ago. Rest assured that you will be getting just as many hits as she did. Is there any complaints?" Asami asked to be sure. "No Sami." Kuvira said fighting the urge to shake her head. She felt it would be better to speak right now.

"Princess here." Asami said snapping her fingers and pointing to the side of the chair in which Kuvira's head would be. "Captain across my lap." Korra whined because she knew what she was doing. "That's right having you at the other end would be more of a reward than a punishment for a slut like you." Asami said grabbing a fist full of Kuvira's hair. Korra blushed because it was true and she couldn't deny. "Same thing as I told her Captain. Don't count and I will stop when I'm ready. Princess try to keep her calm."

"Yes Sami." Korra said getting as comfortable as she could on her sorry bottom.

Kuvira whined biting her lip as Asami started her spanking. Unlike Korra who was able to take the pain she couldn't. She was a mess of tears and squirming that required Asami to let go of her hair and hold her by the waist. Korra gently held her face through it all and tried to shush her. She kept telling her that it would be over soon but she didn't know when that was.

"Captain down." Kuvira whimpered and sniffed as she got back to her knees. Asami gently grabbed her face and kissed away her tears. "You two aren't going to break rules anymore are you?"

"No ma'am." They both said together as they took each other’s hand.

Asami smiled down at them. "Good." She looked over them for a moment. "Turn around show me my work. Princess you hold up your sweater and Kuvira you hold up your skirt." She smirked as they did as they were told without a word. Taking her phone out her quickly took a couple pictures.

"You know princess I was going to come home and take you in the shower. Have you eat me out until I'm cuming at three times just from your tongue."

Korra whined it sounded like Asami was pleasuring herself. She chanced a glance back she saw she was right. Her whines got Kuvira who turned around and choked on air.

Asami's legs were wide open and she was running a fingers through hers folds moaning. She wanted to close the distance and replace her fingers with her own tongue or Korra's tongue. Asami knew she wasn't going to last long. She’s been close since she started spanking Korra. With a curl of her fingers and a brush to her clit she was cuming. Her two girls whined wanting to have a taste.

"You could have tasted if you were good girls but you weren't were you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am we weren't." Kuvira said sadly.

"It's ok Captain there's always next time." Asami said petting head. Kuvira leaned into her touch. "You two can get off but you can't touch each other while you do it. I'm going to go shower."

"You're not going to watch?" Korra asked.

"I only watch good girls. Plus bad girls would know that they shouldn't get off in front of each other." Asami said as she went up the stairs. The two women groaned and heard a dark chuckled that made them both blush.

"I'm sorry about today captain." Korra said kissing her.

Kuvira blushed and kissed her again. "It's ok princess it was my fault to." She said. "Besides I'm sure we can make it up to Sami by showing her your new abilities." Korra eyes glowed and that was all the warning the Kuvira got before she found herself in strong arms.

"You're right." Korra said as they floated above the floor. "I'm sure she'll forgive us right away."

* * *

Asami sighed as she leaned against the shower wall. The things she learned today and found out were giving her a headache all over again. "Stupid brain I wish I could turn you off most days." She just needed to hear from Ikki's elders to see how much time they had. The promise she made to Ikki to not tell her girlfriends kept popping up in her head like a reminder.

"I just have to keep telling myself that this is going to be over soon and it will."


	27. The Good Parts

"Bye you guys I'll be home later." Asami said kissing Kuvira until the earth bender needed to breathe.

Kuvira blushed as she held on to her shoulder. With an arm still wrapped around Kuvira's waist Asami pulled Korra close and wrapped her arm around her. She did the same thing she did with Kuvira and kissed Korra breathless. Korra blushed putting her hand over her mouth. She swayed a little dizzy but Asami's arm was there strong at her back.

"I'm never going to get tired of doing that." Asami said looking between the two of them. She swept Korra's hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her in that spot. Korra hummed leaning into her more. Asami leaned over to Kuvira and kissed her neck. Kuvira sighed contently and relaxed into her hold more. "I've got to go but I should be back for dinner this time." Asami assured them. She chuckled when there were two different pouts starring her down.

"But baby you've been at the office over a week straight every day. Plus you've been getting home in the middle of dinner or after it." Korra whined.

"Yeah can't you stay with us today, have a half day, or at least make it home on time?" Kuvira asked pouting.

Asami really wanted to kiss her again but she knew she would get distracted so she closed her eyes. "No sweeties you know I can't." She sighed. Her girlfriends sighed going to pull away but she held them tighter. "Babies please." She said looking between them hoping they weren't angry with her. "I'm sorry but I'm working on something really important at work. As soon as it's done then I'm all your again but I really have to go but I don't want to leave with the two of you mad."

Korra groaned and Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Go already before you be late."

Asami smiled but she knew they were still somewhat upset. She kissed their ear making them blush again before she headed out the door. The two benders listened as Asami rode off on her bike.

"She's been kind of distant lately." Korra said looking at her cup.

"Yeah I noticed. What do you think it could be?" Kuvira asked as she worried her lip and gripped her arm.

Korra shrugged and took her hand giving it a light squeeze. "For now let's try not to over think it and worry. Let's trust in what she told us and wait it out." She said bringing their hands up and kissing Kuvira's knuckles.

Kuvira blushed smiling. "Yeah." She said trailing off as Korra stole a kiss. "Want to go train?" She giggled at the way Korra's eyes lit up.

* * *

"Chief you've got a visitor." Bolin said opening her door with a crooked smile.

Lin raised an eyebrow at that. She knew Kya was at the hospital today and had five different surges scheduled so she wouldn't be dropping by. And she knew her girls would either ask her first or just walk right in. Asami loved doing that just walking in as if she worked here and didn't run a billion dollar company. She was surprised when General Iroh walked in but she stood up anyway.

"Chief Lin." Iroh said bowing.

"General Iroh." Lin said returning the bow.

Iroh turned to the four men behind him. "That will be all. The four of you can go to the hotel." He said.

"But sir our orders were to stay with you." One of the men said stepping up.

"Oh I know and just like my mother knew that I wouldn't need you. It's more of like a vacation for you guys. Except when I need you I expect you to drop everything and be there as soon as possible." Iroh said.

The man just looked at him before shaking his head. "Yes sir." He grumbled and motioned for his men to move out.

Iroh watched them go and then motioned for Mako and Bolin to enter Lin's office. "That guy scares me. He glared at me the whole walk to Lin's office." Bolin said.

"Don't mind him." Iroh said waving off what Bolin said. "He just needs to relax and unwind and he'll be fine."

Lin noticed that the general was staring at her when she settled on leaning on her desk. "What?" She asked frowning.

Iroh only kept starring at her intensely as he walked towards her. He slowly raised his arms and hugged her when he got close enough. Lin frowned but awkwardly pat him on the back. "I've always wanted to do that since I was little." Iroh said smiling and pulling out his phone. Bolin showed Mako the picture that he just took and Mako shook his head. Lin just stared confused at her nephew. "Mom?" Iroh said taking a sit in one of the chairs in front of Lin's desk. "Aunt Lin let me hug her. You were right she has gone a little soft."

Lin scowled as he laughed and snatched the phone from him. "Listen woman don't send your son to another nation to hug someone." She huffed. "And we talked last night why didn't you tell me he was coming I would have went and picked him up."

"Oh your little family has certainly made you softer." Izumi praised with a chuckle.

"I will go to the fire nation just to hit you." Lin growled but they both knew she didn't mean it.

There was a pause between them and Lin knew her best friend was gathering her thoughts. "Lin?"

"Yeah?" Lin asked turning her back on the three young men in her office.

"I'm happy for you two." Izumi said softly. After all these years of pain and separation for her friends they were finally together. “All five of you should come visit."

Lin knew that Izumi probably knew how big her smile was and just how much that statement meant to her. "I'll let them know." She said just as softly.

"Good then I'll call you later. Take care of my son will you?" Izumi asked hoping he doesn't find himself in trouble.

"I'll watch your adult brat for you." Lin said looking over her shoulder at a frowning general. With one last chuckle Izumi hung up and Lin gave Iroh his phone back.

"And to think I came here with good information for you people." Iroh huffed.

"Oh?" Mako asked kicking off the wall where he had been leaning. "About what?"

"This new gang drama." Iroh said waving his hand around.

"I hardly call blowing up most of the city and trying to control a spirit portal entrance drama." Lin said. "Don't mock it by trying to make it smaller than what it is."

"My apologizes, but that was not what I was trying to imply. Besides Republic City wasn't the only one attacked. It may have been the largest and greatest attack but that is it. The Earth kingdom attack was the smallest and the most unsuccessful. Kuvira really trained her people well. I would like to speak to her later. For obvious reasons though they didn't succeed really. It's the Earth Kingdom." He sighed shaking his head. "Anyway it was nothing more than a small message stating that they are coming for the Earth Kingdom after taking down the Republic city and then seeking control over the Fire Nation."

"Did you take care of it?" Mako asked.

"Yes they did bomb us but we took control of it. Fire is ours of course so it was easy to tame the flames and put them out. It is a shame though that we had to revert back to the savages the world once saw us as." He didn't look sorry in the least though. "We do not take to kindly of someone torturing and killing our innocent people as if it was nothing. You can't bend your way out of burning to death." He said with a faraway look in his eye. "We kept two alive however and made them watch and listen without turning away. We couldn't get them to shut up after that."

"How much information did you get?" Lin asked unbothered by what she heard much like the brothers.

"Oh enough that you'll what to take a look." Iroh said holding up a flash drive.

Lin took it and plugged it into her computer and turned on her projector. "Tell me what I'm looking at." Lin said. A map had opened up with several different locations and files. "Are these their bases?"

"Yes they're littered around Republic City." Iroh said.

"Lin!" Kya said bursting into Lin's office in her scrubs and jacket. "Oh shit sorry!" Lin waved her in without looking away from the screen.

"Hi Kya." Bolin said giving her a bear hug.

She laughed and returned it. "You and your brother with your unruly hair." Kya said messing up his hair. Bolin grumbled as he fixed and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here for early lunch?" Mako asked when she hugged him.

"No I just finished four of my surges this morning and the last one got changed to a later time. So I've got to be back at three. It was put on hold to wait for family." Kya said as she straightened his shirt. "Did you even iron this?"

"Yes but then Wu ruined it." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"You kids and trying to suck each other’s faces off." She said kissing his cheek. She laughed when he blushed.

"Aunt Kya." Iroh said moving to embrace her next. "I've missed you."

"I missed you to." Kya said returning the hug. "Having any fun since I've left?"

"Not really no one can ruffle mother’s feathers like you." He said with a laugh.

"Now I've got somebody new to irritate." Kya said as Lin wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. She smiled and kissed Lin's cheek. "Sorry I thought you would be free."

"No it's fine. This was a surprise for me to." Lin assure her squeezing her hip.

"I'll be in your chair then." Kya said slipping out of her embrace and going behind the desk.

"Just to be clear here what exactly are we looking at here?" Bolin asked.

"This is the key to taking down the Triads." Lin said.

* * *

 

"So our bodies are just going to rest like that?" Korra asked looking down at her body which sat crossed leg in front of Kuvira's body.

"Yes you'll feel if someone or someone touches you." Kuvira said floating away some. "Come on let's work on your abilities in your astral projection form. You should already be aware that you can phase through things and make yourself solid." Kuvira poked her.

"Hey!" Korra cried swatting at her hand.

Kuvira giggled rolling her eyes. "I'm going to keep poking you until you phase my hand phases through."

Korra grumbled she concentrated on her girlfriends offending finger. "Spirits this is so annoying. You better be glad I'm falling for you."

Kuvira gasped. "What?" She asked shocked and stopped her poking.

Korra cocked her head to the side and Kuvira blushed under her stare. "You heard me correctly. Now I can't speak for Asami but I see the way she looks at you. It's not heard to notice how we feel about you." Korra said cupping her cheeks.

"Korra." Kuvira whispered putting her hands over hers. "And we can clearly see how those feelings are mutual."

Kuvira could only nod as her girlfriend leaned to kiss her. She opened her eyes confused when nothing happened. She looked down when she heard Korra giggle.

"I guess I can phase through things." Korra said floating on her back.

Kuvira blushed embarrassed and energy pushed at her. Korra's laughter’s followed her as she energy jumped. Kuvira growled energy pushing at her rapidly. Korra's eyes sparkled as she moved through the attacks dodging them.

Korra energy blocked the last few. "Still as tiring as ever." She said sighing.

"You've gotten better." Kuvira mumbled impressed.

"Might want to close your mouth there teach." Korra teased. She yelped as she tumbled forward through the air.

"I guess I was wrong." Kuvira smirked from where she had been standing behind Korra and lowered her hand.

"Why you!" Korra growled flying at her.

Kuvira simple let Korra phase through her. "I thought you had moved past letting anger guide you?" She questioned the woman floating just above the ground.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to training." She said floating back up.

Her hands glowed as she got ready to energy push. Kuvira got ready but she was surprised when Korra energy jumped instead. She jumped back as Korra came down from above her. Korra did a back flip but Kuvira blocked her kick and energy pushed her away with more force than she was using before. Korra energy jumped again but this time she appeared right before Kuvira. Kuvira smirked and quickly absorbed the spirit energy pooling at Korra's hand. Her astral projection grew huge and Korra crashed into her giant hand.

"Shit I forgot that was a thing." Korra said. She saw a small hint of a smile before she was blasted away with energy push. She fell on the ground face first with her body twisted at a weird angle. "Laugh it up." She commented to Kuvira who went back to her normal size landing softly on the ground next to her giggling.

"How could you forget something you once did yourself?" Kuvira snorted. Korra grumbled as she got back to her feet.

The little messenger spirit appeared in front of Kuvira's body. It waved in front of her face but she did not move. That's when the little spirit felt that Kuvira wasn't in her body. So it floated down to her knee and got sat on it. Its little legs dangled off and off and swung in the air. The spirit looked over the Avatars face. It thought the Avatar looked much prettier up close. It hadn't been up close to the Avatar only Raava and Vaatu.

"I'm needed back at my body. We have a visitor." Kuvira said. Kuvira opened her eyes and looked down at the small spirit on her knee. "Hello little one." She said using her finger to pet its head.

"Aww it's so cute." Korra said when she entered her body. She poked it in the belly making it giggling.

"It's the messenger spirit for the elemental holds." Kuvira explained and the spirit floated up proudly.

"And what news do you have for us?" Korra asked.

"The elders would like to speak to you. They were able to answer one of your questions." The little spirit said.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving right away." Kuvira said smiling. The spirit bowed and then disappeared. "Want to go with me?" Kuvira asked Korra.

"Yeah." Korra nodded smiling.

Kuvira returned it and they entered the spirit world. Kuvira led the way and Korra stopped behind her bowing when they stood before Kuvira's elders.

"It's an honor Avatar Korra. Kuvira never brings anyone to see us. Then she brings us one of her mates." One of the spirits say and the two woman blush.

"No thank you. It is an honor that you granted me permission to be alongside one of my mates." Korra said smiling at them as she bowed.

"Not you to!" Kuvira groaned embarrassed.

"Well we kind of are honey." Korra said with a shrug.

"We called you here because we gathered with the other elders and found out how much time we have."

"And that is?" Kuvira pressed.

"It is unsure because the dimension has become unstable in a way. It is cracking at different places. It will either hold or break at any point. We've trapped it in another dimension. The new dimension is a bit weaker but it's the best back up plan we've got for now."

Kuvira sighed rubbing her neck. "Alright we'll keep trying to figure this out somehow." She said stressed.

"I'm sorry but we're all going to be working together on this."

"It's fine it can't be helped." Kuvira said waving it off. "Thank you so much thought." She bowed. "Just knowing this was enough."

Korra took her hand as they exited the temple. "Do you really think we'll find a way in time?" Korra asked quietly.

"We will because we're not giving up. We've just got to find a way." Kuvira told her.

"Do you think I'm horrible for worrying about Raava more than Vaatu?" Korra asked her.

Kuvira was surprised by this question. "No honey I don't. It's ok because Raava was with you since birth. Raava seeked your soul out and bonded with you. She's your other half naturally. I'm sure Vaatu won't be offended."

* * *

Asami looked a bit of a mess pacing in her private work shop. She had books from the spirit world spread out. All of them opened as she tried to figure it out. Ikki's body laid on the couch and her astral projection was off somewhere training. She would return when Asami touched her and take her to the library.

Asami stopped her pacing to stand in front of her drawing board. Where she had different pieces of information laid out. "Ok one more time. Aloe was not gifted to be a bender. I'm going with that sent him into a hissy fit because he was already out shined by his brother in almost every way. People and spirits forgot that Wan even had a brother. Then I'm guessing it was just another slap in the face. Spirits say that he started to enter the spirit world more and more. Sometime after that he possessed Mivaa. That's where I'm drawing a blank because you have to be a spirit to possess someone." She started pacing again.

"The spirits already ruled out curses, hexes, spirit impersonation and I agree with that. There was no evidence of Aloe being a witch or anything or coming in contact or seeking help from them. Spirit impersonation means that you have to kill the host and take its body. Which I agree on being ruled out because I don't think Aloe had enough power to kill Mivaa's spirit essences." She looked over her list of abilities that she made.

"Raava and Vaatu may be each other’s yin and yang but they never accounted for the spirit of happiness fitting right down in the middle of the puzzle pieces so perfectly. Mivaa, was the spirit of happiness and the creator of sub bending." She frowned starring at the list for a moment. "They said that Mivaa was using spirit dimensional abilities during the fight. Korra never mentioned that Mivaa had those abilities in the pass." Asami just kept staring until something clicked. "Aloe!"

She hurried over to Spirit world log book that was open to Aloe's section. It stated how he was friendly and respectful to all the spirits. He traveled to different places in the spirit world. It didn't look like he was looking for a particular spot just wandering around.

"That bastard! That's how he got all of you." She looked back over the information where Mivaa disappeared for a time being. "He was looking for a spirit to absorb." She whispered. "No he was looking for a spirit to possess him."

Asami went over and gently cupped Ikki's cheek. "Ikki?" She said as her thumb stroked the girls’ cheek.

Ikki blinked coming back into her body. "Another library trip?" Ikki joked leaning into her hand.

"Probably the last one but no promises." Asami said kissing her forehead. "Sorry for interrupting your training."

"Its fine Azula knows that you're helping us." Ikki said as they appeared in the library.

Asami crouched down to the knowledge seeker that walked up to them. "Hello there can you lead me to your section on spirit possession?" She offered the apple that she had brought. The knowledge seekers tail wagged as it turned to show her the section she wanted.

"What are you looking for in that section?" Ikki asked as she followed.

"I have a hunch about something." Asami mumbled thinking more on the matter. She handed the apple to the fox spirit and gave it a pat. Asami's eyes scanned over the books titles. "How easy do you think it would be to trick a spirit into possess a human?" She asked out loud.

Ikki titled her head and though over the matter a floated up and sat in the air. "Hmmm I don't think it would be very hard. If a dark spirit believes it's a possibility then they would go for it."

"Yes especially if that human is pretending to be the sweetest and gullible thing around." Asami said pulling a book off the shelf.

Ikki frowned. "Why would someone want to be possessed?" She asked.

"If there was a way to turn it around and take control over who possessed you. Would you take it?" Asami asked flipping through the book.

"Yes." Ikki said without hesitation.

"Now if the person pretending got possessed." She said coming to a page and looking over its contents.

"Aloe got possessed and he took control over the spirit?" Ikki asked looking at the woman.

"In a way yes." Asami said. "He killed off the spirits mind."

"But how?" Ikki asked shocked.

"With this." Asami said sliding the book towards her. "It's a removal technique that was used before humans and spirits came to learn balance." Asami said sighing. "It only works with humans and spirits. Simply when a spirit possess you. You become trapped in your mind. Now the both of you can coexist in your mind switching out. Or either one of you will stayed trapped in the mind that was possessed. My guess is that Aloe was able to successfully trap the dark dimensional spirit in his mind. Then he did some research and probably learned some things from the spirit and was able to successfully possess Mivaa." She said as Ikki read over the technique.

"Again I'm guessing and it might be a stretch but somehow Aloe was able to get rid of his human body in a sense and kept the spirits body that had possessed him after he locked him away in his mind. After doing that he was already a spirit but he still kept the spirit for its abilities. Spirits are naturally the only ones able to possess other spirits but the rest of the spirits didn't know that Aloe had turned into a spirit. So it wasn't really a human that possessed a spirit. It was a spirit on spirit possession."

"You've got this all figured out don't you?" Ikki asked impressed.

"Trying to." Asami said shrugging. "This is all just a theory. No one really knows what was done except for Aloe and Mivaa."

"You're right but you figured this out." Ikki praised her.

Asami sighed rubbing her face hard. "Yeah for now we've got something."

Ikki looked the woman over and could tell she was tired. "You look like you haven't been sleeping properly."

"Lucid dreaming and then waking up to do more research on this." Asami said gathering the books she was going to use.

Ikki frowned landing on the ground. "Asami you promised that you were going to take care of yourself. That means not working in your dreams." Ikki said annoyed.

"Yeah but I needed extra time to work on this stuff. The dots just weren't connecting the way I need them to." She tried to explain but one look at Ikki's face and she knew that wasn't going to talk her way out of a scolding. "You're right and I'm sorry. How about you and your brothers come over when I get off work and we can hang out." Ikki smiled as she, Asami, and the books the woman needed started to glow. "I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way."

* * *

"The pinpointed locations are different headquarters for different squads. They control that sector or patrol it or just watch over it from behind the scenes. The file contains how many people should are assigned to the building." Iroh said as he started explaining the map. "Not all the squad leaders know the other squad leaders only the peopled assigned over different sections know the names of all their squad leaders. It's a very tight group and they keep down the surprises."

"That's a lot of locations that'll we'll have to be busting in." Mako stated as he ran his eyes over the map.

"Right and once word gets out then they'll change locations." Bolin said.

"You are correct." The General said ignoring the crazy looks he got from everyone else.

"And that big building with that's red?" Lin asked. "Is that the main headquarters for the leader?"

"No it's sort of a fancy club to them. Mr. Ghong built it a few days after he came to the city. All the rich people get secret invitations to attend and it makes a pretty big turn out every month." Iroh explained.

"Do we know of anyone that has been on the inside? That can give us a few ideas." Lin asked looking over at the General.

"Yes actually we payed someone rich from our country to a visit. We have video footage of the night she spent there." Iroh assured her was on the flash drive. "We can look at it a later time."

Lin nodded. "After that we can discuss who'll be going in and how it will be handled."

Iroh hummed drawing eyes back to him. "This visit wasn't merely to inform you. I came to help you take him down because the leader will be there. You see in two nights there is going to be another party at the club and he plans on forcing the people to be on his side or die."

"Shit." Mako hissed.

"Yes so this isn't a go in and detain situation." Iroh spoke. "It's going to be fight much like what happened on your city streets during the bombing. So if you or your people are not up for the job." He looked around the room before coming to land on Chief Lin. "It's best to let me know now so I can inform the fire nation and we can send secret military personal over here to regroup and handle the mission."

All eyes came to land on Lin as she starred at the General. "I appreciate the offer General but I think I can still fight for my city with no problems." She said smirking and he returned it.

"If my girl's in then I'm in." Kya said spinning in the chair.

"If my bad ass aunts are in then we're in." Bolin said throwing an arm over his amused brother’s shoulders.

Mako shrugged smirking. "It's what we live for."

"I'm sure my daughter, the Avatar, and Ms. Sato will be interested as well." Lin told him. 

Iroh smiled nodding. "It's good that you say that. I think I need to be off to pay Asami a visit." He pulled a card from his pocket and flashed it to Lin. "I need her to make copies of the invitations so we can get into the club."

"I'm we can take care of it for you." Lin said. Iroh shook his head.

"No it has to be perfect because it has to be scanned. We can't afford any mistakes and Asami's mind can do this in her sleep probably. If she can't or if he's busy then I'll go to Kuvira." He said heading for the door.

"Oh before you go fireball."

Iroh turned to his Aunt at the desk and smiled. "Yes?"

"Where will you be staying?" Kya asked.

"I was hoping get a room at the air temple. That we I can see Tenzin, Pema, and the kids." Iroh said.

"Would you consider visiting them and staying with us instead? We already have a house guest that could use another friend and I'm sure one of you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch or sharing the bed." Kya said waving her hand.

Iroh rolled his eyes at her. "Sure aunty it sounds fun."

"Great another kid to eat us out a house and home." Lin grumbled.

"No that's just you hogging all the food." Kya stuck her tongue out at her. "Mako, Bolin the two of you are invited as well. Just make sure to bring your other halves but don't dress up. Wear what you want it's a family dinner."

"Kya!" Lin groaned.

"Lin!" Kya yelled back unphased and the three young adults snickered.

"You can't just invite all these people to our house." Lin grumbled.

Kya arched an eyebrow challenging her. "Or what?" Kya asked leaning towards her on the desk. "You gonna spank me?"

Lin blushed and the three men burst out laughing as they left the office. Lin's embarrassed yelling and Kya's laughter stopping after they closed the door.

* * *

Asami was just finishing up some paper work when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." She said wondering what Yama was about to tell her.

"Ms. Sato." Yama said bowing. "You have a special guest."

"Oh?" Asami said raising an eyebrow. Yama gestured towards the door and in walked General Iroh.

"Ms. Sato." Iroh said with a nod and his hands behind his back.

"General." Asami said standing. "Thank you Yama that will be all."

"Yes Ms. Sato." Yama said bowing and making her way out of the room.

The other two continued to star at each other until she was out of the room. "She's so nervous." Iroh commented.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only thing that my company will be gossiping on for the next week." Asami deadpanned.

"It's good to see you again Sam." Iroh said relaxing and smiling at her.

"It's to see you again to Ro." Asami said coming around her desk to hug him.

He let her go and looked her up and down. "No business clothes and you're fucking glowing. This new relationship is good for you." He said impressed.

Asami blushed pushing him away. "Shut up." She said rolling her eyes. "What did you come here for?"

He pouted. "Can't I just come to see you because I missed you?" He asked trying to be cute.

Asami gave him a blank look. "No." She deadpanned.

"Ah still so cold." He said with a hand over his heart.

"Still annoying." Asami said with a bored look.

"Anyway I came for this." He said throwing the invitation at her.

She easily caught it and looked it over. "Ah an invitation to the Haier Lounge." She said looking it over. "What is this for?"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Of course you would get one." He tsked.

"Duh it's for the rich and famous. I better be on that damn list." Asami said walking over to a table in the corner and opening a draw to reveal her invites. "I've been getting one since it opened." She said. "But being around a bunch of drunk rich people is not my style."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sure it would be your style. The footage that I've looked over would seem so." He said.

Asami looked at him before making her way back over to her desk, taking a seat, and throwing the card down on her desk. "I'm listening." She said.

Iroh smirked sitting down and telling her everything that happened Lin's office. "So you think you and your team could make us some more?"

"Hmm." Asami thought as she looked over the card. "My plate is full but the first thing in the morning I'm going to put one of my top people on it."

"Thank you Sam." Iroh said smiling and getting up.

"No problem Ro." Asami said waving him off. "Although I do have an idea that could help us better fit into the lounge."

"Oh? Well we can discuss it when everyone meets up tomorrow. Make sure your girlfriends get the message." He said heading for the door.

* * *

"It was really sweet for Kya to invite us over." Opal said adjusting her jacket. Bolin, Mako, Wu, and she just arrived to their Aunts house with something to drink.

"Yeah Lin acted like she wasn't too happy about it but you could tell she was." Mako said as Wu knocked on the back door.

"It's open!" Someone shouted that sounded like Iroh.

"Thanks for having us!" The four of them yelled taking off their shoes and jackets.

"Brat you're supposed to ask who it is first." Lin said from where she sat at the counter on her phone.

"If it were a threat then you would have been in attack mode and not Ima sit here texting my daughter mode." Iroh sassed waving his cooking chop sticks at her.

"Hey kids!" Kya said looking at them over her shoulder as she cut up some meat. "Oh you brought drinks I'll chill them later!"

"I hoped we're not too comfortable." Opal said pulling at her sweats.

"No we're all in sweats." Lin shrugged.

"Wu you look like Lin." Kya commented and Wu blushed.

Lin looked up at his Bacchikoi and then down at her own. She shook her head. "I look better though."

Kya rolled her eyes handing Iroh the meat. "What are you doing on your phone anyway?"

"Texting Asami and reading the paper." Lin said sending a quick pic to the CEO.

"Tell my baby I said hello and then put your phone down. You can read the paper later. Right now come set up plates and cups. Oh! And the trays!" Kya said excitedly. "You kids go and watch t.v with Skoochy."

They nodded and made their way away from the kitchen entrance. "What are you watching?" Bolin asked as he sat down next to Skoochy.

"A murder mystery show." Skoochy said as everyone got comfortable on the couch.

"I love those shows!" Opal said lighting up.

"Yeah and this one is pretty good. I'm like a hundred percent sure that the kid did it. There's no way around it." Skoochy said pulling his knees up to his chest.

"How's living with our Aunt’s?" Iroh when he sat down on the floor. Lin and Kya were going to bring in the trays because he did most of the cooking.

"It's been fun. They're pretty crazy and funny. And really caring." Skoochy said shaking his head fondly. "It's like being a little kid all over again but I don't mind it."

Bolin nodded. "Isn't their love so warm you can feel it just being around them. And then they chose to let you have some of it when they love you."

"Sap." Opal said kissing his cheek.

"So all four you are in relationships?" Skoochy asked pointing at all of them.

"Yes." Wu nodded sheepishly.

"Nice." Skoochy said smiling at them.

"You're not going to be uncomfortably being the only one here alone are you?" Opal asked him. "I mean Iroh is alone to but that's normal." She stuck out her tongue when a pillow went flying at her but Bolin caught it. Iroh rolled his eyes grumbling.

"No it's cool. I don't mind. This is the first time that I can even remember being around this many people and having fun." Skoochy said looking back at the t.v. Bolin and Mako frowned.

"But you seem like the type who attracts people to them. A people person." Iroh pointed out.

Skoochy looked thoughtful for a second. "There's such a thing?" He wondered and it was clear that he was looking through the t.v. instead of watching it. "And that's what I appear to be?" The other young adults were a little confused on why he looked so amused by that. Skoochy finally turned to Iroh and he swore his eyes flashed but it was too fast to really tell. "I try to avoid people if I can help it but some are harder to leave then others." There was a sadness to his voice.

"Hey! I heard that brat!" Lin yelled from the kitchen. "If you feel the need to be vast of humans you can leave!"

"But if I do that who will work Aunty’s nerves when Aunty K is at work?" He said thoughtful holding up a finger.

"I can survive without one of you working on my last nerves." She deadpanned.

"You'll be extra grumpy though if you don't get it system." Kya commented making the others laugh.

"It would be nice if my girl was on my side sometimes." Lin sighed.

"I'm always on your side till the end." Kya said kissing her and Lin rolled her eyes fondly.

After trays were settled and people moved spots. All of them got invested into the show arguing their on cases with a suspect they chose. A few hours ticked by before they all fell asleep. Skoochy opened his eyes and looked around before smiling. He carefully floated his way through the house and to a spare closet and pulled out blankets. Once he gathered enough he spread them out. Making sure everyone had their on blanket.

"It should be a crime to have this many soft blankets." Once he was satisfied with his work he stood back and nodded. He started to go and his gold eyes could be seen reflected throughout the room. "If they ask I'll just say that I stepped out." He chuckled dryly to himself. Having more than one person actually care about him was a new feeling. Kya and Lin fused over him made him rethink a lot of things. "Maybe I've been remembering and experiencing just the things that I wanted to and not the whole picture." He floated off the floor. "And everything will be ruined if I try to fix things now. I'll end up messing more things up." And with that the room was missing one energy bender.

Lin and Kya stared into each other’s eyes breathing softly. Lin rolled over on to her back and threw her arm over her face. Kya rolled on to her stomach pulled the pillow closer into her face.

* * *

"Asami stop texting before you lose!" Ikki squealed in one breath.

Meelo cackled pressing buttons on his controller. "She's going to lose either way!" He yelled.

"Noooo!" Rohan yelled from Asami's lap. He was pressing random buttons as she was distracted.

"Sorry little guy." Asami said putting her phone down. In a series of rapid button pressing she finished Meelo off.

"What!" Meelo yelled shocked.

Asami shrugged smiling as Ikki and Rohan cheered. "I was only texting Lin and there was no way you were going to beat me." She said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Oh! Asami let's take a picture for Aunt Kya and Aunt Lin." Ikki suggested.

"Showing them how much fun we're having? I'm down!" Asami said getting her phone. "Get in here Mr. Grumpy Pouty Pants."

Meelo huffed grumbling as he turned away. "Meelo please take picture." Rohan asked pouting at his big brother.

Meelo sighed dragging himself over to take the picture. "I would like to say that I am not happy and we will be having a rematch." He said flopping down beside Asami and leaning into her side.

"Noted." Asami said holding out her phone to take the picture. They all made a face and she made sure to include her napping girlfriends on the couch in the back.

"You'll have to redeem yourself after I kick your butt!" Ikki said snatching up Asami's controller. Meelo screamed and scrambled for his controller.

* * *

Kuvira snuggled into Korra's chest as she woke up. Korra arched up stretching and Kuvira held on smiling.

"Sorry." Korra whispered kissing her head.

Their attention turned to the t.v when they heard laughter. Asami was playing video games with all three air bending kids. They watched for a moment as they woke up fully.

"I didn't know she loved kids so much." Kuvira said falling for her even more.

"Well she does want to have kids later on in life." Korra said tracing fingers down her back. She couldn't wait to have kids with the non-bender. Plus now that she knew they didn't need to get a donor she really couldn't wait. She hoped there was a way that eyes could be two shades of green or hopefully they would mix.

"And do you want to have kids?" Kuvira asked resting her chin on Korra's chest.

"Yeah I want to carry them." Korra smiled brightly.

Kuvira was glad no one but her knew that her heart tripped over itself and restarted with the smile Korra gave her. "I want to carry as well." Kuvira said smiling back.

Korra brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Something to look forward to in the future." She said seriously.

Kuvira blushed and nodded. "You ready to let our girl know that we're up?"

Asami fell back on the floor laughing at Meelo's crushed face. Ikki blew up his plane and now she was trying to shoot down his falling man. She was surprised by the two faces that appeared above hers. Kuvira smiled down at her before cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her. Asami smiled at the softness. Korra cupped her other cheek before leaning down to kiss her next. Asami was amazed about how soft they both were and yet so different.

"We're having a pizza night and they're spending the night." Asami said happily laying in the hands.

Korra's eyes scanned over the room. "Looks like fun." She said when she looked back down at her girlfriend.

"You're really great with kids." Kuvira said looking at the three kids and then back down at her mate.

"It helps when you love them." Asami said shrugging a shoulder. She looked up at them amused and fondly. "I've been waiting on you two to wake up and join us. I guess you two were busy today."

"We've been waiting on you to." Kuvira said speaking softly and stroking her cheek.

"Why?" Asami asked curious.

The two powerful benders looked at each other. Kuvira nodded once smiling brightly. They turned back to Asami who was waiting patiently. They both blinked and she gasped. She was looking up into two sets of glowing eyes.

"I made some improvements." Korra said speaking after a moment.

Asami was speechless as she reached up and cupped their cheeks. She was sure her eyes gave off how proud she was since Korra was blushing. Korra turned away and kissed Kuvira's shoulder who giggled. A smile spread across Asami's face as her shock went away. Korra rested her head on Kuvira's shoulder.

"I love you." Asami said.

The other two women gasped because it was unclear if it was just meant for Korra because it felt like it was for the both of them. They didn't have time to dwell on it as Asami was tugging them down. And they willingly went closer. Asami kissed them switching between the both of them. It was a little hard to kiss because the three of them couldn't stop smiling.

"Come join us?" Asami's breath danced over their lips because they were so close.

When they pulled away they settled on the sides of her. Ikki hugged Kuvira and settled in her lap. Meelo air bended and collided with Korra's head. They rolled around wrestling.

"Let's take Rohan down! He thinks just because he chose the Sato that he can win." Ikki said handing the controller to Kuvira and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Asami rolled her eyes. "The Sato huh? Ready to win again?" Asami asked the three year old. She whipped pizza sauce off his face.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Wait a minute! This runt and I are going to win!" Korra said rolling back over to them and Meelo ended up on her back.

"My slave speaks the truth." Meelo said nodding his head and dropping the controller on Korra's head.

"Your slave?" Korra grumbled tossing him off her back.

He came back giggling rolling into her side. Kuvira looked over at them as the games count down started. Family was such a nice thing to have again she thought before Rohan yelled.

"GO!" Her head snapped back to the screen as Ikki feed her pizza.


	28. Fairplay

"Whoa dude that girl can dance!" A guy yelled looking at a masked woman who had jumped on stage with the dancers.

"Yeah I wonder who's under the mask." His friend said waving at his on mask.

"Think I can get her number?" The dude yelled over the music and his friend laughed.

"Man don't be crazy! She's probably a rich girl who went and got daddy credit card and stole his invite. She's out of your league anyway. She only into rich guys with better suits then ours." His friend said. "I mean look there. There's one guys standing there watching her and then there's another sitting in a chair in front of the stage."

The man sighed loudly and drowned his drink. "You're right man. Bartender another!"

* * *

The girl grabbed the pole and danced down it laughing with the dancers that helped her on stage. She couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.

"Hey baby doll you've got two pairs of eyes on you." A girl said in her ear as she danced on her from behind.

The girl smirked. "Yeah I noticed. They've been watching me since I've left the bar." She said turning around to face the girl and give them a show. "That one to the left standing up with the long hair in the suit actually followed me over here. He looked like he wanted to talk but I jumped on stage before he could say anything."

"Tease." The woman said grabbing her hips.

"And the one in that chair over there black suit short hair. I bumped into him. I trailed my fingers over his hand as an apology." She said smirking when the woman laughed loudly.

"I wonder what kind woman you are without the mask." The woman said spinning her out of her arms.

"Oh I assure you I'm even worse." She said winking.

* * *

A man lit a cigar as he settled into his section with his friends.

"Do you come here often big guy?"

A deep chuckle left his lips as he turned puffing out smoke to meet the woman who spoke. "Not enough if we haven't meet yet." The man said looking her over. He gestured to the seat beside him.

"Well it's a good thing I decided to check out this side of the club then." She smiled taking a seat and waving her guards away.

A waiter came over. "What can I get you ma'am."

The woman never took her eyes off the man beside her who was giving her an amused smirk. "I'll have something EASY to start off with." The waiter nodded and hurried off.

The man laughed loudly and took a long drag of his cigar. "This is gonna be a fun night." He said smirking at the woman beside him.

* * *

_Kuvira, team avatar, Lin, Kya, Iroh, and Ikki were discussing the information that Iroh had in Lin's house. Iroh just did a quick recap of all the information._

_"And Asami says she has something that will help us blend in better." He said motioning to the CEO who held Kuvira in her lap._

_Asami tapped Kuvira's thigh and she got up. "Yes it's more along the lines of people instead of a something."_

_"What do you mean?" Opal asked._

_"I know some people that go to the club and that will help us blend right in." Asami explained. "I meet them when I took a trip to the Fire Nation and grew closer to Ro when I had the time. They came back with me and got them a vacation home in Republic city."_

_"So they're that rich." Mako said._

_"Also you were gone for like four or five months." Bolin pointed out._

_"Yes and they do a several of different jobs." Asami said shrugging and adjusted her knee high boots._

_"How do you know that they'll even want to help us?" Korra asked her girlfriend._

_"I got in contact with them this morning and they agreed with no problem. They also said that they would be willing to talk to us today if we have time. They said to show up when we're ready." Asami told the group._

_"Ok how about Ikki go talk to your dad. See if he is going to involve the air benders or is it just going to be you." Kuvira said looking over at the teenager._

_Ikki sighed. "It'll probably just be me though." She said sighing and disappearing from the room._

_"How about the rest of us go ahead and head over to your friends place?" Kya said._

_"I wouldn't call them friends." Asami said smirking when Iroh shook his head._

_"You know I don't think this is going to end well for you." He whispered when he got closer to her._

_Asami waved him off as they headed outside. "The past is the past. It'll be fine."_

* * *

_When they pulled up to the place Lin paled as she jumped out of the car. "Wait!" She said making everyone stop and look at her. "Why don't me and IE go up to the door first and make sure there is no trap or anything waiting for us. None of us are strangers to backstabbing." She grabbed the non-bender by the arm and hauled her off towards the steps without another word._

_Mako shrugged. "She's not wrong." And everyone agreed._

_"Lin what gives?" Asami asked when the older woman stopped her from ringing the doorbell._

_"How do you really know the people that lives in the house?" Lin questioned nervously looking over at their group waiting by the cars._

_Asami sighed. "I meet them when it was just four of them and we had a polyamours friends with benefits thing going on." She explained._

_"Oh fuck." Lin said looking sick. "Which one did you sleep with?"_

_"What why- Oh." Asami said staring at her. "Oh! Oh fuck!"_

_"Which ones Asami!" Lin stressed. The idea that she fucked the same people as her CEO daughter was making her sick._

_"Vid, Hen, Lo-Ju, and Pe-Min." Asami said quickly. She sighed in relief with a hand on her chest when Lin sighed. "Oh thank fuck." Lin breathed. "That was a close one."_

_"Yeah I we-" Asami was cut off by Lin slapping her on the side of the head. "Lin! What the hell woman!"_

_"You freaking idiot! Why did you bring us to your ex's place to ask for help!?" Lin whispered yelled trying not to draw to much attention than the argument already was._

_"We only slept together that's it!" Asami whispered shouted in protest._

_"We only slept together!" Lin mocked in a whiny voice._

_"I don't sound like that!" Asami hissed._

_"You're right because your idiot is showing!" Lin growled._

_"Me!? What about you?! Did you even tell Kya about this?" Asami said pushing her._

_"There was no reason to tell her before but now she's going to think I hid it and kill me!" Lin said jabbing her with her finger. "Did you even tell my girls?!"_

_Asami knocked her finger away. "There was no reason to tell MY girls about this! The past is the past."_

_"Oh we'll see exactly how far that gets you!" Lin said glaring at her. "I'm probably not going to be able to sit down for a week you little shit." She grabbed her and put her in a head lock. Asami struggled to get free. "To be so smart you go and pull something like this to put us both in the dog house."_

_"Let me go!" Asami yelled._

_"Guys!" Kuvira said running over with everyone else to break them up._

_The door to the house was opened and two men we're standing in the door way. "Lady's there no reason for you to be fighting over who will get in here first." The older one said smirking._

_"Yeah I'm quite surprised that the two of you are here. It would seem that you have fooled the world into thinking that you are both happy in you relationships."_

_"No wait we ar-" Asami tried to say but she was cut off by the youngest. He grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her into a kiss. The older man cupped Lin's face and kissed her._

_"Shit!" Iroh said at the same moment that Lin and Asami went to push them away._

_It was the same moment that everyone except Kya, Korra, and Kuvira gasped._

_The three woman spoke together. "What the fuck!"_

_Korra air bended the two men back inside the house. "Get your lips off our girlfriend!"_

_"Get your hands off my woman!" Was shouted together as Iroh jumped over the group and landed in the doorway._

_"I told you this would end badly Sam!" He said._

_Two female heads popped over Iroh's shoulders. "I'm sorry about that Asami. Qu-Pi and Hen just arrived before you did so I haven't had a chance to tell them about the visit._

_"It's ok Vid." Asami mumbled._

_"Hi Lin." The other woman said giving Lin bedroom eyes. Kya narrowed her eyes at her._

_"Uh hi Fihu." Lin swallowed nervously but looked away when Kya's eyes cut to her._

_"Um why don't we finish this inside so we can explain some things?" Asami said chuckling nervously._

_"I don't think there's anything funny about this situation Asami." Opal pointed out._

_"Shut up." Asami said glancing back at her._

_"No she's right love." Korra said crossing her arms. "There's nothing funny about this."_

_"But you're right." Kuvira said narrowing her eyes. "We need things explained to us again and don't leave anything else out baby."_

_Asami nodded nervously and she fully realized that she was in trouble. "Yeah let's do that. Vid?" She said turning to the woman at the door._

_"Yes of course follow me to the living room and Fihu will go get everyone." Vid said leading the way into the house. Iroh sighed shaking his head as he followed her._

_"It's even bigger on the inside." Bolin said looking around._

_" _Touch my girlfriend again and I'll break you. Touch my mom again and my mama will break you." Kuvira said to the two men who were groaning as they got to their feet.__

__"Uh Kuvira I think you mean break your arm or leg or some body part." Mako pointed out._ _

__"No." Kuvira said not looking back when Korra tripped the two men again and Opal laughed. Nothing was said as the guests and ten hosts filed into the living room seating on opposite sides._ _

__"So you never told them about us?" One girl asked looking like she was about to cry._ _

__"Ah! Hen it wasn't like that. Please don't cry." Asami said frantic. The girl had always been a crier._ _

__"Please don't cry?" Korra said glaring at her girlfriend._ _

__"I mean uh." Asami said recoiling on the couch from the two glares sent at her._ _

__"Lin did you at least mention us?" A guy asked pouting._ _

__"No because it wasn't of importance. I had no intention of seeing you again. Plus anything before Kya holds no importance." Lin said shaking her head and smiling at her girlfriend. Kya kissed her cheek and held her hand._ _

__"Aww Lin is such the sweet talker." Someone said._ _

__" _ _No not with her. My foot is always in my mouth but it's still enough for her." Lin said still looking at Kya. Lin looked up warily as a guy passed out drinks.___ _

____"You see that bar over there?" He asked Kya as she took a drink._ _ _ _

____"Yes it's beautiful. The color really stands out and goes well with the wood." Kya said taking sip from her drink._ _ _ _

____"Lin built that for us." Lin sighed deeply through her nose. "Then we fucked her on it." It only took a second for the rest of the glasses on the tray to explode and a water tentacle to wrap around his throat choking him._ _ _ _

____"Kya please he's just an asshole. He doesn’t know any other way to act." Lin said squeezing her hand and watching him struggle for air._ _ _ _

____"So you built it huh?" Kya asked eyes running over the bar._ _ _ _

____"Yes." Lin said quietly._ _ _ _

____"You did an amazing job so I can see why they awarded you as he said." Kya said finishing her drink and throwing the man to the floor. She watched him gasp for air for a moment before looking across the room. "Anybody else got any more stories they want to share?" She asked. The others raised their hands in surrender and shook their heads. "Good I don't think the Avatar and the Great Uniter will be so kind after hearing stories about their girlfriend."_ _ _ _

____"That was kind?" Lin scuffed. _ _ _ _Kya looked at her so fast Lin filched as Kya glared at her._____ _ _ _

________"You are mine!" Kya hissed in her ear wrapping an arm around her. Lin melted into her side. Spirits was she embarrassed but she loved when Kya got like this. She knew she was going to get it when they got home. "And they will do well to respect that or else I will make them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So Asami you thought bringing your girlfriends to your ex’s house was a good idea? That we wouldn't be upset and then we had to watch you be kissed." Korra asked breathing out slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Asami mumbled something. Kuvira glared at her. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They're not my ex’s we only had sex." Asami clarified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Only slept wi-" Kuvira repeated incredulously. "How is that better for you right now?! You didn't tell us about you guys past together! And one of them kissed you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well I didn't think anything of it because the past is the past." Asami mumbled shoulders sinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Korra laughed at that shaking her head. "Don't worry about it love we're going to take care of this later." Kuvira shivered from the devilish look in her eyes and Asami nodded once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So now that that's over. We can finally get started." Iroh said pulling the attention of the room to him. "Asami did tell you what this meeting was about right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah and we would love to help take down those bastards. We're all very skilled fighters." A female answered for the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Iroh looked over the group. "Hmm really because I thought you all were skilled assassins in the fire nation." He raised an eyebrow as nothing was said. "Relax me and my mother have known about you for a while. We know how you do business and we accept it for what it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And why is that?" A man challenged. "If you guys didn't do it then people less skilled would probably be doing it and leaving behind trails. It would be quite troublesome for us. We’ll be forced to do something then. Probably losing more men than necessary." "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If we don't leave behind a trail then how did you know about us?" A woman asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's easy people talk." Iroh said with a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I hope you guys don't mind but we came up with kind of a plan. We're probably the only ones here that know the layout of the club." Vid said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No go ahead that would be very helpful." Opal said waving her on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ok and we have a map of the place." She moved to a huge table and laid it out as everyone gathered around it. "This is the main entrance, the back entrance, two fire escapes on each side and there’s an underground exist that only they know about. The bar is here and the tables are here and here. VIP is over there with the stairs leading to the second floor. The first floor dance floor is this area and the second floor dance floor is right above it. It's made of a special kind of glass so it can support the weight without worry. There is a second floor bar, small VIP area, small sections for the strips, and tables spread out on the side decks. Now back on the first floor we enter the back room. It's where most of the Triads are and if you're really rich you can back there. I'm guessing that's where you'll find you guy at." Vid said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He always makes a show of coming in to the building. Everyone stops and divides as he walks through." Hen said sighing. " _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It's annoying."_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yeah if you're the bad guy and you're gonna make an entrance. Then do it quietly." Someone said._________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Alright now how are we gonna fit in t _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _o the club? I imagine that's why Asami got in contact with you guys." Lin said running the layout out through her memory again._________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"We've got that covered as well. You guys are going to get out of your comfort zones and fit the parts of course. The invitations don't say who they belong to just the amount of money that you have." Another explained. "As you've already guessed the ten of us, Asami, and Iroh will automatically have some of the richest invitations in the place. Which is why we're going to make you look like money since you're new faces. They won't pay you much mind if you look good enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ok what time should we be here to get ready or are you going to come to us?" Bolin asked._________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"How about we come to you?" Vid suggested easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"Sounds good and then we spread out." Kya said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________Iroh nodded looking over the plan. "Yes and it will all come to a head sometime during the party." He said liking the way everything was working out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"Well that seems to be everything. We'll be seeing you." Opal said drawing the meeting to an end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________________________________________________________________________________________________On the way out Lin gave Asami one last glare as Kya took her hand and dragged her to the car. Asami sighed as her own girlfriends didn't say a word to her. Iroh pat her on the back as he headed to Mako's car. Asami's nervousness increased as they got closer and closer to home. She tried to turn on the radio and Korra turned it right back off. Korra was seething and her foot wouldn't stop bouncing. She knew that it worked Asami's nervous and that made her smile a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________Kuvira was livid in the backseat glaring straight ahead. How dare Asami not tell them who the people really were to her? It doesn't matter if they slept around or were in a relationship. That is something that you let the people who you are dating know. Then one of them kissed her girlfriend as if it was nothing! She growled annoyed making Asami sink further into her seat and Korra turn to give her a smirk. It was nothing new that they both shared the same feelings. She didn't know what her short haired girlfriend had planned but she was going to give Asami an ear full. Asami headed straight for the sink as soon as they entered the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"What are you doing?" Korra asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________Asami shrugged washing her lips off. "I know you guys won't let me kiss you unless I do this." She said wiping her mouth off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"Be that as it may. What makes you think there is going to be any kissing after you let someone else kiss you? Someone you use to sleep with at that!" Kuvira ended shouting angrily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"You really thought that it would be ok not to tell us. That we would be ok with not knowing at least four people on the other side of that room has seen you naked. That they were probably over there remembering what you were like in bed." Korra said waving her hand around as she leaned back against the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"Momma was right if any of them had said anything like that to us then we wouldn't even have considered being nice. That person would have something broken on them." Kuvira growled but then sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________"I'm sorry but I really didn't think that it was important enough to mention. It was in the past and they didn't mean anything other than friends to me. I thought you wouldn't care." Asami tried to explain weakly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________Even she was starting to hear how it sounded to her own ears. She knew that if the tables had been turned that she would be pissed. She would in fact have broken something on somebody for telling her what they told Kya. For even having the guts to remember her girlfriends like that in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________Kuvira scuffed shaking her head. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"And to think that you almost beat that guy up in your office for asking me out on a date and I wasn't even you guys girlfriend then." She said._________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"You're right." Asami said walking a little closer to them out of the kitchen but keeping their space. "I fucked up. I should have told you two. And I would have definitely lost my shit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Korra nodded kicking off the back off the couch. "Good but I'm still pissed at you so I'm going for a swim to calm down." She said glowing and disappearing from the room. Korra appeared by the pool and shed her close. She dived into the pool and floated in the water looking at the world above that she just escaped from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Asami sucked in a breath slowly letting it go. "I guess I need to get use to that." She said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yeah." Kuvira said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Do you need space as well?" Asami asked her turning her head to look at her but not moving another inch of her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kuvira nodded wrapping her arms around her body. "Yeah I'm still pretty mad. We understand that you saw it that way but still."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"You don't have to explain anything else to me I understand. I can leave if you want me to." The CEO suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"No it would be easier if I just left." Kuvira said glowing and disappearing. She appeared far in the backyard in the woods and laid down closing her eyes and focusing on the earth around her. The voices that never really left we're screaming a little louder now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Right." Asami sighed. "I'm still the only one in this house that can't do that." She said going around the couch and falling into it. A low whine had her looking at the back door. Naga stood there looking at her sadly. That's when Asami felt the cold air creeping into the room. "Oh you saw that?" Asami asked leaning back into the couch as Naga crept into the room. "I think that was our first real fight." Naga whined as she place her huge head on Asami's body. "I'm not the one that you should be making sure is ok girl. I'm the one that messed up." Naga only sighed and nuzzled deeper into Asami as the rest of her rested on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Don't bother us." Kya told Skoochy as she pulled an embarrassed Lin to their room. The door was slammed before Skoochy could even reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I'll just come back later." Skoochy said glowing and disappearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Strip." Kya said closing their door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“Um Kya maybe you shouldn't leave marks on my skin." Lin said trembling with a little fear but over all need._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to be doing. Especially since we both know I can heal you." Kya said raising an eyebrow as she set on the edge of the bed watching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Lin nodded her head. "You're right sorry." She said taking off her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"You're taking too long." Kya grumbled snapping her fingers twice and Lin froze. Her arms were above her head stuck in her shirt. Kya water bended a chain from the ceiling and wrapped it around Lin's wrists. "Are you trying to make this worse for you?" Kya huffed ripping off the rest of Lin's clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Lin shook her head biting her lip. Kya scowled gripping her chin and Lin flinched when the sound of a water whip hit the floor. "You are aren't you?" Kya said watching her. Lin gulped when her glare turned into a smirk. "Then I’ll give you what you want baby." She let her go and walked over to the closet and got the vibrating dildo. She wet it as she walked back over to Lin and lifted her leg. Lin whined as Kya pushed the toy inside of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Cum as much as you like honey." Kya said turning it on. "In fact don't stop cuming." She struck across Lin's chest with the whip. Lin moaned arching into the feeling as her walls clenched around the vibrator. "I want to hear you singing baby girl." Kya said licking her lips and moving to whip Lin's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

The girl moved off the dancing platform and made her way to the bar. She smirked when the two guys trailed behind her. "It's hard to believe that you're here by yourself." The short haired man said waving the bartender over to get them a drink.

"Yes you're too beautiful to not have a line of men and women following you around." The man with long hair said.

The woman laughed as the bartender sat down her drink with a smirk. "I did but I ditched them at the door when I had an invitation to get in and they didn't. You two are the only strays that tracked me down so far." She said tossing back her drink. "I'm more trouble than I look like boys. So why don't you go find a dim witted girl and not one with a brain who's looking to let loose for the night." She pushed away and headed for the dance floor.

The two men knocked back their drinks. "Good luck." The short hair said fixing his cuffs.

"You to." The long hair said fixing his jacket.

Without another word the two men stalked off to the dance floor. They moved in and out of the sea of people until they came across the woman again. The woman laughed slowing her dancing as the two men got closer to her.

"You're gonna make me chose aren't you." She said as they got closer. They both smirked and started to dance with her. They lost themselves in the music having a good time. That is until the woman turned and kissed the man with long hair. The short hair man nodded and backed off.

"Oh tough luck baby." A woman beside the man said making him turn to her.

"Excuse me?" He asked as the woman got closer.

"I saw how she chose the other guy. We've all been there." She said wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and swaying to the music.

"Yeah it is what it is." He said moving with her.

She smirked and trailed her fingers up his neck fire dancing along his skin. "Why don't we take this in the back and I help clear your mind of your lose." She said licking her lips and fire ghosting out from her tongue.

He nodded and she grabbed his hand leading him to the back. His eyes followed her hips as he was led through the crowd. The woman smiled over her shoulder as she moved the curtain some and walked into the back of the club pulling the man along with her. As soon as the curtain behind the man shut he couldn't move. He recognized that he had been blood bended. Water was sprayed on his face.

"It's a pleasure for you to join us Avatar."

"No the pleasure is all mine." Korra said as the mask, the makeup, and hair dye dripped from her body. "Shady Shin." She nodded to the man that was blood bending her. "Tokuga." She nodded to the hooded figure who raised a glass at her.

"Oh look guys! The mighty Avatar knows who we are! Come on! Come on! Have a seat!" Tokuga said patting the spot beside him. Shady Shin smirked as Korra glared. He blood bended her across the room and into the seat between the two men. "There you go!" Tokuga said throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You think we should start from the beginning Shin my boy?"

Shady Shin chuckled shaking his head. "You know Avatar I never thought you would be this stupid and fall into our hands so easily. I guess those girls of yours aren't so smart after all. Plus that bitch over the police is just as stupid." He said sighed taking a sip of his drink and squeezing Korra till she groaned. "Having you restrained like this is fun." Korra grunted glaring at nothing.

"You see Mighty Avatar ever since the city bombings that we did we've been keeping tabs on you and the people around you. Hacked your phones and computers. Tracked down where you live and kept an eye on your every move. And none of you knew until now." Tokuga gloated as the light in the room reflected off his teeth perfectly. "So we knew every move before you made it. We've just been humoring you and looking for the right moment to end you all. Then General Iroh comes into town and gives us this wonderful opportunity. We know all about your plan as well. We know that Ms. Sato is out there on the dance floor dancing with The Great Uniter. Why did the two of you dress up as men? You really pulled it off though the disguises would have worked if we didn't already know who you are."

"The police bitch doesn't look half bad in a dress and her bitch doesn't look so bad in a suit either." Shady Shin said commenting on Lin and Kya in the VIP section.

"And I almost didn't recognize the air bitch Opal amongst the stripers. She's got a body on her." Tokuga whistled. "Maybe one of you can see what that's all about before we kill her. Everything is to be done in front of her boyfriend of course."

"Hey a dead body don't sing." Shady Shin said causing everyone to start laughing. Korra blenched she was so disgusted.

Tokuga chuckled. "Well if you're looking at it that way then boys and girls you'll all be in for a real treat tonight." He turned his attention back to Korra pulling the locked body into his side. "The best part about today is that you're going to be a witness to us killing a bunch of rich people after they give us all their money or not. But well we have ways to handle them saying no." He said waving at one of his guys. He left the room and a moment later a man was shoved into the room and stumbled to his knees. "Mr. Chong have you rethought my answer?"

"I'm not giving my money over to gang members so you can kill innocent people. You can go ahead and just kill me." Mr. Chong said glaring at him.

"Hmm I see so that's why you said you were going to show up and not have us drag you out like the dog you are." Tokuga said knocking back his drink. "You see Mr. Chong love makes people weak. You can give everything to have it but you can't live off of it alone. Love makes you weak because you'll hear your heart before your brain has a chance to think. It clouds your judgement and makes people do crazy things." He threw the empty glass to the floor. Mr. Chong flinched from the shattered glass spreading out. "Do you know who I love Mr. Chong?" Tokuga said pulling down his hood and Mr. Chong flinched back gasping form the sight.

There was silence until one of his men punched the kneeling man in the back of the head sending him forward. "Answer him."

Mr. Chong screamed from the glass cutting into his palms. "N-No!"

"I love myself and I do crazy shit." Tokuga hissed. Before Korra could blink Mr. Chong was bleeding out from his neck laying limp on the floor. "Tell them to make his wife sign the papers and then kill her and the kids when she's done."

"Wait." Korra breathed stopping all movement in the room. "I've learned a few tricks of my own."

She glowed and then her astral projection floated out of her body and she blood bended everyone in the room so they couldn't move. She floated over and landed next Mr. Chong’s body. Her hand and Mr. Chong started to glow when she reached down and touched him. A second later he jerked off the ground gasping for air. Mr. Chong looked around confused and scared before stopping on a smiling Avatar. "Bye bye." She said waving and he glowed disappearing.

"Ikki, Kuvira it's a go now. Guys jump in whenever you're ready." Korra said into the ear piece that was in her solid body’s ear.

"On it!" Ikki said from where her astral projection floated above the city.

"This is going to be fun." Kuvira said smiling. She bended the metal pieces of Asami's new gloves onto her hands. She smiled wider when she heard Asami's chuckle in front of her.

"Do your thing honey and I'll keep them off you." Asami said dancing in circles around her.

“You see we’ve known that since the bombing as well. Asami told us and she also controlled what you were knowing and for how long.” Korra smirked. “So really you haven’t been ahead of us in anything. We gave you a leg up if anything.”


	29. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! And I'm sorry I took so long but I hope you like these two chapters. I have a few more surprises coming up and I think I'm going to change to summary for this story as well.

Kuvira bended the metal from the bottom of her shoes and used her seismic sense to locate the rest of the hideouts. She disguised her bending as dancing. In different parts of the city a hideouts were hit with earthquakes and earth bending from an unknown person. Police men stormed the hideouts taking the Triads even more by surprise and using everything to their advantage.

Kuvira tried to make sure they weren't injured. Obviously since one hideout was attacked the others went on high alert. They may have been on guard but they weren't prepared for the earthquakes and then the attacks. It was easy to trap them in the buildings and pick them off one by one. Or maybe they were in a group. Either way she tried to make it swift so they wouldn’t be laying there for hours slowly dying.

Asami kept her eyes scanning the area for Triads. She scowled when she saw five making their way to them. When one got closer she spun over whipping her gloved hand around his throat and electrocuting him. That's when the other four hurried over. She ducked dodging a knife and lighting her up in her crouch. Asami blocked a punch twisting his elbow and breaking his arm, and sending him into a woman. She twirled shocking a woman in the back. The last two charged at her and she moved grabbing both by the face and lighting them up. Heavy breaths left her as she swayed to the music again stepping on and around the bodies littering the floor. Blowing hair out of her face she got back to work.

* * *

"This should be fun." Ikki smirked humming to herself as she diving down. She dived into a house through the roof and landed between a mother, her kids, and two Triads. She blasted them with air right through the front door before they could react. "You're welcome." She said giving the now relaxed woman a solute and cheeky smile.

Without letting them thank her she floated and twisted herself into a tornado as she blasted out of the door pulling the Triads up into her air as she took to the skies. The screams of the gang members faded into the winds as Ikki steered them off to the right in the direction of more rich houses and where their Triad brother and sisters were stationed outside people houses ready for the orders to kill them. The Triads at the next two houses saw the twisting winds but weren't fast enough to get away before them and their car were swept up.

* * *

"Spirits Mako Opal looks so sexy dancing like that." Bolin said dreamily looking over the rails at his girlfriend dancing on stage.

"Ugh bro looks like they are taking Korra into the back." Mako said from where he was leaning on the railing and looking over his shoulder down at the first floor.

"And have you noticed that we've become the center of attention." Bolin said standing up to his full height and emptying his glass.

Mako smirked his teeth shining dangerously in the light. "My hearts been racing like crazy. I've been itching for this fight."

Bolin laughed throwing his head back. "I've never seen you this happy to punch someone's lights out since our days in the streets." Bolin said looking over at him.

Mako shrugged. "It's not often that we meet people who deserved to get their ass kicked and not see a jail and get to actually act on it." He said looking over at Iroh who was in the VIP surrounded by men and woman. "That guy is something else."

Iroh was kissing a man. Who he had an arm wrapped around and a young woman sat in his lap. He switched and kissed the woman drawing her closer. She slapped his chest giggling breaking the kiss. Iroh smirked whispering something in her ear which caused her to blush and the young man to laugh teasing her. Iroh caught the bending brother’s eyes as he picked up his drink. He breathed fire lighting the liquid and swallowing it in one go causing the people around him to gasp. He only smirked licking his lips with a trail of fire following his tongue.

"He's a sexy something." Bolin commented.

Iroh's smile widened and smoke trailed from his mouth.

"Yeah." Mako agreed dazed. He fully understood Wu was having the other night they meet. "But anyway your one to talk about me. I've seen the way you glared at anyone who dared to get to close to Opal." Mako teased. He knew he would be the same if Wu was here but the man was at the Island waiting on him.

"I'm just waiting to use that new thing Kuvira taught me." Bolin said staring at his glass.

There was movement from the Triads. They spread out in the area more and then a few minutes Korra's was ringing in their ears. Iroh kicked up the table in front of him just in time as several small knives landed in it.

"If you excuses me beauties I have to take care of this. I'll try to keep you out of the cross fire." He said gently moving the woman off his lap and smiled at the man next to him. A second later the table was flying into the Triad who threw the knives.

"Looks like he's getting started." Mako said flexing his shoulders. "Maybe we should to." He waited until a Triad was close enough. He punched her in the face cupping her neck and knocking her into the railing three times. She feel limp to the floor.

Bolin didn’t let the other four get so close. His glass broke apart as he glassed bended at them hitting them all in the chest and sending them flying back. "Get those drunks out of here!" He yelled and a chorus of. "Yeah!" Followed.

"Show off." Mako tsked jumping up and kicking a guy in the face that charged at him.

"No that would be the General."

Iroh knocked out one guy and took a knife from a woman before sending her across the room. He swept a bigger guy off his feet and snapped his neck. He turned catching a lady with a jab to her throat and an elbow to the back of her head. A man charged at him but he jumped at the last second slamming his palms into the man’s temple and kneeing me in the nose. Another man came at him with a knife but he deflected it and the weapon landed in the other man’s throat. With the big one going down and the last man distracted he easily snapped his neck. Iroh looked over at the bending brothers and gave a thumbs up.

Mako shook his head. "I'm heading to the other side." He jumped from the railing fire bending from his feet and mad it to the other side. The people cheered as they watched. At least they were drunk enough to think it was part of some act as Triads rushed him.

* * *

"I guess play time is over." Kya said puffing her cigar as the assassins that were in her section moved out.

"It would be wonderful if the kids could handle this without a problem." Lin said. She glass bended a couple of glasses from the surrounding tables at the Triads approaching them watching the fall down with a sigh. This wasn't her style but she knew innocent people would keep dying if she didn't do this.

Kya squeezed her hand knowing what was going through her mind. She easily slammed the rest of the Triad coming at the on to the wall. "I think the assassins can manage the rest around here and on the outside. And if not I saw Iroh heading to one of the side doors a few seconds ago. Let's go guard the back entrance."

"Yes I see Bolin has taken care of the dance floor on the second floor." Lin said looking up over at it as she gave Kya her arm.

"How can you tell?" Kya asked watching Opal finish up her own group of Triads and then move off in the direction of Asami and Kuvira.

"He's holding up the shattered dance floor with the people on it. I didn't think that he's come so far already." Lin said as Triads fell from the floor and the glass was bended back together.

Kya snorted. "I think we've all learned that Bolin will surprise you. Maybe you should go ahead and give him the ceremony." She said stopping them by the back entrance.

"Ikki how's it going?" Opal asked the young bender.

"I've got a few more stops until I've rounded them all up." Ikki said louder than the swirling winds surrounding her. "You know dad was saying that the people aren't going to like how we are handling this. I'm starting to see why." She said looking back at some of the fire and red she saw in the winds as she dived down to pick up the next group of Triads sitting in the car.

"Yes but once we expose the plans they had for the city and the world then I'm sure they'll understand. I mean no one can keep watching as family members, friends, co-workers, hell even strangers die! For nothing! Murdered for nothing!" Opal took a deep breath. She air bended a ball of air around the last of the Triads heads on the dance floor by Asami. She stopped after their breath had been taken. "Sometimes you have to kill the murderer."

"But doesn't that make us also murderers?" Ikki wondered.

"No. No it doesn't but it makes us something." Opal said as the others all took up post around the club. Iroh and the assassins slipped back inside.

Lin answered her ear piece when it buzzed. "Yes."

"All the bases have been destroyed and Triads have been recovered." There was a loud noise and a whole bunch of wind next. "And Master Ikki has just dropped off the Triads that she picked up. I've gotta say ma'am. I've never seen anything like this before. I thought we were to end up filling up all of our cells just for them to break out and mostly likely attack and kill us. I thought I was going to have to quit my job after this." There was a sigh. "Now I understand why you and the President was talking about the spot in the commentary. These people don't even deserve the grave that they are getting. I'm pretty sure their spirits we'll contribute to the number of foul souls in the spirit world."

"Is that all Lieutenant?" Lin asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good then we'll wrap up everything here and meet you all there."

"Understood."

Lin sighed leaning on Kya. This was going to bother her more on the fact she wasn't even bothered by what they were doing.

* * *

Korra got a good look around the room and saw the different blood trails on the floor. The blood splats here and there. "I wonder how many people you and your people have already killed tonight." She tsked looking back at Tokuga. "Hmm let's do something since I just can't kill in cold blood. Let's say I free you guys. If you don't attack then you can walk out and you'll be escorted to the jail. However you can attack me if you want." Korra said thoughtfully looking around the room at the glares at her. She earth bended a frame of titanium in front of the door and then lava filled it up. Korra released them and waited.

"You really think we're going to go anywhere peacefully Avatar?" Tokuga asked leaning back on the couch and Shady Shin smirked along with him. Their brother and sisters around the room bended their elements waiting. "We came into this group fighting because it was the only way we would be heard. The only way to be seen is to make a scene. Fighting to force a change that the world isn't ready for but needs. Fighting because if we don't then who will. Fighting because to get to the top you can't always walk on the good nature side. Fighting because sometimes you need to take what you want in this world. If the Avatar is there to keep the balance then who's going to ensure it stays?" Tokuga said simply.

Korra sighed deeply everything slowing down as the Triads charged at her. She took a stance and lightening crackled from her fingertips as she moved. She made her attacks swift and fast as she moved about the room lighten bending in all the directions that bodies were charging from. As the last body fell to the ground she stood in front Shady Shin. He looked as if he was going to speak but she took the air from his lungs instead and watched his body slump against the seat.

"Happy now?" Tokuga gestured around the room. He removed his hood and his scales glinted in the light. "I knew you would win when I became like this." He gestured to himself.

"You should have known you would lose when you started your path on this."

"Whatever let's get this on with." He took off his top. His face was no longer human but a snake head was there. The skin had long since turned into scales. "My soul was long since tainted before the spirits cursed me."

Korra straddled his lap and cupped his face. "I can't kill you." She said making him look up into her eyes. "And your spirit is so cursed the spirits won't want it either. If I let you go now then you'll be an evil spirit and a pain to come across later."

"So what are you going to do oh great Avatar?" He mocked her as her eyes glowed brighter.

"Break the curse." She said connecting their spirit energy. She knew it was a stupid and dangerous action. 

He gasped as they were seemingly transported to a spirit world like place. "Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"A holding place for souls." Came the Avatar's voice from below him. His eyes came to land on the Avatar in her spirit form and he gasped. He looked at his appearance. He was blinking from a human spirit to a snake spirit. "Am I going to be stuck like this?" Tokuga asked neither worried nor scared. He knew he deserved it.

"In all other cases yes but I know that a dark spirit would get attached to you and make you out to be a problem later for me. They would focus on all the darkness you have towards us and your life." Korra said bending spirit energy around him. "Make no mistake I'm doing this for my own reasons and not to help you. I could care less if you float around like this mindless till the end of the Spirit World you deserve it for all the lives you've taken and the minds you've ruined." Tokuga said nothing as he watched the spirit energy engulf him. "Your spirit will chose the form it wants to be." Her voice hit his ears as he could no longer see anything.

He cracked a smile in the darkness and laughed. "And what will you do pray tell when another darkness much greater than myself. Mivaa was quite sure on what he spoke of."

"When did the two of speak?" Korra asked shocked.

"After I blew up most of the city." Tokuga said as if it was nothing.

"What did he tell you?" Korra growled annoyed.

"Ah ah woman. A man such as myself is a secret holder not a secret teller." He said as he started to see again. "Although I'll tell you for the price of one life. And look at that you can't give me that." The Avatar was looking at a snake spirit. She glared at him as a spirit appeared.

"Greetings Avatar." The spirit bowed and she returned the bow. "Tokuga it's time to go."

The snake smiled at her. "Have a nice life Avatar Korra." Tokuga hissed at her.

Korra watched until they disappeared. She huffed fire as she exited the holding area. She really thought this would be the last big thing in their lives so she could really start enjoying life with her two girlfriends. When she was back in the room she sighed getting back in her body. The two body next to hers sat slumped and not moving. Her breathes were the only ones sounding in the room as she reached and poured herself a drink. She swallowed it fast as fell back against the couch. The glass fell from her hand as she stared ahead looking at nothing.

Korra didn't even jumped when a voice sounded in her ear. "All the Triads have been cleared out Avatar."

She raised a hand to the com in her ear. "Send a team to collect the bodies I'm all done here to." She removed it and bended the lava wall down and cooled it. The other's came into the room and she tilted her head up to look at them. "This is all over now." She said letting her eyes move over everyone.

"It doesn't feel much like one." Ikki huffed as her astral projection floated down into the room through the ceiling.

Korra tossed her com up into the air catching it as she kicked herself to her feet. "Peace isn't always obtained in a peaceful way."

Police sirens could be heard over the music. "Looks like that's our que." Bolin said.

"Lin." Tenzin’s voice came in over the comm.

"Yeah air head?" Lin asked leaning into Kya.

"Mr. Ghong has been arrested." Tenzin huffed not bothering to correct her.

"Thanks Tenzin." Lin said as they made their way to an exit. "I know how you felt about this whole thing."

Tenzin sighed long and hard. "Yes but I also know this was truly the only way. None of them could have been converted back. If it wasn't for my daughter stressing the fact to me. That's why I agreed to do this one thing. I'm worried about the scars that she's going to end up carrying."

Lin looked over at Ikki who was talking to Asami and Kuvira. She watched as Kuvira, Ikki, and Korra glowed and then all the rest of them glowed. They appeared at the Sato house. Ikki floated around up and around as spirits flocked to her. She laughed twirling them around in the wind. "I worry about all the scars we'll each carry after this and all the rest of the scars to come to us before we take our last breath. When one fight ends another one begins. Maybe long before I rest that cycle will be brought to an end. The Avatar deserves it, the element holders deserves it, and we deserve it." She said quietly.

"I can't help but see her. My daughter is a spirit suddenly after all these years. She going so far so fast sometimes it's like we can’t even reach her. Then our oldest has been willingly possessed by a dark spirit and we may never see her again but Ikki says trust her and she'll bring her back." Tenzin took a shuddering breath. "I'm just a father who wants my children safe and out of harm’s way."

"I don't think you're seeing her. She didn't become a spirit all of a sudden. She's always been one. You just found out. She understands everyone understands how scared you are for her but one day you'll see and understand why they chose her like the rest of us do. You'll begin to have the faith in her she wants you to."

"Yeah." He swallowed hard breathing in the night air as he made his way back to the Island. "I'll let you go."

* * *

Kuvira and Asami watched as Korra loosened her shirt, opening the sliding door walking out and meeting Naga. Naga followed her out into the yard and until Korra sat down. Asami helped Kuvira finish washing the makeup off her face.

"You think she's ok?" Asami asked looking outside to their girlfriend.

"I think she'll be ok love." Kuvira said motioning towards the door. "Let's go see where her mind is wondering to."

Korra knew who was approaching her without turning around.

"How long do you plan on being out here?" Kuvira asked stopping behind her and trailing her vision up to the stars.

"Seeing as I can't spend my life with the two of you out here. I'll be in soon." Korra said looking up at the sky.

"Do you mind if we stay out here with you?" Asami asked crouching next to Naga and petting her.

Korra shrugged smiling weakly. There was silence for a few minutes. "Tokuga said that Mivaa spoke to him about something after the bombing but he wouldn't tell me what."

"And that's what you're worried about?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah along with some others things and all the things that happened tonight. We killed people and I personally sent someone into the afterlife. I broke a spirits curse."

"We've all done things we never thought we would have to do..." Asami trailed off. "Again that is."

"How about we go in a little bit and shower. Then after that we lay down with our family and try to make peace with this day." Kuvira suggested and Korra nodded. She wasn't going to comment on the broken curse part. Asami may not have known how dangerous it was but she did.

* * *

The morning was brought up in silence. There was no room for breakfast even though there was enough time. That day brought rain but not as heavy as it should have been. The city itself wasn't going to shed tears then neither was its people. But death is still death so something must mourn even.

They all dressed in black except Lin, Mako, and Bolin who dressed in their police uniform. The news stations were already there waiting for their entrance or their arrival which every came first. President Raiko was standing in front of the huge burial whole. The bodies were already in the whole with a tarp over it. The police stations best fire benders, fire benders from fire stations, and Iroh's men were lined up around the hole.

"President." Lin said giving a curt nod.

"Chief." Raiko said returning the nod. He looked over at his men and nodded. "You all are going to be congratulated on what happened last night. And make no mistake that I'm not happy about this. I haven't been happy since I agreed on this or your successful plan last night. You all are good people and you keep having to take on this city's burdens. But I guess each nation has their own dark secrets. I wonder who has to take it upon themselves to bare them all."

They lined up and stood tall watching the news stations set up. When they were ready President Raiko took his que. "Last night these brave women and men along with the Avatar, and the Great Uniter took down the Triads for good. They took out every single one so they will no longer terrorize this city." Raiko spoke high and calm over the rain that washing over them. "Tonight we are laying those bodies to rest. We will be a mass burial because they died fighting together so they should be buried together. We have the city's finest fire benders here to set the flames that will lay them to rest. When the flames die down the grave will be filled and prayers will be said."

"Will they be taking any questions or giving any words on the matter?" One of the press asked.

Raiko looked over his shoulder at his friends before turning back to the press. "No they will not be. As I'm sure you are aware of how emotionally taxing and draining last night events were." He said ready for this to be moved along.

"Then what about General Iroh? This must have been a walk in the park for the Fire Nation." Another called out.

Iroh scowled clenched his fist behind his back. "Iroh." Opal gasped looking at her friend.

"It's fine guys. Everyone knows that the Fire Nation is longer like that. People just still like to point that out." He said walking away from his friends and family. He put a hand on President Raiko’s shoulder. "I don't mind answering a few questions. You can continue with the burial while I handle this."

Raiko shook his head annoyed. "They were unnecessarily rude to you though and they'll probably just be throwing shots at you again."

Iroh smiled. "I don't mind President Raiko besides most of this was my idea." He said the last part a little louder so the press could hear. It had the desired affect when they erupted into questions. He sent Raiko a weak smile before heading over to the press. "Though do remember to keep your mocking of the Fire Nation down to that one comment. I have no problem throwing you in jail."

Raiko sighed turning to the grave and nodded at Lin. Lin stepped up to the grave. "Fire Squad ready!" All the fire benders took the same fire bending stance. Korra left the group and walked up to the grave taking an open spot. Mako went over and took another. "Fire!" Lin commanded and the fire roared out from each fire bender. Korra pumped out more flames than the other fire benders. "Stop!" Lin commanded and the flames ceased flowing.

The fire benders bowed before stepping back from the grave all except Korra. She watched the flames flicker and move before bowing. "May your dark souls find the peace that you couldn't find in the human world in the Spirit World." She said before walking away.

The flames burned on for a while. It looked like Korra was going to be the only one saying prayers before people started showing up and throwing flowers or pictures into the flames. They would bow and say their prayers. Others would look at the flames and cry while yelling at them.

"Who are those people?" Kya questioned.

"The Triads had to come from somewhere. They had families that they left behind. Friends and lovers. Even dark twisted people need love and there are some people out there that can love them. And there are families that did love them. That still love the person that they use to be." Kuvira spoke up as they watched. "I'm guessing this is the only chance that they'll get to say good bye and love them one more time with being harassed."

When it was clear that no one else was going to come they just watched the flames burn. That was until a powerful wind swept through the land and the flames were put out. Everyone recovered from the sudden winds and looked to the President since the flames were out. He nodded and Kuvira stepped forward. She took her earth bending stance and slowly the grave was filled and covered.

“Rest now." Kuvira said bowing. 

After that people moved about to set out the rope around the grave. "Come on guys let’s get out of here. I think we could all use a long shower and a day locked in our homes." Asami said heading to their cars with everyone following.

* * *

"Thanks wind spirit. That fire was going to burn on for way longer than was necessary." Skoochy said to the spirit next to him.

"It was no problem." The spirit said bowing.

"I've got to get going and beat my aunties and their nephew home for some all-day cuddles. Maybe I'll even cook." He thought out loud as both spirits disappeared and appeared in different places.


	30. Activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry please please forgive me! My motivation for writing went out the window for a long time but I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think.

Kuvira entered the gym area and looked at her girls. Korra was on the bench easily lifting 300 pounds and Asami was doing one arm pull ups. Naga was splashing around in the pool and Kuvira laughed shaking her head. She yelped as she was suddenly jerked and earth bended over to the bench by her belt.

Korra was quick to snatch her up and put her on her lap. "What are you doing standing over there all by yourself?" Korra asked nosing her throat before licking it as she roughly grabbed her ass.

Kuvira moaned giving her more room to work with. "I finished my book and came to get you like Asami told me to do so we can get ready for dinner with her friend." She whined.

Korra chuckled nipping her neck. She loved the way the powerful spirit bended to their will so easily. "Thank you honey."

"Yeah good girl Captain." Kuvira gasped as her head was turned into Asami's waiting lips.

Asami slipped her hands into Kuvira's shirt and pulled at her nipples twisting them. She loved her reactions. "It was nice of you to give Princess yourself as a treat. She's been lifting for about two hours now." Asami said leaning down more to nip her neck.

"Please Sami." Kuvira begged around a gasp.

"Tonight." Asami said leaning forward and capturing Korra's lips.

"No." Kuvira whined when their hands came off her body.

"Now now Captain. We don’t want to start this night off with a spanking do we? I would love to tell our host why you're squirming in your seat all night." Asami said scooping her up in her arms.

Kuvira huffed wrapping her arms around her neck. "I don't want that."

Korra giggled as she followed them out. "I call first shower my muscles need to relax a little."

"Why not just heal yourself?" Kuvira asked as Asami carried her up the stairs.

"Eh what's a little pain to show for what you worked hard for?" Korra said with a shrug.

* * *

"So when did Asami meet this guy again? In college?" Kuvira asked as she put on her ear rings.

"Yeah." Korra said as she put half of Kuvira's hair up in a ponytail for her. "They're best friends."

"Thanks again honey." Kuvira said standing up and pecking her lips before straightening her dress. "If so why have we not heard of him before?"

"You of all people should know that when life gets busy people drift apart. Tan-Ju and she are still very close." Korra explained rolling her sleeve up.

"You know if you wanted to show off your arms then you should have just wore a strapless dress." Kuvira commented wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Is that so gorgeous?" Korra said wrapping her arms around her waist. Kuvira blushed nodding and kissed her nose.

"She's right beautiful." Asami said walking out of their closet in a dark blue dress and put on a sweater. "Those pants do your ass well but you really do look wonderful in anything. Both of you do actually." She kissed each of their cheeks. "Thank you both so much for agreeing to go to this dinner with me. Tan-Ju is really excited to meet the both of you." As she traced shapes on their lower backs she leaned in for more kisses.

"Sweetie we want to go really. We're ready to meet anyone special in your life." Korra assured her as Kuvira smiled at her softly.

"I love you." Asami said gently and kissed both their foreheads. They blushed but neither responded but it's not like Asami's expected them to. "Let's go maybe on the way back I might let you drive Korra."

"Really?!" Korra said jumping into action.

Kuvira laughed as she took Asami's arm. Korra raced off to pick out their car.

* * *

"Tan-Ju is going to flip once he finds out how much this bottle of wine costs." Asami told Kuvira.

"Then let's not tell him." Kuvira said with a shrug.

"No I want to see his reaction." Asami said as Korra knocked on the door.

"Behave yourself woman." Korra said with a quiet laugh.

"No promises." Asami said throwing up her hands.

"Asami!" Tan-Ju said opening the door. "Come on in." He said making room and motioning them in.

"Tan-Ju this is Korra and Kuvira my two lovely girlfriends." Asami said motioning at her ladies.

"Nice to meet you." Kuvira said bowing a little.

"Nice to see you again Tan-Ju." Korra said shaking his hand.

"You to Avatar Korra." Tan-Ju said smiling at her.

"Hey no titles tonight." Korra joked with a smile.

"Well then you've got the honors of telling my kids that they can't have autographs." Tan-Ju's girlfriends said pointing at her excited twins.

"Ah everyone this is my wonderful girlfriend Fu-Me and her amazing kids Monlu and Pasuen."

"It's nice to finally meet the three of you guys. He's always going on and on about you." Asami said looking Fu-me over.

Tan-Ju chuckled embarrassed scratching the back of his neck. "I don't talk about you guys all the time."

"Sure you don't." Fu-Me said laughing with everyone else. She stopped though when she realized that Asami was still looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"You're pretty normal and it doesn't look like anything is wrong with you." Asami said shrugging. "So how did you end up with this piece of shit?" She gestured towards Tan-Ju.

"I'll kill you right now." Tan-Ju said putting her in a headlock and trying to drag her away.

"H-Help!" Asami gasped. She looked to her girlfriends but they were signing autographs for the twins.

"Avatar Korra could you take a picture with us?" Pasuen asked smiling as she held up her phone.

"Yeah you to Great Uniter! Our friends just won't believe us if we tell them." Monlu said taking out his own phone.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Kuvira laughed bending down and posing for their photos with Korra.

"Looks like they hit it off well." Fu-Me said watching the four of them make silly faces and laugh.

"Yeah they're pretty great with kids." Asami said smiling at her girls fondly.

Tan-Ju and Fu-Me shared a look and smiled. "Still think you're not ready for kids?" He asked Asami as he led her to the kitchen.

Asami cast one more look over her shoulder at the others. Fu-Me was trying to herd them towards the kitchen. "Oh I know I'm ready." Asami said surprising her friend. "But I also know that it'll happen when the time is right."

Tan-Ju smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah you're right."

Asami pulled out chairs for Kuvira and Korra. Kissing their cheeks as they sat down.

"Thanks honey." Kuvira said smiling as Asami scooted up their chairs for them.

"Thanks baby." Korra said happily as she took Kuvira's hand under the table.

"You're welcome sweethearts." Asami said as she sat down.

"The three of you are really cute." Fu-Me commented as she poured herself some whine and then passed it.

"Aren't they though? It was really unbelievable when I found out that Asami had found not one but two girlfriends. It was even more unbelievable when I found out it was you two girls." Tan-Ju teased.

"Uh me? I can't believe a nobody like yourself found somebody to settle down with you." Asami replied.

"I'm really wandering how you two meet." Kuvira said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah Ju I want to know how you two became best friends." Pasuen said.

Tan-Ju shook his head chuckling. "Do you mind if I tell the story?" He asked looking over at Asami.

She shook her head laughing. "It's only going to be good if you tell it."

"OK so I'm at a private college in Republic City getting a tour. At the end of the tour after my guide leaves me I start to walk around on my own. Well somehow I wandered off to the back of the campus where no students really go. And just as I'm about to turn the corner I'm like this would be an amazing spot to claim if no students really come this way." Asami snorts and helps pass out the food. It's hard for her to not laugh loudly and ruin the mood.

"So as soon as turn the corner I'm greeted by this medium sized plane engine. And before I can even question a single thing I'm blown away as the thing suddenly starts. I'm screaming and bouncing and after one to many bounces off the ground. I finally earth bend myself into an earth cocoon. I'm not really sure how much time passes but then I feel someone banging on the earth. I couldn't earth bend the earth away. I couldn't feel any part of my body. After a while the earth that I had wrapped myself in was chipped away and I was pulled out. I was shaking and aching and asking unfinished questions. Then I see this beautiful girl with her mouth moving a mile a minute."

Asami laughs swallowing her food as she gets ready to take over the story. "OK so that day was the day I planned on testing one of my new engines. I had already asked the school and they let the others students know to stay clear of the area. Then right as I'm pressing the button I see his ass stepping around the corner. There is no way of stopping it and I'm just kind of shocked before I scramble for the off switch. I ran after him which is now just this earth mound and start bagging on the earth to crack it open before he runs out of air. When I drag him out he's shaking like a leaf and trying to talk. It's not making any sense though so I just ignore him. I'm checking vital signs and for broken bones while I call for help. All I can think about while this is happening is oh my spirits if this guy dies I could go to jail." Asami says making everyone including herself laugh.

"It's good to know that you had my best interests at heart." Tan-Ju joked.

"Hey man I had shit I wanted to do outside of jail." Asami said shrugging making the kids laugh.

"Anyway I pass out before help gets there. When I wake up I'm in a hospital bed. Then in walks this bitch in all her glory. She tells me what happened and that I have a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained neck, a broken leg, a few knots on my head, and my back is bruised up badly. And once she tells me this very quickly she starts making her way to the door. But before she leaves she lets me know that Future Industries will pay for everything and sorry for the trouble. She salutes and is then out of the door."

"Baby what was that?" Kuvira laughs taking a sip of her wine so she won't choke laughing.

"Hey I didn't want to stick around just in case he got angry and wanted to press charges." Asami shrugged again.

"Were you angry?" Monlu asked.

"Was I angry?" Tan-Ju repeated glaring at Asami. "I was fucking livid." He said and Asami flicked him off. Korra smacked the back of her hand though shaking her head. "So when I'm released I cane myself and yes I had to get a cane. It helped keep pressure off my leg and helped with the healing sessions. It also helped fuel my anger on my way to see Ms. Sato."

"He burst into my small office while I was messing around with chemicals. I jumped and ended up knocking the wrong chemicals into each other. The foam started to fill up my office." Asami said fake annoyed. "

In my defense I had no idea that would happen but I was even angrier." Tan-Ju huffed puffing up his cheeks.

"Honey how can you be mad when you caused it that time?" Fu-me asked raising an eyebrow.

Tan-Ju shrugged. "At that time everything was her fault. Back to the story. Now we're both staring at each other in a sea of foam."

"And I just raised an eyebrow and calmly asked. So you get out of the hospital and head back into trouble full throttle huh?" Asami says smugly.

"And what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Oh I tried to tackle her." Tan-Ju said causing everyone to laugh at him. "And I ended up missing."

"Oh he didn't just miss. He didn't even make it to me before he tripped and face planted on the edge of my desk." Asami sighed. "It was really embarrassing."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know that you would have stuff cluttered everywhere." Tan-Ju said glaring at her.

"How about pay attention to your surroundings." Asami threw back at him. "Seriously you love this guy? He hasn't changed at all." She said looking at Fu-Me.

Fu-Me shrugged sighing. "We're stuck with each other now."

"Hey! Don't say it like that Fu-Me." Tan-Ju pouted.

"What happened next Ms. Sato?" Pasuen was bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Well I made a clear path between him and the foam first. Then I picked him and his bruised ego up off my desk by the scruff of his collar like a puppy." She said making the kids laugh. "Then I asked him if he was going to this school? Why don't you just join me at my side since it seems like he's going to be interrupting my experiments? The least he could do was help me with them before he ruined them."

"We butted heads a lot." Tan-Ju commented.

"What he means is he was constantly on my ass." Asami clarified.

"How could I not be?!" Tan-Ju shouted. "She wasn't human at all in college. I think she slept about two or three hours a night or day. When she fell asleep it wasn't long. Plus when I wasn't busy with my own stuff I had to force feed her. She always forgot to eat. Asami was either flying through all different kind of classes, working on her inventions, improving things for Future Industries, or partying."

"Asami was a party girl?!" Kuvira asked shocked.

"Oh like you would never believe. The little dark spirit was either going to a party or throwing one on campus. It was like alcohol, girls, and boys kept her alive." He joked.

"I was young then." Asami said trying to defend herself.

"You weren’t that much younger than you are now." Fu-me commented.

"Not you to." Asami sighed and everyone laughed.

* * *

Later as they were sitting around on the couches talking and laughing. Tan-Ju caught Asami's eye and glanced over at Fu-Me and the kids. Asami smiled nodding. She thought Fu-Me was an amazing woman and that the two of them were good together. She could tell how much her friend loved this woman and her kids. She already knew how much he approved of her girls.

"Oh I didn't realize the time." Fu-Me said standing up. "It's time for you two to go to your rooms for the night." Pasuen and Monlu sighed but didn't argue. They told everyone goodnight and headed off to the back.

"You guys have good kids. They're funny and a lot of fun." Kuvira told their hosts as her and her girlfriends stood up.

"Thank you we tell them that all the time." Tan-Ju said smiling.

"You guys don't have to go. That really wasn't our way of kicking you guys out." Fu-Me assured them.

"Oh no we know but we didn't pay attention to the time much either. It's about time we head out. We had a lovely time with you and your family." Korra told them as they were walked to the door.

"Thank you for coming. I'm not gonna lie I was a little star struck when he told me who was coming for dinner. I didn't think you guys would really come." Fu-Me confessed a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense we always try our best to make time to see family and friends." Kuvira told them as they hugged.

"See you at work boss." Tan-Ju said hugging Asami.

"Next time we'll invite you guys over." Korra said hugging them.

"That would be great!" Tan-Ju said.

"Have a good night you guys." Asami said as they left out but then she paused. "Oh yeah almost forgot. Tan-Ju how much did you say this house was again?"

Tan-Ju shrugged and said. "A little more than 43,622,000 yen. Why?" He asked sipping the last of the wine.

Asami shrugged. "Oh because tonight you drunk how much your house cost."

Tan-Ju spit out the wine choking as he looked at his glass. "ASAMI!"

She laughed walking backwards walking. "Ah there it is." Fu-Me laughed closing the door. Asami put up hands at girlfriends shaking their hands laughing. She kissed them both opening the car door for them. "I would let you drive Princess but you've had more to drink than I have."

"It's ok there's always next time." Korra smiled.

"Sure babe." Asami laughed as they drove off. "Oh yeah Kuvira reach into the glove department and pull out that box for me."

"Sure." Kuvira said doing as she was asked. "Who's it for?" She looked the present over.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Korra said in her ear making her shiver. Kuvira opened the box and gasped. "Us Sato girls have got to have our collars." Korra chuckled. Kuvira ran her fingers over the letters and the Earth Nation colors.

"You like it Captain?" Asami asked.

"I love it thank you Sami." Kuvira said happily leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Why don't you go ahead and put it on but not too tight." Asami said smiling at her. Kuvira nodded and hurried to put it on.

"How does it feel?" Korra asked snuggling close to her.

"Amazing." Kuvira sighed relaxing into the seat.

"Good." Asami said placing her hand on Kuvira's thigh and rubbing. "Do you remember the rule we talked about for the collar?"

"Yes Sami. I belong to you when I wear my collar." Kuvira said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Good girl." She said sliding her hand up taking Kuvira's dress with her. She smiled at the way Kuvira gasped when she made her way into her panties and rubbed her clit. "Enjoy yourself Captain we're going to have our way with you tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Kuvira moaned gripping her arm and spreading her legs wider.

"You're always so good for us Captain." Korra growled turning Kuvira's head to kiss her. She slide hands into her girlfriends’ dress cupping her breast and squeezing them. She loved the way Kuvira whined into her mouth as she played with her nipples.

Kuvira couldn't stop herself from rocking up and meeting Asami's fingers as worked her over. "Spirits I bet the seat is going to have a wet spot when we get you up out of this car." Asami sighed. She tightened her other hand on the wheel and kept driving home. She wanted to pull over and take care of her girl but she knew that wasn't a good idea. The car wasn't tinted well enough for them not to be seen. Plus the car was not going to be still.

Korra sucked on Kuvira's tongue pulling it and biting down on it before she let the spirit take a breath. She moved down and started pinching her nipples harder and twisting them.

"Sami may I please cum? I want to cum on your fingers." Kuvira panted as she begged.

"Cum for me Captain." Asami said not stopping her motions.

Kuvira turned and kissed Korra as she came grinding against Asami's fingers. "Thank you." She whimpered.

"You're welcome." Asami said speeding up her fingers again. Korra reclaimed their Captains face. "We're almost home my sweet girls. Then we can really play." Kuvira moaned and kissed Korra harder.

Korra moved her arm around Kuvira's shoulder wrapping her hand around her neck. Asami pulled her fingers out and Princess licked them cleaned. "You taste so fucking good." Korra moaned in Kuvira's ear.

"Please Princess." Kuvira moaned rocking her hips as Korra's fingers moved into her next.

"Please what sweetie? Use your words." Korra teased coating her fingers in Kuvira's cum and wetness.

"Please make me cum." Kuvira whined arching into Korra's hands.

"You heard our lady Princess make her cum before we pull into the garage." Asami chuckled darkly. "Or I'll make you wait to really taste her."

"Yes ma'am." Korra said choking Kuvira more firmly as she worked over her clit.

* * *

 

As they pulled into the garage Korra was sucking her fingers clean and Kuvira was leaning against her moaning. "House." Asami said as she got out the car.

Kuvira whimpered as Korra picked her up and carried her into the house. Asami stripped out of her clothes as they made their way upstairs. She threw her bra somewhere off to the side as they got in the room. Korra sat Kuvira down on the bed and kissed her forehead before she started to strip. Kuvira groaned at the muscles that came into view.

"You're drooling Captain." Korra chuckled.

"Is that a problem Princess?" Kuvira asked innocently because she really hoped it wasn't.

"No baby you're going to be drooling a lot more later tonight." Korra smirked before disappearing into the closet.

Kuvira gasped surprised when Asami's foot came to land beside her on the bed. She let her eyes travel up her naked thigh and then to her hips. A finger was placed under her chin lifting her head up.

"My eyes are up her Captain." Kuvira bit her lip and let her eyes fall down to the breast hanging in her face. "I may be all yours and Korra's but I said my eyes are up here naughty girl." Asami said pulling up to her feet by the d-ring in her collar.

"Mine?" Kuvira asked a little shocked. "All for my Captain and my Princess." Asami Eskimo kissed her and she smiled when Kuvira gasped and jumped a little from the knife being dragged up her leg. Kuvira whimpered looking down at the cold metal raising her dress. "I've wanted to cut this off of you since you put it on." Asami moaned watching the knife slide against her skin and catch her lacy thong. "All night I thought about how amazing you looked wearing this dress." The knife moved across her trimmed stripped patch of hair and Kuvira trembled. It caught the other side of her thong and cut through it easily. "And how much better it'll look on the floor." Asami whispered along her cheek moving up to her ear. Kuvira whimpered while the knife traveled up her body slicing the dress in half as it went. It easily moved through her useless bra.

"There now you don't need that anymore." Korra said moving the destroyed clothing down her shoulders and to the floor.

Kuvira let herself be guided back down to the bed. Asami kneeled down took off Kuvira's shoes. Kuvira looked back stealing a kiss from Korra and looking at what she brought to the bed. She blushed looking down as Asami kissed her ankles after removing her shoes.

"You doing ok sweetheart?" Korra asked Kuvira pulling her close.

"Yeah I'm just really nervous now that we're here and I'm seeing what we're going to be playing with." Kuvira explained as Asami sat beside them on the bed.

"Hey we don't have to use any of those if you aren't ready." She assured her rubbing her leg.

"No I want to I just haven't had anyone besides you guys touch me or anything bigger than your fingers inside of me." Kuvira explained a little embarrassed.

"We know honey. We plan on taking it slow and easy on you. We're going to do everything we can to have you in the least amount of pain." Asami said leaning over and kissing her softly. "So no toys or toys?"

"I'm ok with them." Kuvira said looking at the strap-ons.

"Ok then do you think you can lay back on the pillows and get comfortable for us?" Korra asked moving out of her way. Kuvira nodded crawling her way up to the top and laying down on her back.

"Legs open Captain. Princess why don't you put on a strap on and fuck me from behind while I eat our girl out." Asami said getting on all fours and bringing her face down to Kuvira's pussy.

"Yes Sami." Korra said getting into motion and grabbing the double sided strap-on.

"If you want to choke me with your thighs that's ok." Asami smirked grabbing Kuvira's thighs and squeezing them. She slowly licked her clit tracing it from side to side.

Kuvira moaned arching up into Asami’s mouth and pushing her head down. "Please Sami don't tea-" She sucked Kuvira's clit cutting off what she was going to say.

Korra lubed up the fake dick as she got behind the CEO. Seeing her two girlfriends enjoying each other was making it harder and harder to control herself and Asami knew that. That's why she told Korra to take care of her first so she could burn off some of that energy. She could see how wet Asami was already but she rubbed some lube on her anyway because you can never have too much lube.

Asami moaned as Korra rubbed the dick against her. She loved it when Korra took her stress out on her like this. It was always really rough and aggressive. She gasped biting into Kuvira's thigh as Korra entered her slowly back and forth opening her up. She got back to her task as Korra pushed all the way inside of her. Pushing two fingers inside of their Captain and throwing it back on Korra. She lost focus again as Korra spread her cheeks and picked up pace.

"S-Sami?" Kuvira questioned looking down at her. Asami was so beautiful like this. She was moaning and gripping on to her tightly as Korra fucked her. She looked up and Korra smirked down at her. She thrusted harder and Asami face planted into Kuvira's stomach. She giggled and Asami gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry come here gorgeous." Asami pulled her down under her and picked up her pace fucking into her and stretching her with her fingers. Kuvira wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her as she rocked up into her fingers. "I want you to cum when I cum." Asami said as she kissed and sucked Kuvira's tongue. Kuvira moaned out her answer as she focused on her own pleasure and the sounds around her.

"Be a good girl and reach down and play with Sami's clit like she's playing with yours." Korra instructed her. She smirked when she heard Asami' moan louder. "That's it Captain. Keep it up you want to cum with her don't you?"

"Y-Yes." Kuvira gasped as her body started to shake.

"You close sweetheart?" Korra asked working Asami faster. Kuvira nodded quickly. "Hear that Sami? Our girl is ready to cum so why don't you cum with her." Korra said thrusting hard and Asami fell onto Kuvira as they both came together. Kuvira moaned into Asami's shoulder as her fingers worked her through her orgasm.

Korra pulled out of Asami and quickly pulled the dick out of her. Asami sat up when the dick landed beside her and laughed as Korra straddled Kuvira's face.

"Easy there Princess I know you're ready to cum." "I want to ride her face and cum on her tongue. Please suck my clit Captain." Korra panted.

Kuvira whined as she tasted Korra hurriedly. She wanted Korra to cum in her mouth just as bad as she did. She hadn't gotten to taste her yet.

"Grip her hips and pull her closer to your mouth Captain. She's close so she won't be long." Asami instructed as she put on the strap-on next.

Korra moaned loudly as their girlfriend did as she was told. She grabbed her by her hair and rocked down onto her tongue more. "Kuvira!" Korra moaned as she cam stilling her hips. She quickly moved and leaned down to lick Kuvira's face clean before kissing her. "How do I taste?" Kuvira whined blushing and looking away.

"Ok ok leave her alone Princess and come here. I want you to ride me." Asami said from where she was laying down on the pillows and lubing up the dildo.

"Yes ma'am." Korra said crawling over and kissing Asami and then straddling her. She moaned as she lined Asami up and slowly worked her way down.

"Good girl." Asami said as Korra started to bounce and play with her breast. "Ok and now you come here Cap-" She looked over to see Kuvira pulling on her nipple and sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched them. Kuvira whined stopping herself as Asami glared at her. "Bad girl. We're the only ones allowed to take care of you tonight." Asami said as Korra got off her and glared at Kuvira to.

"All you orgasms belong to Sami and me tonight." Korra said.

"I'm sorry." Kuvira whimpered. "I just thought that you two we're going to fuck without me."

"Come here sweetheart." Asami grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to her. "To keep you from fucking yourself how about I just go ahead and fuck you. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes Sami." Kuvira nodded.

"OK I'm going to go slow." Asami said as Korra spread Kuvira's legs and trailed the dick along her clit and her opening slowly. "If it hurts too much or you want to stop let me. We'll lie here and cuddle until you’re ready to do something else."

"Ok." Kuvira said looking down between their bodies as she propped herself up on Korra's thighs. Asami slowly pushed into Kuvira.

"Open up for me baby." She said holding her thighs apart. Korra stroked circles on Kuvira's cheeks.

Kuvira gasped as she felt Asami spreading and opening her insides. "Sami!" She winced.

"I'm sorry love want me to stop?" Asami asked bending down and kissing her.

"No." Kuvira said shaking her head and breathing out slowly.

Asami slowly pushed all the way in and gave her a minute. When Kuvira nodded relaxing into Korra's hands that held her cheeks Asami started to move. "It's going to feel good in a minute sweetie."

Kuvira whined arching up as Korra reached down and played with her clit. "A little faster please." She whimpered as the pain died down. Asami smirked pressing her more into the bed fucking into her harder. She smiled as Korra played with Kuvira's tits and then kissed her.

"She's so amazing." Korra said breaking free of Asami's lips. "I bet she's trying her best not to cum." She looked down at the earth bender rocking up into Asami’s thrusts.

"It won't be long until she cums." Asami said thrusting deeper into their girlfriend as they watched from above. They both smiled as Kuvira silently arched staring blankly at them. Korra slowed her pace on her clit and Asami's strokes died down as Kuvira rode out her high.

"Still with us Captain?" Korra asked stroking her face.

Kuvira was panting and turned her face into Kuvira's hand. "I’m sorry I didn't mean to cum. I tried to hold back." She sniffed eyes filling with tears. "It just felt so good." She mumbled.

Asami turned her face back and kissed her. Korra moved and gently laid Kuvira down on the bed. "All that matters is that you felt good baby." Asami said and kissed her forehead.

"That's all for tonight though. You can use some rest." Korra pointed out after seeing the sleepy look on Kuvira's face.

"Yeah we'll continue this another time." Asami said moving them under the cover.

Kuvira turned and cuddled into Asami's chest after pulling Korra's arm around her. "That was amazing." She said around a yawn.

"It was beyond amazing for us.” Korra said kissing her shoulder.

"Good night lovely." Asami said softly. Kuvira mumbled cutely as she fell asleep.

Korra laughed and then silently screamed before leaning over and kissing Asami. "There are no words." Asami said kissing Kuvira's forehead and tucking Korra's hair behind her ear.

"I can't tell you how I'm feeling either. I just can't wait till tomorrow so I can see that this wasn't a dream." Korra closed her eyes and cuddled closer behind Kuvira.

Asami turned her head and looked out one of their windows at the sky. "We need more of these moments and less of everything else." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

_There were boards after boards after boards littering around in this dimly lit space. They were all covered up by signs, symbols, and words here and there. Amongst the sea of boards one figure raced around writing filling up another board after mumbling to herself. Her hair was a mess and her clothes baggy. She tripped and stumbled off the piles or cluster of books that were laying around or thrown about as she moved. She crouched down and rubbed temples._

_"Come on Asami you are a fucking genius! Why can you not figure out this one little thing? Everything is riding on this. On you! Ikki, Korra, and Kuvira can't figure this out. The spirits can't figure it out. Nothing they do works!" She gasped standing up._

_She stumbled around in a circle looking at everything. "Nothing they do works!" She ran and came to stop in front of a group of boards that held seals. Her eyes scanned over the information she had written down a long time ago._

_"Nothing the spirits do work because he made it where a spirit could never stop him." A knife materialized in her hand and she cut herself on her other hand. She dropped the knife and the board cleared itself. "It is so fucking obvious that I overlooked it's possibility because it is unheard of." She started to redraw and rewrite the symbols but she needed to change one symbol. "But everything about this is unheard of. He has done nothing but the impossible from the start of all this. A human possessing a spirit and making it as far as he did. Come on Sato think! A simple removal spell would have worked unless he somehow killed the host of the body. Then the next possible thing would be a seal. However if you were to block out or repel that something so that it wouldn't be able to seal you then nothing will work." She stared at the seal and put in the character for human._

_"He counted on spirits trying to stop him time after time. And time after time he watched them all fail. No matter what dimension they sent him to. It was never enough to keep him away. He's enjoyed the game of cat and mouse." She raised her hand up to the center of the seal and watched her blood drip away. "One thing he never counted on though was humans fighting back against him. He made sure that humans saw him as a spirit and not one of their own. Humans will more than likely let spirits handle their own business. And as time grew on and he watched humans grow closer to spirits he came to hate them both." She touched the seal and it lit up glowing._

_"The one error he made was never blocking out humans." She smiled removing her hand and watching the seal. "It has to be a human that seals him."_

* * *

Asami woke up in a cold sweat panting. She looked down and flexed her hand shaking it.

"Are you ok Asami?" Kuvira asked sitting up some and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm ok." Asami said calming her breaths and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure honey?" Korra asked hanging over Kuvira and yawning.

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to make the two of you worry. I just figured something really great out in my sleep and I need to head to the office before I forget them." Asami said leaning back over and kissing them both. "Why don't the two of you get some more sleep? I'll be back before you know it." She said softly and kissed their foreheads.

They nodded ok and cuddle back into each other. She smiled before it slipped off her face and she made her way into the closet. The faster she got this wrapped up then the better.

* * *

After opening her private work space she immediately called for Ikki. Ikki yawned as she appeared in the room and came to land in front of Asami.

"What's up?" She asked sleepily.

"I've figured it out." Asami said taking a knee in front of Ikki. Moving the hair out of her face she kissed her forehead.

"Figured what out?" Ikki yawned leaning into her arms.

"I figured out how to seal Aloe." Asami said smiling.

Ikki gasped stepping back to really look at her. "When?! How?!"

"Last night in my sleep. I've been working like that every night since I was sure of my role in all this." Asami said standing up and sighing. "I may not be able to fight like you spirits can but I can change things with my mind." She looked around at her notes and books before looking back at Ikki. "So let's get everyone together and come up with a plan to take Aloe down." Ikki nodded and started to glow.

* * *

"This has all been really fun but I'm kind of getting bored." Mivaa said twirling around making seals appear around him. "What do the two of you say we get back to the Spirit World for one last time?" He smirked.

"No!" Raava said charging at him. Mivaa snapped his hands and a bright light blinded Raava and Vaatu. When they opened their eyes they were back in the spirit world.

Mivaa took a deep breath smiling. "Ah don't you just love the smell of something before you destroy it?"

Vaatu growled. "You are sick!"

Mivaa laughed holding himself as he floated back. "But you love me!" He said springing back up.

* * *

"KORRA!" Vaatu and Raava screamed in Korra's head.

"Guys?!" Korra gasped dropping her cup.

"Korra!" Kuvira said rushing to her side.

"Mivaa is free." Three voices spoke.

Kuvira gasped as she looked at one white eye and one red eye.

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not be here without heart like gold but breaks like glass it's an amazing story and I love it so I think you should check it out as well.
> 
> How are you liking Brighter Days so far??


End file.
